Protecting dreams - pay the price
by Sharry93
Summary: The strawhats got caught. Zoro wants to save his friends at any cost. But he has to pay the price, which leads him directly to last person he expected and the least of all he wanted. The greatest swordsman in the world./She pushed both of her hands against him, being far too weak for uncaging herself. "'Cause I'm Roronoa Zoro!" "That is impossible!" He snarled, ignoring her hands./
1. Prologue

Note:

So this will be my biggest project so far.  
This story is a huge learning exercise for me.  
Working with different characters, switching POVs and places.  
Actually I wrote it in german (and it is almost completed) and now I am translating it myself into english (so if you want to read it in german you can find it under Fanfiktion . de ;-) It's called "Ein würdiger Traum")  
That means I am open for critics and suggestions for improvement  
Thank you all^^  
Sharry

Prologue

With all the strength she had, her hands pushed against the arms holding her.

"No! We have to go back! We cannot leave without them! They are still inside!"

Panic filled her loud voice, her eyes stuck on that giant gate; they had just passed seconds ago. Like the muzzle of a beast it had thunked shut, gulping down everything within.

But the hands of the young man kept pushing her, forcing her to go on.

"Stop fudging. You heard what they said. We must reach the ship! The others are already waiting on us."

Still she tried to fight against the determent grip of the man, but she could not help to move farther and farther away from the huge building out of could stone, which slowly began to dissolve behind thick walls of fog. Desperate she held onto the shoulders of her comrade.

"But…"  
"No Buts! You have to trust them. They have a plan, I'm sure of that. The longer we stay here, the more we're in danger. It's just a matter of time until the marines will show up."

He was right, she knew but still the fear made it almost impossible for her to breathe. As if he could feel it, he smiled weakly.

"You know both of them. They gonna be alright. But we would only be in their ways, if we went back. Just trust them, okay?"

She did not fight anymore, started to run on her on, even though she did not know where to go, just clinging desperate onto that one hand, adrenaline pushing her tired muscles, just to keep running, not stopping, not slowing down.

"There!" Her friend called out, as the blackness of night parted to let big white sails pass like silent ghosts. She could hear the whispering waves of the ocean, slapping weary against the prow.

"It's the Sunny!" The man next to her whispered almost unheard. Before he could raise his voice to the people onboard a rope ladder fell down to them.

"Okay, hurry up with you!"

Like being led by unseen strings, she watched as her very own hands grabbed the wood without really holding onto it. She had no strength left, allowing her friend to slowly shoving her upwards to the rail, where two strong arms were already waiting for her.

Trembling she stumbled on deck of the Thousand Sunny, ship of the strawhat-pirates, which moved almost soundless through the cold water, away from the small wooden rack, where she and her friend had been standing just a few seconds ago. Away from the danger, they still were not safe from.

But now here, she could sense the well-known safety, knew that she was at home and seeked for her bed inside of the cozy ship. She was tired, so tired.

She could hear the men in her back discussing deeply, while taking the rope ladder back inside.

"So? What's now to do?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. We have to trust the plan."

"Super, you got a plan! What does it say?"

"How am I supposed to know? It's not my plan! We were just told to run outside and wait at the harbor for you guys to pick us up. I thought you knew what was going on."

The voices behind her were filled with concern and worry, but she ignored their words, ignored everything happening around her. Her eyes were fixed on the ground, where two members of her crew cowered in the fog-moist grass, one of them obviously passed out and completely covered with bandages. The other one noticed her, stood up, half a smile on his lips.

"No worries, he's just unconscious. His wounds are treated well and he is not in more danger than any of us. I'm sure he will wake up soon."  
"If we are able to come out of this alive, that is." Another voice added cold.

"As far as I can tell there is no possibility, we can get both of them out of the base alive. Not even talking about escaping countless soldiers. A fight would be a loss for us of course. We are all tired and exhausted, if not worse." The person added, looking down to the crewmember on the ground.

"None of us knows anything about the surroundings. Unknown Water within complete darkness is not the best condition for a runaway. And the only one of us, who had something similar to a strategy, which at least got all of us here on our beloved Sunny without being followed, as it seems, is still inside the base with more than thousand marine-soldiers. So is there anything at all we can do?"

No one specific was asked, as the words were still directed to the unconscious crewmember on the ground. It was quiet between them, as they were hit by the brutal truth of those words.

They had no chance!

They had been able to come this far, but it was just a matter of minutes until the first ships of the Marine would be looking for them. They could not run, because there were still some of them missing and none of them would leave without being complete.

In a combat they would lose, as they had already done days ago, when they had been captured by their enemies, when they had been healthy and well, maybe a little unalert, but even then they had been chanceless.

Her hands were running through her messy hair, while she was searching for that one solution, possible. What should they do?

Not being even so far away the stronghold of the marines was not more than an unclear shadow in the dark. The silent kept lingering around, telling them, that there were still no followers coming close.

Slowly she looked up to count how many they were. She already knew that they were only seven. Not enough, not enough at all. She saw at every single one of her comrades. All of them were groggy, dirty and without any energy left. None of them would survive another come-together with the marines.

But that meant they had only one way left, with or without the others, they had to run!

And with one heartbeat she also realized, that she was the one in charge for escaping successfully, because only she could know what to do, for she was the navigator.

Slowly she kept breathing and closed her eyes.

She knew that there was only this one possibility and all the other unrealistic options would cost too much time, even just thinking about them.

"Okay, listen up…" she said cold and quiet. Grateful other eyes met hers, thankful that she broke the silence, that she made that one decision.

Her heart was racing her breath, but it was already too late.

"I know what we got to do. This time, we have to…"

BOOM!

The world collapsed. Everything went into slow-motion and all the noises existing vanished. For a heartbeat an unbelievable force pushed every bit of air out of her lungs, pushed her forward, pushed her down on the ground, and pushed her to fall.

A high tweet kept ringing in her ears, inflicting her thoughts. Her head was pounding like it wanted to explode. Suddenly the world came back to life. Screaming, glaring, shrill.

Uncontrollable heat flew through her body, took away her air to breathe.

She could hear people calling, screaming; the ground was still shaking even though she was already on her knees. All she was able to notice was that innocent, calm face, she looked down to.

For half a second she believed she would die, but then she saw the unconscious one.

The unbearable noises faded slowly, but the harsh light stayed, painting grotesque shadows over her and her crewmate.

Slowly she followed those shadows with her eyes, over the body of the other one to the far away darkness of the night. But then she grabbed the hand, somebody offered her and pulled herself up.

Fearful she turned around.

A picture of disaster greeted her.

The marine base, the harbor, the marine-ships, the little wooden rack where she had been running not so long ago, everything was drowning in flames!

The fire reached further and further, destroying anything on its way. The flames licked the waves of the ocean, passing over them like deadly ghost lights. Even the high mountains could not withstand such a destructive enemy.

But neither the loud and dangerous crackling of the fire nor the hustling fizzle of the ocean could cover up the moaning choir of dying men. Ghostlike their horrible song of helpless last lifebreaths reached out to those being safe. They were doomed to die.

Frozen she covered her mouth, as a silent cry broke through her throat.

"There!" One of her friends yelled, pointing at something in the far distance. There, on top of the burning castle, at the highest tower, two shadows showed their contrast to sea of flames, almost unrecognizable but it was them without any doubt.

"What can we do now?!"

"We have to get them!"

"But how? Even the water is burning!"

All of her friends were screaming, wanting to help, had to help, but she was just standing there, looking up to the other two.

After a moment she saw what they were doing.

"Look out!"

The others shut up immediately and listened.

Faster than lightning! Almost next to the ship something crashed into the waves, just like an arrow.

She could feel hands pushing her aside, could hear the sound of skin on water. Seconds later she heard happy cries and rejoicing as one more of their crewmembers was pulled on deck, coughing, hurt but alive. But she could not turn around, could not help.

"Where is he?" The one coughing demanded.

"Up there," She whispered. There he was, one fist raised to the sky like a greeting. Being one everlasting statue in the ocean of flames, shimmering like bronze. Slowly she raised her own fist, as high as she was able to, tears running down her cheeks.

In her back people were crying.

"You can't do that!" Screamed the wet, young man, scrambling to his feet, rushing to the rail.

"You can't just do that!" But his broken voice was drowned by rumbling noises, when the old building gave up to the power of fire and collapse.

Just like a small pawn in a game their friend fell with the broken pieces of the tower, consumed by the mad flames.

He made the plan, the plan to free them all from prison, to save them from the marines, all of them. He guarded them all, protected them and their dreams with his very own life.

And now he was dead.


	2. Escape - Part 1

The Escape – Part 1

"And now stay put, you dirty dog!"

Full of anger lieutenant Sanzo held the tied up pirate at his collar and shook him harshly. He was the man in command, was able to decide about life or death for the other one within an instant, but still it was the other one grinning at him like the devil himself.

His arrogant eyes never failed to meet his own. The snotty pirate behaved like he was the one in charge, like he was the one controlling the whole situation and not the marine officer. But he did not fight, not that he would have been able to. Hands and feet cuffed, trapped in jail of the marine, helplessly delivered to the mercy of the lieutenant and the other two soldiers guarding the door.

But he was still not broken, the man in white could tell. He was still able to make the officer livid with rage every time he had to come down here, like it was the easiest thing in the world to do. That bastard kept grinning all the time, making snotty comments over them. Since he was captured, he was the one making their lives miserable.

Unlike the other pirate, cowering almost lifeless at the other site of the room, tied up at the wall. For one moment he watched the pirate at the ground. His dirty, felted hair covered his face, making it impossible to tell, if his eyes were opened or closed. Sanzo had to admit, that this guy looked horrible. Who knew if he would survive the next days?

In the beginning he had been fighting as well, one time he had even ripped his chains out of the stonewall, going berserk. But now it seemed like he had given up, like he was just waiting for his trial, for his sentence, like any good prisoner should behave.

Suddenly the officer was punished for his absence, as the pirate, whom he was still holding at his collar, spit in his face, that evil smile never leaving the cracked lips, not even six inches away from his own. More surprised than anything else he starred in those green eyes, who looked back victoriously like the other one was the one winning.

With all the strength his muscle could give, he slammed the pirate on the ground, breaking the stone beyond. Interrupting the harsh breathing of his captive with some well balanced kicks in his already wounded side.

The pirate gasped for air but not once his mouth would let go a cry of pain.

"I will teach you some manners!" The lean man yelled, hitting his already injured abdomen again and again. At that very moment a small, well-fed soldier appeared in the door.

"Lieutenant Sanzo!" He squeaked breathless and even in the missing light of the cell it was impossible to ignore his huge sweatmarks while he saluted duteous.

"What?!" He turned around, furious, almost stepping on the strangled wrist of his captive. His black shoes clacked dangerously. His cold grey eyes wavered through brown curls like he tried to burn the newbie.

"The Vice Admiral asks for your attendance, Sir!"

Slowly the officer looked down to his victim and back up to the soldier, then again down.

"Is it important?" He asked after some while with his raspy smoker-voice. "You see, I'm kind of busy right now."

His gaze was focused on the pirate. Turning his head to the left and to the right, letting his bones crack. There was no will to kill in his eyes, just simple, clean hate in his face, making him look so much older than he was. He could not let that pirate win, not again. This battle he needed to win. Angry he smashed his fist against the wall, making it quiver helplessly.

He knew, he needed to break that pirate. The sooner, the better.

The poor weakling in the door seemed really scarred of his boss.

The smell of his sweat slowly reeked through the small cell, reaching the pirate tied up at the wall on the other site, who watched like all of this did not affect him. Unable to help, arms and legs in chains. The body forceless, the soul tired, exhausted from the days, captured without sunlight in this moist whole, the insufficient mud of food not really helping at all.

For days he just wanted to give in, he was too weary to resist those soldiers any longer. But every damn time he tried to close his eyes, his cell comrade seemed to awaken once again to bring another fight up against their guards.

For a moment he looked at his friend, lying in the dirt, looked at the agitated breast raising and falling harshly, not able to understand why that idiot kept struggling, why he kept risking his life. Suddenly the other one gave him a grin, like he was having the best time in his life, before he closed his eyes. Maybe it just had been his imagination.

Then his gaze met the one of the lieutenant. The pure hate reaching out for him was making it hard to breath. Being a pirate he was used to the respectless views of strangers, their unfriendly words about him, but the way this man looked at him was completely different. It made him almost feel like he deserved this prison.

Just like his crewmate, who was still lying on the ground, the eyes closed for sure now. But the cook was certain, that the other one was not unconscious. No, it would take way more than this to knock someone out like Roronoa Zoro and even more to break him.

"So?" The annoyed voice of the lieutenant brought him back to reality. The soldier awakened as well from his frozen position.

"Yes, Sir! The Vice Admiral said it was really important! It's about the transport of the captives to the prisoner-island in two days."

The man in command sighed like an old machine.

"Very well, I'm coming."

The relieved little mister Fatty made one step back, nodded sharply and rushed away.

Once again Sanzo placed his insulting view upon the pirate, before ordering the other two soldiers.

"Take care of the garbage and then come upstairs!"

"Yes, Sir!" they answered in unison, but he did not even wait for their words before leaving the cell with clacking shoes.

"No food again!" His voice echoed from the cold stones in the hallway.

Seconds later the two men left took care of the pirate on the ground, lifting him up and putting him back into his chains at the wall to the right of the cook. They had some issues carrying the grownup man because the former pirate hunter did not even think of helping them, slacking all of his muscles. But they did not complain; they talked happily over things happening in their base, ignoring the two dangerous men in chains.

Maybe they were glad to have some minutes without their moody boss.

"So you're new here? Coming from Navarone?"

The soldier with the little chin-beard locked the handcuffs of the pirate.

"Oh no, that's where I wanted to move to, but they placed me here."

"Really? Since when does the administration do that? Got no family?"

They were silent for a moment, while the cook in his chains was getting annoyed about their blubbering. Why did they have to hold their meet-and-greet in his little cell?

The boy with the long black hair shook his head.

"Just my dad, but he is never at home."

"Also part of the navy?"

"Of course, Captain Moor, he was the one, who ordered my relocation to this base and not to the G-8, because Navarone is only for weaklings in his opinion. All of the supervisors are too loose he says."

"Well he is not wrong about that, but here at Senichi it is not much different, to be honest." Chin-beard admitted bored and scratched his ear.

"Yeah, that's what I thought as well when I started here but not even two days later I experience the best thing possible for my career. First the Vice Admiral blows up the whole smugger-circle of Colpo Carcere and then he even captures the Strawhats himself. Man! And I was there, even meeting the legendary Homura, the best swordsman of the Navy. I'm just so happy that I followed my father's order to come here."

"Oh boy, I wish I had you enthusiasm. Those days were the hardest of my life. That was really tough work and I have five kids, I know what I'm talking about. Those pirates really put up a fight against us and we had to carry in all the smuggler goods into the base. My muscles are still aching."

Chains clanked and locks clacked, while the soldiers laughed and tied up the feet of the seemingly unconscious pirate.

"We still got some time till diner. The Vice Admiral allowed us to take a look at the other crewmembers. Wanna join?"

The other one shook his head.

"No thanks. I really don't need that. I'm already satisfied, if I spend my worktime with criminals. But I come along to the changing rooms."

With a loud bang the door fell shut behind them, hiding almost all of the light, except for one small stray, which passed through the door viewer.

The dulled voices of the soldiers slowly faded while they're mourned over the bad canteen food.

Exhausted, Sanji let his head sink to his breast. He was glad those fish-wives had finally left. Their gibberish made his head heavy and his ears deaf. What would he give for a damn cigarette? For days he detoxed unintended and even though it got better, he missed the calming taste of the nicotine. Again this night would be without food as well for him and his crewmate. How he would love to go to the canteen, stretching his legs, talking with someone else beside that stupid mosshead. Now hours would have to pass again, hours where he could do nothing, except waiting for the marines and hoping that they did not kill one of his friends meanwhile. If they were not already dead, that is.

"Great job again, Marimo!" he scolded the other one furious. But Zoro did not meet his gaze, keeping an interested eye on his hands.

"If you think so."

More than mad the cook stared at the absolutely alive mosshead.

"Yeah, I think so! You heard what Fatty said. In two days they will hand over all prisoners to a ship for transporting them to another prison. That will be our one and only chance. But instead of staying calm and gaining some strength, you take every opportunity to get beaten up by that lieutenant. Why do you have to put more attention on us than we already have? They should underestimate us, but just because you have the brain of a protozoon…"

"Safe your breath, dartbrow."

The swordsman interrupted him, but his eyes did not once look at him.

"Shut up! Your behavior is endangering our escape. You don't care about that?"

"No, but…"

"But what? You love being their wall decoration so much, that you want to give up your freedom?"

The other one did not answer.

In a bad mood the cook looked over to him, sighing. He hated, when that idiot was annoying. He hated even more, when that idiot acted before thinking. But he hated the most, when that idiot gave up in the middle of a discussion. He did not like when the other one gave in. In this way he was not winning, this victory was worthless. In addition to that he started worrying. Maybe lieutenant Sanzo did break his crewmate in the end.

"Okay, so you do care. So why do you keep hobbling our only chance?"

The green eyes were placed upon him in a serious matter, he did not seem at all like he had given up, but his words told otherwise.

"Trying to escape at the prisoner-handover is useless."

"Why?" he asked shocked.

That was the one moment! All of them would be brought outside of their different cells to the harbor, where a navy ship would await them. It was the best opportunity they had and by the way it was the only one they had.

The other one watched the door.

"You heard them, didn't you? They're getting ready. Every single soldier of this base will be alert during the handover of pirates and smuggler. Besides…"

Zoro wetted his dry lips, was he nervous?

"Not all of the crew could escape."

Surprised Sanji looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

The other one swallowed before continuing.

"Not all members of our crew will be changing prison. Just those of us, who need a special trial in front of the world government. Naming Franky, Robin, Luffy and myself. Everybody else will be judged here by the commandant of the G-6, Vice Admiral Hakkai."

Except for the steady dripping of water somewhere far away everything was silent. Sanji could not breathe. His eyes were focused on the grey ground to his feet. He needed a cigarette, urgently. The last days he had been thinking so much, prayed for that day, fought for that day, not giving up and now?

"How do you wanna now that?"

"I listened." His answer was too calm. "Those guards talk a lot when they think you passed out."

He was so quiet, like he knew all along what was going to happen, like he was holding the reigns. Silently the chains clanged, but the cook did not look up.

"So that means we're done? There is no chance anymore? It's over?"

Only the chains of the other one answered him, sounding like they were breaking ice.

"And again you're wrong."

His head shot up. Zoro had fixed all his attention on his tied up hands above his head, seeming less hopeless than before.

"You are absolute right, when you say, that we need to leave, cook. But of course we cannot wait until this whole base is prepared for the worst."

A silent _clack_ made the swordsman grin.

"Starting tomorrow, everybody will get ready for the handover and they will expect us to make our move, so…"

The handcuffs opened up.

"We have about two hours now, before somebody will look for us after diner, for our escape."

Amazed the blonde watched as the other one loosened his feet shackles, stood up and stretched himself slowly.

"But how…?"

Zoro kept grinning, showing him a small bundle of keys.

"Sometimes our navigating witch knows some nice tricks. It's not like I would not pay attention."

It was the first time for days that the cook was able to move freely. It was great, despite his pained muscles, his broken rip and his sprained ankle. He enjoyed the small stings and bites of his body; it was so good to be his own master again.

"And now? We cannot just run around aimlessly, hoping to find the others before we are discovered. So far they are alive, I mean," he added uncertain.

Zoro's back faced him while the greenhaired one watched the door, before nodding almost unnoticed.

"They are alive." That was all.

"And how do you know that?"

But again the older one did not answer and Sanji felt the urge to grab Zoros collar and shaking him harshly, like the lieutenant did minutes ago, just to get some stupid words out of that stupid idiot.

"So?" he asked again.

"I know it."

Not more, not one single word more.

The cook told himself to keep breathing slowly, but all he wanted to do was strangle his crewmate.

"If not, the soldiers would have talked about it. I was the only one making problems, except for your berserker-action some days ago."

He finally answered, surprising Sanji once again. He remembered his breakdown moment, when the greed for nicotine, the desperation for his friends and the craving for freedom had taken the better of him. But they had no time for this stuff. They had to take action, so he made a step forward and laid a hand on the other ones shoulder.

"So plain-talking: What do we do?"

Slowly the former pirate hunter turned around, caught in deep thoughts, a side of him that was not seen often and was often enough reason to worry. Then he raised his view, looking at the cook.  
"I got a plan."

He took his time with every word, like he wanted to make sure, to choose the exact right one.

"It's a little bit tricky but it should work."

With new hope Sanji grabbed the Arm of the other one.

"That's great. So tell me, what is your plan?"

Once again the older one did not react immediately. His eyes fixed on his arm and Sanjis hand.

"Do you trust me?" he asked quietly.

"What?"  
The cook was not used for the other one doubting himself. What could possibly worry him that much?

"Do you trust me, that I have a plan to get everyone out of here?"

The question was serious, the blonde realized. It was no prank or game, like other times. The situation was too serious and now Sanji realized that this would be their only chance. If they got caught, they would probably be executed and if they stayed in their cell, at least most of them would be doomed for death.

He nodded.

"I do not trust your sense of direction or your taste in clothes. But when we are talking about our crew, I would never doubt you, Marimo. We will protect them!"

Finally the other one face his eyes and then he nodded as well.

"Alright. Let's go and get the others out!"

Suddenly the older one turned around to the door, trying out the different keys. Sanji went next to him and peered through that little hole in the door outside. It was the first time he could see what was past their cell. He had been unconscious when they arrived. Only one well-placed hit at the back of his head had been enough to end his battle before it even really had been started.

His eyes were almost blinded by the light on the other side; he was so used to the darkness by now. Similar to the ground under his feet the hallway was tiled with that same yellow-grayish stone. The walls were planked with simple wood, age showing his face by drying it and losing its color. Not the smartest thing to do in Sanjis opinion, looking to those unsecured candles, shining in the corridor instead of modern lamps. Except for some lonely barrels, nothing strange was to be seen.

"So what is your plan for now?" He tried again to get some answers, this time successfully.

"Down the hallway, following the soldiers to the changing rooms."

Sanji nodded. He did not like at all how the other one behaved. Serious, thinking and damn self-doubting. He was even more quiet than usual and his grin from earlier had disappeared for good. He was probably just as nervous as Sanji was.

With a small click Zoro found the right key and unlocked the door. They exchanged one short glance then he opened the door. Their escape had just begun.

There was still no one to be seen or heard. Uncertain the cook took a look around.

"Okay, you said after those soldiers, right? So that means to the right. Didn't you hear me, idiot? Right!"

He pointed in the exact different direction than the other one was heading. Sighing Sanji ruffled his hair, this was going to be way more exhausting than he expected. He closed the door they just passed and followed the other one, grabbed his arm and pulled him along. With every step he could hear small splashes and he noticed that the ground in front of their cell was all the way covered with some kind of clear fluid, coming from those strange barrels.

Well that was none of his business. He had more important things to worry about than some leaking containers of the navy. But the swordsman followed him only very slowly, irritating his nerves, as a soldier could show up any second.

The cook hurried past one cell after another. They were all on his right, dark and empty. Behind him he could hear the heavy footsteps of the mosshead, at least he was following him.

"So where is that changing room?"

Before he could finish his question he saw a door to his left for the first time, without a peep hole.

"This has to be the one."

Silently he rushed to one side of the door, Zoro covering the other one. They nodded fierce to each other and then the swordsman pushed down the handle.

With a soft cry the door opened to the inside, showing a dark room, obviously not used for the moment by anybody. Like shadows they slid inside. To his left Sanji heard a click and seconds later two old lanterns lit up weary, flickering every ones in a while.

The room was very old but big. On the wall in the back was a huge built-in closet. On his left was a door made out of milk glass, probably leading to the showers. The wall to the right was covered by two old sinks with blind mirrors as well as some shelves and one buzzing fridge, big and old just like that whole room. In the middle was a giant table with some mixed chairs, covered under a dirty sheet and some mingle-mangle of books, game-cards and other stuff.

Everything in this marine base seemed old-fashioned but functional. Similar to the vice admiral himself, but the simple soldiers could not honor that obviously.

The door cried again as Zoro closed it before locking. Then he went straight to the closet, opened it and started scuffing around.

"Go, wash yourself!" he ordered from deep inside the wooden doors.

"Sure, Mom." He answered annoyed, but following that instruction. He would have loved to bark back at that idiot, but the idea of water and soap just had a greater appeal for him right now. However he could not take the luxury of a long hot shower, he had to hurry, there was no time.

Seconds later the swordsman followed, taking off what was left of his clothes, ripping away the dirty bandages from his torso and started cleaning his body, not under the shower like Sanji, but just with a simple, wet rag, not making any more effort than necessary. For a moment the cook watched the other one.

Zoro was not in a good shape. The complete left side of his body was shimmering in a dark blue tone, changing on its ends to green and yellow. The huge wound hand only been taken care of in a rough-and-ready way from some navy doctor, so it was no surprise, that most of the stitches were burst open and showing strange, yellow flesh, obviously inflamed. The area around the ribcage seemed badly swollen and those careful movements of the other one told him that it had to hurt pretty damn much. The other smaller and bigger injuries covering that muscular body were not that much of a problem.

"After we are safe and sound you should let Chopper take a look at that."

The other one looked up for a second but did not say anything, which Sanji was kind of getting used to. The mosshead was really in a bad mood, talking even less than usual.

They did not even take two minutes to clean the most necessarily body parts.

Drying himself Sanji took a look at his clothes, well the remains of it.

"Take the stuff from the table." His partner in crime said, not waiting for his reply before going into a small room next to the showers. He really did not like at all, that he was bossed around by that Marimo, but his reeking suit gave him not much of a choice.

Mad at himself and of course that idiot mosshead he decided that he could pay him back when they were back on the Thousand Sunny.

In the main room he was greeted by two complete uniforms for navy soldiers, including cap and tie. He even found underwear, socks and boots in the same color combination. Puzzled he looked at their enemy's outfit, shrugged his shoulders and put them on.

"What about those clothes?" He asked the swordsman, who just came back, a clean bandage more or less tied around his torso, and taking the other uniform.

"If you wanna run around naked, feel free to do so." He answered sharply not looking up.

Getting mad again Sanji stuck his head out of his new shirt, but Zoro continued talking.

"It's better if we're in disguise than running around in our old stuff, reeking of blood and dirt."

The cook nodded halfheartedly while binding his tie.

"They really pay attention to their daily schedule here. Getting up, Getting to work and most importantly: The times of eating. Everybody should be at dinner right now, if they don't want any problems."

A small laughter passed Sanjis lips. "Sounds almost like Navarone."

"Even worse." The other one agreed a shadow of a grin on his lips.

"Take that bag over there and put all our stuff inside. If somebody sees that trash, our cover will be blown directly."

"So why don't you do that, Marimo?" Sanji argued pissed off.

"Cause I got the plan," the other one answered cold, tipping one finger against his head.

Murmuring complaints about his stupid crewmate Sanji did as he was told, fetching all clothes and putting the used towels and dirty bandages in an assigned basket for that. The fewer hints there were the better for them.

When he came back into the main room, he could see the other one bowing over some pieces of paper, writing with an enormous speed and having a concentrated look on his face. For a heartbeat he wanted to interrupt his friend, but whatever he did, it seemed necessary so Sanji decided to trust him.

While Zoro tried to be his best as an author the cook started to become nervous. They already spent more than ten minutes in this room, just a hallway away from their cell and he had no idea what to expect from the upcoming events. It did not soften his worries, that it was no one else but that muscle-head, who had come up with a strategy, usually he was more the let's-see-what-happens-type. And now he even had this idea of changing clothes, it was impossible to tell what else that idiotic mossbrain would come up with.

Sanji chased through the room, opening the big cooler. Surprised he realized that there was no food in it, just all different kinds of drink.

Thoughtfully he looked at the display.

"What are you doing? We got no time for food. You can take care of that later, cook!"  
Surprised he turned around and closed the door, while the other one ripped awaythe bag from his hands and pulled up the zipper with an annoyed sigh.

"Aren't you the one spending precious time with writing loveletters, mosshead?"

He expected a reaction of the swordsman, leading them to a nice little fistfight, but again Zoro surprised him by just turning around and going to the door.

"No time for that. Let's go!"

Without waiting for an answer he turned the key around and opened the door.

In front of them stood three soldiers. The one in the middle obviously being someone important, the way he showed his pride swollen chest with two small medals.

"Soldiers!" he barked loudly and Sanji was already getting ready for battle. Their cover was blown within a second!  
"Why are you not attending dinner?"

He did not know what to say. Hurriedly he thought about a good excuse, but before he could even open his mouth the man next to him slammed his heels together and saluted straight.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I was just ordered here from Navarone, Sir. The Vice Admiral has been so kind allowing me to take a look at the Strawhats. My comrade is showing me the way. I hope that is not a problem, Sir?"

Sanji's mouth gapped wide open as he watched the former pirate hunter in soldier uniform talk. His voice was lighter than usually and he kept his head low, like being in awe. Again another talent he did not expect from that man.

Fast he reacted as well, closing his mouth and saluting, too. What the mosshead could do should not be any problem for him.

"We finished dinner earlier, Sir. So we can be on time to our next assignment, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir."

After one moment of fast heart beating the medalman smiled softly.

"Understood. Continue."

"But Sir?" One of the soldiers asked. "That's against the rules."

But the leader paid that no attention.

"Vice Admiral Hakkai loves to show his collections around. Let the newbie have some fun. Take good care of him…"

"Kenren, Sir." Sanji answered without thinking.

"Kenren. Well. Just one more thing."

Medalman made one step towards them, standing just in front of the swordsman, who was just half a head smaller and did not dare to raise his head. Sanji could see that Zoro hold his breath for a second, holding his cap deep over his face to hide as much green hair as possible.

"Your tie, soldier. That is not appropriate."

The three golden earrings of the dressed-up cadet ringed softly as the taller man straightened the white tie.

"And I do not know how your superiors from Navarone kept it, but we do not tolerate childish provocation and rebellion. You should eliminate those immature witnesses of ignorance and arrogance as soon as possible."

The swordfighter saluted again.

"Of course, Sir, You are right, Sir. Thank you, Sir!"

The tall man stepped back, smiling generously.

"Now it is all right. You may go and enjoy the fruits of justice."

Giving their props and nodding deeply the two disguised pirates left hurriedly, whereat Sanji had to stop the greenhaired one two times to run into some of the cells.

Did he even have any sense of direction? Wood boxes and barrels in the hallway did not help at all. Again and again the swordsman ran against the stuff in his way or slammed the bag against it, throwing boxes down and breaking them.

"Stop it!" Sanji barked at the other one, snapped the bag out of his hand and pulling him into the right direction. He could only pray that Mr. Medalman would not become suspicious about all the noises the swordsman caused.

Some hundreds steps later Zoro stopped, looking around, stopping also his path of destruction. For a moment he closed his eyes to relax and Sanji as well let out a sigh of relieve, grinning widely.

"Oh my, that could have been it for us."

The swordsman nodded simply.

"But I was not aware that you could be such a good soldier, private Roronoa."

He just got a downgrading glance from the other one, before he continued going.

"Oh come on. What's wrong with you? You usually never say no to some quarrel." He complained.

"Later, Sanji, later I promise, but for know I need to think," was all he got as an answer.

"Again?"  
"Just shut up, cook!"

They were silent, one mad, one thinking, while Zoro counted the doors of the cells. To their right was a huge, dark stairway chopped into the same yellow stone, missing only wood and candles.

"This one." With those words the swordsman ran to one cell, which was cater-cornered to the stairs and pulled out the keys of his pockets.

"What are you doing now?" the cook hissed, rushing next to his comrade and keeping watch. Without any problems the creaking door opened and the pirates went back into a cell.

After the light-up corridor the dark room made it impossible for Sanji to see anything more than unclear shadows.

"You lubbers again? Just give it up. Aint gonna say anything about my buddies."

The cook closed the door behind him, recognizing that voice instantly.

"Nobody asked you to," the swordsman countered.

"Can't be! Zoro, Sanji!"

Finally his eyes got used to the darkness.

"Franky! Brook!" He could not hide his relieve.

"What the hell you're wearing there? Image problems?"

Zoro just grinned, while he freed the cyborg, who could not move an inch, being wrapped into heavy stealchains.

"How come you're not in sea prism handcuffs, Brook?"

The cook stayed at the door, keeping an eye on the outside world.

"Well, no one asked me, if I had eaten a devil-fruit. They all thought I was some kind of demon, so why tell them?"

The skeleton shrugged his bony shoulders.

Franky stood up, stretching his muscles and flipping back his blue hair, blocking his view.

"So what's up bros? What's the plan?" He asked, his eyes moving in between the cook, standing at the door, and Zoro, freeing the other crewmate, before getting up as well.

The swordsman took his time to look at each one of the others and then he talked.

"Okay. Listen up: You three take the stairs in front of this cell all the way down, to the underground harbor of this base. The Sunny should be there somewhere, you take it and leave. Right at this moment most soldiers are eating supper, so there should be less guards, but there will be some, got that?"

Everyone nodded simultaneous. It was an escape plan, not much to talk about.

"'kay. I'm gonna get the other ones and meet you on your way outside."

"Hey, wait a second," Sanji interrupted. "I'm not leaving without the lovely Robin or my dear Nami!"

The greenhaired one sighed.

"Seriously? Now?! Cook, this is not the right time for…"

"No, you listen! If you're on your own you will just get lost. I'm coming along and make sure those two lovely ladies get out safely."

Unnerved the swordsman scratched his hair, losing his cap while doing so and catching it.

"Oh well, how about you two? Gonna be fine alone?"

Brook nodded eagerly but Franky was not really convinced. Deep wrinkles showed up on his forehead.

"Should be okay, but fighting might be a problem. My batteries are empty and that guy over there is still quite fragile from our last fight." He said, opening his empty fridge.

"No Problem." Sanji grinned, before Zoro could say anything and opened the bag they carried around. Out of the ragged clothes he pulled some bottles of coke and one filled with milk.

"All set up."

"Super!"

While he handed those bottles to his crewmates he could see the surprised view of the mosshead, before nodding with a small smile. Well, that was really creepy. He was so scared of that strange behavior of the other one.

"Okay, that's how we do it. When you reached the Sunny, don't take the main entrance, follow the canalization, it had to be fixed or something so the big warships cannot pass it at the moment, but our ship is much smaller so that should not be any problem. Somewhere down there the others will be waiting for you, understood?"

Once again all of them nodded, but the cook started to ask himself, where Zoro did get all that information from. Was it really possible to learn all that just by listening? Was that the reason why he kept irritating the soldiers, so they spend as much time as possible in their little cell?

"Great, here it's all written down."

With those words the swordsman offered one of his strange loveletters to the skeleton.

"And if you see any of those strange barrels or woodenboxes on your way, destroy them. Take some of them with you onboard and throw them out on your way, okay"

The other two nodded.

"But why…"

"And for you, cook." Zoro cut off the unfinished question.

"You take the stairs as well. Two levels below us should be the sea prism cages, where Luffy, Chopper and Robin are. One of those keys should be able to open the door and here are the ones for their handcuffs." He pulled out three heavy keys, each labeled with a number.

"Where did you get those from?" The skeleton asked surprised.

"From the lieutenant of course. However cook, you four also have to go down to the canalization, but don't take the same stairs you used before, there should be another one down the hallway. I think Luffy is in a bad shape and I don't know about the others, so you have to take care of them. Here, one letter for you and don't forget those damn barrels."

With every single word the voice of the swordsman got more hectic.

"But what about…"

"We got not time for that. We have to go, now!"

Zoro was not up for any discussion. He had something stuck into his head, to get all of them out and in this moment the other three could not do anything else, but putting their faith in him, that he knew, what he was doing. They nodded and Sanji took the offered piece of paper, while handing over the bag with their clothes.

"Just in case!" Zoro muttered morbid.

The cook opened the door. No one was there. He really wondered how it was possible for them to run around here almost unseen. But maybe the Marimo was right. Just before the nightshift started, when everybody had to be alert, people were usually just waiting for their work day to be over, enjoying a hot meal, becoming tired, waiting for bedtime. This was their moment to take action.

Together with Franky and Brook he ran down those stairs without even looking back to the swordsman. Even here barrels and boxes were scattered and like they were told, they did not spare one. While running Sanji tried to read that strange letter of Zoro, but the bad handwriting and the missing light made it impossible to understand more than those first few words.

"Okay, this is my exit." He yelled to the other two, waving at them, when they reached the second down level from where they started. He did not wait for their answers, but rushed forwards into the corridor, where a wall of some sort of steal greeted him. Other than the hallway where he and the other three had been hold, this wall only had a few doors to show, most of them open, showing small cages, lined up with metal strings. It was obvious what kind of metal it was.

It really seemed like this stronghold did not have much prisoners except for his crew and those smugglers.

Going down the corridor, hearing nothing else than the lonely whispers of this building, he wondered where those smugglers were at, but his question was answered when he took a look into the first closed cell he found. More than twenty men cowered there next to each other, waiting for death. One of them noticed Sanji's shadow through the peep hole; he started immediately cursing and screaming with a raspy voice.

Those wishes of doom, the hustling of the wind, and those empty cells, looking like dead eyes of an animal followed the blonde, giving him the chills and he missed his jacket, wearing only this stupid marine-shirt. Maybe he should head into the other direction, maybe he went the wrong way.

Just at that moment he saw another closed door. More careful than before he looked inside.

His stomach twisted in agony. His hand pressed shaking against the door, he swallowed hard. There they were, his other crewmates.

Just across the room leaned the beautiful Nico Robin against the wall, but her appearance filled Sanji with anger. Her head was turned to the side, so he could not see her breathtaking features, but she was obviously not in good condition. Her hands were behind her back, probably constrained. Her once astonishing dress was dirty and torn. Her naked skin on shoulders, legs and arms shimmered in blue and greed. She seemed quite pale, but that could also be because of the missing life.

Next to her laid the captain of the strawhats, eyes closed, and his chest rising almost unnoticed. It was impossible to say more about his state, because his complete body was wrapped into bandages, which looked like they were second- or third hand. The beloved strawhat was missing, but Luffy was alive.

On his other side cowered the little reindeer, maybe sleeping, holding Luffys cuffed hands with his own cuffed hoofs. His fur seemed dirty as well and there were so many spots of dried blood, hopefully not his own.

Sanji sighed silently and pulled out the bundle of keys, it was more than time to get them out.

Suddenly he could hear footsteps, but there was no one to be seen. He needed to hurry!

Not the first one, the second did not fit, the third key! Dammit! Yes, the fourth one! He rushed inside and closed the metal behind him. A small clack told him that he locked the door again. The prisoners in front of him did not react, but he paid all of his attention to the persons in the hallway. Listening to the steps growing louder, voices talking. Shadows passed the small hole in the door, than the noises faded.

"Welcome, Mr. Chef. It is good to see you." He turned around.  
"Robin."

She did not move from her place on the ground, but now at least she was smiling.


	3. Escape - Part 2

Hello everybody,

Hopefully all of you had a wonderful christmas with your loved ones.  
We will end this year with a huge firework before everything will change in 2017 ;-)

I wish you the very best and a good time.

Sharry^^

The Escape – Part 2

For a moment he watched his crewmates rushing to the stairs, before he himself hurried down the corridor. Praying to a God he did not believe in, that he would not meet some wary soldier again he went his way, destroying all boxes and barrels he could find.

Finally he reached another staircase, not sure, if it was the same one Sanji and the others two levels under him would take, but he decided to climb it up as fast as possible, before the steps could disappear in front of him. He had some sense of direction, no matter what that stupid love-cook was saying, it was just that sometimes objects and paths started moving or disappearing. He knew where he had to go!

It was harder to run those stairs up than he expected, not running at all to be honest. Cursing he held his side, every step burned and tore the broken stitches. He had not noticed that is was already that bad. The damn cook was right, as soon as he made it out of here, he needed some professional treatment. If he made it, he thought bitter. He had waited as long as he had been able to, to gather as much information as possible, but they had no more time left. He had no more time left.

And even if he would never admit it, he was thankful for the cook's help, it saved him precious minutes. In the case of the case he had written down what had to be done. In the case of the case he would trust the cook. Maybe they could really make it. Maybe his escape-strategy could really work.

Sweating he reached the first floor. For the first time in days he saw some daylight through the secured windows, but the twilight had already begun and the sky darkened with every second.

With a throbbing side the swordsman ran down the hallway, but stopped confused when it split up in two. He did not expect that.

Nobody had mentioned that there was more than one way. Angrily he looked around, the corridor behind him was empty for all but the windows. The one in front of him looked the same with some additional wooden doors mirroring the windows. The hallway to his right had doors on both sides, but only a few. The candles from the levels below were replaced by modern lanterns, like in every normal marine base.

Exactly when he made his decision to simply start running, one door in front of him opened up. A busty soldier showed up. Her dark red, braided hair lay over her shoulder. Like a trail of blood it touched her opulent breast. Her uniform was too short and too tight in general. She observed him for a breath, a derogative look on her face. With a sigh she slammed the door shut.

"Another newbie, huh?"

Frozen the disguised pirate met her view.

"You all look alike when you come here, lost and sweaty. Not used to hard labor or the great responsibility, you carry on your shoulders."

Slowly she made her way to him, keeping that arrogant voice.

"But you look a little bit too old to be a freshman."

He swallowed before putting up an unnerved countenance.

"I'm not a freshman, but I was just transferred here some days ago. So excuse me, but I have to hurry, got an order from the Vice Admiral."

She looked surprised suddenly.

"I have that strange feeling, we have met before." She almost whispered. Her brown eyes fixed on him like she could smell danger. Damn it!

Of course it was no miracle to recognize him, after all his face smiled from a wanted poster. He felt cornered and that more than just symbolic because she stood directly in front of him; her bustier almost touching his stomach.

"Did you work at the G-5 by accident?"

He shook his head.

"No, am from Navarone, sorry."

She still looked at him skeptical.

"So if you would please excuse me, like I said I got an order!"

He passed her with jagged steps.

"Wait a sec'."

His right hand gripped the damn bag he carried over his shoulder. What could this stupid cow want from him?

"Where are you heading actually?"

He turned, fake-smiling, ignoring is burning side.

"To the weapons stash, where the stuff of the strawhats and of the smugglers are kept."

Now she looked curious, it was way too easy to read her mind.

"Oh and why that?"

He really tried to keep calm.

"Gotta get something for the Vice Admiral. He wants to give it along with the hand-over of the prisoners. Can you show me, where I have to go?"

Suddenly she smiled, maybe because he asked for her help.  
"Sure, just down that way, third door."

"Thanks."

He rushed on.

"Hey, wait! Did you even listen? That's the wrong direction."

Before he could react she was already beside him, grasped his free hand and hastened down the other hallway, pulling him with her. It took his all not to grunt in agony, when the jerk ripped open new stitches of his already hurting wound, but luckily she did not notice.

She kept walking, filled with energy.

"I'm so glad, you're not a freshman. All of those novices are so arrogant. Thinking they are the chosen one, who will change the world, too blessed for the dirty work of other soldiers. But you don't seem to be one of those. Oh, by the way, I'm Yaone. What's your name?" She kept talking a blue streak so it caught him off guard when she suddenly stopped. Slightly blushing he shouldered his bag again to gain time.

"Um, my name is Konzen."

She laughed softly.

"Sure of that? You don't sound so convinced."

He copied her smile without answering. This charade was killing him.

"And here we are."

Smiling victoriously she threw open a heavy wooden door and gave view to a sizeable armory.

"Thanks." He said again and went passed her into that room, but to his disapproval she followed him.

"So what do you have to take?" She asked almost innocently, regarding different swords with a close eye.

"Not telling. It's a secret. Yaone…"

"Yes?" She asked, rising.

"Sorry."

With one pointed hit he knocked her out, catching her within the last moment. For a heartbeat he looked at her motionless face. She was young, much younger than she behaved, so innocent. He had no choice. Resolute he got up and lifted her weightless body behind some bags filled with gold, throwing one of those empty burlap bags over her. Nami would be amazed over the amount of treasures, but this was not on his mind.

He felt so cold; putting the bag he was carrying on a table and placing those treasures in it, which counted to him. Usopp's strange weapon Kabuto, Nami's clima-tact and Brook's special cane with its hidden blade. He also found Chopper's backpack, Usopp's weird goggles, a violin, which might be Brook's and that one familiar strawhat. Next to this stuff, in between the rags of his torn clothes he also put his beloved swords, knowing they would be safe in there, safer than at his aching side.

Afterwards he closed the zipper and pulled the meanwhile heavy bag down from the table, recognizing some small object, he had almost missed. Grinning he put it into his pocket.

"Damn curly-brow."

Once again he looked over to that soldier.

He would go to hell, he had always known that. If there really was a God, than he, Roronoa Zoro, could not hope for forgiveness, after all that many lives he had taken and those more to come. He was not a good human, he was aware of that. He did have his own strict principles, but deep down he was not better than the scum, this lieutenant Sanzo believed he was. Maybe he had lost the right to become happy, but that was alright as long as he was able to make those people dear to him happy. He did not mind becoming a beast for that reason, as long as he could protect them.

Hi gritted his teeth and left the weapon stash. He needed to hurry; Usopp and Nami were still missing. He started running, the bag over his shoulder, clenching his fists. But it only took him few minutes to get lost again, meeting not one single soul. Suddenly the earth below him quaked. Seconds later he could hear a lasting buzz. An evil grin crawled over his face.

That was the takeoff.

One door after another he pulled open, until he realized that he was not in a cell-tract. But what he found instead was at least as great. With rushing steps he entered the room.

"Geez, longnose, you were right all along. I promise, I will never complain about that boring bullshit again. Just give me some more minutes and I will get you and that spitfire out."

With shaking hands he opened her handcuffs.

"How are you, my dear Robin?"

She smiled slightly and rubbed her wrists.

"Better now, that you are here, Sanji. To be honest I did not believe in an attempt to escape anymore, after I heard that only four of us would be moved to the headquarters."

"How do you know about that, Robin?" he asked, while sliding over to the sleeping reindeer. It was one thing for the swordsman to catch up that news, but how could she gather her information?

With careful motions she stood up. Just now the blonde realized that she was not wearing shoes anymore and the way she carried her left foot told him, that her ankle as well was strained.

"The Vice Admiral visited us some days ago and had a little conversation with me. He seemed to be a friendly gentleman."

Just nodding Sanji shook their youngest crewmate softly.

"Hey, Chopper, wake up."

Dozily those tired beady eyes opened, before growing big.

"Get off my back! You mean marine!"

With impressive force the small antlers pushed the assumed enemy far away and the young doctor jumped up.

"Chopper, calm down. It's just me, Sanji."

Smiling apologetic he took down the cap, showing his blond hair. The other one just stared at him.

"Sanji!"

He screamed, rushing towards him, jumping into him. His small, tied up hoofs pressing against his ribcage, taking his breath, tackling him to the ground.

"Ouch, Chopper get off!"

Seconds later he also freed the hoofs of the reindeer, after trying both keys left. The doctor seemed overwhelmed by happiness that the cook was now in their cell, but when Sanji cowered over their captain, the doctor's face became serious.

"He hasn't woken up since we're here. The doctors of the marine did a good job, but they didn't let me do the treatment and the sea prism is weakening him additionally. It's a miracle he's still alive. They had to do surgery on him two times."

Sanji nodded sadly.

"The mosshead sad something like that. The fight must have been really tough."

Once again he cursed himself for being taken down so easily. Robin sat down beside him, still smiling, this time however just as an obvious act, even for the cook.

"Indeed. Our captain and the swordsman stood their ground until the very end, but they were chanceless against the Vice Admiral and his soldiers."

It became quiet. All of them were drowning in their thoughts. Sanji clenched his fists. It felt like anger itself was kicking him right into his face for his incompetence.

"The fault is not on you, Mr. Chef."

His surprised eyes met the gentle ones of the archeologist.

"We all have been powerless. They were too many and they were too strong."

He nodded again, before breathing again.

"It is as it is. We're not lost yet. Luffy might be unconscious, but his life isn't in danger, is it?"

Chopper nodded confident.

New courage grew inside Sanji's heart.

"So the Marimo and I have a plan."

All attention was set on him. Slowly he pulled out the little piece of paper, given by the swordsman.

" _Just in case!"_

He still wondered, what the other one had meant with that strange message, but the written down lines only told him what he already knew.

"It's surprisingly simple. Well, not really, it was the idea of that saber-rattler, after all. Franky and Brook are on their way fetching the Sunny. We have to take the next staircase all the way down to the canalization, where they will pick us up. The other three will meet us later, okay?"

They nodded.

"What are we supposed to do, if those two won't await us in the canalization?"

It was a good question of the black haired woman, but one the cook was not expecting, he had not expected any questions actually. There was not really time for that.

Hurriedly he read those twisted words.

"Well, in that case we should head outside by foot and hide in the mountains until we get another opportunity."

Robin laughed softly.

"Not the best backup plan."

Scarred the little doctor looked up.

"But it appears to be our only choice. This is the one and only option. All or nothing." She kept smiling.

"You're right, this is all we got. And on our way we have to destroy as many barrels as possible."

"Barrels?" Chopper asked confused.

"Yeah, some smuggler-stuff, no idea what the Marimo is aiming for."  
"May I have a look onto that?" Robin asked, pointing at the paper.  
"Sure."

Her eyes run over the lines, having no problems with the handwriting of the swordsman. Reading it all the way down other than the cook, who only was able to understand the first two lines. Deep furrows appeared on her forehead and she bit her lip. Sanji wanted to ask her about her worries, when an earthquake shook the stonewalls deeply.

"What the…?" The beautiful lady whispered what they were all thinking, while Sanji already jumped up and rushed to the door.

Not far away he could hear voices and hundreds of footsteps, coming from the stairs he had passed not so long ago, but the noises did not grow and there was no one to be seen. And suddenly he knew. He did not know what was written on Franky's letter, but what if they were supposed to do a gamesmanship as soon as they reached the Sunny?

"We have to leave now!" He told the others.

They got up at once and to his surprise the little doctor switched his form to the furred giant, lifting up his captain. Only now it was possible to see all the damage Chopper had taken. But he stood strong behind Robin, nodding serious.

"We're ready!"

Sanji nodded as well, put the cap back on his head and opened the door with a hollow bang. Now the soldiers could be heard better, but they were still not coming closer.

"This way!" He ordered and ran down the corridor, followed by his crewmates, away from the soldiers.

Luckily the swordsman was right once more. After the next corner they could see a small door. Faded red letters above said **EXIT**. Reaching it Sanji was relieved to see that the door was not locked. He threw it open and let the other two pass him.

This staircase was much smaller than the other one and not round, but rectangular. Just some old oil-lamps offered bad light and the stone of ground and walls was badly used, but empty all the way, not on box or barrel to be seen.

For another time Sanji asked himself, what the swordsman was aiming for, but the adrenaline in his body made it impossible to think calmly.

Again and again he saw the scenes of the last minutes, maybe they could really make it out of here, after all it was the plan of the swordsman, wasn't it? But then he remembered that huge wound, almost splitting the complete torso of the other one on his left side. Was he overestimating himself? What if he needed help to rescue Nami? Well and Usopp…

"Sanji, what is it?"

Surprised he realized that he stopped moving, Robin looking up to him in her stern way before nodding.

"We will be alright."  
"But…"

"Do what you have to do. We will take care of the rest!"

With those words she ran down the stairs, following the doctor, who had not even noticed, they had stopped.

Sanji swallowed heavily.

"Thanks Robin."

But only the cold walls could hear him. He ran upstairs.

He was not completely sure, where to go, but he was certain, that Nami and Usopp were not on the same level like him and the other three men had been. If they would, Zoro would have freed them first, making sure they were okay. That meant, they had to be at least one story higher than they did. He jumped the stairs up as fast as possible.

Suddenly two marines came towards him, not paying him any attention, rushing downstairs. Just as they passed him, he turned around, knocking them out with one kick. He had no possibility to hide them, but at least he bought some time for his three friends.

One level later he met soldiers again. But this time they were too many for him to stop them alone. Like a single giant wave they stomped the stairs down. One with enormous big biceps stopped before him, looking furious.

"Recruit! You are heading the wrong direction."

Harshly he shook his head.

"No, lieutenant Sanzo ordered me to check on the prisoners, two of my colleges secure the level below right now."

The soldier nodded approving, at that moment loud voices rose from beyond, taking his attention. He nodded again, not looking at the disguised pirate anymore.

"Good idea, the criminals of the first floor are not really dangerous, but after setting of the alarm we have to be careful. Continue!"

Sanji just continued running, just as he was told. At least now he knew where to go. With one last jump he made it to the first floor, ignoring his throbbing ankle and the riot of the marching soldiers below.

Leaving the stairs behind he caught his breath, a smooth buzz filling his ears, probably the alarm. The corridor in front of him was devastated, the unmistakable trace of the swordsman. He followed the chaos running.

At some point he reached a crotch. Unsteadily he balanced both possibilities, because both corridors were cram-full with stuff and looked like they just survived a hurricane.

A sudden bang took his decision.

He rushed forward and had not reached the scene of interest, when he heard loud voices.

"… to freak me out like that?! Now come over and help me!"

He turned around the next corner. Only a few steps in front of him lay a door at the ground, ripped out of its stay, torn apart. Yes, he was right here.

"Don't make such a fuss. Be glad I thought about getting you out as well." He could hear that too well-known grumbling voice.

"And what do you mean by that now?"

"Nami, calm down…" The third and last voice in their group made its entrance.

"All alright here?"

Almost relaxed he leaned against the door case and looked at his comrades.

Nami rubbed her sore wrists. Her hair was tousled, skirt and shirt drenched in dried blood, but apparently not hers. For the rest she looked unharmed.

"Careful, you're breaking my arms!"

His eyes wandered to the king of lies, whose handcuffs just got ripped apart by the swordsman, having no keys. Usopp looked way worse than Nami. His nose, broken and bloody, was wrapped with bandages; he had small little cuts all over his body, just like Zoro did. One almost black crust covered his right eyebrow, almost taking his eyesight, shadowing his face. But he looked lively and complained loudly.

"Don't be such a wimp."

Finally the green haired man succeeded in tearing the ropes apart.

"Sanji!" Nami called out for him cheerfully and Sanji was glad as well to see her. They were all fine. Another damn time Zoro was right. But the swordsman looked at him almost furious.

"What the hell are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to help the others?!"

He crossed his arms.

"And I told you, I'm not leaving without making sure, that the two graceful beauties, I'm destined to watch over, are safe and sound."

One of those graceful beauties rolled her eyes.

"And what about me?" asked Usopp in-between.

"Oh yeah, sure, you can come along."

"Hey!"

"We got not time for that!" The swordsman cut off the dispute. Sanji looked at him concerned. He seemed to be sweating. Was he breathing heavier than usual?

"Zoro is right", Nami agreed, "We have to get the others."

But the oldest one of them shook his head.  
"Hopefully they are already safe. Let's go."

With those words he fetched the bag, he had placed next to the missing door and started running. They all followed him.

"Where do we have to go?" Usopp yelled, just behind Sanji.

"There's only one way." The swordsman answered without really answering. But he told the truth, as they reached an inner courtyard just minutes later.

By now the night had awakened. Only one single lamp in the middle of the plaza offered some light. The ground within the light source was shimmering strangely, like it had been raining until not long ago.

"Take this!" The green haired one muttered and threw the bag over. Unnerved the cook caught it, opening his mouth for greedy complains but stopping himself. Again he noticed how pale the other one looked.

While running over the middle of the place he stayed alert. Why was nobody there?

But the solution was easy to find. The castle rearing up behind them had only three entrances. On main-gate, which they had just used to exit, one to their right, where a long stairway led up to a tower and one to their left, cramped with boxes, barrels and bag; the open gate being nothing more than a storeroom. Behind it however multiple voices echoed, while soldiers tried to fight their ways through. The other marines probably rushed upwards from the lower stories, where all of them had been baited.

There was only one window facing the big plaza and just behind the thick glass was he, staring down at them: Vice Admiral Hakkai!

In front of them was only one giant irongate keeping them from freedom. To open it, it had to be pulled up and weighed probably several tons. While they kept running towards it, Zoro separated from them, hurrying over to a tall mechanic beast made of steal.

"Pass the gate and head for the water. The others will pick you up!"

Then he started moving the heavy construct and the gate groaned under its own weighed, lifting just a little bit.

Sanji could hear glass breaking behind him. He turned around without slowing down and saw the vice admiral himself jumping out of the window, followed by lieutenant Sanzo and two other soldiers.

The gap between the gate and the ground was now two or three feet wide. Nami was the first of them to reach it and slid under it into freedom. Sanji was just behind her, but he hesitated.

"Sanji! Come one, run!" Zoro yelled.

It felt like he stared at the other one for ages, seeing the dark blood dripping from his side. Seeing the pearls of sweat running down his cheek, seeing the painfully strained face.

Acted before thinking. He let go of the bag, running over to Zoro.

"Usopp!" He yelled at the last one. Thy curly head just waved him a thumps-up, fetched the bag still running and followed the navigator.

"What are you doing?!" The swordsman screamed at him.

"I cannot hold it much longer."  
"I know!" He answered just as loud. "I won't turn my back on you."

In his back he could hear more and more marines running, yelling, as well as the vice admiral himself.

The gate crashed back onto the ground. Gasping for air the swordsman let go of the heaver, who was usually used by dozen of men.

"There."

Surprised Sanji raised his head, greeted by a cigarette packet, handed by an enraged Zoro, breathing heavily, wiping sweat from his forehead. With shaking hands Sanji took the little box of happiness, ignoring the bad mood of the other one, ignoring the marines in his back. They saved their crewmates, hopefully. Just needed to save their own butts, somehow without fighting against all of those soldiers, they had lost to in the previous fight. But all that mattered in that moment was his first draw of his beloved cigarette, relaxing immediately.

"Can I have the lighter?" He was unexpectedly asked by the mosshead. Sanji did not know he was a smoker.

"Sure."

Confused he gave him the lighter and offered him his cigarettes, but the swordsman went past him, towards the soldiers.

"Shut the gate!"

It was an order, allowing no objection. Sanji stared at his back.

"Trust me!"

The magic words of the day were said and Sanji jumped high in the air, slamming his healthy foot with all the force he had left into the heaver, breaking it into thousand little pieces, cutting of their only way to escape. He put all his faith in the swordsman having another plan.

The man in front of him had opened Sanjis lighter and held it right in front of him, the little flame dancing. Zoro's cold gaze watched the vice admiral in front of him, coming closer and closer with his lance ready to attack.

"May the God have mercy on you."

Almost softly Zoro whispered those words, almost unheard for the cook, and then he opened his hand letting the small little metal thing fall to the ground. Like in slow motion Sanji watched as huge flames burst out of the ground, while the swordsman turned around, grabbed his arm and rushed to the only place of the plaza, which was not caught by the fire immediately: The stairs heading up the tower.

Behind him were men screaming, the crackling of the flames grew louder.

"Don't stop running! Don't look back!" But it was too late.

The complete courtyard was burning, humans were burning everywhere, they were screaming, crying. Up in front was the vice admiral, still chasing them with his lance, burning as well. Suddenly there was an earsplitting detonation and an enormous blast wave pushed the cook upstairs, throwing him on his friend, throwing them to the ground. A high peep screamed in his ears, his body was so heavy, all was so slow.

He barely noticed, how the swordsman screamed at him, gripped his arm, pulled him back to his feet, his legs were hurting tremendously. Looking down he realized pieces of stone and metal had been chomped into his legs, ripping them open, blood dripping down. The stair he had been standing on just a second ago was gone, leaving nothing but a blank hole.

Then he looked up.

The whole castle was standing in flames. Slowly the main building crouched together.

From everywhere he could hear people screaming, mourning, plangent, and dying. In his trance his eyes went up to the swordsman. He had lost his cap and a laceration went all over his forehead, blood flowing down his cheeks like tears. His eyes were reddened, assumingly because of that hell-like heat, which the cook slowly started to feel, too. Fragments of stone and metal had also struck him, but other than Sanji he had been hit everywhere. His whole body showed flesh wounds, the right forearm was almost split in two, showing tendons, muscles, bones.

Slowly it hit Sanji that the other one sheltered him with his own body.

Suddenly he was back.

"What did you do?! What is happening?! What are we doing?!"

"Come on!"

It was the only answer he received. A hand grabbed his arm again and pulled him upstairs, as far away from the inferno as somehow possible, blood dripping down his arm.

"Zoro?!"

The other one looked at him.

"Later! We have no time for explanations!"

"But do we have a later?!" He yelled back as they finally reached the end of the stairs and hurried onto the platform of the tower. Even here the flames already licked the stones. The swordsman met his view again.

"I did what was necessary to protect everyone." He justified himself.

"But how?"

Zoro rushed from one edge of the tower to the other one, holding his now strongly bleeding side and limping with every step more and more. He breathed heavily, his chest rising uneven.

"You heard it, didn't you? They caught the explosive-smuggler himself and stored all of his explosives right here. And now take a guess, what this castle is made of! Exactly Wood and limestone, the whole ground of this island is filled with it."

"How do you know all of that?"

But the swordsman was not reacting; he had stopped moving, looking at a far distant, almost like he was dreaming. Sanji ran over to him, seeing what he saw.

Behind the dark smoke it was clear to see, a small ship out on the ocean.

"They made it." Zoro whispered.

Sanji looked at him.

"And now? It's over for us, isn't it?"

He was honest, not scarred or reproachful, just telling the facts. They would not make it.

More and more he felt how the adrenaline was leaving his body, giving the pain place to sprout. He had no idea, how the swordsman had managed it, but somehow he had been able to free them all. But apparently he had forgotten to think over his own escape plan. It fit him, yeah it fit him well. They would not run; it was over.

The other one did not answer right away, but then he asked: "What is your dream, cook?"

Confused he looked at the older one.

"You know my dream. I want to find the All Blue, but why…"  
"It's a good dream. Really a great dream. Worthy to be protected, yes worthy." The young man next to him muttered deep in thoughts.

The next moment the older man grabbed his arm once again.

"What are you doing?"

The swordsman grinned like he used to do. "I told you, that I will get everyone out of here."  
"But…"  
"Do you trust me?"  
He nodded.

"Fine."

Zoro pulled him closer, almost like hugging him.

"Now it's your turn. Protect them! But do not become a beast! Protect your own dream as well."

In one fell swoop Sanji was whirled around. For a moment he could not see anything else than the beat up face of the swordsman, a soft smile on his bloody lips, an inner calmness in those bright green eyes. In this very moment, he was beautiful, sweaty and full of blood.

The other one still hold his arm.

"Live, Sanji!" And then he let go of him.

The air surrounding him was cold and hot. Dark and screaming. Time and again he saw Zoro, getting smaller and then he crashed into the ground.

But the ground let him in, let him sink. It was cool, almost freezing after the heat of the fire. His body was burning, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He did not know where he was, but he could not breathe. Everything around him was dark and heavy. Every muscle screamed and every wound mourned. Where was he?

Water! He had to be underwater! He had to swim! Strong arms reached out for him, pulled him up. He was there, Zoro was there as well. Yes, he saved all. What great luck.

He broke through the surface. Cold, clean air flushed down his lungs. Someone carried him, he could hear multiple voices and then he fell on bare wood. There was still water in his windpipe and he coughed several times. Then he looked hastened around. His vision was blurred, but he recognized where he was. It was the Thousand Sunny and he was surrounded by his friends.

"Where is he?" he asked broken, still coughing.

"Up there." He heard a small voice and then he saw him. Standing tall at the top of the tower, one fist reaching for the sky, just like the small figure of the navigator. Both being grotesque distorted by the light of the flames.

" _Just in case!"_

"You can't do that!" He yelled, stumbling to the rail, almost falling into the water.

" _Really a great dream. Worthy to be protected."_

"You can't just do that!" He screamed on top of his lungs, his voice being far away.

" _Protect them!"_ He could still see that smile and then the tower collapsed.

" _Live, Sanji!"_

In front of him the marine base G6 fell into ruins and with it he died.

Zoro watched, as the cook clashed into the ocean just next to the pirate ship. He would make it, he knew it, the other one had to make it. The heat surrounding him became unbearable. Slowly he went to the edge of the tower, looking down at his friends. Feeling how his body became heavier with every second and the smoke biting his wounds.

"I'm sorry Kuina. I wasn't able to make our dream come true. But what is this one dream of mine compared to theirs?"

The breathing became difficult. He could still hear those screams in his back. Dying people. Yes, he had become a beast, a monster. To protect his friends and their dreams he had tossed away all of his humanity. His honor, his pride, his dream. He did not regret it, tossing on arm high above his head, a sign of victory, hope, and friendship. For them he would become a demon anytime. He would give all he had to protect them, because this was his responsibility being their crewmate.

He knew that he had taken the life of so many good, innocent people right now, which would lead to even more sorrow.

He believed to hear his friend screaming for him, maybe just his imagination. He had become a monster, forfeited his right to become happy. The flames licked his feet, hugged his hip. An unknown pain reached his body, but he could not scream, because the heat had already made all its way down his throat, when suddenly the ground to his feet broke apart.

It was a worthy death for him, not worthy for an honorable man, but worthy for a beast, a demon. Maybe he could have survived, if he would not have given up everything. Maybe he could still be himself, but then he would not have been able to protect the others and if he was totally honest, this was exactly what had become his responsibility.

He could not feel anymore when he crashed onto the ground, could not sense his own screams and his burning skin, could not notice his melting earrings and roasting hair.

In his mind he saw those things dear to him. No God could have mercy on him, he would never rest in peace, but that did not matter. He had never asked for shelter, never begged for lenity. He knew he could endure anything, withstand anything that had always been his way.

But they were alive, that was all that mattered.

 _Oh, what could have been, if…_


	4. Chapter 1 - Discovery

**H** **appy new year to everyone^^**

 **I hope you had a great new years eve (or how we Germans like to say: I hope you slid in gently ;-P)**  
 **Today we continue with a change of scene.**  
 **I would like to thank happy reader, Polyamory and Anana16 for commenting and everybody else for following and favoring. You guys make me really happy.**

 **But of course I also appreciate some critics so I can improve my writing and English skills ;-)**

 **Thank you all so much and have a great time**  
 **Sharry**

Chapter 1 – Discovery

It was dark.

Not one single soul was to be seen and except for the calm motion of the ocean, rocking the small boat peacefully, everything was quiet. He observed the small island in front of him with a deep smile. He knew it well and he knew that it would be almost the same like it was three months ago. Like every time he came to visit.

Determined steps led him down the rack, wood cracking under his soles. A cold wind was hugging him, pulling his hat and coat. It felt like the beginning of spring. He liked the seasons of this island. The only good thing about it he held onto. No matter what would happen this island would stay the way it was, like the last years the season would come and leave with it.

While he walked along the harbor, he could see many little boats. Most of them were fishing boats, some of them unknown, probably from voyaging tradespeople. A wide short path with light stones brought him away from the ocean into the heart of the island. Despite of the darkness he knew exactly where to go, his feet knew the way all on their own.

After walking for a few minutes he reached the edge of a village. Few houses still showed some lights in their windows, offering heartiness and coziness to wanted visitors. He was only greeted by the street's lanterns.

He passed the marketplace not slowing down his pace. His was mildly surprised that the little fountain in the middle of the plaza was dried out. Assumingly a small apocalypse for the sleepy folk, not that it mattered for him.

It took him little time to cross the complete village. The few, large houses now guarding the sides of his way were owned by the wealthy, the rich, the noble. Impressive fences out of metal or wood defined the opulent gardens. He did not care for those buildings just like he did not care for their residents. Not because of them he was here, no, certainly not.

Leaving the village behind, the true heart of this island began. He followed the twisted road, wide enough for one or two horses, but no carriage would fit. The further he went, the more the path was enframed by nature. Small bushes were replaced by tall trees, covering the sky above him. Some would be afraid to take this road all by themselves in the dark of the night, but he enjoyed the silence, the quiet whispering of the forest, the cry of a bird, the cracking of wood and distant paws, flitting over the ground. He inhaled deeply and became relaxed, like always, when he escaped the village's tightness and stiffness.

He knew he had already covered half his way, when he reached the small clearing, looking almost magical in the pale moonlight. He paused his pace, closing his eyes, like always when he came here. It felt like all the problems of this world disappeared. His shoulders became weightless. All his dark emotions and thoughts were erased. For a small eternity he was just standing there and asked himself quietly why he could not just remain at this peacefully place. Pictures of his childhood appeared in front of his inner eye. This clearing had been his harbor in this rough world, and not only his. He remembered how she had slept under this one great oak tree, in the corner of the clearing, in the middle of summer. It had been such peaceful moment. But as soon as he opened his eyes reality greeted him harshly and he knew that this useless sentimentality would only weaken him.

With crossed arms he continued his way, but his steps were not as forceful as before, his motions not as grim. The otherwise hectic world was turning a bit slower for that moment.

The forest surrounding him slowly ceased, giving place for flowers and grass and in the far distance a tall shadow gave him the chills.

Like a messenger of doom this shadow of a dangerous looking house swallowed the moon. Once again he broke his pace, but this time because all of his inner senses told him to turn his heels and run as fast as he could. But of course he would never do that, not him, he was scarred of nothing.

He was mad at himself for reacting this way, but even though he knew this place so well, he hated to be there.

There was nothing he held onto and still he had to return to this place again and again, he had no choice.

Determined he opened the small gardenport to the front yard, taking his time again to take a look at the mighty, dignified mansion, before pushing the front door open.

"Welcome home." A calm voice greeted him. The only voice he expected, not hoped for until the next morning, but expected. He closed the door behind his back and looked at the dark hallway. A soft glimmering drew grotesque shadows over the few objects in the corridor.

The source of the light came from the kitchen to his right. After taking off his heavy boots, hat and coat he carried his sword over to the doorframe.

Her back was turned towards him, a small candle in front of her giving her body a soft gleam. He watched her quietly.

"For what reason are you here?" He asked emotionless. He did not expect her here now. Did not expect the upcoming discussion until the next morning. Slowly she stood up, turning around. Next to the small candle he could now see an empty cup and half-finished knitted gloves. With raised eyebrows he watched her work half-heartedly.

"Did the winter not pass already?"

She ignored his question with a simple smile.

"I always know when the lost son is returning home. It warms my heart to face you again. You look exhausted, my lord."

"This is not my home, Kanan."

She opened her mouth to react but did not say a word as he rose weary his hand.

"This night I do not wish for dispute, go to sleep."

She nodded, her smile turning into an expressionless mask.

"Understood"

But instead of walking passed him and disappearing inside the empty house, she grabbed her little cup and brought it to the sink.

"Is there any wish, my lord, for the breakfast tomorrow?" She continued their conversation, acting like it was an affectionate meeting. He shook his head, even though she was not able to see it, washing the dishes.

"No. There is no need for you to be here, Kanan. We have encountered this many times. You are not obligated to no one here. Go home!"

She turned around once more, smiling again.

"And I do not wish to quarrel with you as well this night. Go to sleep, Sire."

She was never afraid of giving an answer and she had almost no problem meeting his cold gaze.

He knew he could not win this fight. Tossing away the conflict with his hand he turned away.

"Do as you wish. We are both fully aware, that I will have left this island before tomorrow evening. Good night."

"Sleep well." Her voice followed the landlord.

With a smile she took the candle and her knit-work and left the kitchen. Of course she could go home, but nobody would await her there. Additionally she had pledged herself to carry the duties of this family when entering this household. One of the most important rules was that once, when taken a responsibility, there was no way of handing it over again. That would be against the own honor and she had taken the responsibility to take care of him and she would do so until the end of her time. That was, what she had promised so long ago to his mother.

Almost a little mad he stumped upstairs. Although it was pitch-dark he knew where to go. Knew this dark corridor he walked down just as well as his little boat. He did not know why she was still there. He had told her many times, that her services were not needed anymore, because nobody was living here and the four days the year he spend his time at this island he did not need a mansion. He would never admit that her presence warmed his rational hear. That the clean white blankets over his bed filled him with thankfulness. That the thought of her selflessly taking care of his old childhood house calmed him and moved him the same. In the end she was the main reason, he kept returning to this island. She and his promise.

With a silent sigh he placed his sword at its carrier on top of the dresser, before taking off his clothes. Instead of the main light he had just turned on the small nightlamp, enjoying the soft shine more than the bright white. He stretched himself and went over to one of the big windows behind one seldom used small desk, opening it to let some fresh air in. Actual he had some important files to look over, but a little dispute with some unknown pirates made him unexpectedly late in his schedule, so he was missing his urge to spend time with boring paperwork.

He put on his simple white shirt and dark blue ducks he wore for sleeping and went over to the little desk, where he had noticed a small bottle of red wine and a glass. Once again unwanted warmth filled his chest, he would never admit. He pulled back the chair and fell down on it. Throwing his bare feet on the desk, ignoring its little growl, he opened the bottle and filled his glass.

He actually did not like, that Kanan took the right to choose a wine for him, without even cooling it properly. He should be really mad at her for ignoring his orders and guarding this house as well as him.

Yes, in all honestly it would be best for him to blow this house up himself and never return, but he knew that he would never be able to do so and that was why he was sitting there, enjoying the wine, watching the dark outside, while a soft breeze visited his room. Lost in thoughts he observed the shadows of the tree tips, swaying gently from one side to the other, and listened to their whisper.

Once more he heard the cry of a bird, just like on his way to the mansion, but this time it sounded differently, mourning and dying, probably the victim of a nightly hunter. A sudden cold wind swept through the room, stirring the curtains up and pulling his clothes. The sheets rustled upset and the apparently not fully closed door slammed shut. The empty bottle of wine tilted over and rolled silently over the floor. His eyes followed it for a moment before observing the dark again. Then he rose and closed the window.

Ominous heralds did not scare him, being himself nothing more than doom on two legs. This thought amused him and with an evil smile he put that glass aside, picked up the empty bowl and went to bed. The soft pillows and the smooth blanket welcomed him gently. One out of four nights a year where he could for once expect a restorative sleep…

"Good morning."

Full of verve Misses Bosatsu rushed into the bureau. Carrying a huge tablet she came inside and closed the door behind her. She paid no attention to his muttered answer, running past him, opening windows and the glass door to the balcony, pulling the curtains aside. Casually she placed the tablet gently on the old desk, burying important files he was reading.

"Kanan, is this really..."  
"How can you sit in such a dark room? Have I not told you thousands of times, how bad missing light is for your eyes?"

A little bit upset she ripped the papers out of his hand and placed them at the far end of the desk. Despite her age and her figure she was exceptional agile and her love for life almost made him livid with rage.

"Kanan, please…"

"And who on earth is working before eating a proper meal? Breakfast is the most important meal…"  
"Kanan!"

With every time his voice became louder, but now she finally stopped talking. Slowly he dropped his hands on the table and unwanted on the tablet.

"First, my eyes are perfectly fine. Second, I do not feel hungry. And third…"

"You are in a really lousy mood again."

The big smile on her motherly features, plus the flavorful smell of fresh coffee, tuned him soft. With a sigh he gave in, as often.

"Very well. I will have some breakfast, while working those papers and then I will head to the village. I will be back before dinner time but you do not need to prepare anything. Just do what you would always do."

"Of course, like I would let you tell me otherwise." She replied with raised eyebrows, turning to the door.

"Oh, by the way, Sire. You might want to read the newspaper for once instead of those boring paperwork." With a serious undertone she left.

The one left rolled his eyes. She had not changed in all those years. Still filled with happiness and energy. He regarded her tenderly prepared meal, filled with all that healthy good stuff no one really cared about.

Taking his coffee he got up, turning away from the desk, looking at the wall beside the door, covered with wanted posters. Over the time he had started his own collection, finding the best of the best and not so long ago he added the most precious piece. A promising talent, although still a little bit wet behind the ears.

Remembering the strange words of the housekeeper he pulled the newspaper out covered by one filled plate. Her suggestion had been unnecessary, for he always read the news. He was a master of strategy and tactics; it would be thoughtless to be not informed about his enemies. He looked at the front page.

Slowly he let go of his cup, starring at the pictures in front of him. A sudden gust of wind rushed inside. The heavy curtains busted threatening against their frames, the papers behind him reared up, chasing through the room. The heavy office chair hit the big desk. A cold shiver went down his spine, while he read the article concentrated. Coffee and breakfast long forgotten, unseen hands still tearing at clothes and documents. Hasty he opened the newspaper and combed through the more detailed articles inside.

Then he hurried down the corridor, downstairs, still holding the newspaper.

Reaching the first floor he almost collided with the only other person in this house.

"What is it, Sire? Where are you heading?"

He did not answer, but rushed to the main door, stumping his feet into the boots.

"Calm down, my lord. Thoughtless actions only lead to more problems."

"I don't need your fortune cookie wisdom!" he barked at her, taking his coat.

"But, Sire…"

"No!" He almost screamed.

"How dare you, idiot!"

With those words he threw the door open and rushed outside, hat in one hand, newspaper in the other.

With a sigh she followed him to the entrance, closing the door. She apprehended this, but she could not prevent it from happening. She knew him since he was born. He had always been a thoughtful and considered person, never showing his emotions but controlled them consciously and only allowing them, if they were useful.

In her opinion this talent was as much a gift as it was a curse, a wall, with a single door he opened and closed like he wanted to. But some events left small little fissures in this wall and at some point all those fissures would break up, would break him, if he would not learn until then how to allow his emotions to be.

Many years ago he had almost been destroyed by the power of grief and sorrow, had been changed. Since that time she did not once hear him laugh, cry, scream. But just now he did scream. Just now he acted everything but rational. It had been the first time he had awakened, filling this lifeless body, even though the reason was horrible.

Probably he would leave the island immediately. Maybe he would already be dead by sunset.

He covered the distance, he usually needed several minutes for, as fast as never before. Already reaching the slowly awakening village, still calm and peaceful, while he himself was furious like an approaching hurricane. Hastily he followed the street, passing the dried out fountain and rushing into the biggest building at the marketplace: The city hall.

It was quiet here as well; only a few early birds were on their way to work or rather to the coffee machine, but going aside as soon as they noticed him. He knew exactly where he was heading; running over whomever dared to stay in his way. Still in rage he reached his destination and opened the door.

As expected the person he looked for was already there. Luckily he was at the island today. The newspaper lay on his desk and he sipped his hot cup of black tea. White coat and cap neatly folded over the back of a chair in the corner. The man himself, dressed in a high-quality dark red suit with perfect fitting blue tie, posed on his black leather armchair. Blonde hair was strictly combed back, except for one single curl, swinging over his forehead. The green eyes widened by surprise about the sudden visitor. Surprised he put his cup down and looked up, the Rear Admiral Cho Jiroushin.

"Hawky!" He called out happily. But the arrived person just slammed the door shut and threw his newspaper into the face of the marine.

"I need information about this!" The guest ordered strict.

"Gee! A good morning to you as well." The blonde leaned back annoyed, the other one was still breathing heavily.

"Jiroushin!" His voice was dark as thunder, like in a matter of life or death.

It was an unusual sight of his friend for the marine. He looked almost desperate.

"Just calm down, will you? Sit down. Do you want to drink something? Coffee or tea?"

Hawk Eyes smashed his hand at the desk.

"I don't need coffee! I need you!" Okay forget the almost, he was desperate.

"Okay I will help you, but you need to sit down!"

Relaxed he rose and pushed the other one down onto the visitor's chair, the other one let him do so, even though it would have been no problem for him to fight Cho's hands. Then he went back to his place, observing the Shichibukai for a moment. He looked worn-out, wild hair, eyes huge like he had taken in too much caffeine and his mouth was twitching slightly.

"Okay let's go back to the beginning. For what do you need my help?"

The eyes of his counterpart jumped forth and back in between his face and the newspaper.

"I want to know the truth about this!"

With one long finger he tipped forceful at the cover-story. Grimm the blonde nodded.

"This is the worst, I have already read it. A black day for the Navy and all of that just because of one single crew."

"Jirou. The article is more than fishy with all those lies and leaks. I want the truth! I want the files."  
Confused he looked up.

"Hawky, what are you talking? You are a Shichibukai. You have all the authority you need to get those files."

"Not those. I want the real one!"  
Cho swallowed. "Hey, Mihawk. You know I would do anything for you, but…"

"Please." The yellow-golden eyes looked at him grim.

The officer sighed. "It's because of that pirate, isn't it? The one, who died."

The pirate nodded.

Jiroushin covered his forehead in his hands, shaking his head.

"Gee! You are always on tour and then, when you are finally at home for once, even visiting me, all you care about are top secret information about some lousy pirate, who wanted to kill you."  
"It's not like he had ever been something close to a real threat for my life."

"That's not what it's about. Why are you so interested in that? He's death, so what? He was a pirate. He had been caught, that's it."

Dracule shook his head.

"But what was written in the papers isn't the truth and I need to know the truth."

The officer wanted to reply, but interrupted himself, looking at his childhood-friend and then looking outside.

"Very well", he gave in, "I have to drive over today anyway. I'll do it. I get your files, the unaltered ones. But then you owe me big times!"

The black haired one suddenly became aware of his behavior, aware of his uncontrolled emotions. Angry at himself he leaned back and put up a relaxed, almost bored expression. How could one human being, he only met once in his life, be able to take him aback without even being present? He never lost his poise!

"Thank you. That would be highly appreciated."  
The marine laughed softly. "Hopeless"

Their view met briefly.

"How long do you assume you will need?"  
The man in suit shrugged his shoulders.

"If I hurry I should make it back by sunset."

"That long? Why are you spending so much time at the base?"

"That's none of your business. The base is my main workplace since I got promoted; I'm only here two times a week and only if I'm not traveling for the navy. So as a matter of course I have to go there today and do other stuff. In addition we have a state of emergency after the G-6 went down this night. And as you now, the transit takes two hours if all goes well. Fortune favors fools, you know. You're lucky I'm here today and that I will come back this evening just because of you. Show some dignity!"

Confused Dracule looked at his friend.

"What are you talking? You live here."  
Cho shook his head. "No. You do know that I moved with Lirin to her parents at Sadao. I told you the last time you visited. Besides, that was the plan since we married, where you were at!"

"Oh did you tell me? I cannot recall any part of that conversation. Furthermore your wedding was here, ages ago, where your sitting hen of a mother could control everything. But Sadao? Why? You love your homeland."  
"I do, but that's not the point. Lirin's parents live at Sadao. Plus there is ferry traveling to the base, taking only 20 minutes and, just for the record, I like it there. The people are nice and no one knows my past."

The older one grinned slightly, his facial muscles, not used to this expression, tugged a little bit.

"Oh dear. Everybody here respects you; after all you are one highly decorated navy officer."

"Yes and I'm the boy who shaved the mayor's beard while he was sleeping, who blew up the bakery's oven and who was responsible for flooding the market three Sundays in a row. And guess who was responsible for that, as well?"

They shared an evil gaze, before the Shichibukai became serious again and also the marine became thinking.

"I'm glad you are back, Hawky. I know the people of Sasaki aren't always the friendliest ones, but only because of your name and shelter they don't have to be afraid of pirates' attacks."

The black haired one looked away.

"We do not have to debate about that. I will fulfill my duty and you remember yours."  
They stood up and walked to the door.

"But thank you for visiting this island regularly. In my opinion your constant presences calms the people more than my quarterly emersion."

Jiroushin padded his shoulder.

"See you this evening."  
Then he closed the door.

He exhaled slowly, emotion still boiling under his skin, but the brief conversation with his old friend helped him to regain his control. Distracted him for a moment; helped him remember better times.

On the other hand he could already feel how he became angry again. But personal things had to wait until later; for now he had more important things to do. With steady steps he walked down the corridor until he reached a tall double door made out of light wood.

He knocked. A calm voice allowed him to enter. In front of him sat a young lady with pinned up, violet curls and a tight sheath dress. Her pen flew over papers on her desk in enormous speed. She looked up briefly, her unimpressed view faced him through her crescent glasses.

"Good morning. Please wait for a moment, the mayor will ask you to entry any second."

He nodded and folded his arms. Within a few heartbeats the unimpressive door to his right opened and he went in.

The mayor of Sasaki was a tall, broad-shouldered man with silver-grey hair and beard, braided like the Vikings did. His mint green suit with fitting shoes and bows, tying the braids. One silver brooch decorated his lapel. He offered his guest one suntanned hand, who took it politely.

"Dracule. How good to see you. Welcome at home."

He nodded softly. "Thanks, Mr. Koumyou. I am glad to be here. We should now discuss business."

The older gentleman smiled friendly.

"Sure. You have become quite a busy man. I just get the files. Seat yourself. Houran, please be so kind to bring some coffee."  
The last minutes seemed to be long ago, as he sat down and listened to the dark voice of the mayor. The voice, which had raced him down the marketplace years ago. The voice, which had discussed with his parent over his pranks years ago. The voice, which predicted great things for him. The old Koumyou had been the only adult, who believed in him. Just like he had believed in that young man of the East Blue. But he had been wrong.

"And those are the reports. Well, let's see. Houran, where is the coffee?"

The mayor sat down at his desk, smiling big. Then he opened the first file and started talking over numbers and statistics. Yes, this world was a whole different one to the one only hours ago.

The Shichibukai could not keep himself from yawing while reading a summary of the last navy missions over the last months. Mainly unimportant trivia. The old man in front of him laughed.

"Oh Dracule. I am so sorry. I know, how all this paperwork must bore you, but after this we are done."

He kept his eyes on the pages.

"Is something wrong?" The mayor asked.

"When did you stop calling me Mihawk, Sir?"

The grey eyes widened a bit, he did not reply but closed the files.

"I think we are good for today. We talked over the most important topics and the left over can wait for another three months."

The mayor stood up, showing him the door. His secretary was still working in her incomparable speed. Both men shook hands again.

"It was really good to see you again, Dracule. And I'm looking forward to our next meeting."

He nodded politely.

"Do take care, Sir."

Then door closed in front of his nose and what was left were melancholy and memories of more innocent times.

"Mr. Mihawk" He turned around.

"Yes?"

The secretary offered him a piece of paper.

"Mss. Bosatsu had called and asked me to hand over this shopping list to you with the request to get those things."

He read the lines.

"She requested me to do so?"

An unseen smile lightened the strict features of the lady, making her look much younger.

"Well, I do believe it was meant as a respectful request and not as an order."

He shook his head. "By no means. But thank you for the list."

He bid farewell and left the room. When he passed the door of his friend's office, he noticed the missing light. Probably he was already on his way to the marine base of Suzuno. Hopefully he would get those files.

Outside he realized that noon was already gone and the little village had become quite busy. Dutiful he did what the list told him to, including the picking up of ordered goods and buying groceries. Everywhere he went conversation died and eyes followed him suspiciously.

It was true, this island was sheltered by his name, after his father had abandoned it and the navy had reacted to late several time even though a base was not far away. That was why the villagers respected him. But that was something else than accepting, not even talking about gratitude. Some of the elders still remembered his childhood and teenager time. He was not sure, what they thought about him. Maybe disgust and despise, maybe they just wanted to keep their distance because there was not much left he had in common with that boy he once was.

Potentially all the citizens were just awed by his name. After all it had been his great-great-grandfather Dracule Yakumo, who founded this village and protected those five islands. And now this island had become one of the most peacefully, wealthy ones in the whole world. Being close to the Red Line and the Sabaody Archipelago the island had gained power in politics end economy. This heritage was the reason he was involved into many organization objects, although it was mainly because of the mayor that he had not been kicked out of the councilor. Not that he really cared; he did not protect the island because of his heritage, there was nothing more unimportant to him.

Fully packed he went back to the mansion. The boxes rattled, bags hustled, and a bunch of flowers in his hands. Every step away from the village seemed heavier, not because of the things he was carrying, but because his own thoughts started to chase him again. He was mad that the death of some stupid pirate could stir him up that easily.

Cho had been right, he was a pirate, things like that happened and besides that kid had tried to kill him. But something about this boy had fascinated him and at some point he had started to rely on him. He had relied on that insignificant boy out of the East Blue becoming strong enough to take his title one day and carrying it on with the same veneration and bringing it more honors. This title was the last thing left to him and now the boy was dead.

The house was quiet when he entered, nobody greeted him and except for the fire in the living room, which crackled softly, it was peaceful. Through the windows in the kitchen he could see the first orange stripes covering the sky, the twilight would set soon. After he put all the purchase on the kitchen counter and put the necessary things into the fridge, he turned around.

Even though he had not eaten anything yet, he was not really hungry, so he returned to his bureau and continued his work from the morning. It did not surprise him, that the room looked polished. The forgotten breakfast was gone and all documents lay sorted on the table. One window was opened and fresh spring air filled the room. The warm daylight slowly turned into dark, while the pirate did what he had to and led some calls with navy officers. They all seemed emotionally unstable, some had breaking voices. The last night did cause a lot of sorrow for the navy. But for him it was more or less annoying to talk with unfocused people and having to repeat himself several times. This was so unprofessional. For a pirate he really had to do a lot of paper work as he realized once again.

Luckily he was almost done, when his transponder snail started ringing.

Grumbling he answered the call.

"Yes?" He asked coldly.

"Gee! Hawky, it's me. Just wanted to tell you, that I'm on my way to Sasaki. Should be at the city hall right after sunset."

They were silent.

"Do you have the…"

"Just shut up!" He was interrupted impolitely.

"See you tonight."

The rear admiral hung up. With a sigh he covered his tired face with his hands, leaning against his chair. He would learn the truth, at least that he could do. Of course he could not believe what the newspaper said.

This dishonorable behavior they wrote about did not fit the boy he had met that time and he wanted to believe, that the boy died the way he lived. That was the only thing he had left, the only thing that held some importance to him. And he hated himself for letting an insignificant little pirate touch him so deep. But he knew that it had begun long before the boy had died.

After he had defeated him and almost killed him, he had unconsciously started to pay more attention to information about him. Of course he would never have allowed himself something like this and he would never have admitted it. And in the beginning he did not even realize his behavior. Reading the newspaper a little bit more concentrated, asking a little more in his conversation with the navy, bringing the wanted poster to his old friend and cripple to find out more details.

Later he became aware of what he was becoming obsessed with, but it had been too late already. He had started collecting more information. Every time he was at marine base he used his title to get the files, where the reports of soldiers were kept, talking more truth than any article ever could.

But he had always known that those files did not tell the whole truth, because those secret files could only be reached by a few chosen one.

One of them was his childhood friend rear admiral Cho Jiroushin. Under normal circumstances he would never ask him to misuse his position. He was well aware about how important justice was for the blonde and how much he hated to go against orders. But those circumstances where everything else than normal, because the one he relied on, was death.

A knocking at the door made him look up, as the housekeeper entered. She smiled, like she did always, when she got flowers. Like when he used to bring her, when he was a little boy. She did not change much since then. Still full of passion and love. A strong conflict to her outer appearance. The chubby figure dressed with a modern darkblue dress. Covered by her favorite apron in light pink with brown embroideries. The black shoes clicked silent over the ground. Her raven-black hair was tied back in a stiff bun, not one hair lying at a wrong place. Her plump face showed little make-up and as always she was wearing those earrings his mother gave her once upon a time. He would never admit it, but this housekeeper had been something like a mother to him as well.

He turned his eyes back to his documents but she probably had noticed his staring. She carried a small tablet with some coffee.

"I am glad you are still here, my lord." She said softly.

He did not look up, while she poured him a coup.

"I am still awaiting some files. It will be later than expected."

"Of course." She muttered. "Maybe…"

Unwillingly he raised his head at her asking voice.

"Maybe it would be wise to wait with your departure until tomorrow. I could prepare an exquisite breakfast and then…"

"This will not be possible." He interrupted her, continuing to read his papers.

"Of course", she answered low-spirited and went to the door.

"Kanan" She stopped.

"I will leave for the village soon, to receive those files. AfterwardsI will have to pick up my belongings. Because I had no time yet to eat I would highly appreciate to be welcomed by an alible dinner."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see a soft smile crossing her face as she left the room.

Shortly afterwards he followed her downstairs.

The kitchen filled the complete house with the smell of cooking, just as well as the strong singing voice of the housekeeper. Headshaking he left the house.

It was already dark outside. Just a thin yellow-red stripe at the horizon told about the gone by day. Mihawk walked his way apace towards the village. He did not like being on Sasaki. In the best case hours of boredom and dull paperwork would steal his time. In the worst case it was like today; hours of boredom and dull paperwork stole his time, in addition the housekeeper and his friend tried to remind him of older times and on top of that he received that evil tidings, afflicting him more, than he would ever admit. No, he really did not like being on Sasaki.

Caught in thoughts he hurried over the streets, where lanterns and the warmth of restaurants lightened his way. Laughter and charivari filled the air, but never reached his mind as he went straight to the city hall. Not one window was enlightened. Of course all those office workers would not work longer than necessary. When he tried to open the front door, he realized it was locked. Scowling he starred that door down. It seemed like his great friend had more important things to do than meeting him in a surprisingly cold spring night.

"Hawky!"

Calling out for him louder than needed the just named friend ran up to him. The rear admiral stopped slipping, breathing heavily, and both hands on his knees.

"Gee, you are early." He gasped like a student being late for school.

"No, it is just you, who is late." The Shichibukai folded his arms. "Do you have what I came for?"

The green eyes looked up to him, before the suited man rose again, now being on the same eye level as he was. For a second they fought over their gazes, none of them willing to give in.

"Are you really sure, you want to do that?"  
The Shichibukai did not even blink.

"Would I have asked you if not?"

Jiroushin sighed deeply, pulling a black bag from his shoulder, but before handing it over he hesitated.

"Mihawk."

It was seldom he used his front name, looking so tense; usually he was smiling like an idiot, always happy, never serious. The black haired one took the free hand of the marine.

"Jiroushin, listen to me. I am aware, that this could lead to your sentence of dismissal. I am aware that you could be penalized for this and I am well aware that it is the worst I could ask from you, even if no one will ever know of this. But I still asked you."

His friend met his view.

"You know, that I would do everything for you. Anything. I just want to know if he was worth it!"

The older one looked away, nodding softly.

"He would have been worthy. He was the only one, who would have been worthy to become my successor. I need to know the truth!"

With a fierce grip Dracule took the bag from his friend.  
"I offer you my thanks, Jiroushin. I am indebted to you."

His friend laughed sadly and even though he did not love a good fight as much as the pirate he seemed to understand what moved the other one.

"Yes, remind me of that when my colleagues imprison me. Then I will have to count on you."

He grabbed the other ones forearm.

"And if I have to take down the head quarters."

Both of them smiled, remembering pleasant memories of a time long passed, but still alive in each of them.

"Very well. Then I'll be heading home."  
"Send Lirin my regards."

"I will and hopefully it won't take another three months to hear something from you."

He nodded.

"And Hawky." Once again they became quite. "Keep going, hear me?"

Hawk Eyes gave him his second smile of the day. "I will. Next time we meet, make sure to bring Lirin along."

The rear admiral raised his hand in a greeting, going back the way he just came. He disappeared in the darkness, like he was just swallowed by the ocean.

The Shichibukai risked a quick glance into the bag, not able to see anything in the dark. So he threw it over his shoulder and made his way back as well. The people outside, talking, eating at the restaurants paid him no attention and his mind was already reading the files, building up his own thesis about what happened, hoping they were true.

His legs found their way on their own, working so fast that he was almost running. He had already passed the wealthy mansions of the outskirt long ago. In the darkness the forest could feel dangerous again, but for him it was the most peaceful place, calming his thoughts. As always he enjoyed the whispers of the trees, while his feet followed the twisted path.

He paused, as always, when he reached the frame of the glade. But this time everything was different.

There, at the other end of the glade, she was. Half hidden by the shadows of the trees laid a young girl. In the pale light of the almost full moon her skin seemed white and her hair silver. She looked like she was made of porcelain. For a moment, which seemed to last forever, the world stopped moving, he stopped breathing.

Suddenly the grass began to murmur upset, while the trees whispered ill-omened. The bag in his hand rustled indignant. His coat wanted to escape and his hat tried to tear him away. Just that girl was still, like the air was not touching her.

It was almost like back then…

And that thought broke the spell cast over the Shichibukai. Unnerved over this wished hallucination he closed his eyes. But when he opened them again, he realized that the girl was still laying there.

Well, so be it. Each to their own. It was none of his concern and he was no merciful Samaritan. He should just leave. He was not obligated to anyone.

He had already made two steps on his way onwards, but his eyes were still fixed upon that young child over there. It was cold. End even form the distance he could see, that she was wearing no shoes. Uncertain he stood there. What hindered him to go? He had killed dozens of people, no rather hundreds, so why did his conscience call out for him now?

He gritted his teeth. Of all things it had to be here, at this place. Silently cursing at himself he left his path and slowly approached the girl. He stopped in front of her. Even though he was tense, he was quite certain that this was not a trap. In deep thoughts he looked down to the child. Realizing she was not wearing a white little dress, but a far too large man's shirt. The upper buttons were open. Her chest raised and fell slowly; she was alive but obviously not conscious. Shaking his head he bowed down. After hesitating for another heartbeat he picked up the porcelain girl. She was light as a feather. The innocent face rested calmly at his chest. With a sigh he went back on his way, the girl in his arms and the bag over his shoulder.

Minutes later he reached the old mansion. The windows of the kitchen and the dining room were enlightened and even through the door the singing voice of the housekeeper was easy to hear. Circuitously he opened the door with his elbow. Inside he used his foot to shut it.

"You have returned, my lord." He was immediately greeted from the kitchen.

"Thank you for your impressive deduction." He murmured.

"What are you… oh, who is that?"

Surprised she stopped in the door frame of the kitchen, holding a saucepan.

"I have found her in the forest. She is not conscious. I will take her to the guest room. Would you be so kind to examine her of any injuries?"

"Of course," she nodded concerned, "I just turn of the fire and then I will come upstairs. The dinner can wait."

With boots, hat and coat the master of the house walked through the corridor and upstairs. The guest room was adverse of his bureau and of course it was clean and tidy, like the sheets had just been changed this morning. Carefully he put the girl down on the bad, before turning on the small bedside lamp.

Just now he noticed that her long softly curled hair, caressing her petite figure, was not silver, but green, like the grass she had laid on only minutes ago. She really seemed young, but she was not a child anymore. It appeared that she had just crossed the border of becoming a woman. For a moment he was just regarding her, when finally Kanan arrived, looking at the girl as well.

"Where did you find her, Sire? She is almost naked."

"At the glade."

He could feel her eyes on him, but he did not say more so she only nodded.

"It is good, you brought her here. Being outside this night she would have found only death. I will take care of her."

"Fine. I will be working in my bureau." He agreed, leaving the room.

In his office he took out two thick folders of files, but he did not dare to open them. What if they only confirmed what the newspaper had said? He shook his head. No, he owed it to the other one. At least he had to know the truth. Determined he opened the first fastener. The cramped folder burst open. So much truth could not fit into three pages of newspaper.

He had not even able to sort the chaos, when the guard of the home entered. Friable interested he looked up.

"So?"

"She is fine." She said thoughtful.

"But?" He asked further, knowing her worried expression just too well.

"It is strange." He let go of the papers in his hand and watched her, how she held her own arm distressed.

"What did you encounter, Kanan?"

Now she met his view. "This child does not have one injury!"

"And for what reason is that anything to be concerned of? I would judge it as something good."

She shook her head. "No, you do not understand, Sire! She has never been wounded. She has no scars, no scrape, no wrinkle, not even callused skin. She has the soft skin of a baby. I have never seen something like that. Even the shirt, she was wearing, was pearl white, like new, and except for that she was completely naked."

Surprised he followed her words. "How is that possible?"

"I have absolutely no idea. But it is not normal. A girl her age should have at least a pimple."

"How old do you assume is our guest?" He asked without reacting to her words.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Around sixteen?"

It was quiet.

"So what is your plan now, Sire? Will you depart?"

Denying he stood up, piling the folders.

"No, as you know this is not possible. This girl is now my responsibility." He answered plain, taking the folders and leaving the room. The housekeeper followed him.

"You should go to bed," he ordered softly, "I will stay up. I shall call you, when she awakes."

She nodded and disappeared in the deepest of the house.

Sighing he went to the guest room, putting the files at the little desk, and left.

He went downstairs to the kitchen, grabbed some wine and food, and returned.

The room was still quiet, when he came in. So he took the chair from the desk and pulled it next to the bed, leaving enough space. The food and the wine he placed on the night table, before pulling the curtain aside to let some moonlight enter the room.

He threw the folders on the ground next to the chair, but his eyes were caught by the ocean outside, he could see just perfectly from this room. Then he turned around, seating himself. Now he would find the truth. The truth why Roronoa Zoro had died.


	5. Chapter 2 - Awakening

**Hello everyone,**  
 **First I would like to thank Polyamory for commenting and all of you other folks for following and favoring as well. Thank you so much :-)**  
 **What you waited for will happen today and I believe you will be as surprised as our beloved Mihawk ;-P**

 **I wish you a great week and see you next time**  
 **Sharry**

Chapter 2 – Awakening

It was warm. It was soft. It was damn cozy. Those were the first few things he noticed, while his mind wistfully slipped away from his sleep. He kept his eyes closed, enjoying this moment just before waking up. That moment, knowing a new day lay ahead, but delaying it only for a little bit. It was seldom that he could actually sleep in, that was why he treasured those moments. Almost just as much as those, briefly before falling asleep, when the soft rhythmic breathing of the others cast a calm sleeping spell over him.

But he knew that he was not at the Thousand Sunny. For one, it was way too quiet and for second, he was not sleeping in his known bunk, which just for the record was totally adequate for him, but in such a comfortable bed he only did once or twice his life. Somehow he could smell a familiar scent. He did not know what it was. The damn cook would have recognized it for sure; this herb or what it was, but it had a calming effect on him.

Sadly he had to admit, that he was finally awake and it was senseless to hide from the day. With a small sigh he opened his eyes. Where the hell was he?

All he could see was a white ceiling with silver-white applications; looked kind of classy. His sight was still blurred by somnolence and his senses were still dull from sleepiness.

Lavender, this was it. Maybe he was in one of those expensive noble-hotels. But he was broke, that could be a problem.

"Ah. Finally awakened?" He was asked by an ominous familiar voice coming from far, far away. Slowly his eyes followed the direction of the voice and his head fell to the side. His body felt strange, heavy and light at the same time. Maybe he had been drugged. Why else would he not have noticed that someone was present? One second he watched that blurry scheme, puzzled that his instincts had not put him alert already. Slowly his view became sharp.

It front of him sat a tall, black haired man with a white, button-down shirt and black trousers. In one hand he was holding a black file or something like that. He had crossed his legs and balanced on one knee another folder. His yellow-golden eyes starred at him curiously and with slender fingers he stroked his beard.

"You!" He yelled and rose and once. His hand was already searching for his swords.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Confused the Shichibukai looked at him. Where were his swords?

"Uhm. This here would be my house."

Hectically he looked around. His body was still so heavy, his senses still dull. Quickly he observed the room he was in. Noted the small desk, the opened window, and most importantly those two doors. One of them could be his emergency exit. But where were his swords?

"And why did you bring me here?!" He barked and oppressed the urge to reach for his throat. His voice sounded raspy strangely high, like he was sick and hoarse, but he could not allow himself to show any weakness right now. Frowning the black haired one closed his files and paid him all of his attention.

"Would you mind clarifying your thoughts for me, please?"

Confused over the polite words he looked at the older one. Could it be?

"Say, don't you recognize me?" He added calmer than before. He should not be choked up right now. Not by his enemy. But this one was still looking really confused, and then he shook his head.

"I dearly apologize, but I do not recall ever meeting you."

His heart missed a beat. It hurt. His breathing became harsh. It was impossible to hide his disappointment. He was aware, that he had been pretty week at that time, not close being a worthy opponent for the greatest swordsman in the world. But somehow he had hope, even believed, that the other one had seen something in him. After all he had spared his life that day. Had marked him with his defeat that day. So he could remember every single day of his life. Remember who he had been and who he could become. Only because of the others acknowledgement he had been able to pass his own borders over and over again. This recognition had given him courage when he did not dare to do the next step. Had given him conformation, when he was caught by self-doubt. Had given him a reason to live, when dying seemed so much easier. And now it appeared that the other one did not even remember who he was?  
"So you have forgotten our fight?" He asked emotionless, without looking at his dialog partner. Why did it hurt him so much? Why was he not capable of pulling himself together?

Out of the corner of his eyes he noted another headshaking.

"I have to apologize once again. But I am certain, I would remember an opponent such as you. I do not believe, we ever had a duel. You might mistake me for someone else." His voice was friendly, polite as hell. So different to back then.

"So tell me, Hawk Eyes," he whispered, "Wasn't it you, who gave me this wound?" He hissed loudly, pulling his shirt aside and showing the upper part of his scar. The other one could not have forgotten this, could he? He Had almost died that day and would always carry this trace of their fight.

The older one on the other hand only blushed slightly, averting his eyes.

"And again I offer my apology, but…" he hesitated, "I cannot detect any injury."

"My ass!" He screamed, starring down at his own chest to convince himself and the other man of the controversy. But there was no scar. No. There was no scar, absolutely no scar.

"But…?" He whispered. "What have you done to me?"

Hawk Eyes observed him concerned. "I do not understand…"

"Stay away from me!" He interrupted him, as he tried to reach out for him. He jolted away, misjudging the size of the bed. Suddenly his hand only touching air and he lost his grip. Rumbling he crashed to the ground. Groaning and cursing he tried to free himself from the sheet.

"My God. Are you al…?"  
"Just stay away, you basta…" He lost his words again, when he was finally able to be back on all four. His eyes were fixed at the huge window in front of him. Just on the other side kneeled a distraught looking girl. She followed his look, while her expression went from distraught to panic. Slowly he raised his hand. The child mirrored his motion.

"But that's impossible," he whispered. The girl in front of him looked sickly pale. Thin, weak arms supporting a delicate torso. A huge man's shirt covering a fragile, little body. The gap of the open buttons gave him the view of two little breasts and apart from that a naked body. The face of the girl, seemed, except for the obviously fear in those huge naïve eyes, innocently young. The green eyes widened, like they had seen death itself. Long, just as green, hair floated over her back and shoulders in wild waves. Two strands covering her face, blocking her vision.

Harshly he stroked away the hair. Again the girl did the same motion in the same moment. Like being in trance he reached with his hand for the child, watching, as she did highly insecure the same. Finally he touched the glass, looking at her.

He swallowed hard as he realized what he could not deny. He did not look through a big window. He looked into a mirror!

-Mihawk-

Stunned Mihawk observed the young woman in front of him. Except for his sister he had never heard a girl cursing like this and she behaved fairly strange. What had he taken into this house?

After she had fallen clumsily out of the bed, he had rushed over to her, but her odd attitude made him pause. Tense he observed her, how she starred obviously confused at her reflected self. He could hear her silent, rasping whisper, saw her wild, almost mad look. Slowly he made a step forward, hands raised, like he tried to tame a fierce beast. The moment she saw him in the mirror, she jumped around starring at him hostile.

"What have you done with me?"

Her voice was just a hint, like she was afraid of breaking something, if she would talk louder. She crawled to the night table, missing the force to stand up. Helpless he looked down to her.

"Please believe me. I do not even have a suggestion from where you might know me. I am certain that I met you for the first time in my life yesterday evening. You were lying unconscious in the forest, wearing nothing except for this… this shirt."

She just shook her head and starred at her delicate hands. Desperate he ruffled his hair.

"Would you mind listen? Maybe we can start afresh. As you already seem to know, my name is Dracule Mihawk, also known under the name of Hawk Eyes. And you go by the name…?"

Weakly she pushed his hand away, just meeting his eyes. Briefly she bit her lip, like a stubborn child before nodding more to herself than to him. Amazingly pure looked those big eyes at him and surprisingly soft she said those next words.

"I'm called Roronoa Zoro!"

For a moment the world stopped moving, while Mihawk starred at the woman at the ground. Fierce she looked back, a little spark in her eyes, a sneering grin in her face. Then he laughed loudly. Hollow and cold his voice echoed through the room, while his smile turned into a grimace.

"I deeply apologize, my dearest." He spit every word at her feet. "But I do know Roronoa Zoro. He is a promising, arrogant, young swordsman and first of all he is a man!

She opened her mouth, but he did not give her the opportunity to answer.

"Furthermore…," he added cold, "Roronoa Zoro is dead!"

The girl froze, her mouth still wide open. He could watch as her big naïve eyes gradually became pale and empty. For a second she was far away, her gaze becoming cloudy.

"The fire," she whispered.

But she did not talk with him. It seemed like she had forgotten all about him. But just for a moment.

Before he realized, what was happening with her, she had thrown herself fitfully over the bed and rushed to the door. Her legs budged under her light weight and she could only grab the door handle to keep herself from falling.

"Excuse me!" He said confused, while heading to her to help. But once again she slapped his hands away, clinging to the handle and grabbing the chair to find her footing again.

"I have to go! The others think I'm dead. I have to go back to them!"

She put her weight back on her feet, pushing the handle down.

"What? Who and where to?"

Hectically she spun around, almost falling again.

"I have to go to my crew, of course! They have to be somewhere close to the Senichi islands. That's where I'm heading for."

She was turning around again, but he took her wrist, holding her tight.

"Please, take a rest. The Senichi islands?"

Madly the girl starred at his hand, before she looked daggers at him. She pulled at her arm, but of course she could not free herself from his grip.

"Because the marine base, where we were caught, was there. They could escape, but they could not have come far yet. And now let go of me!"

"Just one more question."  
Cold green met yellow; he had to survey what she was saying. Could it be possible somehow? She was talking nonsense, but could it be the truth? But how could she now the details? How could she now that the newspapers were lying?

"How did the strawhats escape?"

One moment they were quiet, but then she answered with a throaty voice.

"I blew up the base, including all soldiers, so that my friends could escape!"

Surprised he starred at that girl, releasing his grip for just a heartbeat. She took that second to free herself and rushing out of the door. He on the other hand looked at the folders on his chair. How could she know that?! The newspapers told about an accident, caused by the strawhats, helping them to escape while they abandoned the swordsman, who had become a defector.

With the next inhaling he chased after her and just caught her in the last moment, before she could fall down the stairs.

"How do you know that?!" His voice was louder than he wanted it to be as he held her hip, shaking her slightly. "How do you know the truth?!"

She pushed both of her hands against him, being far too weak for uncaging herself.

"'Cause I'm Roronoa Zoro!"

"That is impossible!" He snarled, ignoring her little hands.

"It's not. And now let the hell go of me!" She barked back.

"Roronoa Zoro is dead! Besides it is impossible to cover the distance from the Senichi Island to this place this fast!"

She stopped her fight for a second.

"What do you mean by that?"

He could withstand her strong gaze without any problems. "The escape happened the night before yesterday."

"So what?"

"Even the fastest marine ship would take at least a month to cover that distance!"

She grew stiff. "But that… but that's impossible."

"That is what I was saying!"  
And then she broke free, stumbling down the stairs. The last steps she could not handle and fell down.

"In heavens name, what are you doing?" He called after her, following her downstairs. What had he taken into this house?

"I don't care," she whispered, sitting up, "And even if I have to cross the whole Grand Line, I'm gonna find the others."

With folded arms he watched the green haired girl, who pulled herself up at the rail trembling. Her knees and palms were bruised, but she had a determined, unbending expression in her face. She would not give up. He watched her thoughtful, could see that she would barely reach the front door, but still putting one foot in front of the other. Headshaking he followed her, placed his hand at her hip again and lifted her up.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let me down! I swear I kill you!"

With an evil grin he went back upstairs, wondering where his housekeeper was at and not even amused by her attempts of hurting him.

"First, I do not take orders by anyone. Secondly, I would love to see you try."

With straight steps he went back the corridor, still ignoring the girl on his shoulder. He reached the room and threw her back ungentle on the bed, closed the door and pulled the chair over.

After putting the folders down, he turned its back to the bed and sat down, leaning his arms one the back of the chair. The girl starred at him angrily.

"And now the truth, young Lady."

Furrowing her forehead she tilted her head, still looking absolutely hostile.

"Believe what you want. I don't care, but I have to leave, now!"

But she did not try again to escape. She probably realized that she had no chance against him. He just shook his head.

"Very well. Let us assume, what you are saying is the truth: How do you, in your constitution right now, want to reach the perished marine base all on your own? Apart from that, the strawhats will be long gone before you would be even close to that area."

She folded her arms sullen.

"And what do you care about that? I didn't ask for your help, so you should be just fine, with me leaving."

Again! Once again this… this child was able to irritate him, to break through his reserve. Intentional slowly he exhaled.

"It would be good for you to show some gratitude. After all I was the one taking you with me. Without my action, you would be dead by now."  
"Are you just stupid or won't you get it?"

Her rough, verbal attack made him livid with raging fire, but her next words damped it down at once.

"I don't give a shit, what you have done or not and if you have saved me from death or not. I already did die, got it?!"

With every single world she trembled more. "And my friends are in danger, while I'm here and cannot protect them. They think I'm death and it the best case they aren't as well."  
He did not know what to do. This girl in front of him, yes this one girl in front of him.

"So it really is you", he finally said.

She looked away. "You believe me?"

He observed her closer, tried to compare this fragile little thing, having bruised hands and a wild mane, in a large man's shirt sitting on the bed with that bleeding swordsman. That swordsman who, even injured heavily, was still seeking a fight. That swordsman, who was ready to die out of honor. Who knew, that scars on the back were a swordsman's shame.

"I am not convinced yet. But how else should you know, what was written in the folders?"

Confused those green eyes looked at him. "What folders?"

"They contain all reports covering the breakout of the G-6. Of course the investigations are not over yet, but it is better than anything written by the newspaper." He picked up the article from the ground and threw it on the bed.

"What has happened to you? How did you come here?"

The young girl fetched the newspaper shaking.

"I have no idea," she murmured absent, reading hectically those written lines.

"That's not true," she hissed angrily, still reading the article, before clashing it to the ground.

"None of this is true!" She assured. "I would never betray my crew to mess around with those smuggler-guys. And they did not abandon me. I sent them away!"

He could hear desperation in this voice; this desperation he knew just too well.

"I know," he answered simply. But it was enough to calm the other one.

"How?"

"I read those files, you know."

Now he fetched the folders from the ground. After he spent all night, sorting and reading them, he had been able in the early morning to build a picture out of the witness description and technical notes. But he was still missing many details, which maybe could be added by that creature in front of him. He let the folders fall just in front of those bloody knees.

"How could the Navy get that information?"

The black haired man folded his arms as well, leaning back.

"Vice admiral Hakkai survived. He and two or three other soldiers, one of them is a lieutenant. Except for Hakkai, they all still hover between life and death by the burns. But that's the status of yesterday evening, maybe they are dead by now," he added coldly.

The shockheaded girl still concentrated on those documents. Dark shadows covering her face, she was still trembling.

"I have to go," she said again.

"Now, now. Hold on." Dracule sighed and took away the papers. When she reached out for them, he took both of her wrists with one hand and forced her to look at him.

"First I want to know, what has happened to you and how you came to this island."

The eyes of the other shimmered slightly, but for the rest her face was expressionless.

"To put this straight for once and for all. Beats me, where 'here' is and how I came here. The last thing I remember is burning in fire, when that damn tower collapsed. And now I'm here, looking like this!"

She nodded down her body.

"So you have not the faintest clue?" He asked again.

She shook her head. "No, but that doesn't matter, I have to…"  
"What do you have to?" He interrupted the girl, without letting go of her.

"Take a look at you. You can barely walk, not to mention setting sail on your own. You will be dead before you reach the shore. You will not reach your crew alive. And even if you were able to somehow make it to the Senichi Islands and the ruins of the G-6, they will be long gone, because they cannot know, that you could have survived somehow."

"So what, oh best strategist in all times, should I do in your humble opinion?!"

The shimmer in those green eyes grew wilder, like she was close to tears. Her voice was a little higher than before.

"I don't have anything except my friends. This is not my body, not my life. I died, dammit! I created this great escape plan, but I did not consider waking up as a weak girl in my enemy's house, okay?"

He let go of her. The girl blushed slightly, ashamed turning away. She seemed really close to a break down. What had he taken into this house?

"Fucking hell!" she whispered. "I wanted to take you down the next time we met. And now? Now I cannot even protect my friends."

Still he observed his discovery, while the gears behind his forehead worked heavily.

"You did protect them," he said quietly. "As far as I know, they are all alive and well."

"Really?"

He nodded. "However I do not know more, than what is written in those files or in the newspapers."  
His guest was still not able to meet his eyes, so he got up, sighing.

"Listen well, Roronoa Zoro."

Finally the greenhaired curly-head looked up.

"I do believe you."

He hesitated for a moment, before continuing, not knowing why he was doing that at all.

"And that is the reason why, I will take the lead. You will take a break for now, and maybe a shower would be a good idea, as well as cleaning those bruises."

He showed to the light door at the other side of the bed.

"The housekeeper, Misses Bosatsu will take care of your clothing and organize some food for you."

The other one tried to interrupt him, but he did not allow that.

"Meanwhile I will gather more information about your crew, before we consider how to continue. Is that alright?"

The mouth of the pirate gaped open, but after a while she nodded.

"Very well. So I will set off."

"Wait."

He turned around. "What is it?"

The unlucky being on the bed looked away, kneading the sheet with slender fingers.

"Why are you doing this? You know that my goal is to defeat you, to kill you, still you're helping me. Why?"

He smiled softly.

"Do not pride yourself on that, Roronoa Zoro. The honor of my family demands me to carry on a responsibility I took over. When I took you in yesterday evening, I became responsible for you."

Slowly his guest looked at him.

"So I'll release you from your responsibility. You have no obligation towards me and I don't want to be more indebted to you than I already am."

A soft laugh crawled out of his throat.

"I am sorry, young friend. But you are neither in the position nor do you have the choice. If I would let you leave in this condition, I would disrespect my ancestors. However you are right, saying you are indebted to me."

An evil grin flickered over his lips, as the other one starred at him in shock. Of course he did not care about his ancestors at all, but there were others, he did not want to betray.

"If you want to compound your dept, Roronoa Zoro, I expect, on your honor as a swordsman, to encounter you again on my return. If you leave I will hunt you down and finish off, what God was not able to."

He liked it, this bewildered face. The other could not say a word. Victoriously he walked to the door.

"Oh, and just for the record," he added, "Kanan is a good person. Show her your respect!"  
Then he left.

A nudge against the door in his back told him, that his guest threw a pillow against the door. With a satisfied grin he walked down the corridor. This day promised to become interesting.

"Oh, you already awake, Sire?" He heard the familiar voice of his former nanny.

"Kanan," he greeted her, walking down the stairs. She just took of a long coat and her shoes, wearing a long brown dress and carrying a big basket, filled with wood.

"Our guest is awake as well," he continued, taking the basked and going to the fireplace in the living room.

She followed. "Will you leave now, my lord?"

He nodded. "Yes"

He piled up the wood billet, declining her helping hand.

"I probably won't return until late this evening. Until then I will consign our guest in your care. Ensure that this child has something appropriate to wear and ate a bit."

"Of course. I'll gladly take care of that girl. The poor thing must have experience horrible things."

He did agree on that, however he had noticed her happy tone, she did not seem unhappy. He stood up and handed her over the empty basket.

"Despite our guest's height you should act with caution. I assume our new pet is a fear biter."

"No worries." She smiled, rolling up her sleeves.

"I have raised seven children, one of them being you, Sire. I am certain, than I can handle one little girl. So off you go," she urged him to the door, giving him almost no time to take boots and coat before slamming the door in front of his face.

Standing outside he realized that he was still wearing the same things from the day before, but he did not dare to go back inside, so he turned around and head for the day.


	6. Chapter 3 - Realization

**Hi everyone^^**

 **My great thanks go to Fairykick and Anana16 (and don't worry about your french ;-)) and all of you favoring and follwing.**

 **Today we will continue with a soft chapter about small emotions, before we revive Mihawk's strategy.**

 **Critic is always welcome, without it's hard to improve ;-)**

 **I hope you have a great weekend and see you soon**

 **Sharry**

Chapter 3 – Realization

-Zoro-

Feeling miserable he looked around. Silent, angry tears dropped down his cheeks and he was just not able to stop them. Hatred and desperation dwelt within him, watching the feeling of helplessly devouring his pride. What was wrong with him? Why could he not think clearly? Why was he so agitated?

Still sitting on that bed he watched his reflection. He was clueless about what happened and why he looked the way he did now, but one thing was certain: The Shichibukai was right. In this body and with his missing power he would not survive for two days in the wilderness.

Slowly he watched the place he was in, tried for one moment to calm himself, to distract himself. The generous, pentagonal room was completely held in white. Next to the bed was the white door leading to the corridor, in front was still the chair, where the Shichibukai had been sitting when Zoro first woke up. Between the chair and the bed was a little night table with a lamp and an empty wine bottle, how he wished for it to be filled. Two windowsides showed the back of a mansion, a well-kept garden and the wide ocean. A small desk stood in front of one window, at its side the tall mirror, with those two big, green eyes hunting him.

To the left of the bed was another small night table. Behind it was a second door, probably leading to the bathroom. The circle was closed by a white drawer connecting the bathroom door and the mirror. All in all the room seemed friendly and welcoming, filled with light and damn expensive. The pirate began to wonder what kind of smug family background his host had. But he could not prevent his circling thoughts from catching up to him. He hated himself for being helpless, while his thin arms hugged his knees and he buried his tears in his sleeves. The body of a girl. The house of the man he wanted to defeat one day, whose title he was chasing. And even though he remembered every little detail of the last horrifying seconds of his life, he was breathing; his heart was beating in this little chest. He had no idea what was going on.

Suddenly the door was slammed open by a cyclone.

"My dear child. You are awake, finally. I was really worried about you."

The cyclone turned out to be a tall grown, firm woman.

"Misses Bosatsu?" he asked unintentionally fainthearted. He cursed himself silently for his weak little voice. Shocked she looked down to him.

"No, no, no my dear little one. It is Kanan for you." She somehow reminded him of someone.

"And now stop worrying, my dear. You will take a shower now and I will prepare some food, alright?" She blushed excitedly, reminding him somewhat of the lovedrunken cook. That damn cook, hopefully he was alright.

His tiny hands started trembling, but before he could hide them in his lap, the housekeeper reached out for them, taking them carefully in her own, looking concerned and also wrathful at those pathetic bruises.

"You poor thing. You must have gone through hell."

Carefully she caressed his cheek with one finger, touching the dried tear paths. He tried to back up, but he could not move. She smiled loving, while he was in between fight or flight.

He just decided to at least fight her with his words, when she started to talk again.

"It is all good now. Nothing bad will happen to you. The landlord and I will protect you."

And then she surrounded his fragile body with her big arms. He stopped breathing, as he was hold determined against the warm chest of a stranger. His instincts knew immediately that this poor body was chanceless against this woman made of muscles and power, even though she seemed to be no fighter. Hectic thoughts told him the best words he could say to defend himself. He did not want to be touched by her; however he knew that it was not ill-meant. It was like Chopper clinging onto him when he was afraid or Luffy jumping on him in pure happiness. It was well-intended. The black haired woman seemed to feel, that the girl in her arms was frozen, because she leaned back, only keeping her hands at those fragile shoulders.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Why what, my child?" Her smile confused him. Why was she so friendly? Why was she not scared? Why did she act so familiar towards him?

"Why are you so nice? I could be a mass murder and criminal. I could mean danger for you. Why are you helping me?"

She laughed fullheartedly, but then her eyes became serious.

"Even if, now you are here. The past has passed. Like I said, from now on we will protect you."

With those words she rose. An almost forgotten familiar warmth reached his heart. No, she was not completely like the cook, but of whom did she remind him? What strange words did she say? Why would she say something like that to him? She did not know him! She had no clue, who he was, what he was!

"What is your name, honey?" Her last word irritated him. No one had ever called him that. His eyebrows twitched slightly.

Annoyed he answered: "Okay listen up. I'm no sweet, little Lorel …"

"Loreen! What a beautiful name and it is fitting you so well." She interrupted him, smiling bright and full of love.

"No, I was going to say…" He tried correcting her, but she did not even stop talking.

"It reminds me of an old folklore. But, well let us go on with the day, my dear Loreen. Come along, I will help you in the bathroom."

"No!" He said louder than planned, seeing how her eyes grew big in bewilderment.

"No, uhm, I meant, that's really kind of you, but I'll be fine on my own."

Why did he not tell her his name? Why did this big smile scare him more, than any enemy he met so far, even more than the navigator of his crew?

She nodded understandingly, like a loving mother. "Of course, my little one. So I will leave you alone. But no worries. I will be right back, with something proper for you to wear."

She winked before leaving the room, leaving behind a truly confused pirate. This woman was special, warm-heartedly and full of live, not thinking at all about his past. On top of that she did not listen to one word he said and seemed to be not scared of anything. He knew just too well, at whom she reminded him. He hoped that he was alive, that he was well.

 _From now on we will protect you._

Shaking his head he put the trembling legs back on the ground, just at that moment the door was pushed open forcefully once again.

"I totally forgot about that!" The housekeeper said frantically, holding up a small bottle and some cotton wool.

"We need to disinfect those wounds."

In the next second she was already holding his wrist.

"No, that's really not nece-Ouch!" Surprised he looked at his burning palm. It hurt, it really hurt. Since when did disinfecting hurt?!

"Stop moving, my child. If we act now, you will be as good as new in a few days. But if it gets infected we might get some bad problems."

He did not move, while she cleaned his wounds and talked to him like a little child, never stopped babbling. Asking him about allergies, his favorite food. Talking about the weekly market and the rude fish seller. She talked about her duties as a housekeeper and about her grown-up children, who all had moved out years ago. He listened only halfheartedly, not missing that she had not asked him one personal or uncomfortable question. Her fingers worked determined but soft and carefully, like Chopper would do.

"Okay, we are done." she said smiling. He nodded and thanked her silently. He should tell her now!

Suddenly she clicked her finger against his forehead.

"Stop making such a droopy face. It is all going to be alright. I promise."

He just looked at her. She confused him, but seemed like a warmhearted mother, like a person he did not want to hurt.

Again winking she left the room.

"I will get you some clothes, honey" and closed the door.

His gaze wavered over the closed door down to the pillow; he had thrown after the Shichibukai.

A little bit desperate he held his hurting head. He really had no idea, what he should do. Somehow he needed to inform his crewmates, that he was alright, that he was alive. But then he looked at those small, bruised hands.

Was he really alright?

He knew Hawk Eyes was right. This body was fragile and weak. With this body he would not be able to protect his friends. Damn it! He would not even be able to protect himself.

Why was he alive? Why was he in this damn weak body? Why was he here?

It would have been better, if he had just died!

Frustrated he hit the mattress. Once, twice, again and again, but it did not do any good, not at all. He missed them. He did not want anything more than being with them right now and to admit this weakness made him even angrier.

He shook his head and urged himself to breathe slowly.

He had to calm down. In the current situation he had no other choice, but to wait for the Shichibukai to return with new information. Till then he had to collect his strength and come up with a strategy. Just like he did back in prison. He could do that a second time.

Slightly swaying he finally got up. His legs were heavy and tired. Now, after the adrenaline had left his body, he could feel how exhausted he was. Trembling he went around the bed, holding onto the chair first then onto the desk. This feeble, depleted feeling was unfamiliar to him. Even after a fight, even badly injured he had never felt so beaten down. It felt like his muscles were nothing more than thin strings. Why was it so straining to move such a little body?

It took him ages to reach the bathroom. He was not really surprised that it looked pompous as well. The luxurious central point was a freestanding, cream-colored bathtub. One wall was fully covered by mirrors, the other two by windows. Light curtains brightened the room without letting anybody take a glimpse inside. One part of the room was separated by a wall made of glass. What lay behind was nothing else than the shower, big enough for four or five people. Next to the creamy sink was another curtain, which could be pulled over to hide the shower. Even the toilette looked like a throne itself. A delicate chandelier offered some warm light, reflected by the white marble.

Under his feet was a fluffy, white carpet but the rest of the room was cold, like it had not been used in a long time, although fresh, white towels were placed at the sink and the shower and it smelled of lavender.

He wrinkled his nose. Might be, that his host was some secret child of royalty, but this was way too much for him. It all looked snobbish. He did not fit into this world and did not want to. This world could not impress him with this showing-off. All of this false splendor could not keep up with the warm atmosphere of the Thousand Sunny.

He observed his reflection taking of the shirt, watched it slide down. Carefully he walked towards the mirror. Took his time again to look at his new body. He had to try to accept what had happened, so he could make the best out of it. Usually he was pretty good at this. Usually he never groaned over bad circumstances and usually he never tortured himself with what-if-questions.

Usually he simply adapted to the new situation and went on with his path. But this here was anything else than usual. Because no matter what had happened to him so far, he had always been able to relay on himself and his own body. But that was over now.

He did realize it the first time already, when he had seen that new body, but now it became even more obvious. In simple words he was now a woman, a girl, too young for any flirty experience or such a thing in his opinion. She looked definitely way younger than he actually was. Cursing he corrected himself. _He_ looked way younger and was nobody at all, who looked like a thread.

Cautious he regarded those thin arms and legs, in a fight not only his lacking muscle force would give him an inferior position. He slightly pulled at the long, green hair; this would be a huge disadvantage in combat. Then he touched those small boobs. Although they were definitely not as big as those of Nami or Robin, he was certain, that those as well would be a hindrance in a fight.

His familiar scars or heavily earned weals were gone. On the contrary, except for those ridiculous bruises, no part of this body looked like it had worked or trained for a single moment at all.

No, this body was not made for combat. With this body he would never be able to become the greatest swordsman in the world.

 _When a girl grows up, she will lose out to guys in physical strength._

Silently those words hovered through his head.

 _It's good that you're a guy. I want to be the world's best too! If I only were a guy…_

Forceless he hit the mirror. Just now he truly understood her fear, her anger, her sadness. Just now he felt the same helplessness, while those cursed tears showed up again. She had been right, that day she had already understood, what he just started to realize.

 _You're telling me all this crap after you beat me?! That's unfair! To become like you is my ambition!_

Yeah, did he not tell her just that? At that time he really believed those words. But hell, how could he have known how much he would improve, grow. How strong he could become, how far he could go. But now he was back at the beginning, back to being weak and unlike her he did not know this body, did not grow up with it. Yes, he should have been more carefully with his wish.

 _Does that mean that if I beat you one day it is not because of my strength?! Doesn't this make me who has been training extremely hard to beat you look like an idiot?_

He looked up at those green eyes, while one lonely tear dropped down his cheek.

He had trained so hard to surpass her. But who was he, if he could not be Roronoa Zoro, futures greatest swordsman in the world, former pirate hunter anymore. Cursing he tried to stop those tears.

Was it because he was woman now, that he could not control them? Was it harder for a woman than a man to keep those emotions in tune?

Well Nami and Vivi had been crying easily, but that did not apply to Kuina or Robin. They only did cry when they stood on the edge of an abyss.

Maybe it just took more effort, more discipline as a woman to control those emotions. If that was the case, than he had to begin immediately to harden his spirit. He could not accept any more weaknesses, he had to erase at least this one.

 _Let's make a promise! One of us must become the number one swordsman of the world! Let's see who can reach that goal first!_

No! He did not train for years, fight for years, chasing their dream for years, just to erase weaknesses now. He had told Kuina that day that it did not matter if one was male or female. Everybody had the chance to reach one's goal.

But she was dead now. She could not fulfill their promise anymore, so he had no other choice. No matter if he was Roronoa Zoro or some big-eyed girl, he would become number one.

He had no choice and Kuina would laugh at him, if this little obstacle would bring him down. He would keep going, he would keep fighting.

Determined and filled with new energy he made his way over to the shower. His legs were still heavy, but this weariness could not stop his upcoming new courage. He would find a way and he would return to his crew. With this new force he turned up the water. Half a second later he saved himself out of the icy stream, unable to stop a quite girlish scream.

Yes, somehow he had to find a way, but not right now. Right now he just needed to find a way to turn this damn water warmer!

-Mihawk-

The sun heated his back, while he marched with large, hurried steps down the village. It felt almost like the first summerday of the year. Quite surprising compared to the cold evening the day before. He had already tried this whole way to stop himself from grinning. But every time he was not paying attention to it, when his thoughts went back to the other swordsman in the body of a girl at his old home, a smile crouched back on his face.

This morning had been truly interesting. The best thing about the whole situation, next to the tiny aspect that his favorite rival was still alive, was that he did not expect any of this to happen. It was the first time for a long time that he was not able to predict the events for every single day of his life. It was the first time for a long time that person could trip him up. Actually the last time that happened to him, it had been because of this child as well.

His unintentionally light walk led him directly to the familiar city hall, which was filled with a lot more busy people than the day before. The office workers, most of them were middle-aged women, watched him skeptical, but he did not mind those looks, he was used to them.

He was almost in a good mood as he rushed into his friends' office. Well, at least he tried to open the door, but it was locked. Confused and a little bit mad he shook the handle, but of course that was useless. Was his friend excluding him from something?

"Mr. Dracule? Is there anything you need?"

Surprised he turned around. In front of him stood the very attractive, young secretary of the mayor. Her pneumatic breast was pressed together by the huge pile of folders she was carrying. Except for that she looked spotlessly perfect, with every hair at the right place, just like the day before. He pointed at the door in his back and tried to explain his problem, but that was not as easy as it seemed. This woman always reminded him of some specific Shichibukai and he did not appreciate that at all. But she just nodded insightfully.

"I am very sorry. Mr. Fleet Admiral Cho is not present today. As you know, he only works here two days a week. Today he is at the marine base Suzuno."

"I have to contact him," he said without any further information.

"Of course. If you may follow me."

She did not wait for his answer, but strutted proudly passed him with her heels clicking over the tiled ground, her straight back not showing any sign of the burden she was carrying. Lacking a better idea he followed her.

At the antechamber they finally paused. The secretary, balancing her folders in one hand, asked him to wait, before entering the bureau of the mayor. Seconds later she returned, straightening the wrinkles of her dress eagerly. Elegant like a swan she sat down on her chair, like it was a throne, and placed her glasses like tiara on her pined-up hair. Her face showed the expression of nothing less than a noblewoman, not even the hint of a smile in her eyes.

"There is a transponder-snail in the meeting room. If you may wait there for a moment I would gladly put up a connection to Fleet Admiral Cho."

With a polite, but somehow degrading movement of her hand she offered him the doors to his left, which opened immediately by themselves and gave sight to a small, but well furnished room. Nodding sharply he thanked her and followed her offer.

Behind him those doors closed again. She was quite eerily in his eyes, this Houran.

Seconds later the big, brown patterned transponder-snail at the desk next to the doors started to mutter. It was noticeable larger than his own at his bureau and was attached to a fax machine.

With a small _Gotcha_ he lifted up the receiver.

"Cho," was answered dryly from the other side of the line.

"Hey, Jirou, it is me."

"Hawky!" The surprised answer came.

"Gee! Why are you still at… you know what? I don't even want to know why. What's up?"

The annoyed expression of his childhood friend was reflected well fitting by the snail.

"I am in need of your aid."

The other one sighed loudly. "Okay listen. I don't know if you are aware of this, but some of us have to work to earn their money."

"Jirou, it concerns an important matter."

"Hawk, it really cannot be…"  
"It is not about the topic from yesterday."

He bit his own lips. He had to be more careful with his choice of words. He was aware, that some of those navy distant calls were recorded and their codeword money was just confirming it.

"I don't have time for this today."

Mihawk looked at the snail, deliberating how to respond. His friend actually seemed really stressed.

"Oh my God! Very well then, what do you want?"

Inwardly he gasped of relief. "I do need information."

"About what?"

"The strawhat-crew."

The fleet admiral did not answer, for seconds not one sound traveled over the line.

"Hello?" The Shichibukai asked.

"Hawky. Are you sure, you want that. You're keying yourself up about it."

"But…"

"No, listen. This guy is dead! I know that you kind of saw something in him, but it's over. You have to let go of this obsession, that's what I told you at that time, when you showed up with this wanted poster and that's what I'm telling you now. It will not do…"  
"Jirou! It is all quite fine."

"What are you talking? You are still at home The last 20 years you have never spend more than one day here. And now just because of some useless pirate you get all fired up in something that could be your doom!"

"Are you done?" He asked calmly.

"Yes, I think so," the other one murmured.

"Good, so please pay attention now. All I am demanding from you are information about the strawhats' whereabouts. Being one of the seven Shichibukai it is my duty to support the Marine if it concerns pirates."

"Hawky, are you sure…?"

"Please, do me this favor, this last one."  
The man on the other side of the line laughed softly.

"First, you never care about your duties and second, I guess you asked me the _last favor_ about a hundred times by now."

Mihawk knew that the other one was about to give in. He always did, when he talked about this.

"Fine with me. But I don't have time for now. Are you at home later?"

"I can arrange that."

"Okay, so I call you later tonight."

"Tha… oh, he just hung up."

-Zoro-

Slowly his wet feet lumbered over the cold ground until he reached the next piece of carpet. He was feeling much better after this warm water. His body was not as tired anymore, his thoughts not as distracted. Yes, somehow he would adapt to this new body. With more energy he wrapped a big towel around himself.

But this stupid, wet hair always got into his way. Concentrated he took a second towel and tied his hair up like a turban, like he had seen Nami and Robin doing it sometimes. But he did not get the hang to it. Every few steps the tower of hair and towel fell down in pieces. Angrily he bit his lip, something he would usually never do. Enough was enough!

Determined he rushed over to the big sink, pulling open drawers, but not finding what he was looking for. With a sigh he rebuilt the tower on his head and left the bathroom.

He paused at the dresser and ripped open all drawers again and rifled through the stuff hidden inside, tearing out neatly folded sheets and throwing aside small carafes of perfume, ignoring all of it, as it fell to the ground. Finally he felt something like a wooden haft and pulled out the little weapon. But to his disappointment it was neither a scissor nor a paper knife, but an ancient nail file. Angrily he threw it away, not caring as it got stuck into the wall.

He had to get rid of this annoying long hair, as fast as possible and then he had to get a suitable sword. In doubt it would also work the other way around.

But the only thing certain was that this hair needed to be cut short. Just because he was stuck in this spoiled body of little Miss Princess, it was no reason for him to look like this. Fixed hair and fight-fitting clothes would help with that.

Ignoring the battleground around the dresser he turned to the bed. Just like the housekeeper had promised, there were new clothes for him. It was a tough experience for him to get that damn bra on. He knew how to take it off, but he had no clue how any woman in this world was able to close those stupid hooks. After some minutes of tearing and pinching, the towel did already fall to the ground and he almost did as well, he finally made it. Surprised he noticed how well it was fitting his body and was not hindering his movements. He stretched his arms into all directions; maybe this would actually be helpful in a combat. Luckily the panties were no big challenge, but it was still more than strange to put them on, after all, down there was nothing, nothing at all!

Finally he reached out for the other stuff, apparently a blue T-shirt with some weird details, but he could not find the trousers? Confused he picked up the shirt, letting it go immediately, breathing heavily. That had to be a joke. That woman could not be serious!

No, he would rather run around in naked than wearing that thing.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"Loreen, honey. Can I come in?" The housekeeper asked while already coming inside.

"I just wanted to get the laundry. Oh my, this underwear fits you remarkably nice. I am really glad it suits you so well. Uh what happened with the dresser? Oh do not mind, more importantly how do you like your dress?"

He opened his mouth to explain her in every single detail, that he would never war that rag and that his name was not _Loreen_ , but she already rushed into the bathroom, still talking his head off.

"I was not sure, if you would like it, but it was the only clothe your size I could find at home. I mean, you are so tiny; my girls had your measurements when they were little kids. But no worries, I already asked my daughter to lend you some of her children's clothes."

She was already back and tidied up the chaos he caused at the dresser, without asking about it.

"It will not be a problem, I assume, because they are all grown up already. Honey, you need my help putting it on?"

She pulled the nail file out of the wall and fetched the last towel from the ground.

"No, I really…"

"Oh fine, just turn around."  
"No, please wait a sec…"

"Keep still for a second, please. Good, now just the zipper. Perfect!"

Aimless he stumbled away, griping after the desk to keep him from falling.

"What about this?!" He asked almost in panic, showing down the dress he was now wearing. But she smiled lovingly. What did she just do to him?!

"It looks great on you, Loreen."

A sudden tear ran down her cheek, throwing him off guard. What was happening here? Just a second ago she was smiling and now her lips were shaking dangerously.

"But, but Mrs. Bo…"

"I already told you to call me Kanan, otherwise I feel so old!" She interrupted him again and wiped the tear away.

"I am sorry, my child. It is just… I am just so happy, you are here. All those last years this house was empty and the landlord grumpy, when he visited. But now you are here, a young, kind guest and he is smiling again. I am just so happy."

She hugged him tightly and he knew that he would not be able to free himself, even if he would try. He felt pity for this woman. He could feel her loneliness even though she usually hid it well under her friendly, happy shell. He knew this feeling, knew this pain. After some seconds he reluctantly lifted his own hands and padded her back a bit, not sure, how to react to her emotional break-down.

She on the other side suddenly reached out for his hair.

"My dear, your hair is still soaking wet. We should braid it up, my pretty girl."

Answering his mistrustful look she just smiled, wiping her tears away.

"You cannot braid, can you?"

He shook his head. He needed to act soon, if he did not want to be unmanned by this woman.

"Don't worry about that, I want to cut…"

"Very well," she said not even listening to him, letting go of his shoulders and gathering up all the laundry to her feet.

"Unfortunately I could not find any shoes your size, but at least some house-sandals. Come with me downstairs and then we will take care of your beautiful hair, before eating something. Does this not sound like a good plan?"

With a sarcastic smile he allowed her to grab his wrist and followed her out of the room. It was useless to go against her words; she was not listening either way. His small feet had problems to keep up with her long steps, making him stumble over and over, but she was filled with energy and did not notice it at all, pulling him down the stairs. At the corridor she parted from him to put the laundry away, only to come back seconds later, holding a pair of simple sandals. The she grabbed his arm again, pulling him into a preciously furnished living room, looking more like a library. Soft light warmed the room, even though the fire place itself was cold. The housekeeper pushed him down at a dark, grand couch, before helping him to put on those sandals, smiling brightly. Her fast switching of emotions was difficult for him to understand. He missed the silence of the shower.

"So, if I may ask you mademoiselle," she said smiling and pointing him to glide down to the ground. Still confused he followed her demand. By now he really wondered if he was not caught in the weirdest dream ever. The elderly lady sat down behind him.

"Tell me, if it hurts," she whispered softly, before brushing his hair.

It was an oddly calm moment.

After some time she started talking again. Telling him how to wash his hair correctly, because there was still some rest of shampoo left. She asked him about his favorite colors and what kind of clothes he liked. When he answered her, that he needed something for combat, she laughed full-heartedly.

She told him about the village and her three children, as well as about the better times of the family Dracule. Then she changed the topic again to cooking and asked him other unimportant stuff. He answered politely and decided not to complain, while she brushed his hair.

At some point he was stupid enough to ask her about cutting this useless mane. Next to a soft poke in between his shoulder blades with the hairbrush, which actually did hurt him sadly, he received huge scolding about how thousand of women would kill for that hair. He did not reply to that, while she continued to rant and rave. Of course he did not care, that hair would be cut, no matter if that woman liked it or not. Once again he thought about telling her the truth. It would be fun to see her face, besides he really did not like acting as her sweet, little doll. But suddenly she changed the subject.

"It has been such a long time, I braided someone's hair. I believe the last time was with Sharak. She was such a beautiful girl."

She had a lump in her throat; he could hear it, while she kept picking one strand of hair or another.

"Sharak?" He asked without thinking.

"Oh, she was the oldest child of this household. But that was long time ago. She was really a bright young lady. You remind me of her."  
"Even though you barely know me," he added soft in a cheeky way. But once again she was only laughing.

In this moment he could hear the creak of a door, before it was closed again.

"Kanan, where are you? I may have to ask… Oh." The landlord himself stood in the doorframe, looking down to the women.

"Am I disturbing?"


	7. Chapter 4 - Counterpart

**Hello everyone,**  
 **Without much further words, because I'm in a little rush today, here is the next chapter.**  
 **Thank you all for reading, commenting and favoring/following (especially Anana16 )**  
 **Until next time**  
 **Sharry**

Chapter 4 – Counterpart

-Mihawk-

He watch amused, as the slightly pale features of his guest turned into bright red, while the young child tried to escape, but failed in his attempt, because he was stuck in between the householders' legs, who was still braiding his hair.

"But Loreen, please do not move, I do not want to rip out any of your beautiful hair."

Just then his former Nanny finally looked up to him.

"Welcome home, milord. I hope you were successful at whatever task you were at. If you feel hungry, you may help yourself with the food from yesterday, in the fridge."

His eyes were still fixed at the young girl.

"Loreen?" He asked with a small grin. His favorite rival stared at him furiously.

"Of course, that is her name. Did you forget to ask her? Sometimes I am shocked about your rude behavior."

The girl at her feet tried to interrupt her, failing once again. His angered expression amused Mihawk even more. Smirking he tried to keep himself from laughing.

"Stop grinning like that, you idiot!" His guest barked at him making it even harder for him to control his facial muscles.

"But dear child!" Kanan hissed desperate. "A lady is not in need for such words!"

"I can use a whole lot of…"

"Kanan," the landlord interrupted both women. Although his voice was not loud, his dark sound silenced them. One thing he appreciated, next to that enraged look of this tomboy.

"I would like to talk to my guest."

"Of course!" She answered happily, sliding to the side and offering him a free spot on the couch.

"Or you would like to eat something meanwhile?"

He shook his head.

"Kanan, I would like to talk alone with…" He interrupted himself, searching for the right words. The other might had his reasons to hide the truths from Kanan, besides it was quite entertaining. "With this young lady here."  
"Oh, I understand."

"Young Lady?!" The girl gasped, jumping up with a red colored head.

Surprised the housekeeper looked down to the bewitched pirate, who breathed heavily in his rage.

Mihawk on the other hand just raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

He tried to combine his picture of Roronoa Zoro with this girl. But except for those cold, hard eyes those two humans had nothing in common. His memories showed him a young warrior, his body steeled from strict training and a grim will. A young talent in the arts of swordfights, but hindering himself due to his own arrogance.

The young woman appeared to be the complete opposite. This fragile body of a lady, who never had to work in her life. The braided-up hair made that delicate face look more mature, more proud, but except for that he was facing an innocent child.

But then he looked in those eyes and knew that both people were one and the same.

"Kanan, if you would mind," he addressed the older lady, who got up.

"Of course," she murmured, looking down to the guest.

"Okay honey, now you look like a lady. I will be in the kitchen, just in case you need me."

She bowed down and whispered something to that girl, who just raised an eyebrow.

"Very well, I will prepare some food." The housekeeper smiled, passing the Shichibukai.

"Please try to behave, Sire. I do not want to scold you."

He folded his arms. "No fear, our guest is capable of defending."

"I'm not your guest"

"Cute, how you try to look threatening." He sneered evilly walking towards the pirate. The girl did not make one step backward. Roronoa clenched his fists angrily, ready for a fight. He looked down.

"So, young lady, what shall I do with you?"  
For his entertainment the youngster just bit his lip without answering. However he gave the pirate credit for not losing any of his ground, but looking up forcefully.

"This dress fits you, _Loreen_." He commented plain, after they had just stared at each other for seconds with none of them giving in. The other one threw that comment away with his hand, not once taking his eyes away.

"Shut up! Your housekeeper isn't able to shut her mouth for one second."

A grin spread over the Shichibukai's lips.

"And yet you do not contradict her?"

The other one blushed ashamed.

"It's not like she would let me get a word in edgewise."

He laughed softly.

"Indeed. It is quite troublesome to overcome her voice."  
Now the child crossed his arms.

"So what do you want?"  
It was truly surprising how insulting this frail voice could sound. Yes, this woman was undoubtedly Roronoa Zoro. A wolf in sheep's clothing.

He sat calmly down in his grand armchair, facing the pirate and the couch behind him. He crossed his legs, not taking his eyes from the other one for even a second and caressing his bear with a grin.

"You are quite forward for a guest."  
"And once again: I'm not your guest. I'm just here because you practically forced me to. If not I would have been long gone."

After a moment of silent the girl took a seat as well. However Mihawk could see the tensed muscle easily. His guest did not trust him at all.

"You should ease yourself, Roronoa. It is not like you need to expect a combat."  
Those cold eyes pierced through him, he seemed really mad.

"And why are you so relaxed? You know exactly that I'm after your title."

A sarcastic laughter escaped his lips unwanted.

"Oh please. As if you had ever embodied a thread to me."

Well, that hit home.

He could watch, how his thoughtless words hit the other swordsman right at his pride, how his facial features got out of control for a second, before the other one could compose himself and lowered his head.

The Shichibukai was irritated by himself. Once again the other one made him say things, he did not want to share. And now that child was cowering at the sofa in a picture of misery. Well done, really well done.

With a sigh he put his hands on his knees, loosening his shoulders. He absolutely needed to pull himself together, if he was close to the other one.

"On the other side I have to admit, that I am impressed by you."

Slowly those green eyes looked up again, still holding a grudge in their view.

"Which man can claim to take down a complete marine base single-handedly? If the navy knew that you are still alive, you would have gained a tremendous foe."

The other one crossed his arms again, but some of his hostility seemed to disappear. Good. The tactician within him knew that it was easier to catch flies with honey than with vinegar.

"The navy is already my enemy. Besides, I was just able to do what I did because of a lot of coincidences. Without all of that smuggler-stuff, my escape-plan would have been useless."

"That might be true." The older one agreed, leaning back, quite pleased with his skill of getting the younger one into this conversation with him. "But it is also true, that the whole life is just a combination of odd coincidences and unscheduled circumstances. Otherwise none of us two would be here tonight."

The other one wanted to reply but the black haired one kept going. "But it takes a good strategist to consider those unknown variables in an efficient plan. And only a good strategist can be a good a fighter. Especially in the swordsmanship."

To his surprise the girl only raised an eyebrow.

"Say, you wanna give me a lesson in theory? Then don't! I've not fallen that deep, to ask for your fighting tricks."

For a second the Shichibukai closed his eyes.

The other one was right. What was wrong with him? He had started chatting. He never chatted.

It was absolutely useless and unproductive. Why was he talking about stuff like that with the other one?

Besides, the last thing he wanted to do, was instruct the other one. This would be against his pride and honor. Luckily the youth seemed to agree on that.

"Back to the topic…" The almost bored voice of his guest called him back. "Did you gather some information?"

He opened his eyes and looked at this young woman in front of him.

"Oh right." He murmured, somehow losing all his energy and stood up. Somehow his good mood had disappeared within seconds and he was not certain why. With heavy feet he left the room.

"Stay seated." He told his guest. In the hallway the singing voice of the housekeeper was easy to hear.

-Zoro-

A little bit lost he was sitting in this huge dark room, while the Shichibukai disappeared into the corridor. He really was stuck within a strange situation. He wondered for another time if he could be asleep. Maybe due to the malnutrition and the infected injury he was caught in a real appearing delirium. In fact it was more likely for him to still be in that prison instead of actually succeeding in his escape and now being in that little girl's body, coincidentally found by his greatest rival. No, the longer he thought about it, the more certain he was. The question left was just about how to wake up.

His gaze was fixed at the doorframe, slowly raising his hand and pinched his arm. It hurt! But not more than this. He was still in this body, still at this place. Damn!

After all he would have preferred to be in his cell, to be honest. But at least this also meant, he really did safe his friends.

Seconds later the other swordsman showed up against, carrying a black bag in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

"There you are!" Hawk Eyes growled doting. Somehow his whole attitude did change within seconds. He did not appear as calm and superior as before, but annoyed and grumpy. Suddenly Zoro thought of him being way more likeable this way. The elderly dumped the bag head over heels; a dozen or so different books fell out. Confused the pirate looked up.

"What about this? You said you wanted to get information about my crew. I'm not sure there is already a book written about us."  
Now it was the black haired one who raised an eyebrow, before throwing the newspaper on top of the pile of books.

"You truly are ungrateful." He said annoyed.

The girl grinned. "It was your idea, after all. Don't blame me for this."

Once again green met yellow and none of them were giving in.

"You really like to irritate me, don't you?"

"Well maybe it's not me, but you are the problem. I mean look at you, you're getting on a bit, must be tough in your age to deal with younger ones. How many years do you have under your belt by the way? 50?"

-Miahwk-

Before he was aware, of what he was actually doing, he jumped over the small table. Both knees were crashed into the couch, to the left and the right of that fragile body. With his left hand he packed the back of the sofa and with his right he hit hard.

The couch toppled over rumbling.

Not a hair was between his fist and this innocent looking face.

"And you're talking quite big for such a small character." He hissed through gritted teeth. Just in the last moment he had been able to stop himself from actually hitting the other one. Otherwise he would have killed his guest without any doubt.

"What happened to you?" The woman asked simply, still with folded arms, crossing the legs, one of it striking his thigh.

"What do you mean?" Mihawk growled deeply. Few strands of hair had escaped the braiding, going wild into all directions. But except for that his guest stayed calm. Unlike himself. His heart was beating fast and he was so enraged, he would love to choke the other one to death. Like a pendulum his necklace swayed over the chest of the other one. With this weapon he has defeated the other one back then, using less energy than he did in this moment. An evil grin darkened those childish features. This woman under him suddenly became more threatening than the bloodthirsty pirate he actually was.

"Apparently I do upset you."

"Pardon?!" He spit mad. But he could not deny what he just did.

"When we met at the East Blue, you were as cool as a cucumber. You scolded me and not matter what I did, it wasn't enough to really impress you. Not even Ruffy was interesting enough for you. You were downright bored. Every action of yours' had been mature and wise. Being a strategist you despise headless acting and use this to your advantage."

Surprise covered his anger. The other one had seen through him within minutes apparently.

"But now look at you. It's easy to irritate you and you're unable to control your emotions. One wrong word and you're acting before thinking. Where's this all so mighty swordsman? Where's the strategist? I might be the one stuck in the wrong body, but you're the one having no idea who you are."

His hand was still raised, as he starred at the other one for ages. Cool and clear those green eyes looked back. He was not afraid of him.

Not afraid of his power nor his gaze. All human avoided him. Even Kanan and Jirou gave in to his will, sometimes maybe just to protect him. But he was different.

And somehow this man had been able to overcome his wall. One word of him was enough to shake the world of the Shichibukai. Why did he feel entitled to do so?

"What is going on here?!" The panicking voice of the housekeeper swept through the room.

"What are you doing, milord?!"

She was already there. He let his arm down and stood up.

"It is all…"

He offered his hand do his rival, but the firm woman pushed him aside, energetic.

"My poor little one! Are you hurt?"

Heady she pulled the pirate into one of her heartedly hugs, who failed to struggle against it.

"No Kanan. I'm fine…"

"And you, Sire!" She did not even listen to her cub. "I told you to behave! What has gotten into you?"

He just stood there. The last time she yelled at him like this had to be at least three decades ago. Suddenly he was back being that young boy, who destroyed the fruit stand. Embarrassed he looked away and put the couch back on its feet.

"Now say something, Sire!" She demanded determined. "To treat a guest like this. Your mother would turn over in her grave if she would see how her only son treats a la…"

"Kanan."

An unexpected small voice came to his aid, silencing the loud voice of the housekeeper. Her name had been nothing more than a whisper, but she as well focused her gaze not anymore at the landlord but at the girl in front of her.

"Don't be so upset. It's alright."

"But, but…" The voice of the elderly woman trembled, like she was almost crying.

"This is not the way a nobleman should treat a lady!"

It was quiet for a heartbeat. The world had stopped for this time.

And suddenly a soft laughter filled the room. Frozen the Shichibukai watched the young woman, who was his best enemy. He laughed softly, a hand at his stomach. Strands of green hair blocking his view. The way he laughed he seemed really the happiest person in the world.

"Loreen, what are you laughing about? This is not funny." The black haired lady asked concerned.

"It's not funny," the girl answered still laughing, "It's just really a macabre situation. I don't know whether I'm coming or going and I would love a good fight."  
The child laughed on, but Mihawk saw, how those eyes became blurry, the voice trembling.

"Kanan, please be so kind to prepare the dining room."

He was aware that she wanted to reply, but one look was enough to make her leave.

Slowly he walked over to the pirate, who was still laughing, the voice lighter and higher than before.

"I am not the only one who got lost, am I?" He asked calm.

The other one shook his head, hiding his eyes with his hands, while the laughter slowly turned over.

"It's just," Roronoa barely whispered, "I'm just missing them!"

Suddenly tears ran down those tender cheeks.

"And I know that even if I'm able to return to them." Miahwk looked down to the desperate swordsman, wiping away tears. "I cannot protect them anymore. Not like this."

Insecure he raised his hands. He was not good at feelings, neither with his own nor with other ones. He was just good at using them against his enemies.

"And I cannot stop myself from crying in this stupid woman's body. In front of the fucking you! I never bawl at all! All those emotions are exploding in my head. I cannot think straight anymore!"

Helpless he was standing there, staring at the other one. Compassion grew within him. Clumsily he put his hands on those trembling shoulders.

"Look at it this way, Roronoa. You wanted to proof me how much you could change until our next encounter. Well, I admit, I was not expecting such a drastic change."

A small fist hit his chest.

"Ain't funny. Asshole!"

Reflexive he held that hand and pulled the other towards him. Remembering his mother in his childhood, he embosomed this child, placing his chin on this trembling head.

"I know."  
For round about ten seconds this girl in his arms was not moving at all and he already doubted his decision, when suddenly those shoulders started shaking. Small hands clawed into his shirt and the pirate sobbed.

He did not know how long he was holding his favorite rival. He was still crying, his small body trembling. What had he taken into this house?

If some days ago someone would have told him, he would hold the sobbing Roronoa Zoro, he would have shrugged it off before nicely decapitating that person. But now he was standing here without any idea what to do. This morning he had been happy about not knowing what would happen this day. Now he would love to have some guidance.

The last time he was holding someone crying had been years ago. But that time he was devastated himself. Since that day he had promised himself to be never caught of guards by his own feelings, which had worked quite well, until he read the newspaper yesterday…

After long minutes or maybe only short seconds, the green haired one freed himself. Bowing ashamed his blushed, tear stained head. His hair stuck out in all directions, thin arms holding his own chest. Obviously the pirate was trying to compose himself while despising his own actions.

He knew hat expression just too well. Softly smiling he put his hand on this green hair.

Appalled the pirate looked up. Remembering his mother he said those next words, just like she would do it.

"We will eat something for now, before going back to business."  
His young guest was nodding silently, grateful that Mihawk was not talking about what had just happened. Slowly they left the living room.

"I am quite impressed; you were capable of interrupting Kanan." He tried to lighten up the mood. "Not many in history were able to do so."

The pirate did no answer, his breathing raspy from dried tears, his reddened eyes looking up to him.

"And just along the way, it is well known that women become moody when they are hungry. If you want to control your emotions better, you should make sure to eat something."  
"Easy talking for you." The girl growled. "You're not the one embarrassing yourself right now."

He laughed softly. "That very well might be." He opened the door to the dining room.

"However I do believe that you stood your ground quite well, regarding those unusual circumstances."

He ignored those mad, dismissive eyes, offering a chair to his guest. Now those eyes grew big almost worried.

"Kanan will certainly strangle me to death if I do not treat you like the guest she believes you are. Therefore if you could be so kind, my dear!" He almost spit the last words.

The person just mentioned rushed inside, carrying a big plate with steaming vegetables. Sighing softly the girl sat down and allowed the Shichibukai to push the chair towards the table.

"This makes clear, who wears the breeches in this household." The pirate hissed silently, so only the landlord could hear him, while Kanan dispersed the food on the different plates.

"Might be" Mihawk said softly. "In any case it is not you!" He grinned evilly.

But before the youngster was able to answer, the housekeeper reached out for his hair.

"Oh no, my dear child. Look at your hair, let me fix it."

The boy in a girls' body tried to duck his head out of her hands.

"That's really not…"

"It is, Loreen. It does not suit a well mannered lady to not look appropriate. And here we go." She smiled happily. "And after dinner I show you how to braid it on your own. It really looks good on you. What do you think, Sire?"

The Shichibukai choke on his wine, he needed so desperately, looking up, gazing at the young woman.

"Yes, quite lovely." He murmured into his glass, sitting at the end of the table.

But his answer was good enough for the housekeeper, who sat down next to the landlord, being happiness itself.

"What a nice family lunch."


	8. Chapter 5 - Dinner

**Hello everyone,**

 **I know it's been some time and I'm really sorry for letting you wait, but I'm in the middle of my exams, so time is a little bit short for the moment^^'**

 **Thank you for your patience and as always comments and critics are more than welcomed.**

 **See you soon**

 **Sharry**

Chapter 5 – Dinner

-Zoro-

He smiled at her words. The housekeeper seemed so happy about him and Hawk Eyes being here. It would be impossible to tell her, who he really was. Why did he want to protect her from the truth?

And why the hell was the simple presence of the other swordsman enough to charge him with so much energy?

Slowly the smell of food reached his nose, reminding him of how hungry he was. The filled plate made his mouth water. Yes the truth could wait till later, food first, like his captain would say.

He was ready to attack, when he realized the odd behavior of those other two. The housekeeper in front of him had placed her elbows on the table, her forehead laid against her folded hands. In the shadows he could see her toneless moving lips. Hawk Eyes to his right had his eyes closed as well, his hands folded in his lap.

For a moment Zoro looked at the crucifix pendant of the Shichibukai. The room was filled with a warm quietness while he watched the other one praying. He had to admit that he had never seen others do this before eating. His mother had taught him, how to behave when an elderly lady was present. He knew about manners more or less. But since he had left the Dojo he had been alone most of the time. Later with his crew almost every meal ended in a war. He had not once been sitting at table, where no one was eating, but praying to a God he did not believe in.

His eyes were still fixed on that cross. He knew it actually held a weapon inside. A weapon, which could be more deadly than the biggest sword, if it was used by the right person.

After some more passed seconds both believers awoke and started eating, like nothing had happened at all.

"No modesty, my dear Loreen. Before the Sire finishes all of it by himself."

Surprised he looked up, getting mad at himself for reacting to that name. He simply nodded and reached out for fork and knife. He was not used to their odd behavior. Nobody attacking the food, nobody screaming and laughing around. Both of them were relaxed, showed perfect manners, when he tried his first bite.

It was great! His last time eating had been days ago some nasty prisoner grub. He really wanted to try all of this and had difficulties behaving himself. But it only took short time, to feel stuffed already.

Meanwhile the housekeeper built up a polite conversation with the other swordsman over trivial things. The landlord answered in short sentences without unnecessary words. Zoro could feel his yellow eyes on him, but he tried to ignore it. He also realized that he started to mirror Kanan's manners, immediately he let go of his fork. He did not care for that stuff.

The Shichibukai drowned his small laughter in his wine, still watching him, making Kanan interrupt herself and looking at him.

"My dear child, are you fine? Are not hungry or is it not your taste? I can prepare something else; just tell me what you want. We have a lot of things stored, but I can also go to the market real quick. Do you like fish? Or are you a vegetarian? This would be no problem. I always wanted to gain more experience in the meatless cuisine. My oldest daughter has been avoiding animal products since she gave birth to her second child. Please, say something. Is something wrong, Loreen?"

"If you would hold your breath for a second, Kanan, you might notice that our guest is just thirsty." The calm voice Hawk Eyes stopped the housekeeper, who jumped up agitated.

"Oh, of course. How rude of me. What would you like to drink? Water, wine? We have some exquisite juices, freshly made by Tamuro, the salesman. Or maybe…"

"Kanan" The Shichibukai raised his voice again, not replying to his guest at all, who tried himself to be part in this conversation, but failed with his weak voice to be heard. "You may fetch us some wine. We will return now to our conversation in the saloon."

Surprised Zoro watched the older one get up, changing the whole atmosphere with those serious yellow eyes. In this moment he was the man again, Zoro met at that time. The greatest swordsman in the world.

Without thinking he stood up as well.

"What? We have not finished eating yet." The tall woman complained.

"Thank you for the good food," Zoro said, rushing to the door. Finally he would receive those needed information. The black haired one followed him, wordless.

"Wine in the afternoon already. I'm afraid someone here has an alcoholic problem", he teased silently, while sitting down at the couch. Hawk Eyes ruffled through his black hair and fell at his chair.

"Honestly the wine seems to be the only solution for the moment." The older one just answered, peering through his fingers at him. Zoro had the feeling that he could really make Hawk Eyes livid with rage and somehow he liked that thought. He might be in an inferior position during a fight, but here they were on the same level.

Zoro reached out for the newspaper at the pile of books.

"There is nothing written about the strawhats, but the new wanted posters might be interesting for you." The other one said calm, placing his elbows on his knees. Carefully Zoro pulled out the stack of loose papers, looking through them roughly. Some photos seemed familiar but were not of big importance for him. Then he saw it.

With a bright smile his Captain looked at him. He felt his emotions giving him a hard time once more. He took the wanted poster of the rubber boy, not caring about the others.

The new amount was nice to look at. A smile grew on his face. Luffy was now one of the most dangerous Supernovae, those were really some news he enjoyed.

"Because you are supposed to be dead, it is more than comprehensible they charge your captain with it."

He just nodded, not able to draw his eyes away from the smile of his young friend.

"This does not bother you?"

Confused he looked at the other one. "Why should I? He's my captain."

Surprised the Shichibukai tilted his head. "Wherefore?"

Now Zoro was really confused. "What do you mean by that? 'Cause he's my captain."

"No, I meant… well let it be." The black haired one sighed again, holding his head.

"Plain talking this means you got nothing new, do you?" Zoro came back to the main topic.

"Indeed. My source told me that there actually exist navy soldiers who use their head for working. He will notify me as soon as he is able to."

He nodded simply. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" He asked, reaching out for one of those books. "What about those books?"

Thoughtful he read the title _Reincarnation and their manifestations._

"I had in mind we could use the time we have waiting for information to find out what happened to you. Maybe there is a possibility to turn you back." Hawk Eyes answered calm and took a book as well. "This island might be small, but thanks to uncountable merchants the library is excellent. One of the best in the world I would suppose."

"You're talking a lot again." The former pirate hunter murmured silently, focusing on the book in his hands. "Don't think that'll help. I never heard of anything like that."

"And because you are the best educated scientist alive your knowledge is crucial?"

They glared at each other.

"Or is it that you have no intention of returning your old form, Roronoa Zoro? In that case, I should return those books."

An evil grin darkened the Shichibukais' features, who reached out for the book in Zoro's hand.

"No!" He yelled too loud and too quick, pressing the book against his chest.

Laughing snortingly the black haired one leaned back, while the housekeeper entered the room.

"I was not certain, what kind of wine you might like, Sire, therefore I have three different ones."She told the landlord.

"What kind of wine would you prefer, Ror… Loreen?"

Shortly they looked at each other, before Zoro flipped his book open and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't care and don't know. As long as it's hard liquor, I'm fine with it."

The elder laughed while Kanan scolded him aghast.

"Honey, you should not say something like that. The value of a wine lies not in its alcoholic strength, but…"

"Kanan. This is not worth your effort. Our guest apparently has no knowledge about wine. I assume a tart red wine would be a good choice."

Out of the corner of his eye Zoro could see how the housekeeper shook her head.

"Except for you and your father no one likes those tart wines. I believe a young lady prefers something delicate sweet…"

"Nothing sweet!" He interrupted, ignoring her shocked eyes.

"But Loreen!"  
The landlord laughed again. "As expected!"

-Mihawk-

Smiling self-righteous he took the preferred bottle of wine from his old nanny.

"That would be it, Kanan. You may leave now, so we can resume work."

Angry the woman stared back, but she answered sharply. "Of course. My courses of the kitchen are already awaiting me." Holding her head high she left the room. The girl at the couch laughed softly behind the book, while Mihawk stood up to get two glasses.

Filling both of them he offered one to his guest.

The day went on, both swordsman using the time together to work themselves through the pages in almost complete silence. It did not take long for the first bottle for wine to be emptied and the second one followed. Only necessary words were exchanged, the pile of books shrank slowly.

The Shichibukai had to admit that this was even worse than the time he spent with the mayor at his bureau. Besides he had not found anything yet that could be compared to the situation of the pirate. Exasperated he put his book aside and took the next one. This one seemed to be more interesting, but it was also missing most of the parallels.

"Say, Dracule." Surprised he looked up as the other one raised his voice, his green eyes still fixed at the written lines in front of him, although not reading. "I don't get why you're doing this. Kanan said, you never stay longer than a day. So why are you doing this for me?"

He did not answer but regarded those intricate letters. After a while he could hear the turning of pages. The other one did not expect an answer of him. Not that he had one.

Since this morning he was asking himself just the same. Why was he still here? Why was he helping the other one? He did not know. Just like he did not know why the other one was able to break his limits with only a few words.

He still felt this subliminal tension in his body. Seldom had he sensed this kind of energy, but he knew exactly what it meant and that was bothering him.

He was craving for a fight.

The knowledge about the youth being able to destroy that whole stronghold on his own, even as an injured captive, had awakened his curiosity. How strong did he become?

But he would never know. At least, not as long as the other one was stuck in that body. Maybe that was it. Maybe he was looking forward to have a worthy opponent. Maybe he wanted to get him back, if somehow possible.

"No luck again." The youngster sighed, throwing the book next to him at the couch. "Oh boy, it's already getting dark. Your source for sure is taking their time."

"I did not assume you were such a communicative person, Roronoa." He murmured, scanning the pages.

"I'm bored."  
"Then make yourself useful." He answered without a second thought. The content of this book could be important. The other one was not replying and so he continued reading. Now, without the chatting voice of his guest, it was easier to keep concentrating.

The book spoke about patients, who had near-death experiences but were saved. All of them had one thing in common. They were unaware of their names or their whereabouts. In contrary, most of their fragmented memories were those of another life and all of them pledged to be another person.

Some of them believed to be old men, now stuck in the body of a young child. Others assured to be of another gender. While some of this behavior was assumed to be caused by delusions and dissolved within a couple of days, others were regaining more detailed memories, enabling them to name people and places of another life.

Those patients were brought together with the persons they claimed to know of a former lifetime. Some of them were even able to recall intimate conversations or moments, nobody could know. But the most interesting thing was that the human they assured they were, did die. Usually while the patients themselves were not conscious.

"I might have come across something noticeable." He murmured vacantly. After some seconds he realized that he was not receiving an answer.

"Roronoa, are you listening?" Annoyed he looked up. He was alone.

"Roronoa, for heaven's sake where are you?" He rose at once. An all too familiar laughter filled the doorframe of the hallway. Surprised he noticed that not only the girl but also the empty bottles and glasses were gone.

Taking the book he followed those quiet voices, leading him to the kitchen. The housekeeper sat at the kitchen counter and ground some herbs. The green haired one was at the sink, working busily.

"Thank you again, Loreen. I really appreciate your help."

The girl laughed softly. "I had nothing to do so it's fine. I'm telling you, I'm no big help cooking but I spent already too much time of my life drying dishes."

"What are you doing here?" He entered the conversation. His guest looked over to him.

"Well, you told me to do something useful. So what are you fussing about now?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I reckoned you conduct another book."

"There was none left!" The girl hissed back.

"Hush, No quarrel in my kitchen." The housekeeper interrupted. "If you two want to argue, fine by me, go to the living room or the saloon. However the kitchen is a place of love and affection. You may find work but never dispute."

"Gosh, even the cook couldn't put that any cheesier." The green haired one said, putting the towel aside.

"Which cook?" The housekeeper asked confused.

"The cook, who cannot shut up even while doing dishes." The girl shrugged, burying those small hands in between the dress pleats. "Are you coming Hawk Eyes? You heard it, didn't you? We can fight in the living room."

Perplex he watched his daredevil leave the room; this pirate would truly drive him mad. The woman next to him laughed quietly.

"She is on a par with you, Sire."

"Excuse me?" He looked down to her, but she was smiling.

"She reminds me of your late sister. Self-confident and brave. She pushes your buttons, Sire."

"The very idea!" He shook his head. "She was different. Sharak was strong, a warrior."

"That might be, but you cannot deny it, Sire. You like her."

"Certainly, in bits and pieces." He growled sarcastic and followed his guest. But he could not disclaim, that his calm, rational mind liked to switch itself off as soon as Roronoa showed up.

The pirate was back at the couch again, flipping through the newspaper. The dress was strangely scrunched together in between the knees.

It was obvious for the Shichibukai that the other one had stolen something out of the kitchen, but he did not pay too much attention to it. He doubted highly, that the pirate would be stupid enough to attack him with a kitchen knife.

"So you did find something?" The green haired one asked serious without looking up. Mihawk leaned against the back of the couch, handing down the book, his view still caught by that small fabric bundle, becoming slightly curious.

"At least it contains similar cases." He turned his back against the sofa and waited for the other one to skim through the book. In case he actually would be foolish enough to attack him, this would be the best moment to do so.

"I do recall the name of the author." He explained after some minutes. "I believe he is a scientist of the navy. If you agree, I could arrange an appointment. Maybe he is…"

"Cut that." He was roughly interrupted by that soft voice. With a loud chop the book was thrown at the table.

"Could you clarify your thoughts for me?" He asked without turning around and held on to his good manners. His hands however clawed deeper into the back of the chair. He could feel how the pirate leaned back. The back of his head was almost caressing his left wrist.

"That got nothing to do with me." The other one said plain.

"Well, in my opinion there are remarkable similarities in be…"

"The only mutuality is someone being death."

"Yet it is you, who is stuck into a stranger's body, maybe the girl, you stole it from, is in…"

"No. This isn't anybody else's body and no one is stuck in mine. Unlike those patients I remember how I died and that my body was destroyed. If this body would have died, it'd show any sign of injury.

With a sigh he let go of the sofa and walked over to the fire place. "Maybe we should still talk with that…"

"No!" This voice was determined. Mad he was raising his hands.

"Let me at least finish my sentence! Why for heaven's sake not? Don't you want to find a solution?"

The other one started to talk, but he continued.

"You want to stay in this body forever? You don't want to become Roronoa Zoro again? You don't want to defeat me?!" Harsh and loud his voice wavered between them.

The young woman did not answer, but stood up slowly and turned towards him.

With folded arms his enemy made his way over to him. The face calm, eyes looking clear at him. It was impossible for him to tell, what was moving the other one. Not once in his life he was looked at by such eyes. Those eyes were not those of a child, not those of a young man, but of a human, who had seen and lived through too much to talk about.

How could such a young child look at him so superior?

The pirate tossed the braid over his shoulder and leaned against the back of the couch, where Miahwk had been standing not a minute ago, just looking at him.

"I am Roronoa Zoro and one day I'm gonna be the greatest swordsman in the world. No matter what, whether as Zoro or as Loreen."

The determination of those words caught him off guard. Seldom had he heard a voice with so much confidence.

He just shook his head.

"With all due respect, Roronoa, but take a look at yourself! It is impossible for you to reach your goal in this body."

"And still I will!"

"Are you not capable of understanding? A woman, like you are right now, will always be weaker than a man. They physically inferior to us, Roronoa! Because of that you need to become you again!"

"And if it's not possible?" The other one made a step towards him, his childish face deadly serious.

"Do you really believe I wanna be like this? You think I wouldn't prefer to be with my crew and to be myself?" He came closer another step and suddenly seemed to be quite threatening for such a delicate woman.

"Two of those books I read said exactly the same of what you told me. Another book dealt with a man, always dying forcibly and being reborn as a boy. But that got nothing to do with me. I feel that those things aren't the same like what has happened to me. I don't believe something alike has ever happened before! I don't know why I'm here and I cannot change what changed me. But I'm gonna make the best out of it."

Now he was standing right in front of him. "I know very well that women are weaker in almost every way, but this won't stop me. If needed, I'll find a way to defeat you while being a woman before you get struck down by age."

For a moment the tension between them was thickening the air, a wrong movement could lead to a fight.

"Say," he finally broke the silence, "How old do you think I am actually?"  
The pirate laughed.

"Well you were already old, when I was still a kid, so I would guess…"

"You still are a child. A rookie tries to explain life to me, very funny!"

It was silent once again.

"Very well." The other one looked up to him. "You truly have an ambitious goal."  
The pirate grinned.

"It's my dream and I'm gonna reach it."

Mihawk laughed softly. "And for another time I am not certain if you are lead by pride or foolishness, but of one thing I am certain."  
"That is?"

He almost let those thoughtless words slipped, but bethought himself of the better and just shook his head.

"You are fairly too young for this talk." He said, laughing like a devil and walking passed the girl.

"What the fucking hell?!" His tomboy cursed.

"Guard your tongue, Roronoa. And if you may follow me, so you can chose the next wine for us."


	9. Chapter 6 - Truth

**Hello everyone again^^**

 **Here is already the next chapter. I try to continue with the weekly update.**

 **Critique is more than welcome and I am very grateful for every review and comment.**

 **Thank you all so much, especially krammebamsen, Anana16, and Fairykicks**

 **I really try to do my best.**

 **Till the next chapter ;-)**

 **Sharry**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Truth

-Miahwk-

It was already late.

Kanan had excused herself for bed already two wine bottles ago. The cursed swordsman lay on the carpet in the living room and was reading the newspaper. Mihawk himself had read through all those books from the library for another time. He would not give up that easily, but once again he did not spot anything good. The last, sleepless night was slowly demanding its toll and with tired thoughts he put then last book back at the tile.

He sighed and emptied the current bottle into the glass of the girl. The pirate nodded shortly before closing the paper in his hand.

"Well, your source sure takes their time." He complained for the probably tenth time.

"I do not believe, he will inform me today."

"Damn." The boy rolled his eyes and turned on his back.

"You got freakin' lots of books, don't ya?" The green haired one said incoherent. Mihawk assumed that the alcohol was slowly getting its better of him.

"Did ya read all of them?"  
He shook his head. "No. They were mainly owned and read by my father. He consumed every written word he stumbled across."

"Were?" His guest echoed. "Is he dead?" The question sounded almost untroubled.

"No, but I have not seen him for years. I have no information about his passion for books anymore."

"I see. So did you inherit your talent for swords from him?" Roronoa asked a little bit more composed. The Shichibukai put the newspaper next to the books. It was useless now, he was too tired.

"Indeed. My father was an excellent swordsman. He loved swords, books and games about strategy. My mother on the other hand only cared about art and music."

An agreeing sound came from the other one, getting on his two feet sluggish and walking over to the books, taking a closer look. "Didn't ask about you résumé." The young woman grumped.

"We should head for bed now."

The boy shook his head loosely, the hair swirling wildly, the braiding falling apart eventually.

"Oh no. Don't wanna. Not tired at all."

Slowly he stood up.

"You are drunk, Roronoa. So I am taking you to bed." Surprisingly agile the girl escaped from his hands, taking one of the books from the shelves.

"I'm never drunk. Tried it hundreds of times, never worked."  
With his next try he got a hold of the child.

"Might be. But it is still time for you now."

Although the child was protesting loudly he just lifted up this fragile body. With one hand he tried to fetch the book out of this stoic grip, but the pirate would not let go.

"No, wanna read that." What had he taken into this house?

"For all I care." He murmured. "But not before tomorrow. Now you will go to sleep."

The other one looked away angrily, biting his lip. He really was a child, in Mihawk's opinion.

"Can walk by myself."

"Sure, and then you fall down the stairs again."

The pirate in his arms folded his own.

"You're really stupid, ya know?"

"If you tell me often enough, I might remember it." Leisurely he went up the stairs.

"Say, Hawk Eyes…"

"You really like to talk when you are drunk, Roronoa." The pirate laughed softly.

"Dunno, have never been drunk before. But I tell ya, if I had known that one or two glasses of wine would work, I would have tried that before."

"It is not because of the wine, but because of you physical condition."

The other nodded.

"Could be, but the wine really did taste good." Head shaking the Shichibukai made his way into the guest room.

"So, what was it, you wanted to ask me?" He liked those casual conversations with drunken people. It was easy to pull out some information, maybe even secrets, without the other knowing, in the best case not even remembering.

"Oh yeah, right. Why do you spend so little time here? Kanan is just totally nice."

Laughing he tossed the child at his bed. With a little thud and wide eyes the pirate landed on top of the sheets and shortly burst out laughing. He observed the girl once again.

"It is not caused by Kanan."

The pirate went back on his knees.

"Then by what?"

He turned around to pull the curtains close.

"This island is the place of my childhood, Roronoa." He could see the other nodding in the reflecting windows.

"Not the best memories?"

"Quite the contrary, they are." He murmured absent, "But there is not much left except for Kanan."

"So where are you, if not here?"

"Your curiosity might become dangerous for you, Roro… what are you doing?"

Ashamed he turned away. The other one was sitting half naked on the bed, trying to open his bra.

"Don't make such a fuss. I really hope I'm not the first woman you see naked. That would really suck for your age."

"I am not as old, as you may think!" He starred mad at the other one.

"Yeah right. So could the not-so-old gentleman be kind enough to come over here to open that damn hook. This thing starts to hurt."

He could not keep himself from blushing, but stepped behind the other one. This situation hurt his well-mannered heart.

"I am traveling a lot. Besides I found another place to live in peace." He answered finally and turned around again.

"Thanks." The child whispered. "A place without memories?"

He nodded, although the other one could not see it.

"Sounds sad."

"I do believe you would actually like it there." The girl laughed.

"Because you know me so well."

"Well at least I had been right regarding the wine."

He did not receive an answer, so he turned around again. To his surprise the other one was just laying there. Wearing nothing more than the shirt, in which he had found the boy. Head shaking he threw the blanket over the youngster. A second later he saw the book, the other one wanted to read so badly. An ancient collectible from his father. Last remains of an old culture, vanished decades or even centuries ago. But only some few scientist of Ohara had been able to read those writings. The other one must have been pretty drunk. What had he taken into this house?

Softly he closed the door behind himself and went back downstairs; tidying up the chaos they had left. After all it had been quite an interesting day, but even now he could still taste the lust for a fight. A taste he thought himself too old for, too experienced for. He sowed his wild oats ages ago. By now for him a fight could be interesting in the best case, necessary in the worst.

But this boy in a girl's body stirred up his blood, like almost nobody else had been able to. The last one was his red haired friend, before that idiot did decide to become a cripple.

Shrugging his shoulders he emptied the forgotten glass of wine, while finding a scissor in between the couch pillows. This had been the thing the other one stole from the kitchen. Mihawk only needed a second to assume why. Certainly this young pirate was not foolish enough to threaten him with it. Grinning he brought it back to its place, looking forward to that discussion between those two women.

After he dissolved all traces of the day he decided to go to bed as well. Actually he still had a lot of paper work left to do, but in all honesty he simply did not want to do it.

No, he was just glad for another night in his comfortable bed and another unpredictable day.

Which began quite early. But it did not bother him, needing not much sleep. He worked already at his desk, catching up things he had neglected for years, drinking his strong coffee, when suddenly the voice of the housekeeper called out for him. He had not been aware of her being awake already, but it did not surprise him.

Fetching his cup, he followed her demand. If she was not coming upstairs, he assumed that a visitor occupied her presence and he could predict who it was.

"Good morning, my dear Jiroushin." Called person was taking of his heavy boots next to the front door. The Shichibukai noticed the grim contrast of the white coat hanging next to his own black one.

"Gee, Hawky. In what an exceptional good mood you are. Did I miss something?"

With a big smile the housekeeper showed up in the door to the kitchen.

"I am certain it is because of our…"

"Kanan!" He interrupted her harshly and a little bit too loud for his education. "Would you mind to yield something to drink for our guest? Jirou, may we go in the saloon? So we will be undisturbed."

The marine officer shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not like there's anybody else here." But he followed his childhood friend.

"I hope it made you happy, to let me wait for a whole day without even the slightest notification." Mihawk said cool and sat down at the head of the table, folding his arms.

"Next time I would appreciate at least a short message." He added, before he drank his, due to the meantime only lukewarm, coffee.

His friend fell on the chair next to him, throwing his head against the tabletop and staying in this pathetic position.

"Don't make such a fuss. I got my own worries." The fleet admiral replied defeated against the dark wood.

"Is your wife the source of this trouble?" He asked halfheartedly, while the door opened and the tall woman entered with a plate of coffee and biscuits.

"I wished it'd be only that." The blonde answered wailing, lifting up his upper body and reaching for his cup of coffee. Those tired green eyes followed the housekeeper, who realized that her presence was not desired and left soon.

"Is it that bad?"

"Even worse! Fist Lirin got furious about me coming home so much later than usual. She locked me out for half an hour and I had to sleep on the couch. And when I woke up, looking forward to a great, calm breakfast with the love of my life, she was already gone."

He emptied his cup in one go and slumped his head back on the table.

"For the last few weeks she seems really moody."

"And the reason for you being so late was?" He asked the question, the other one wanted to hear from him.

Why did the other one had to come over in person instead of just calling him for the information exchange, he needed? But no, he had to deal with a depressive marine officer. Like if he was not occupied enough with that green haired tomboy.

"At the base everybody is going crazy. Since the G-6 had fallen, all of us try to find out what happened in detail. In addition some pirates went berserk and tried to destroy some bases as well and all of it just because your swordfight wonderboy decided to show off as the 'tragic hero'"

"I thought the navy had already completed the investigations. The files were quite comprehensive. What information could possibly be missing?" He observed his friend in this ridiculous body position. The fleet admiral turned his head to the side, looking at him demoralized.

"Well, for one nobody knows why the pirate hunter was so well-informed about the whole base. You probably read that he and blackleg Sanji were in uniform. Nobody knows how they were able to do so and then there is this mystery about his earrings..."

"But you have to admit it is truly pathetic, nobody recognized those pirates running around. Wherefore is the navy using wanted posters, if no one pays attention to those?"

Enraged the navy man slammed his fist at the table. Dishes and biscuits rattled upset.

"Sometimes you horrify me, Mihawk. Hundreds of good men died; a torturous and terrible death. And all you got to say is, they should have taken a better look at the wanted poster?!"

The Shichibukai leaned back. It was an unusual sight of the marine to get so heated up. Of course it was an emotional matter for him. Not that it was for the pirate, it almost bored him.

"Do not upset yourself, Jiroushin. It is a fact that the successful escape of the strawhats was not caused by their special expertise. They are ordinary pirates, not even dangerous above average. Both of us know that neither of us would have any problem fighting the whole crew alone. At least Hakkai, being a vice admiral, should not have had any difficulties with them. According to the reports of Enies Lobby and Gecko Moria not even the strawhat himself is able to use Haki, not to mention any of his crewmates.  
"The only reason, Roronoa Zoro was able to destroy that base, was because the navy underestimated him and his crew. Accept the truth, Jirou, most of the soldiers nowadays are of a different stamp than you and father. The downfall of the G-6 was actually not the fault of those pirates, but the sloppy work of the navy itself."

His friend jumped up furiously, crashing the chair to the ground.

"How can you stay so calm?! How can you still stick up for this dirty dog? He was a monster, Mihawk! A monster! He killed all those innocent humans, for a handful of criminals! And now you're defending him and blaming justice?! Regarding your attitude it's actually good you're no longer part of the Navy!"

Bored he waited for his friend to scream out all his frustration. Exactly because of this reason he preferred the loneliness of Kuraigana.

"You might be right about this and there are probably thousand more good reasons. But this will not change anything about the marine's evidence of incapacity, for putting the blame upon the strawhats instead of searching for their own fault. If you did you could at least learn something out of this experience."

He had not even finished his sentence, when the other one grabbed his collar. Unimpressed he looked down at that hand holding him.

"What is the issue? I have seldom seen you so enraged. Usually you do not enjoy fighting. Is this not the reason for your wife to rule the roost, is it?"

The other one starred at him still furious, but did not say anything.

"Admit it, Jirou. You know I am right. I just cannot comprehend, why you are exaggerating yourself in this fake manner. The fossil administration of the marine has not changed a bit within the last years, after all this time you should get used to it."  
The rear admiral let go of him.

"You really are the biggest asshole I know."

Mihawk was slightly surprised by those vulgar words, but he nodded plainly, allowing his friend to picture him as the villain.

"I would just love to give you a knuckle sandwich, you know?" Once again he nodded, without getting up.

"I do not mind. The last appropriate fight was long ago. If you have your rapier with you, we can begin right away. However we do know from better times of the past, that you are still chanceless against me."

He loved it, how those green eyes sparked at him, almost mad again, just like those eyes of another certain one.

"Who knows? The last few years you lazed around quite a bit. I, on the other hand, have been training every week at my base and Nataku is visiting every once in a while as well. I think I'm in a better condition than you are." The voice of the other one was still underlined with anger, but at least he let go of him.

"Nataku? You're still talking to him?" Mihawk said emotionless, straightening his crinkled collar, proud at himself and his conversation skills.

"We're colleagues."

"No good reason, in my opinion. According to that, this maniac Don Flamingo and I had to be best friends."

"Could you guys please argue without being so noisy?"

Both men froze, as a third person entered the room with a grumpy voice.

Hawk Eyes observed the pirate. He was holding his scrubby head, dark circles around his eyes. He was just wearing the shirt Mihawk had found him in. He truly looked horrible. The pale face twisted in pain and every shaking step looked like it took much effort. It was obvious that the other one was suffering from a hangover.

"You should drink something."

"No kidding!" The other one answered sarcastic. "But I'm pretty sure I cannot endure Kanan right now."

"Gee, Mihawk!" The marine officer interrupted with an unusual high voice. Unimpressed the young pirate registered the other one.

"Who is that and why are you too impolite to introduce ourselves."

The cursed pirate raised his head disinterested and looked at both men thinking.

"Hey." Roronoa said expanding after a moment. "Not so loud. My head is pounding."  
"I told you, not to intake too much wine." The Shichibukai answered and ignored his friend confidently.

"Well yeah, but you didn't say it would have such drastic outcome."

The girl fell heavily on a chair, reaching for a cup of coffee.

"A reasonable person would stop drinking, when they realize it could have bad consequences." He reminded his guest, who waved it dismissive away.

"Have never been drunk before, so… oh gosh, let's just forget about that, I cannot fight with you right now." The cursed boy gulped down his coffee.

"Maybe you should prefer water instead."

Like a robot the green haired turned his head in his direction.

"Once again. I, headache. Kitchen, Kanan. I, coffee."

The Shichibukai shook his head. It was a useless discussion.

Just in that moment he remembered his other visitor, who put up his chair and sat down across from the girl. All his anger had left his body, too surprised over the sudden presence of a third party.

"Very well. Jirou, this is…" He looked at the pirate, who had been topic of their conversation just a few seconds ago.

"Hawky, don't tell me, you forgot her name?" His friend said shocked.

"No, he hasn't. He is just clueless about how to introduce me." The girl answered a little bit too unnerved. Annoyed Mihawk covered his face with his hands.

"And you are not helping. Okay, Jirou this is Loreen. And for you, my dear Loreen…" The green eyes met his view tired but still quite deadly. "I would like you to meet my childhood friend Cho Jiroushin."

The blonde bowed, still sitting.

"It is an honor meeting you, Lady Loreen."

The girl looked at him seriously bored, but then Roronoa's eyes widened.

"Rear Admiral Cho, the peaceful warrior." He said finally, almost stunned.

"You know him?" Mihawk asked surprised.

"Obviously" The pirate answered in his cup.

"Have we met before?" The marine officer was confused as well.

"You were at the Navy base of Shelltown, when I was…" Suddenly the green head stopped, remembering the situation he was in.

"But how do you know who he is?" Hawk Eyes tried to help his guest.

"I'm not a complete fool, okay?" Roronoa thanked him. "Rear Admiral Cho Jiroushin, with the least combat experience of all navy knights, although no one in the whole world can compete with his rapier skills. However, because of his tactical measures, he is favorably deployed in conflict areas, where a bloody hassle would be unwanted. Rumors say he ended more than half of his disputes before they actually began, through convincing his enemy to give up."

Surprised both men shared a glance, while the girl gulped down another cup of coffee.

"How do you know all of this?" The green haired one looked directly at the marine officer, ignoring the black haired one at all.

"You are one of the five greatest swordsmen in the world, even though you prefer the rapier. Of course I know who you are." Suddenly the young woman rose, probably realizing his inappropriate behavior. "And now I will go and ask Kanan to do something about this headache, before I get nauseous."

Harshly the door fell shut behind this tomboy, leaving both men behind, confused and startled.

"What did just happen?"

"My downfall." The Shichibukai commented roughly taking the last drops of coffee.

"Wait a second." Abruptly the other one starred at him. "It's her!"

Shocked Hawk Eyes choke on his sip. How had the other one been able to find it out? Who would think of such an insane idea? Was it because of the other one not paying attention to his words?

Damn!

"Excuse me?" He asked innocently and cursed himself already for losing his face.

"She's the reason, you're still here!" And all the adrenaline was leaving his body.

"Indeed." He agreed almost disappointed. Once again the other one jumped up.

"Hawky, you're insane! She is almost still a child! Was it too difficult to look for someone your age? What says Kanan about this? She could hardly approve this."  
"What are you talking about?"

"Oh God, did you filthy pirate lose your last piece of dignity? And don't deny it. She was wearing your shirt! Oh my god, what happened with you?"

A cold laughter came from the door.

"No worries, Rear Admiral Cho. Hawk Eyes is neither my type nor my age class. Additionally this isn't his shirt."  
Slowly the Shichibukai was getting annoyed, when the other one showed up again, holding a glass of water in his hand, still wearing only a shirt. What was everyone's deal with his age?

"I thought you wanted to do something against your headache?"

"Kanan gave me a pill, which should work any moment." The girl shrugged his shoulders and sat back down. "But because I do believe, this man is your source of information, I don't want to miss even a second."

The idiocy of his tomboy caused Mihawk already some headache. If this child would continue with his behavior it was only a matter of time until Jirou look through their farce.

But to his great surprise, the girl started smiling softly and sipped at his water, like he had finally realized how dangerous the situation was. The aura to his right changed completely. The bad-tempered morning grump brushed his long green hair aside and became suddenly the charming innocence itself. From one second to another a young lady was sitting next to him, naïve and heartwarming at the same time.

Insecure and slightly blushed the green haired one straightened his shirt and avoided the marine's view.

The officer on the other side looked at the girl with huge eyes. He was already doomed in Mihawk's eyes. His childhood friend was not only sweet-natured and a gentleman, who always cared for the good of the fair gender, but he was overcredulous as well and would never doubt the word of a lady.

Jirou had already forgotten about the dubious entrance of the cursed pirate and was falling for the green haired girl head over heels.

Dracule was fairly curious about how long the youngster was able to keep up with his act.

Almost dreamlike he observed the other one, smiling shy at the rear admiral. A smile, which could contain anything from self-doubt to a secret flirt. It shocked him how easy the other one played his role, he did not expect that.

"I'm searching for some information about the strawhats' whereabouts. Maybe you can help me?"

Mihawk's jaw dropped down. He would have never assumed the other one to be capable of using polite words.

"Of course", Jirou answered immediately, "I would love to be of any help for you."

"Thank you very much, Rear Admiral Cho."

"No, no. Just call me Jiroushin, my dear."

The Shichibukai watched wordless how his friend shook hands with his foe, both smiling overly gentle.

"Did I miss something?!" He asked enraged. This was going too fast and way too far in his opinion. The other two looked at him confused.

He had jumped up, without realizing it, knocking over his chair, slamming his fists on the table. The glass of water was wavering dangerously while the cups of coffee clattered wildly.

"Behave yourself, before ridiculing me!" His guests exchanged a confused gaze and let go of each other hands.

"Don't worry, you're good by yourself." His tomboy commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Hawky, what's wrong with you?"

Just now he realized what he had done. Blushing deeply he lifted up his chair and sank back on it.

Yes, what was wrong with him? He was rationality itself! He was an ice-cold strategist, infected by neither emotion nor conscience. Even his furious friend was at most able to amuse him.

So what had made him lose control just now?

"Very well, Jiroushin, what do I need to know?"

Like being far away, he watched as the admiral pulled out a big, old map out of the depths of his suit, spreading it over the whole table. Roronoa used this time to carry the dishes over to a side table.

What had he taken into this house?

-Zoro-

He breathed a sigh of relief. This damn idiot of a Shichibukai almost let his disguise slip. If he had learned one thing of his female crewmates, then what the most important joker of a lady was.

Helplessness! Well and boobs of course… but most importantly helplessness!

Actually he never understood how this principle worked, because it had never affected him in any way. But every man around him turned into a hero, when Nami broke her high heel or when Robin was carrying a heavy basket. A smile here, a wink there and all men would move mountains for their ladies. Mainly Nami used this trump as often as possible, most of the time against the lovedrunken cook. And this thought brought up his idea. After all, Cho Jiroushin was a man of the marine, a believer in justice, as far as he knew. If this guy found out who he was, Cho would probably love to repay him for the Senichi-Islands himself. And Zoro was well aware that he would not survive a fight in this body.

But an innocent, weak girl would never pose a threat and it was easier to gain the rear admiral's trust. Obviously this man of honor was just as defenseless against a woman's weapon as dart brow was. A thought Zoro did not want to follow while using this dirty trick, which was totally not his style and against his pride, but it was not like he had much of a choice. The spitfire of navigator seemed to have a really bad influence on him.

His head slowly lost its headache and it became easier for him to think. No, if he wanted to return to his crew, he could not fail here. He had to survive and then he would see what else he could do.

For a moment he regarded the man sitting at the head of the table, who seemed to be caught in his own thoughts. The gold-yellow eyes pierced through the middle of the table, without actually seeing it. An unknown curiosity awoke within him. He kind of wanted to know, what was going on with the other one. He was surprised, how strange the greatest swordsman in the world behaved. But then he concentrated again on the rear admiral.

For a second he observed the big map in front of him, he had no idea what it meant. He had never been able to do anything with those strange drawings.

Slowly he looked up to the blonde, who was smiling friendly, even though a hidden anger could be seen.

"Are you certain, Loreen that you want to find the strawhats? They are monsters!"

An unwanted grin crawled on his lips. If the other one knew, who he was talking to.

"Maybe", he said simply, "For starters I just want to know, where they are."

The marine officer met his view serious.

"May I ask why? What would a lovely girl like you want from those pirates?"

A cold laughter interrupted their conversation. Hawk Eyes was back.

"Jirou, believe me. This person here is anything but a lovely girl. Only because of this all of us are here."  
Zoro rolled his eyes above so much drama.

"Very well, may we return to the main topic, gentlemen?"

The men exchanged a look.

"Gladly", Cho answered finally and took out some wooden game counters of his pocket.

He placed a small tower on a group of islands.

"This here is the former base G-6 at the Senichi-islands. Except for some ruins it's totally destroyed." The voice of the admiral was dark, filled with never-ending hate. But he did not explain any further, but placed a small boat next to it, maybe an inch away.

"Here are the pirates." Zoro could not prevent himself from straightening his back. The headache disappearing at all.

"Doesn't look like they've come far." He murmured thoughtless.

"Oh, don't be deceived, Loreen. Since their escape they're continually moving."

He put down a second and a third boat.

"This should be their predicted course. I assume they'll need about a month and few days to come here." He placed a fourth boat.

"This appears to be Sarue." The Shichibukai entered the conversation.

"Sarue?" The pirate asked, still not understanding the map. The marine nodded.

"An island neighboring Sasaki. It takes less than two hours with the fair."

With those words he put down a small pawn next to the last boat.

"And this is where we are."

"In other words", the black haired one continued the thought of his friend, "You advise us to wait for the pirates' arrival at Sarue?"

The man in suit nodded.

"The region, where the pirates are right now, is quite difficult to negotiate. Almost impossible without a Log Pose and a skilled navigator. If you really want to meet them, I would really plan to wait until they're closer. That is, if they survive that long."

Caught in thoughts the young swordsman looked at the map with the game counters, not able to read it at all, but realizing something else.

"If the Navy knows exactly, were the strawhats are, why aren't you attacking them?"

A cold shiver went down his spine by the thought, that the marine was maybe following every single step they made for already a long time. Maybe that was the reason why they had been able to surprise them.

Cho shook his head.

"It is not that simply, my lady. The Navy is a highly complex organization structure with strict rules and orders. Every action has to be planned and authorize, to minimize possible incorrect decisions."

Surprised he looked at the other one.

"Seriously? Does one single person of you soldiers actually believe that any pirate would care about this red tape?"  
This limitless stupidity of the marine made it almost impossible for him, to keep up the farce of an innocent girl. If they had the possibility to take down countless criminals, why did they not do it, instead of risking that those threads became ticking timebombs?

"This isn't what it's about." The rear admiral disagreed. "It's a matter of justice. Just because pirates violate the rules, it doesn't mean, we could act at random. In addition the Marine has been weakened in the Grand Line by the destruction of the G-6. In this part of the ocean we can only hold up the emergency security. Unnecessary actions are not allowed for the moment."  
Zoro wanted to reply, but the Shichibukai was faster.

"Am I right in assuming that the Marine is intending to capture the strawhats at Saure?"

Surprised he looked at the black haired one.

"You know, I cannot talk about secret Navy-operations, especially not with civilian. Moreover we have completely different problems right now, why some of my superiors were already ordered to the headquarters."

Thoughtful Hawk Eyes placed his view back at the map.

"What problems are you referring to, Jiroushin?"

Out of the corner of his eye Zoro could see how the rear admiral slammed his hand against his lips angrily.

"That's top secret as well!" He answered roughly. In this moment the door was opened.

"Loreen! What are you doing here? You cannot sit together with two gentlemen while being undressed. Just look at yourself!" The mad voice of the housekeeper rang through the room, before she rushed inside and took his arm. Ineffective he tried to fight her.

"Kanan…"  
"Not one word! As long as you live in this house, you will behave appropriate. You have to be a worthy representative of the Dracule household."

"But I'm not a Dracule!" He protested eagerly, while she pushed him to the door. To his offense he could hear Hawk Eyes snickering silently.

"And now excuse yourself properly so you can take a shower."

-Mihawk-

The door slammed shut loudly behind the two women and he could not prevent a small laughter. It was more than amusing to watch this child being educated by Kanan and her desperate efforts to raise a lady.

"What's so funny?" Just now he was reminded of the other one's present. "I haven't heard you laughing for ages."

A little bit too sudden he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

"I cannot follow what you are aiming for. So please could you rather explain what is happening within the Marine?"

His friend shook his head.

"Like I said, Top Secret. But who's that girl? Where's she from, and most importantly what's she doing here?"

Surprised he glanced at the other one. He had no idea how to explain the unexplainable. After some seconds the blonde shrugged his shoulders and cleaned the table.

"It's kind of strange, how close you two are. She doesn't seem to be afraid of you. I have seldom seen someone talk to you like she did."  
Slowly he looked away, without replying anything.

"Something's special about her. I got the feeling, she could be a worthy opponent to you."  
"What are you talking about?" He murmured weakly. "Take a closer look at my guest, who is a child. One slash of my sword and this child was once upon. How can you call this equal?"

Jirou shook his head.

"You know what I mean. Might be, she is no warrior, but she is the first one, who can compete with your bullhead." One forefinger snapped against Mihawk's forehead.

"What are you doing?" He grumped. "All of you are talking nonsense. This youngster is not able to hold a candle to me."

"All of you?" His friend repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Kanan agrees with me?"

He disliked this conversation. Determined he stood up.

"Are you running away?" The other one tried to tease him.

"I am never running away. But this conversation bores me."  
Laughing the other one stood up as well.

"You have always been a lousy loser."

"I have never lost to you so far."

The marine officer did not reply, but pulled out an antique pocket watch.

"Well, I have to head for work now. But next time I would love to learn more about your little tomboy."

"You may leave now!" He escorted his friend to the front door.

"How long will you stay here this time?" This question came unexpected and before he could sort his thoughts he was already answering.

"Until the strawhats arrive at Sarue."

With big eyes the other one met his view, while taking his coat.

"I see? Okay then, until next time. Bye."

Helpless he saw the door closing behind Jirou. Why could he not shut his mouth for one single time?! What had he taken into this house?


	10. Chapter 7 - Arrangement

**Hello everyone,**

 **so today we continue the weekly update.**

 **Thank you all for following, favoring this story and especially Anana16 for your comments :)**

 **I hope you have a lot of fun with the next chapter.**

 **See you next time**

 **Sharry**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Arrangement

-Zoro-

He enjoyed the warm water. His body was still stiff but his head stopped pounding. He would never ever again let alcohol take the better of him. He had been such a fool. He had to be more carefully in this body.

With slow motions he dried his new figure. Kanan had left the room minutes ago, to organize some proper clothing, as she put it. He really hoped, they were proper for fighting as well, because now he knew, where he had to go.

"Roronoa?" The dulled voice of the Shichibukai called from the adjoining room. Probably the rear admiral had left already.

"I'm here", he answered cold. He did like to tease the other one, but he was well aware of his position. Only due to the mercy of the older one he was still alive. For the second time now. What a disgrace. However he would not exhaust the other's hospitality, not wanting to owe the other one even more. Now, having a plan, he knew what to do.

"You are undressed!" The other one stated slightly shocked.

"Yeah, don't make such a fuss. Yesterday night you've already seen me naked."

What was his problem? Hawk Eyes good education was already annoying him. It would be good for him to leave already.

"You do remember?"

He grinned, putting the towel aside and turning around. The grown man blushed and looked away.

"Sure."

"You should cover your bareness." The lord of the mansion said without looking at him. Laughing he went past him, of course still buck naked.

"Gosh! If I were in my body, you wouldn't even care about my _bareness_." Back in the guest room he put on the clothes awaiting him. It was already easier to deal with the bra than the day before, which could also be because he was getting better in controlling those small fingers.

"So?" The black haired one raised his voice again, leaning against the door frame and folding his arms. "What is your next move?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Zoro asked back, cursing his long hair which got stuck in his collar. "I have to hurry back, so I can tell the others about the ambush at Sarue."

"My, what a lacking strategy." The other one commented snorting. "Like I have mentioned before, in this physical constitution you will not reach them alive. Furthermore I assume you are not schooled in navigating a ship. You seem to have no knowledge of reading maps, as well. It would be of a wiser move to first collect your energy before meeting your crew at Sarue. The navy would not expect an ambush against their own, which would lead to their confusion. This would be a much smarter tactic leading to success." The Shichibukai explained patronizing, not offering any kindness. It was not an invitation, but a strategy, as simple as that.

Fierce he clawed his hands into the shirt he wanted to put on. Of course he had been thinking about this too, but that would mean he would need to stay longer at this place. Here, just in front of this Shichibukai, engulfed in all of his pathetic weaknesses.

"You're right." He finally admitted between gritted teeth, still facing the other one only with his back, while he was caught by the worst truth he could imagine and realizing that he had no choice.

"You're right. I'm still too weak to protect my crew. I was damn lucky to get them out of prison and killed myself while trying. This body is another huge disadvantage, so I have only one possibility left."

Trembling he turned around, just in his underwear, clenching his fists. The despise he felt against himself right now was unbearable. In the next second he would give up everything. For one moment he bit his lip before finally looking at the other one.

Then he fell to his knees, slammed his hands onto the ground and bowed deeply.

"Dracule Hawk Eyes Mihawk. I'm begging you. Teach me the way of the sword!"

The room was quiet; both swordsmen stopped breathing, one tense the other surprised.

-Mihawk-

For a never passing moment he gazed at the other one, listening to those words, understanding what the other one asked of him, dared to demand of him.

In sheer mockery the Shichibukai laughed out loudly.

"I am disappointed in you, Roronoa. What happened to your pride and honor, you bragged about the last night?"The green haired one stayed in his pathetic position.

How he would love to tread those weak shoulders with all his force.

"I offered you accommodation and aliment, because you seemed to be worthy, because you awakened my curiosity. I was even willed to lend you my aid in the task of retrieving your original body. I believed you deserved my help. But now you prove me wrong. You mean to ask for teachings from your enemy? Know your shame you are not only placing upon you but also upon me."

With long steps the greatest swordsman in the world walked around the kneeling disappointment, heading for the exit.

"Must you continue? It pains me to watch."

"I have no other choice!" The pirate expelled harsh, the childish voice trembling.

"I neglected my pride to free my crew. I betrayed my honor in destroying the base with all its soldiers. And I gave up my dignity as I placed myself at your mercy. I'm willing to do anything to protect my friends, no matter how low I have to sink for that."

"I have no further interest in you." Hawk Eyes replied cold and opened the door. In his back the pirate hit his fist against the floor.

"Today I met two of the greatest swordsmen in the world and I know, I could not beat any of you, not even in my real body. When Homura faced me, I couldn't do anything. One stroke of his sword was enough to split the complete side of my body. I was barely able to overcome his Haki. If he'd wanted to, I would have died that very moment. The next time I meet him, I have to defeat him, otherwise I can never face you again. I have to regain my dignity and my pride. I want to become strong! If not I cannot protect my crew."

Mihawk stopped.

"Homura?" He asked abrupt. "You fought him? And survived?"

The other one did not answer. Slowly he turned around.

"You know the meaning of Haki and recognize someone using it?"

Once again the other one did not say a word, starring at the ground.

"You stayed conscience after you were attacked with Haki and despite of being injured you took that strongpoint down?"

He folded his arms, but the other ones stayed quiet.

"What are you, Roronoa Zoro? Is my friend correct after all of you being a tragic heroic figure or are you nothing more than a waste of time?"

The other one continued his silence, cowering at the ground like a beaten child.

"Open your mouth, Roronoa Zoro! Stand up! Answer me!"

In careful motions the boy got up, rubbing his wrist. The knuckles of his right hand were scraped. But then the pirates spoke up with a snotty voice.

"Tze. I'm no hero, that's for sure. But your friend's right about what he's saying." Just now the green eyes met his own piercing view. "I'm a monster!"

In front of him stood a girl wearing nothing but underwear. The wet, green curls hugging the fragile figure. The face tensed, the jaw gritted, the knuckles bleeding.

"A monster?" He echoed questioning.

"This is how you picture yourself?" For another time the other one was not answering.

"Do you truly believe this or are you simply begging for recognition?"

The green haired one laughed cold. "If I'd do that, I would never become the greatest swordsman in the world. I know who and what I am. Therefore no enemy can use it against me."  
Thoughtful the greatest swordsman in the world observed the pirate. Then he laughed.

"You are indeed an odd man, Roronoa." The other stayed quiet. "But you do not actually believe that one month is enough for you to become strong enough to defeat me, do you?"

"I just have to become strong enough to defend myself. After that I'll become strong enough to protect my friends and someday I'll be strong enough to beat you."

Mihawk could not hide his silent grin. "You really seem to be a stubborn person."

For a moment they looked at each other before he sighed.

"Very well. My house, my rules. If you agree to this, Roronoa, I am willed to train you."

"I'll obey your decisions." The boy growled tense without the slightest hesitation.

"Fine." Hawk Eyes turned around. "Dress yourself. Kanan will arrange proper fighting clothes for you until tonight. Till then you have to bear those. I will supply you with an appropriate weapon. Unless I am very much mistaken, you left your swords with your crew?"

The other one simply nodded.

"I expect you to not only train physically, but in theory as well. Your previous tactical skills show countless deficits to cover. Of course we will continue to solve your minor body problem. But I do have one question left."

He looked back over his shoulder at the other.

"If you aware of Haki existing and are not even ignorant about its application, why do you not use it? Why do you not at least exercise it, if you feel insecure about using it in real combat? Unless of course you do not possess such ability."

The pirate reached out for the clothes he let go before. His childish voice was unexpectedly rough.

"I…I don't know…"

The Shichibukai was well aware about the other one not telling the truth, but he decided to not ask any further.

"Well, I await you downstairs within an hour. Kanan shall teach you how to daff away your hair."

"Can't I just cut it?"

Mihawk laughed softly.

"If you prefer to choose the easier way, you may do so. But just for your information I shall remind you, that the greatest woman in the art of the swords chose to keep her hair long. She was even capable of using it as a weapon. But certainly it is your decision, if you want to excuse your hair as a weakness. When it comes down to it, I do not feel the urge to pay interest for something like that."

"Who was this woman?" The other one asked impatient, ignoring his last words.

"My sister!" He closed the door behind his back.

Slowly he exhaled, leaning against the wall in the corridor.

Why? Why seemed this pirate so similar to his sister while being the complete opposite?

He had been willed to give up everything, which made him an honorable swordsman, just for his crew.

No, he admitted silently. Roronoa Zoro was not like Sharak at all. This youngster was almost like Miahwk himself. Like he would have wanted to be at that time. At that time he had not been strong enough to give up everything. To safe his friends, he had chosen the marine's chains, but he would never had dared to free them himself and to die in that process.

But this pirate went even further. It must have taken quite some effort to dash away his pride. But the Shichibukai had not been able to see that at all. He had become furious. Mad over the other one not seeing his own talent. Mad over the pirate for tossing not only away his dream but also his life to protect his friends. Up until this moment he had not realized that this, what he had dismissed as a weakness, was in truth a strength, he did not possess when he had been the same age.

Slowly he understood. Maybe that was it. Maybe this comprehension was the reason why he wanted to help the other one. Because secretly he admired this strength.

And maybe this was the reason as well why the other one could irritate him so easily. Because the younger one possessed a power, he himself did not at that age but would have loved to embody. For this he despised and saluted the other one at the same.

Unwillingly he also had to admit that Kanan and Jirou might have been right. Roronoa Zoro was on a par with him and when the other one would have been part of his generation, maybe Mihawk would have never gained his title.

"Sire, what are you doing here?" The housekeeper came down the hallway.

"Kanan." He just murmured exhausted.

"Are you alright, my lord?" She seemed worried, but he nodded simply.

"It is nothing to considerate."

"You seem tired and tempered. Is Loreen at fault?"

He looked at her.

"My guest is not afraid." With those words he put his shoulders back and went to his bureau.

"I wish no disturbance." He needed silence. He needed a leveled mind. But he was not alone in this struggle.

-Zoro-

With a silent click the door closed and all tension broke apart. He could not help it, as his legs buckled under his weight. He cowered beside the bed, while the cursed tears took their course.

 _I am disappointed in you, Roronoa._

What else did he have to do? How much more could he endure?

 _Know your shame you are not only placing upon you but also upon me._

He had humiliated and abased himself. But he knew that he could not give up just yet, not as long as there was a way to protect his friends.

Hawk Eyes was right. He was still too weak, he was inexperienced and his false pride would cost his head. Only if he gave up everything and was prepared to learn from the best of the best, only then he could still be worth something for his crew.

He did hear the anger in the Shichibukai's voice, did see the rage in his eyes.

He probably had lost all recognition, the other could have had for him, at that moment. Slowly he shook his head. Once again he was up to some other's mercy. Once again he betrayed himself.

 _What are you, Roronoa Zoro?_

And even so… even so he did not doubt any second what he was. As long as he had a dream and friends, who were worthy of being protected, he knew who he was. He did not care what the other one thought of him. As long as the training would make him stronger, he would endure everything. For his friends.

 _You are indeed an odd man._

Those words had been different. Not hostile or disdainful. If he was honest, he thought this had been the first time, where the other one had actually seen him. Behind his mask of false pride and a bloody bandana, behind his mask of arrogant immunity and green curls. He had seen him!

Slowly he pulled himself up and wiped away those tears. Self-pity would not lead him anywhere. The fatigue of the morning was long forgotten.

Determent he put on the black, slick shirt, which was a little bit too long for him, before he grabbed the blue trousers. It was not perfect but it would be enough to fight.

Quietly someone knocked against the door.

"Yes?" He murmured, not looking forward to another confrontation with the older swordsman, but luckily it was only the housekeeper, who entered.

"Oh my dear Loreen, are you alright? Did you cry?"

"It's fine." How could he ever tell her the truth? This woman treated him like he was her own son. No, he corrected bitter, like he was her own daughter. She was good. She deserved the truth, but he did not want to hurt her, because she did not deserve that.

"Was he impolite again? I am sorry; I thought I raised him better."

He shook his head and dismissed his thoughts.

"It's not because of that, believe me. He and I are… well whatever."

"You are alike." Zoro laughed harshly.

"As if!" He brushed his hair aside. How could he cut it now, without looking like a wimp for Hawk Eyes? He could hear the soft steps of the housekeeper.

"Well, I met him in the hallway and he looked at least as down as you are."

Zoro decided to keep that uncommented.

"Kanan?"  
"Yes, honey, what is it?" Once again he ignored her nickname for him.

"Could you teach me, what you taught Sharak? I need to fight! Show me how to dress myself and what to do with my hair!"

The housekeeper looked surprised, than serious.

"My dear, are you sure, you…"  
He took her hand. He had no choice. He needed help, to survive the Shichibukai's training in this body.

"I beg you. Hawk Eyes will never accept me, but as a man he has no clue what I'm facing. You are my last chance. I need you!"

After a second she nodded.

"Well, okay. So we will turn you into a warrior, Loreen."

-Mihawk-

His eyes followed the lines of the newspaper. Today it was filled with useless nonsense, nothing of any interest, except for one page in the front, listing all soldiers killed in action at the G-6. It seemed like the investigations were already over. But there were no meaningful news in the article. Not to his surprise of course. The newspaper had decided, or was told to decide, to print a fabrication about the strawhat's escape, making the death of the swordsman look anything else than praiseworthy, but rather disdained and hatred. But it was obviously that even the Marine had not found out yet what exactly happened.

 _You probably read that he and blackleg Sanji were in uniform. Nobody knows how they were able to do so and then there is this mystery about his earrings..._

The voice of the rear admiral whispered through his head. What kind of mystery could be caused by some worthless earrings? After a second thought he took his transponder snail and dialed one well-known number. He was still uncertain about his behavior. What was going on within him? The confrontation with the green head pushed him to the edge of sanity. Something he thought of being impossible.

"Cho" He was greeted.

"Hello again, Mr. Cho." He said with an informal voice.

"Gee, Hawky. Don't tell me, you're already missing me?"

The voice of the marine was tired. He was probably already waiting for this day to be over.

"What did you mean by that?" Mihawk asked directly.

"By what? I don't get it?"

Mad he shook his head. What was wrong with him?

"You told me, that the Marine was still uncertain about Roronoa Zoro's detailed acting and then you referred to some earrings. What was that about?"

"You're really insane, Hawky." The other one murmured. "Or do you know something?"

"What do you mean? I just read about the fallen ones and thought about our conversation."  
His friend sighed.

"Nothing's confirmed yet, but it could be that Roronoa Zoro is still alive."

He stopped breathing. How could they know?

"Where did you get that idea from? Did not Hakkai in person state that he fell with the burning tower?"  
The marine officer answered only after some seconds. "Well, they found remains of each person, who died that night. Thanks to the highly developed technology of the navy and the blood samples, we take of each soldier and prisoner, the corpses could be identified. Even every single one of the smugglers."

The other one paused, but for once Mihawk was actually surprised about that administrative organization. It did almost frighten him, how much the modern medicine was actually capable to do. On the other side he wondered if they had a sample of his blood as well. This possibility was anything but pleasing.

"So why are you explaining me those details? Where is the connection to Roronoa?"

"Just wait!" The other one answered tense. "Even though the pirate hunter was the only one close to the tower, there were no human remains to be found."  
"Is it not possible to be burnt completely?" He assumed willingly false.

"No, there should always be a left-over. They even found some traces of gold, which were probably his earrings, but there was nothing left of him, except for some minor blood traces."

"But, if his blood and his melted earrings were there, he had to be there as well. I suppose no human can survive a heat, which melts gold so easily."

"Why do you intent that he is death? Should you not be the one to believe he might have survived?"

Mihawk was quiet for a moment. After all, he knew that the other one indeed was alive even though he burned in those flames.

"I am not in the mood for needless hope. The probability of him surviving is less than small. Almost non-existing in my opinion. If he would have survived, he would be already back by his crew, would he not? But he is not there, so I assume he is death. The Navy should not hunt dead vagabonds but those who are still alive."

None of them said anything for a long time.

"Maybe you are right, Hawky."

"Of course I am."

Cho laughed softly. "But tell me Hawky. While we're already talking about mysteries: What's about this mystic Loreen, showing up so suddenly. Who is she?"

"As it seems, we are talking about my new disciple."

"Wait a second, for real?"

"Speaking of, I do have my first lesson now."

The other one paused startled his breathing, probably knowing that further questioning was not welcomed.

"Okay. So I guess I've cured your curiosity, so both of us can head back to work."

After a short farewell they ended their call. He was actually already late for his first session. In speedy steps he went downstairs. But the other one was not in the dining or in the living room. Scratching his head he went into the kitchen, where only the housekeeper was to be found.

"Kanan, have you seen our guest?" He asked without any greeting. Her head did not turn to him.

"Yes, she is already in the training room. She was quite determined about becoming a warrior."

"Hmm…" Was all he answered.

"Sire." He paused and looked at her working in a steady pace. "She is a good girl. Please tread her faire, even in combat."  
"A real combat is never fair." So he left. To the right of the stairs, passing the heavy iron door. It had been so long. The big changing room with its showers seemed unused, but the other door was not fully closed.

Ghostlike he went through it into the next room. The place of his childhood, his daily training, hours of hard work, hours of pain and tears. His new disciple stood almost in the middle of this huge room. The eyes closed in concentration Roronoa followed the basic fighting positions in slow motion. Then he breathed harshly and hit hard. The following movement was fluent again, before the next attack was carried out.

If the youngster did notice him or not, had yet to be seen, but Mihawk used this moment to observe him. At least he seemed to possess the most needed fundaments.

After some more minutes he decided to interfere.

"Those sequences of yours are not completely useless."

Suddenly those green eyes opened and stared at him.

"For a man, at least."  
Within the next heartbeat he was standing in front of him. His disciple flinched back one step. Not especially fast for his taste, but it could have been slower.

"But you have to include the factor that you are a woman now."

He stroke down. The pirate blocked his attack with both arms, but Roronoa seemed to have underestimated the summoned strength. Hard his knee crashed on the ground and he was barely able to keep his position. Surprised the girl sucked in air.

"Against a man a woman carries countless disadvantages in a fight." Now he took his other fist. Once again the other one blocked his hit.

"However she has one advantage." He growled, hitting again. This time the other one finally dodged.

"Her swiftness."

In two steps the youngster brought some distance in between them. His right forearm was reddened. Mihawk grinned evil, his eyes however were cold and bored.

"You defend like a man, who can expect to be superior just due to his strength in muscles. There lays your mistake."

Roronoa starred back angrily.

"Well until yesterday I was that man."

Disapproving he ignored that interruption.

"But this was already your mistake back then. You relay only upon the force of your upper body."

His disciple narrowed his eyes, obviously having a hard time following his explanations. He sighed. His new pupil might be talented if it comes down to the sowrd, but he did not seem to be the brightest spark. Another point to add to his long training list. Developing a strategy before attacking blindly.

"Fine then. Two words of theory. What are the advantages of a man? He is stronger, bigger, and heavier. All those things he can use in a combat to have a better stand. But those things can be a hindrance as well; he can become slow and clumsy. Let me give you an example. Take that blonde of your crew."

"The cook?"

"Exactly. I assume he is inferior to you in regards of strength and force." The girl grinned.

"But still you are unable to defeat him." The grin disappeared.

"Why?"

"To put it simple." He said cold. "You are too slow." Before finishing his sentenced he attacked again. The first hit the other one countered but the second one he was able to avoid.

"Your upper body posture is average but your legs…" He let himself fall and kicked the other one down. "Are far too heavy-handed." He rose again and looked down at the pirate.

"You are well versed in the basics of fighting. But it is purely false to relay only on your force. The moment you face a foe stronger than you, you are doomed. You have to become faster, quicker, agile, like a dancer, Roronoa. Even more as a woman. You will exhaust easier than any man. This implies every single one of your attacks has to be deadly and effective. Your defense should be hardly any blocking and mainly contain dodging, because one hit is enough to break your thin bones. You may only have seconds to determine the fight, if not you will lose."

For another time he attacked and the other one jumped up.

"Locate your cover higher. I am taller, I will charge from above." He offered no break to the youngster.

"Your tackles are too low as well. Where do you want to hit me? My vital points are up here!"

After two seconds the other was back on the ground. But he did not complain, just stood up again. The skinned knuckles started to bleed again. But the green head did not seem to care. He went back into fighting position, a determined look on that young face.

"Go! Attack! Impress me!"

The other one did not wait for a second demand. In a catlike jump he headed to him, turning to the left and attempting to jump over him. Almost bored he took the leg of the other, smashing him to the ground and placing his foot directly next to the other one's head.

"Stupid! I am almost two meters tall. To attack me from above is an attempted failure. You should counterattack from below, where your barycentric is and not mine. Take just one second to think for once before you actually do something."

The other one was breathing heavily.

"Do you need a break already?" He growled dismissive. But the boy just shook his head and wiped away the sweat from his forehead, while he was getting back up and back into position.

For a moment he observed his tomboy, before stepping towards him. Fluently his disciple followed his movements and slid back. Surprised Mihawk paused. That had not been too bad. At least way better than before. The body posture was good, not perfect but improvable. They had a long way to go.

He folded his arms.

"Fine. Now, that you are warmed up, we can begin. Are you ready?" The green head nodded.

"Good. We will start simple, so you can understand. None of your feet may touch the ground longer than a second and not two times after another at the same spot, do you understand?"

Once again the other one nodded.

"So, begin!"

In the next moment he ripped those legs away, making the other one fall immediately.

"What did I just say?" He could feel the anger of the other one, but he did not care.

"Do not dare to believe I might treat you gently, Roronoa. And now run!"

He would not admit it, but he liked to tease the other one. It was amusing to see how long the other one could go.


	11. Chapter 8 - Fairy Tale

Heyho everyone,

so here we go with the next chapter.

Thank you Anana16 and Mizuki hikari for your lovely comments and everybody else for favoring and following. I have to say that we will not meet the other strawhats until chapter 11, but don't worry, our two swordsmen will have enough to quarrel about;-P

See you

Sharry^^

* * *

Chapter 8 – Fairy Tale

-Miahwk-

"Faster!" He growled and kicked the other one down.

For the first time since they started training, his disciple was able to brace his fall with both hands and jumped up right away. The girl was breathing heavily, sweat running down the temples. But Roronoa was not complaining. For hours he had been jumping from one leg to the other, crossing the whole room. It looked ridiculous, Mihawk was well aware of that, but he needed to make those lame legs work.

Time and time the other one was too slow. Time and time he punished the youngster for that. Outward he acted unimpressed, almost disappointed. But the secret truth was that he was surprised by the other.

In his strategy he wanted to maltreat the other one, until he would complain unconscious. He wanted to show this newbie, that every day with him would be hell. However he expected the other one not to last longer than about two hours ago. Especially if he considered, the other one had been unable to walk the day before. But time and time the girl got back up. Time and time he corrected the false body position, hard and harsh, and time and time the other one continued. Sweat and blood already dripping down, the chest rising uneven, but Roronoa did not stop.

At some point he realized, that the other one would not give up. He would continue, probably until he collapsed death. That was unsatisfying. For one it was not helpful at all, if the other died while training to survive, and for the other it was not him, pushing the other one's limits.

Meanwhile the youngster started trembling; the face had been straining red but became sickly pale now.

He folded his arms.

"This is it for today. Go, take a shower and change your clothing, you are reeking of sweat."

The other one placed both feet on the ground, knees dangerously soft.

The pirate was breathing harshly, but no noise was passing his shivering lips.

"Do not dare to lose conscience or this may be your first and last lesson."

He turned around, after the other one did not answer but just stare back. Only after he reached the changing room he could hear a soft impact. With a grin he left. The body of his tomboy might be weak, but his will was anything else than ordinary. This was becoming interesting.

-Zoro-

He heard Hawk Eyes' voice from far away, his words hovering through his head, only slowly realizing what the they meant. His body was burning. He could not remember ever feeling so much pain due to simplest training. His unfocused view tried to locate the voice, while black dots were blocking most parts of his visual field, making him half blind. Then he could hear the door close.

His legs gave in and he fell to the ground. Hectic he breathed, but he was hardly gaining enough air. He lay on the ground, staring at the white ceiling. His view became slowly clearer, while blood transported needed oxygen in his body.

Dracule's words still filled his head. Showed him all his mistakes and weaknesses. It was true; most of those mistakes were not caused by this body, but by his fighting attitude.

 _But still you are unable to defeat him._

He felt so cold, while the blood rushed through his shaking body. Of course those silly tiffs with Dartbrow were nothing close to a real fight. But it shocked him, that this stupid lovecook should be more than equal to him, just because he was too slow.

He had always believed that in the end he would be the better warrior, the final victor in real duel. Slowly a grin crossed his face. He had a new goal. He had to overcome the blonde, only then he could overcome his own deficits.

Clumsily he turned on his stomach. His body hurt everywhere and every movement took all his strength. The small boobs pressed against his ribcage, making it even harder to breathe.

Slowly he was able to get back up, taking small, uneven steps into the changing room. As expected Hawk Eyes had left already. He secretly hoped that he had been able to impress him in any way. He did not want to be any more disappointing, after the Shichibukai spared his life. He wanted to prove, that it was the right decision, that he was no waste of time.

With trembling fingers he loosened his hair, just to put it back together, before taking of his clothes in careful motions and crawling to the showers.

The warm water was good, beating his shivering muscles gently. He simply leaned against the wall and watched the drops gliding down his unfamiliar soft skin. The next four weeks would be hell. But, and that thought made him actually quite happy, he could go further, could become better than he was right now. Since Thriller Bark he was eaten by the untamed craving to become stronger, but felt like he had not been moving forward and now he knew, that he had been stuck literally.

If he were in his own body, he would be glowing of excitement, but then he would probably have never degraded himself to ask the greatest swordsman in the world for help.

It took him ages to go back to the changing room and to put on some clothes. He was so tired, he did not even care about the black dress, he was putting on, just grateful for its soft, weightless fabric. It was really difficult to close those small sandals with his trembling fingers and afterwards he just sat there and calmed his breath.

Determined he followed the Shichubukai's shadow.

Who should be found in the kitchen, talking almost angrily with Kanan. Before Zoro even reached the door, he could hear her loud and his deep voice, discussing himself as a topic.

"She is a child! Your methods are too harsh on her!" The former nanny hissed frantic.

"My guest is neither a child nor wants to be treated like one. This person came to me, asked for my aid. If my way is too harsh than this pupil is not worthy of mine."

The master of the house seemed annoyed, his voice was clear but something dangerous within. Like the housekeeper's demand was highly inadequate in his opinion, even more speaking freely in front of him. But this woman was not done yet.

"Your anger over the death of that pirate clouds your perception. You vent your wrath on her, Sire. This is no proper behavior for a gentleman. She is a good person but you treat her like a criminal!"

Slowly the Shichibukai seemed to become furious.

"Like a criminal? I took this stranger in. I took over the responsibility, completely. I treat each living being like it deserves it. This child is no lady, but a swordfighter. This is none of your business and you should not interfere any further!"

Angrily a hand was smashed at the table.

"I shall very much! Every time you are close to this girl, she ends up crying. What did she do to deserve your anger? On the other hand you shelter her, like she is your possession. I hardly understand your motions. Ever since Sharak's and Taruchie's death I have not seen you as upset as the last days."

"Enough!" The voice of the Shichibkuai was more threatening than Zoro had ever heard it before. "You are pushing your limits! I do not want to hear any more of this. Do not doubt my decisions."

The pirate opened the door, when the Shichibukai ran almost against him. For another time he could feel this burning anger of the other one against his own person, as those yellow eyes starred down at him scornful. Then Hawk Eyes rushed behind him, upstairs.

"We are done for today!" Loudly the door to his bureau was slammed shut.

His eyes followed Dracule. It really seemed like the older one did hate him for disgracing both of them. He clenched his fists, but was already feeling the unwanted warm arms of the housekeeper.

"Are you alright, my child?" He simply nodded.

She could not understand, what moved Hawk Eyes. She thought he was upset over Zoro's death. He on the other hand knew exactly that Dracule was mad over his shaming weakness, over him bringing dishonor. He could understand him. He was well aware, that he deserved the other one's behavior and so he would not complain. The only possibility he had was to become stronger. Stronger to regain his honor. That was his only way.

"He's right." He whispered. "Don't be mad at him. I really don't want to be treated like a child or a lady."

The tall woman looked at him concerned.

"I just do not want to see you hurt."

He smiled weakly.

"It would hurt my pride, if he would not train me serious. It's okay like this. I want to become stronger."

Kanan nodded.

"If it is like this, I will accept it of course. But it is painful to watch you getting hurt. So come on. You need something good to eat and afterwards we will take care of your hair."

-Mihawk-

He closed the file with a big sigh. The letters became blurry in the fading twilight, but in his anger not so long ago, he had forgotten to turn the light on and now he was too lazy to get up. This Kanan knew him just too well. He did not like, how much she knew about him and how much right she gave herself to mettle in his business.

Secretly he was also worried about her. Her affection towards the cursed pirate could only lead to sorrow and deep inside he did not want to cause her more grief. After all she and Jirou were the only good things left of his childhood. Maybe he was also a little bit jealous of her caring so much for Roronoa, a person she did not know anything about.

He on the other side, had been quite harsh against the other one today, he was aware of that. Maybe he should… oh what was all this about? It was that pirate's fault.

Not again! Again his thoughts were hunted by that youngster. Since he arrived here, he was lingering in his mind day and night, like there was nothing else important for him to care about. What had he taken into this house?

Unsatisfied with himself he got up and left the room. It was already useless now to worry over paperwork. To his surprise the kitchen was dark and empty. Neither Kanan nor his guest were there. But the last one he found at least in the living room. The big light was turned on, shutting out the darkness of the night outside. His tomboy, in his little black dress, lay on the couch and had not noticed him yet. The child had placed a book on the armrest and seemed to read highly concentrated, his crossed shanks were bent and rocked rhythmless up and down. The loose hair spread like a lake over girl and sofa. It was such an innocent picture; it was hard to imagine that this child was the demon of the East Blue.

"You are reading?"

In slow movements he made his way behind the sofa and leaned against the old chimney. The green eyes looked up. Anew he realized how mature and wise they already seemed.

"Obviously." Then the other one continued reading.

"Quite rude." He teased him, but the boy just bit his lip and locked his view on the pages in front of him.

"What? Are you still mad over me pushing your limits? Or are you mad over me not treating you like a little lady?"

The other one was not reading any more, but still stared at his book. Why was he not fighting back? The evening before Roronoa would have screamed at him, or laughed. Mihawk had not been that mean to him, had he?

"What is wrong? No nasty reply? No degrading comment? Do not say, I already tamed the beast?"

"I got it, okay?" The other one said roughly without looking up. Slowly Mihawk folded his arms. It seemed he was missing some parts here.

"What did you get?"

The green head's eyes wandered through the room, not looking at him, his young face turned into a cold mask.

"Fine, if you wanna hear me saying it. I know, you want to scold me for my weakness, for my shamefully behavior." Surprised he looked at the other one. What was he talking about? But he continued.

"I can accept that. Be mad at me, be angry. I can endure that and I will retrieve your respect."

"My, what a naïve child you are!" He could not stop his laughter while the other one looked up confused.

"It is not all about you, Roronoa."

It was almost cute to see the other one like this. Defeated. He really thought that he knew him. But he did not understand anything at all.

"I accepted you request. I am neither mad nor angry. Unnecessary feelings are hindrances in combat and in training."

His tomboy looked away again, blushing.

"You are indeed a child." He grinned evil and went back to his familiar armchair. When he passed the other one, he let his hand brush swiftly over his hair. Immediately the other one sat up and slapped his fingers away. His movements were surprisingly fluent and quick. It seemed he was able to integrate what he learned in training into his daily life, interesting.

"Apparently you are not as exhausted from training as I expected."

"I recover quickly." The green head murmured.

"Very well, so we can continue tomorrow with the real training. I do not want to bore you, do I?"

The pirate met his view, unimpressed, pulling the little book to his lap.  
"Fine with me." He growled and continued reading.

His behavior was confusing Mihawk. Not only did he pay almost no intention towards him, no additionally the pirate seemed to be more interested in one insignificant book than in him. Mihawk did not think of the other one as a man of vast reading.

"What are you reading?" He finally asked, after the pirate continued to ignore him. Was this his revenge for Mihawk teasing him?

"This." The other one murmured and lifted the book shortly without interrupting his reading.

Caught in unbelief he starred at that book. Was the other one making fun of him? It was the book, the pirate wanted to read while he was drunk.

"Excuse me?" He asked angrily.

"Didn't you say I should not only train my body? Well, here I am reading a book I have never read before. Aren't ya happy?"

Jerkily he leaned forward and pushed the book down, so the other one had to meet his view.

"You can read this?"

Mad the pirate slammed his hand away.

"I'm not as stupid as you think. Just because I'm not the child of rich parents doesn't mean I cannot read. Yesterday you weren't surprised."

He wanted to interrupt the other one, but he just continued talking. "My mother taught me a lot while I was young and of course she told me the famous stories of Hakuryuu. Like every child of the East Blue."

Now Mihawk was more than confused.

"Hakuryuu?"

It was scary, the way the girl started to smile, almost dreamily.

"Sure. Because of his tales I wanted to become a swordsman when I was still a little boy. You got all those great books here and never read them? And you're calling yourself a true swordsman?"

Seriously he grabbed the small wrist.

"You're able to read this?!"

Finally the other one seemed to realize the true meaning behind his words.

"You can't?"

"Of course not. No one can. The probably last three people were scientist from Ohara. But as you might know from Nico Robin, Ohara is long gone."

Unbelieving the green haired one stared at the book in his lab.

"How do you know this language?" Roronoa looked up again, not saying a word.

"Did your mother teach you?" He nodded slowly.  
"You can speak this language?" Again he nodded.

"Amazing." Miahwk sat back down, folded his arms and observed the other one thoughtful. What had he taken into this house?

"I thought you are from the East Blue."

"I am." He looked away for a moment.

"But you were not born there, were you?" The pirate shrugged his shoulders.

"How am I supposed to know that, I was a baby?" He answered annoyed. "Doesn't matter."

"It does!" He disagreed silent, but without any anger. "Are you not aware that you might be the last human, who is capable of reading those books?"

Roronoa laughed softly.

"What are you talking about? My mom spoke this language. There will be many more, who talk it."

He shook his head.

"Do you even know the name of this language?"

Once again the other shrugged his shoulders.

"It was the language of my mom. She told me all those tales about the old heroes and about the swordsman Hakuryuu. That's all I know and all I cared for."

For a heartbeat they looked at each other.

"You are indeed a strange man. You are not even aware of the heritage you carry."

The other one shook his head, his forehead furrowed in deep thoughts.

"You mean to tell me that nobody knows of those stories?" He asked, pointing at the book in his lap.

He laughed. "And you are indeed slow on the uptake."

The green eyes regarded the anfractuous symbols like he was seeing them for the first time. Then he smiled softly.

"What is it?"

The youngster looked at him, shaking his head, but the smile stayed, he seemed happy.

After a second Mihawk got up and left the room in deep thoughts. Could it be a coincidence? A child of a warriorfolk? It would be well fitting, he had to admit.

When he returned with wine and glasses, the other one was already reading again. But he looked up, when Mihawk sat back down.

"Why do you have books, nobody can read?"

Now it was Mihawk, shrugging his shoulders, while filling their glasses.

"My father collected them on one of his many journeys. He said they were worth a fortune."

The green head nodded simply.

"And you do know those stories?"

"Barely. They are actually less tales, but teachings about the art of the sword. But my mom was no fighter; she hardly knew the basics, so she told me mainly the tale about Hakuryuu's life and about the other heroes."

"Tell me about it. Tell me about your hero."  
The other one looked confused. "What hero?"

"Well, Hakuryuu or what his name was. The hero, who made you become a swordsman."

Roronoa shook his head. "Hakuryuu was no hero, like the others. He was the first true swordsman."

Slightly annoyed Mihawk took a sip of his wine.

"How am I supposed to know? Start talking!"

-Zoro-

He was confused. All those things.

This morning he learned where his friends were. Then the confrontation with his new teacher. The training had been almost too much for him and now he might had learned something about himself, about his past, he never knew anything about. Maybe his mother was less of a heartless beast, he thought of her.

Who would have thought, things could turn out like this?

"So, shall we begin?" The Shichibukai asked annoyed.

"I'm no good in telling stories."

The black haired sighed.

"Just start. If you bore me, I will tell you so."

Zoro grinned. "Only someone, who doesn't know Hakuryuu, could say something like that."

Slowly he took his glass, slewing it slightly, wiping a strand of hair behind his ear.

"My mother always began the story like this: Many centuries ago a wise and strong king ruled over the kingdom Alciel. Like his father before him and whose father before he lead his people with devotion and ironlike will. Over the generations the sons and daughters Alciel's grew to strong warriors, respected but also scarred by the whole world. A status none of the warriors disliked."

"So what about your anti-hero?" He was interrupted by a bored voice. "This tale about a warriorfolk is well-known. In this version or another, they are all the same."

"Might be. I only know this version."

Annoyed he drank his wine.

"Okay, just shut up now and listen."

The other nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"The king and his best warriors brought honor and glory to their folk over the years. But as time was passing by he had to realize, that he was no worthy leader of his people, for he could not give, what his people needed the most. An heir. While the king grew slowly older, the warrior became worried, because who else could lead their folk, if not one of royal blood?"

"But fate made it possible for the king to become a father, just in another way. In countless battles his people fought, among others a young woman died. Time has forgotten her name, so she was called Ni, meaning mother. The king heard that she left behind an infant. Nobody knew who the father could be, so the king decided to take the boy in as his own, to honor the sacrifice of Ni. He named the boy Hakuryuu in memory of the dragon."

"What dragon?" The other one asked.

"The dragon Hakuryuu. Legend says he molded the folk Alciels out of his own scales. The young prince developed splendid and his name was heard with pride by the other soldiers. But after a while euphoria about the new heir crumbled, turning into concern. After all Hakuryuu was not of royal blood. How could they know, if he was worthy of being their king?"

"Because blood is all that matters, is it?"

"One more time or so help me, I will stuff this book into your muzzle! Okay where was I? Yeah. The King was told by his most loyal friends and fellow warriors about the folk worrying and so they decided to find a solution, to make the prince worthy of being the heir. With a heavy heart the king called his son to him and explained him, why he had to prove himself. He asked his son, if he wanted to become king in the first place. After his son agreed honored, he was given his task."

"To become a worthy warrior, it was custom in Alciel, to take one of the thirteen ways. Those are thirteen different teachings in the art of fighting. Each more dangerously and more difficult than the other, but each of them was already enough to train a great warrior, who was capable to use almost any weapon. Only children of royal blood were allowed to take the thirteenth path, which needed especially a high degree of patience and endurance. But for Hakuryuu not being of royal blood, he had to prove even more how worthy he was. So it was decided that he should not only take one, but all thirteen ways to become the one perfect warrior. Only when he fulfilled all of those, the folk would acknowledge him as their new king. The young prince traveled to the wise men, to learn their art of fighting."

"The years went by and the king grew old. One day his chosen son returned, now a grown man. He carried the holy sword, forged out of the fang of the dragon. The weapon of a hero and the proof that his son did not only master all thirteen ways but also fulfill all thirteen heroic quests, his mentors demanded him to do. Proud and more than gratefully about his son's success the king crowned his son."

"The people celebrated their new hero, who should lead them into a new age. But soon Hakuryuu had to realize that he was indeed the greatest warrior in the world, but he should never have become king. There was no fight, he would not win. Now war, he would not conquer. In battle he was a God, but carrying the crown made him loose his mind. The folk, who loved him, could not reach him. He saw them, but all he saw, were people unlike him. Even his own father could not touch him. They were warrior, yes. But he, he was a swordsman. A servant of the dragon. Being a king he could not dull his craving for a fight."

"Hakuryuu became desperate under the burden of the crown, so it came that one night he took his sword and killed his father. Afterwards he wrapped his sword in the bloody coat of his father and left Alciel for good. Without a king and filled with leadless warriors the kingdom fell within short years. Other peoples decided to join an alliance to destroy any descendant left of Alciel. So the dragon's blood would be extinguished forever."

"The hero Hakuryuu became the traitor of his own folk."

"But nobody found Hakuryuu, who traveled through the world, searching for worthy humans. Over time he found thirteen disciples. Each of them he learned all twelve paths, but never the last one.

When he was of high age and tired of life, he demanded his pupils to bring him the best farrier in the world. He came and Hakuryuu asked him to take his hero sword and forge twelve swords out of it. The biggest and strongest one he gave his oldest disciple. At the end waited the youngest one. Except for him, all the other pupils were sent into the world, to teach the art of the sword. The youngest was angered, because his master did not think of him to be worthy enough to receive a sword or to become a teacher. But Hakuryuu took his last student with him to a secret place, where he taught him the thirteenth way. Only then the youngest pupil realized that it was not the weapon, but the fighter who mattered."

"Hakuryuu died and the world forgot about him and the kingdom Alciel. The twelve disciples with their swords, forged out of the hero swords, made history as the twelve first swordsmen. The youngest on the other side tried to give on the heritage of his mentor. But he could not find anyone to be worthy. Restless he traveled the world, while all of his comrades fell one by one during battles and their twelve swords were scattered all over the world. After time he was the last of all thirteen disciples, but he could still not find a worthy successor. So one day he sat down at the roof of the world and wrote everything down he was taught by his mentor. He wrote about the thirteen ways of fighting and he wrote about his master's battles. He wrote about his mentor's heroic quests and about the kingdom Alciel. After thirteen years and ten days he was done and came back down on earth. But the world had forgotten and so the youngest disciple died without time ever knowing his name.

This was the myth of swordsman Hakuryuu."

-Mihawk-

For a long time they were quiet, gazing at the little book in the pirate's lap.

"A good story." He murmured finally. "And it is written down in this book?"

The green eyes looked at him, nodding swiftly. In a fluent motion the girl got up and went over to the shelf.

"Your father was right, those books are valuable. The first book is only about the history of Alciel and Hakuryuu, but those other books are the key." The other one sounded awestruck.

"What do you mean by that? I thought it was only a fairy tale."  
The green head laughed softly.

"I don't know, what's true about it or if Hakuryuu really existed, but I know that those are the books, the youngest disciple wrote down. They have to be it!"

Roronoa turned around, his hair filled with energy.

"In those books are the very first teachings of the sword written down! Everything we have been taught nowadays goes back to what is written in those books. The story about Hakuryuu might be fiction, but somebody took the time, to write it all down."

The girl's cheeks blushed slightly, the eyes big and filled with life.

Slowly he rose as well and made his way to the other one. Finally he was standing directly in front of the girl, observing the anfractuous symbols of the books in the shelf, which he could not read. He could almost see how the parts of the puzzle came together.

Then he looked down at the pirate, who met his view effortless.

What had he taken into this house?

Suddenly the door was burst open.

"Oh, there the both of you are. I was already worried."

The green haired one faced the housekeeper, but he did not even notice her. He still watched the girl. He did not know why Roronoa Zoro was here or how he made it to this place, but right now he was glad. Never before he had sensed this fire by another person. It was more than the love to fight. He had found this one person in the whole world, who was worthy of taking his title.

"Listen!" The girl looked up. "I expect you in the training room tomorrow at sunrise. We have no time to lose."

Grinning widely his tomboy nodded.

He would train him and he would be proud of him!


	12. Chapter 9 - Assembly

Hello everyone,

it's Monday again^^

So because I'm a little bit busy, I swiftly answer the reviews and then head for the chapter ;-)

Thank you Anana16 for your lovely comment. Actually I never intended it to be the poneglyphs language. But you're not the only one who pointed that out (the german readers are a little but further in this storyline) so that I made some researches and realized that Zoro never actually saw a poneglyph before the timeskip, does he? (If he does please correct me^^) So maybe I will change that.

To the kind Guest who commented: You're totally right that Kuina is of great importance to Zoro. In chapter 2 or 3 he thinks dearly of her, because he is now in a similar position to her, but I doubt he would talk with Mihawk about her, I mean this guy is his enemy, well at least now he is (Things will change...) and she is his most emotional memory. Well maybe in the future he will mention her to Hawk Eyes ;-P

Okay, thank you all and have a lot of fun^^

Sharry

* * *

Chapter 9 – Assembly

-Zoro-

Breathing heavily he cowered on all fours.

"Get up!" He was ordered by the cold voice of his teacher.

His body was burning. The muscle aching from this morning was buried long ago under new pain. Trembling he got back on his feet. One strand of hair fell loosely in his face, but he had no energy left to wipe it away. His heart was beating blood merciless through his body. The world in front of his eyes became dark on and off, while he starred at the other one, who leaned with folded arms against the wall.

Black dots danced sneeringly in his vision.

"What are you looking at me?! Keep concentrating!" He was barked at.

But his legs were already giving in again. Forceless he kneeled on the ground. He could not stand it any longer! The steps of the older one boomed scornful in his ears. This time it he needed longer to get back up, standing unsteady. He knew that the other one was just behind his back.

"We are done for today." The Shichibukai stated plain.

"No!" He growled weakly. He would not give up!

The Shichibukai laughed softly, but in Zoro's ears it sounded like utter mockery.

"Roronoa, you can barely stand. It is alright. You were not too bad, after all."

Clumsily he fried himself from the other one's grip and stumbled forward.

"No!" He was not able to say more.

Trembling he went back into position and continued his exercise. The older one did not say anything else, but he could still feel his presence in his back. No, he would not give up! He would fight! He had to!

-Mihawk-

He had to admit that he was impressed.

Since the earliest hours of the day he had been pushing the young swordsman to his limits. But it had been the other one, who always decided to cross them. Mihawk knew exactly what the other one had to reach every day, to make progress and because of the last day he thought they would need the whole day. But his tomboy gave the lie to him, reaching the goal within a few hours and just going beyond.

He believed he was good in evaluating the physical limits of a woman and this girl's body was not used to fight, so he had no high hopes. But this boy surpassed his expectations by far. Time and time he wondered how strong the other one was in reality, when his will was enough to push this body to its best.

Of course his fighting skills were far away from that of a great swordsman but Mihawk could not deny the lust of fighting the other one awoke deep within him. He was mad at himself for allowing that.

He continued to watch the other one and continued to correct every wrong step he did. That was, what he liked best about that boy. Though he needed quite long to understand, what Mihawk explained to him- and he really used easy comparisons- once he did, Roronoa was able to realize the demand immediately and absorbed the movements into his body without any repetition. He learnt fast and he was eager enough to not pride himself with it.

But with every passing minute the other one confirmed Mihawk's words. The movement, the flow was getting harder and trembling. Roronoa had passed his limit long ago; from now on he could not improve anymore. In worst case he could even hurt himself.

But the green head refused to realize that.

Determined he stepped behind his disciple and grabbed his arm harshly.

"It's enough!"

The pirate shook his head and tried to break free, but effortless he held him, while his fingers dug deeper into the flesh to highlight his position.

"This was no suggestion, Roronoa. You're done! Any second longer would be a waste of time!"  
"I can still…"

"You can take a shower, now! Do not argue with me. My house, my rules, understand?!"

He let go of the girl's arm and turned around. He disliked the other ones behavior. Of course any teacher loved an eager pupil, but it should not be his duty to worry about this boy's health. The other one had to realize on his own, when he reached his limits. He left the room without looking back. If that child wanted to continue this training and loose conscious over it, it was not his problem.

Walking down the corridor he could hear the loud singing voice of the housekeeper, who cleaned the dining room. She seemed to be working all the time and he casually wondered if she really was busied so much time with cooking and cleaning. Could two people produce such an amount of work?

He was not sure what to do now. Actually he had no more paper work left to catch up on, something that had never happened before since he was occupied with this nonsense. He felt neither hunger nor exhaustion, but reading seemed too circumlocution. Suddenly his life seemed so boring. He never cared about that, but now when he was occupied with babysitting the childish pirate around the clock he could not find anything to do with his free time anymore. Pretty pathetic for a grown man…

His bored thoughts told him to head for his bureau to just do _anything -_ whatever it was- when someone knocked at the front door, almost unheard thanks to the housekeeper's loud voice.

Could it be Jirou? Why would he visit again? Maybe it was a child Kanan's, who showed up sometimes.

He straightened his shirt and collar, walked down the corridor and brushed back his hair. Nobody needed to notice that he had just left the training room.

To his surprise it was Houran, secretary of the mayor. The light of the dying day put a something like a divine shimmer around her.

Her purple hair was pinned up skillfully; big moons dangled from her ears and caressed her collar of a figure-hugging wintercoat.

As always she met his view in a graceful manner and lifted her hand, not for shaking hands as he knew, but rather demanding a royal-like kiss on it. He took her hand, but did not bow or anything. She was no one he was awed by.

"To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" He asked instead without offering her to come in.

She put her head aside slightly, her earrings jangling, her eyes almost dismissive.

"I was sent by Mr. Koumyou." With those cold words she pulled out a mintgreen envelope out of the depths of her coat and held it up.

"It was of such an important matter to him that you receive it today, I had to come myself." Her icy voice said clearly that this job was beneath her dignity. He thanked her and took the envelope.

"And may I ask what it contains?"

"You may," She said shortly, "But I was not informed about its contents." She was obviously mad about that part as well.

"Very well, after I fulfilled my duty I will leave now for my actual work."

She did not wait for his reply, but turned on her heels and walked off. Her high heels had already suffered on her way through the woods and one of them was crocked, adding something ducklike to her snotty walk. Smirking slightly he closed the door. But he waited to open the letter until he was in his office. If it was of such great importance to the mayor in could contain secret information, not meant for that overcurious housekeeper. One single palegreen card fell down and the smell of mint filled the room. Well, this did not look like something top secret. For ages he starred at the folded paper, feeling nauseas and hoping it was just because of the strange scent. Then he got up and headed for the door.  
"Kanan!"

-Zoro-

He observed his wet, maltreated body in front of the mirror. He had to become so much stronger! The Shichibukai made him furious.

Why did he end the unit? Already?!

He knew his body was tired and all his muscles were running into the ground, but that was exactly the reason, why he had to continue. He had to force this body to perform worthy enough for himself!

He hated to be limited by the other one. If he was not training hard, how should he become good enough within four weeks? Was this a punishment from the elder?

With shaking hands he dried himself. He was really tired and exhausted, but he would never give in to that, even though he had to move more carefully than he wanted to. Many parts of his body were touch-sensitive, especially the skin under his boobs and under his arms. Kanan had given him a good sports-bra, but it still burned the skin completely. Sighing he put on his pullover and casually wondered where the housekeeper got all those clothes from. He had worn nothing twice. But actually he did not care.

Once again he looked at his reflection; this body was still so unfamiliar to him. The last three years he had not stared at himself as much as in the last three days.

He reached for the long green hair. It was so useless!He did not even bother to try braiding it, he was a man after all, he would never need to do that.

By now he was even more annoyed by this body than before. Not only during combat he had to fight unbearable barriers, but also during his everyday life he was unable to cope. Every movement was different, used different muscles, felt different. Not even talking about the genital area, by every step, every time he changend clothes and of course every time he had to go to the restroom. He doubted highly that he could ever get used to this body.

Headshaking he dismissed his circling thoughts and tamed his annoying mane with a ribbon.

He put his shoulders back and left the room. While walking down the hallway he could already hear the annoyed voice of the Shichibukai as well as the exited one of the housekeeper. This situation resembled a lot the one of the day before. He turned around the corner next to the stairs and saw both standing there. Kanan came to him and took his hands in hers with a huge smile.  
"I already have an idea, honey. Dusky pink, absolutely your color, you will see!"  
"What?"

But she was already heading through the front door, not listening to him at all and shut it behind her.

"I really hope she wasn't talking about sportswear. Ain't gonna wear pink."

The Shichibukai seemed everything else than happy, pursing his lips and folding his arms.

"It appears a change of plan is required. There will be no training tomorrow."

Angered he starred at the other one.

"What? Why? I have done what you told me and stopped! I can level it up, if that's the problem. I'm not giving in that easily!"

Hawk Eyes shook his head.

"Those measures are not bound by your achievements. You might want to show Jirou your gratitude, for he seems to be responsible."  
"The rear admiral? What's he got to do with it?" He asked confused. The elderly ruffled through his hair annoyed, destroying his perfect hairstyle.

"I assume he told the mayor of this island about you."

"So?"

The older one offered him a green, strange smelling, card. With slow motions he took it.

"The mayor heard about me staying longer than usually and of course he invited me to the annual general meeting of the four island association as a representative of Sasaki."

He shrugged his shoulders, browsing over the written words.

"So what? This has nothing to do with Jiroushin or my train…"  
He stopped.

"Exactly." The Shichibukai answered cold. " _Lady Loreen_ may accompany me."

Zoro laughed slightly scared and waved the little card around. "Well, it's just an invitation, isn't it? I don't have to go, if I don't want to."

The other one simply stared back at him.

"What's with that look? Don't tell me I have to go?"

Hawk Eyes nodded.

"Because we live so close to the Sabaody Archipelago and Mary Joa we are expected to attend at least as listeners, if we are invited. For most guests it is an honor to be asked by the leaders of the world, not just an annoying duty."

For a moment he thought about just laughing it of, but if even Dracule Hawk Eyes Mihawk was obliged to accept this invitation, it did not seem like he had much of a choice.

"So what does that mean?"

"It means, we will leave tomorrow morning for Sadao, a neighboring island, and return probably past midnight." It was more than obvious that the Shichibukai was not interested in that meeting.

"But would anything happen, if we wouldn't show up? I mean, will they take away your title or something?"

The black haired one laughed low, but cold.

"No, but certainly Koumyou would be disappointed."

His voice sounded way too determined for any further discussion.

"But chin up, one day without training won't kill you and if we return before midnight I would not object to burn the midnight oil."

Surprised he looked at the older one. He sounded almost like he was looking forward to train him again, even though his stuck-up language was killing Zoro. He could not hide the evil smile darkening his features, but then he realized something else.

"Wait a sec. What was Kanan babbling about pink?"

The Shichibukai shrugged his shoulders.

"I assume she was deliberating the color of your gown. You know, how she likes to dress you up."

He started to feel nauseous, was it because of the card's scent?

"You boasted about how your mother educated you well? I hope you will be able to behave appropriate to the respectable company you will face." The best swordsman in the world said cold. "Especially because you are a lady now."

His knees gave in. He felt sick. His thoughts were still caught by the word _pink_. Hawk Eyes laughed softly.

"Oh please, remain calm. One day outside of this old mansion could offer you some relief."  
Zoro got back up and turned on his heels.

"And what do you intend to do now?" He was asked by the other one, who seemed slightly surprised.

But he did not look back.

"Back to work!"

Harsh Hawk Eyes grabbed his arm.

"I am quite sure we settled this already. It would be useless now. Go to read something or just take a rest. You can trust me, even though you might not fight tomorrow, it will be an exhausting day."

-Mihawk-

"Hasten up, Rorona. It cannot take so much time to put on a dress."

They were still on time, but he was growing impatient. His tomboy certainly took his time. This day promised to become plain torture. Not wanting to wait any longer he opened the door to the guest room, but it was blocked.

"Can you get Kanan?" The pirate asked strangely quiet, hiding behind the door.

"What is the matter, Rorona?"

"Nothing, just get Kanan!" His voice was annoyed but fainthearted. A disturbing mixture.

Confused he called for the housekeeper. Maybe it was just because of some female problems, but that was nothing he wanted to be bothered with. His former Nanny followed his call immediately and disappeared into the room he was not allowed to enter. A small scream was followed by hushed words. Seconds later the housekeeper came back, glaring at him furiously, holding the dusky pink dress.

"So what is this about?" He asked.

But she just rushed passed him.

"This may take a while, Sire. Your impatience will not fasten anything." She sounded more than mad. But for once he was certain that he was not the reason. With a small grin he went back to his private room, taking his sword, before he walked down to his favorite chair in the living room. He would use this unwelcomed free time to browse through the newspapers. Reading it was the closest thing he had to a hobby.

The morning was still fresh, but they had a good distance to cover.

Finally he heard the door opening. Kanan came in, followed by the green haired one. Surprised he put the newspaper down. The girl wore a high-necked darkblue dress with long sleeves. A silver necklace with a single bright green stone decorated the simple dress. The same-colored hair fell freely over the shoulders, only a few strands were restrained by a silver brooch. Apparently Kanan put some decent make-up on her guest as well. The pirate looked less like an innocent girl and more like a young lady.

"You look lovely", escaped his mouth after some urging looks of his former nanny. The pirate did not meet his view, but blushed obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"See! Even the lord likes it." The housekeeper agreed with him.

"We should be leaving now."

He got up and followed the two ladies into the hallway. The older woman put a silver-gray coat around the girl's shoulders.

"Where did you get this coat from?" He murmured, putting on his own coat and hat before securing his beloved black sword at his back.

The black haired woman grinned widely.

"Of course I ordered some items after I heard our dear guest might stay longer. A fair lady needs a decent selection."

The green haired one still looked down, ignoring the conversation.

"So this is how you spend my money?"

"So this is how I spend your family's money, Sire. But what else should I do the whole day?"

"Shouldn't we go?" The young pirate broke his silence.

"Indeed, being late is a crime for good manners."

The housekeeper accompanied them up to the front door.

"Very well, have a good trip and enjoy your free time."

He laughed roughly after the door fell close.

"She acts like we are on our way to the hot springs."

The other one did not respond.

"Hasten up, Roronoa." He repeated his words from earlier this morning.

The pirate followed him quite slowly through the woods.

"Did you ever run on heels? It's damn difficult."

With a sigh he waited for the girl to catch up before continuing his way in a more moderate pace.

"You seem to become soft in your dotage." The pirate commented evil.

Mihawk ignored the little side blow concerning his age and walked on. But his eyes were still fixed on the woman at his side, although he would never admit it. The young man in the body of a woman looked around observing. Those big, green eyes regarded the world like the boy was out in nature for the very first time in his life. Well, that thought was not totally wrong.

They passed the small clearing, where he had found the other one just a few days ago. After some more silent minutes they reached the village. The greenhorn was still quiet, but his mouth was slightly opened, while his hair was carried by the cold wind.

"You've grown up here?" He asked finally.

"Yes, this is the village of my childhood."

"It seems so calm."

Slowly they crossed the marketplace.

"It is still early, during noon this place is more alive."

His company stopped unexpected. He followed the frozen gaze. In front of them was the ocean, peaceful in the first sunrays.

"How do we get to Sadao?" The girl asked after some time, but he could see the true thoughts the pirate was trying to hide.

"By ship of course." He explained and pointed down the rack where his property fought the soft waves.

"The Coffin Boat." The pirate whispered. After some steps they reached it.

"Take a seat. I will take care of the rest."

-Zoro-

"You may sit." The Shichibukai behind him said again.

This boat brought back even more memories, than he wanted it to. It all had begun that day. It felt weird to sit down on this thrown, but it was the only seat he could take. Shortly afterwards the other swordsman joined him, folding his arms and standing next to him. The small ship started moving. Zoro wanted to get up, but Hawk Eyes placed a hand on his shoulders. The trip went on without any of them saying a single word. After some more time Zoro felt hunted by his own thoughts, so he decided to break the silence.

"Say, what exactly happens at this meeting?" He asked without looking up. His eyes followed the rising sun. The black haired one next to him sighed deeply.

"Nothing of great importance. Only some high and mighty politicasters. Listen, smile and try not to fall asleep."

"Are you advising me or yourself?" He asked sneering.

"There is one little detail I would like to point out." Hawk Eyes continued, ignoring Zoros reply. "Thanks to Jirou most present people will assume we are familiar with each other. If you refer to me as Hawk Eyes it would be very suspicious, especially because mainly pirates call me by that name."  
With more than a little doubt he looked up to the other man.  
"Don't you dare even thinking I'd call you _my lord_ or something Kanan would say."

The yellow eyes lightened up in amusement.

"Not a bad idea, indeed, but it would appear just as suspicious. Just call me Mihawk from now on."

For a moment they were quiet, when Zoro folded his arms.

"That sounds almost like we're no enemies anymore." He murmured, unsure if the other one was just making fun of him.

"Indeed." The older one responded, without any sarcasm or mockery.

"But after I have seen you already drunk and naked, one could say we are something like _acquaintances_."

"One could say so, _Mihawk_."

He could spot the island at the far horizon.

It was so strange, this moment, this place. He was a pirate. Spent his life as an outcast. One of those, where people would cross the street just to not pass him. One of those, who filled others with panic and disgust. But now he was sitting here in this pretty, little dress, hair and make-up done, heading to an assembly he was invited to. This was no life, he wanted to be part of.

But he would put on an act, like he did in front of the rear admiral. This was his only option right now to survive. As he could make out the harbor he tried to imitate Nami's most lovely smile. He was deeply indebted to the Shichibukai and if he could pay it off - even if only a bit - by helping him to look good today, it was worth it. But the shoes were a true punishment.

"What are you doing?" Hawk Eyes asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm getting ready to behave like a stupid, little princess." He growled back.

To his surprise the Shichibukai roared with laughter, letting go of his shoulder and holding his stomach. "You look more like a snarling beast than a fair lady."

"Just shut up!" Angry he looked up to the foolishly grinning man.

"This look suits you much better."

By now Zoro could spot some small figures at the harbor, probably waiting for them. Hawk Eyes placed his hand back on Zoro's shoulder, this time however with more force than before, and he tried not to flinch back. How he would love to be in the training room right now and not here. This act was really not his favorite thing to do.

A small voice in his head told him to steal the Coffin Boat and head for his friends. But he dismissed this stupid idea immediately. He had no clue about how to steer it and he knew that the plan he made with Hawk Eyes was the most reasonable.

"Tell me, Roronoa, how did you do that with Jirou?"

"What are you talking about?"

The Shichibukai grinned.

"In his presence you changed completely and made him fall for you as if you were a femme fatale. I almost could not recognize you."

Zoro paused before answering. The other one was right, it had been surprisingly easy.

"I just did it. I thought: _What would Nami do?_ And then I talked."  
The older one did not reply but watched the shore, where a tall man and a smaller woman were awaiting them.

The man in his drakblue suit waved at them in big motions, but was stopped by the woman next to him, who hit her elbow against his side and scolded him with a raised finger. Meanwhile the Coffin Boat reached the rack and Hawk Eyes jumped gracefully over the short distance, before securing the little ship. Zoro stayed seated like he was told. The couple, who waited for them, came down the short distance to greet them. The Shichibukai got up and offered Zoro a hand to cover the distance between the boat and the rack. For a heartbeat Zoro starred at the hand, not really sure what to do with it, but then he sighed deeply, accepting his pitiful fate. He had to play along and if he was honest, with those shoes, he could really need some help.

"Dracule! How nice to meet you again. Thank you for attending, even though it was on short notice."

The tall man with the viking's braiding reached them smiling widely.

"May I introduce; my better half, Koumyou Seira."

The woman at his side bowed slightly, before Hawk Eyes shook swiftly her hand.

"I am glad to meet you again after such a long time."

She nodded approving.

"Indeed Mr. Dracule."

Her strict bun out of silver-gray hair, the heavy black coat, and her cool voice gave Zoro goosebumps. This woman was the one holding the reigns. Suddenly he was pulled into a tight hug by the man with a voice like a bear.

"And you have to be Loreen. I was so excited to finally meet you. Cho told me so…"  
"Tenkai!" The woman next to him snapped mad and rapped his knuckles. "Stop that! You cannot talk to a lady like that. This is not appropriate."

Energetic she pulled her husband back and bowed again.

"I apologize, young lady. My husband may be the major of Sasaki, but he has to be reminded of it sometimes."

Zoro smiled slightly forced and bowed his head as well. This woman reminded him of Kanan.

"It's okay. I'm happy to be here and thanks for your invitation."

Unexpected he felt the strong arm Hawk Eye's around his shoulders, but he withstand the urge of flinching away. For a moment the tall man looked down to him and his mouth formed the word _language_ , but then he smiled.

"May I introduce to you now: this is Lady Loreen, my guest as you probably heard from rear admiral Cho." He said with his usual calm voice. This situation was more than strange.

With casual steps the little group walked down the rack. The mayor used this moment to brief Hawk Eyes with the most important topics of the meeting. In between those words he thanked the other one more than one time for attending, because he himself had apparently only little influence as mayor.

"But you are aware that Loreen and I are nothing more than observers today?"

"Of course." The older man answered immediately and patted the Shichibukai's forearm. "But the mere fact that you - a Shichibukai - are here is a huge support for Sasaki's position."

"That is, you did not plan to attend the ladies brunch?" Zoro was suddenly asked by the wife of the mayor. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Uh…" All eyes were placed upon him, making it not much better to think straight. "So… well, ah…if possible I would prefer to go the convention, just as an observer, of course. Is it overlapping with the.. uhm ladies brunch?"

The woman took his hand.

"Such a dedicated and inquisitive girl."  
"Ah, yes, thank you?" It seemed like he said something right.

"Tenkai, I think this is a formidable idea. I will as well attend the assembly."  
"Oh, really, my dear?" The tall man replied with false enthusiasm. "Marvelous."

Short time later Zoro was surrounded by talking people.

He lost eyesight of Hawk Eyes the very moment they arrived, when Mrs. Koumyou had pulled him along. She introduced him to countless people. Politicians, businessmen and other managers, as well as some minor navy employees. He could not remember one single name. All of them asked few and talked a lot, mainly about money, economic features, and other important matters of the day. Almost only men were present, something the woman next to Zoro seemed to appreciate, when she put her and his coat away.

"All eyes are on us, honey." She said more than happy. Her mintgreen dress with blue applications shimmered with every movement. "And we just look fabulous." She was even more excited now and took his hand. "All my girls are at the brunch, but you were right, Loreen. This is so much fun."

He simply nodded, because he actually hated the situation. His feet were hurting already and he felt like a prizewinning milkcow, by the looks he was getting from the men surrounding him. A little bit desperate he was looking for the Shichibukai, but he could not find him. This day promised to be torture.

"Loreen!" To his right a tall blond in a brown suit showed up.

"Jiroushin."  
At least someone he knew. Who would have thought, he would ever be so happy to meet a marine.

The rear admiral joined their little group and bowed deeply to the mayor's wife before greeting Zoro.

"I'm so happy to see you." He said, shaking Zoro's hand enthusiastically.

"Me too. But I didn't expect you here. Are you representing the navy?"

The blonde shook his head.

"No, no. I'm a representative of Sadao, together with my mayor."

He pointed to a baldheaded person in a fire-red suit. For a second Zoro was confused as the person turned around and turned out to be a woman. With fierce steps she approached them. She seemed to be quite young, but her eyes were odd. One of dark blue, the other one shining red.

"Mr. Cho. If I may. We are already late." She looked serious and unnerved, but then she realized who was standing next to the marine and bowed swiftly.

"Mrs. Koumyou, an honor to meet you."

The sudden sound of a gong brought silence to the crowd.

"Dear ladies and gentlemen. Please take your seats."

"Come on, Loreen." In the next moment his wrist was grabbed again by the older woman and she pulled him along. Stumbling over his own feet he followed her.

"Where are we going?"

She did not stop.

"As far away from that stupid brat Mifa as possible!"

They reached the assembly room, a big hall with a huge, round table for more than thirty men. Behind it were several rows of chairs in the background.

"You're talking about the mayor from Sadao?" He asked, while Mrs. Koumyou put him on a chair in the second row and sitting down next to him.

"Exactly, my child. She is such a horrible, rude person. But I never said that!" She hissed seriously and leaned so close to him, that he could smell a scent of mint. Her dark eyes were dead-serious.

"What I will tell you, will never leave this room, darling."

He nodded immediately, almost daunted by her look, while the surrounding chairs started to be occupied by other men. In the next moment she whispered in his ear without him asking for it: "She is only in that position due to family connections and she has such bad manners, especially if she is surrounded by people from Sasaki."

"I see…" He murmured uncomfortable, because everybody else around them was getting quiet.

"Yes, she is and only because Sasaki has the most influence. I mean, after all we are the connection to the Sabaody Archipelago and of course the new world!"

"But I thought Jiroushin was born at Sasaki?"

Why did he even ask? Damn it! And did the mayor not say how unimportant Sasaki was just a few minutes ago? This sounded completely different now.

"That is the true, sweetie, but he married Mifa's aunt, so they are almost family. How do you actually now Mr. Cho?"  
Her piercing view was clearly too curious in his opinion.

"Well, he's a childhoodfriend of Haw… Mihawk, I mean."

"Silence please!" An imperious voice was heard.

Zoro, and luckily the woman next to him as well, looked up to the great table in front. At the other end sat an ancient, wizened man with sunglasses and goatbeard.

"This is Rishou Eizen. He is part of the World Government and links it to the Marine Head Quarters. He moderates this meeting. He is one of the most influential politicians in the world and just sitting at a table with him will shoot you up the job ladder." The mayor's wife whispered.

The mayor himself was sitting exactly next to this big boss. On his other side sat Hawk Eyes without his hat, but with a slightly interested facial expression. His sword was leaning against the wall behind him like an observer itself. It was strange for Zoro how important this pirate seemed to be in politics. Not only was he invited, no, his special seat told everyone that he was way more than just a simple pirate.

Also the comment of the mayor seemed to be just a little bit of an underestimation. The representatives of Sasaki looked like they were part of the high influential society. To the left of the old politicians was young man, maybe Zoro's age, wearing a fish bowl. He looked quite arrogant with his brown pompadour, build up in a crocket tower.

"And what about that guy to his right?" He asked silently the woman next tom him. She starred in him in shock.

"That _guy_?!"

She pulled his ear to her mouth and whispered so low that he could almost not hear a word.  
"That's Sankt Hazel. A world noble! He always takes part at the annual meeting, even though he is deaf, but I have not told you this!"

Energetic she kept on pulling his ear. "Do not ever look him in the eye. He does not care about the contents of this assembly. This is not more than an act about his greatness. He participates just for the fun of finding a weak human and punishing them. So no matter what he does, stay seated and look down, if you do not wish to become his next slave."

Zoro nodded silently, a little bit surprised or shocked that such a weak wimp was able to put fear in that woman's face.

The old one in the middle raised his voice.

"We shall begin. I welcome you to the annual general meeting of the four island association. But first I would like you to give honor to whom honor is due."

Like on cue all present people got up and bowed deeply in front of the man with the strange diving suit. Zoro hurried up as well, while everybody else was starting to mumble something like a silent prayer. He could even see Hawk Eyes bow his head slightly, just like the mayor and the what-so important politician.

Some people were even kneeling on the ground, pressing their forehead against the cold stone. After some minutes the world noble nodded and gave them a dismissive wave. Finally all of them were getting up again and sitting down.

Sunglasses cleared his throat.

"Thank you for your presence, my lord!"

Fishbowl did not react at all.

"Additionally I would like to welcome another guest: Dracule Mihawk, son of Dracule Gat and one of the seven Shichibukais."

Polite applause was given as the welcomed one bowed his head shortly in gratitude.

"For the first time in 25 years a descendant of Dracule Yakumos honors our society with his presence. Dracule Yakumos, who populated our islands and founded our association."

The applause was getting a little bit warmer, before the moderator silenced it.

"Very well then, after the formality it is best for us to continue with the next point of the agenda. The topic fishing was already part of our last meeting, because the statistics show a drastically decrease. Mr. Ginkaku, please be so kind to offer us more information."

A bald man with a long beard got up and started talking, but Zoro's attention was long gone.

He did expect something important, something big, after the Shichibukai, the housekeeper and everybody else here behaved like it was a matter of death or life. He did expect world-shaking political decisions after he saw this all-so important politician and this guy with the fishbowl.

But what were they talking about? Fishing.

His thoughts dazed off.


	13. Chapter 10 - Dispute

**Hello everyone,**

 **this little chapter contains one of my favorite scenes (I simply love to let those two swordsmen suffer)**

 **Thank you, baronnis for your comment and everybody else for viewing, favoring and following.**

 **enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Dispute

-Zoro-

Carefully he observed the crowd, while different people raised their voices in a commercial conversation. Jiroushin sat close to the Shichibukai, only few chairs between them, right next to his bald, female mayor, who stood up in that moment to state her opinion with hard words and short sentences. The rear admiral offered a polite facial expression, but he seemed to be slightly enraged, in the contrary to the Shichibukai who appeared more bored than anything else.

Zoro could agree to that expression. Maybe it would have been better to go to that ladies brunch, instead of sitting here for hours and listening to dull speeches of old men.

Wait a second! No, he preferred this dreary talk about fish over women babbling and chatting, while braiding each other's hair. Maybe if he tried, he was able to sleep with open eyes, which would be a good idea to use this otherwise waste of time.

Just in this moment an upcoming riot caught his attention. Several people at the round table in front of him were standing, their voices growing louder and trying to overcome the other ones.

"… no solution. We discussed that matter the last time already." A young man in a perfectly fitting suit gnarled, knocking at the table multiple times.

Mayor Mifa interrupted him roughly.

"Just because you are not capable of agonizing about it, it is not impossible."

The only other woman at the table, sitting directly next to the world noble, stood up calm and everyone else got quiet. Her dark, big eyes laid on the documents she was holding.

"According to our contracts I cannot see a legally allowed possibility to constrain our partners furthermore. The contractual agreements are irrevocable."

Now the conversation was getting heated, with people talking even louder and also angrier than before. The only one at the table remaining totally silent was Hawk Eyes, who looked almost like he was sleeping, clear disinterest in his face. The mayor at his side meanwhile decided to retread out of the useless quarrel, a rational discussion seemed impossible by now.

"What's the problem?" Zoro asked the woman next to him.

She sighed heavily.

"It is a well-known problem we are deliberating for years now. Because we are so close to the Sabaody Archipelago and the World Government, it is only natural that our economy is quite strong and influential, but it is simple to influence us as well. Therefore the World Government controls our factories unbelievable strict, in this way they can keep track of the whole world economy, by constraining and forging our system. The Sabaody Archipelago on the other side offers us most of our trading-partners. But because law is…" She paused for a second before she continued whispering. "Because the law at the Archipelago is different to anywhere else in the world, we are the ones double bonded."

Zoro was still not really getting what the problem was about.

"Why?" He simply asked. It sounded like those islands here were those of big power in the world. There were worse problems than this, no economy for example, starving human, wars.

"The World Government forbids any support of illegal companies, but if we do not continue to work with those from the Archipelago and stop offering them our goods, our economical power would decrease around 80%. But they use for their production process mainly slaves, because it is much cheaper. As long as we buy their products, we are supporting slavery, which is forbidden anywhere else in the world. We are caught in a vicious circle." She murmured depressed.

"Until now we tried to keep our trading-partners from using slaves due to contractual agreements, but like I said, law does not apply to them, so we cannot even go against them at court, if they ignore those constrains. In the end we are the ones, who lose."

Zoro was still confused about it. He had no clue about economy and trading and such stuff, but he was also not understanding, why people would buy stuff, they actually would not want.

"So, why don't you just buy the products you need somewhere else? You could still sell stu… goods to the Sabaody Archipelago, which is not a crime, is it? But you would simply get your products from legal companies with no illegal slavery, even if it's a little bit more expensive, but at least you don't have to worry about the World Government."

The mayor's wife stared at him with wide open eyes. He knew he had no clue about that stuff, especially not about politics, economy or law so why had he opened his damn mouth? Hawk Eyes did tell him to be careful. He did tell him to remain quiet and just watch instead of saying something embarrassing. Yeah, Zoro was really good in this, apparently.

So instead of paying his debt to the other swordsman by behaving properly, he just showed Mrs. Koumyou how ignorant and stupid he was. Great!

The woman in her green dress stood up. This was getting even better now, what was she planning to do?

"What a fabulous idea!"

Suddenly it was silent, when she raised her voice. Everyone stared at her, even the man with the fishbowl. Okay, it could not get any worse than this.

"Mrs. Koumyou. Do you, as an _observer_ , want to participate at this conversation?" The almost dead moderator asked cynical from the other side of the table. But the woman did not even bother.

"This young lady here next to me offered in plain words a possible solution to our problem. While we were trying to solve unnecessary riddles of legal terminology, she just opened up a straight way no one was able to see before."

Everyone was staring at him. Well, it did become worse.

What had he done?

He hardly understood what this woman was talking about. He felt cold and hot at the same time. He did not know what she was talking about. He was not even sure he understood the real problem of those islands.

"So maybe the young lady would be kind enough to initiate us into her idea?" The fossil with sunglasses asked with an even colder voice.

Zoro shook his head fast and harsh, a little bit panicking at the unexpected attention, some men behind him laughed, but stopped suddenly. Zoro could feel the cold stare of the Shichibukai. But to his surprise the woman next to him, smiled and remained standing.

"As you can see, _Lady Loreen_ here is too well educated to talk in front of such an outstanding personality as you are. Please, allow me to explain the thoughts of this young Miss."

All eyes went back to the old man, who turned to the world noble. After more than a few seconds fishbowl nodded slightly before returning to regard his finger nails.

The moderator nodded as well.

"Very well. You may now enlighten us all with that bright idea of this young lady."

With big steps the woman in the green dress stepped forward to the round table and bowed briefly.

"Thank you very much. The young lady is named Lady Loreen, by the way. You might want to remember it. In its simplicity this idea is genius. You will agree in a few seconds." And then she started talking.

The speech, she told, had nothing in common with the plain words, he said thoughtless and multiple terms were unknown for him. But suddenly the only thing he realized were those striking, yellow eyes looking at him.

-Mihawk-

He froze, when Koumyou Seira got up and placed all attention upon the cursed pirate. What did this ignorant child do this time? Just with half an ear he listened to the minutes lasting speech of that woman while he regarded his tomboy.

What had he taken into this house?

His worries were interrupted by sudden applause and he looked up to the mayor's wife, who smiled self-confident. One of the older company directors got up.

"This is thoughtless nonsense. It appears to me that neither you nor that young lady have detailed knowledge about the complexity of a company. We cannot simply change our trading-partners and additional charges are not easily made. If you in…"  
He interrupted himself after the moderator waved at him, but the attacked woman replied directly.

"Of course this idea has to be elaborated, there was no time yet to do so, but I assume this idea is easier in its implementation than anything else you proposed so far."

"Enough."

The monotone voice of the old man brought dreadful silence.

"I have heard enough, you may sit now."

The director smiled evil, but Mrs. Koumyou went back to her chair with a high chin.

Eizen waited to speak again until she was seated and turned to Miss Rihaku, who was sitting silent next to the celestial dragon and looked like she just waited for a painter to draw her.

"Please review all contracts and the trading-law, if a realization of this unconventional idea is possibly without giving our partners the chance to go to court."

She nodded simply. Satisfied the moderator folded his hands.

"Fine, we will close this discussion for now. You will be informed about the outcome as soon as we receive any result .Now, we may continue with the next item of the agenda."

The director got up again: "This discussion is not settled yet!"

The old man smiled ice-cold.

"It is. Next topic: Connecting the five, big islands, Sasaki, Sadao, Suzono, Sarue and Suzuki with a sea train. Cost-benefit equation."

The tense atmosphere loosened up quickly and Mihawk's attention drowned just as fast, but deeper than before, his eyes still fixed at his tomboy.

"Witty and smart."

"Pardon me?" He turned to the mayor, who smiled at him.

"Your guest. She might be quite young and certainly naïve, but she comprehends it well with her open and ingenious mindset. Truly a fascinating young woman and a good catch I assume." The older one murmured and padded his forearm.

"What do you mean?" Mihawk asked too quick and almost loud enough, to be heard by the others. "I am not… we are not…" he stumbled and felt the blood rushing into his head.

"No worries. Just take good care of you guest. Here are many greedy eyes just waiting to snatch this rose away from you and if you continue to look at her like that, she might even welcome it."  
"I do not understand what you want to insist…"

Koumyou leant against his ear. "Mihawk, we both know, that this girl is important to you, the way you watch over her. But if you continue to treat her like you do right now, she will leave you behind. Women like to be treated like ladies."

"Excuse me?" His chair fell down as he jumped up. Everyone stared at him.

"Mr. Dracule. You would like to add something?" The moderator asked him politely.

Luckily Jiroushin was getting up as well, before Mihawk could even guess, what kind of conversation he was interrupting.

"I agree with Mr. Dracule and appreciate his strong point. This concept does not function on long term. Please keep in mind those generations following ours. Shall they suffer because of our craving for luxury?"

The rear admiral continued talking, taking all the attention and giving Mihawk the possibility to lift up his chair again and to sit down, diving out of the political talk.

The mayor to his left hid his smile behind folded hands.

"It is not what you mean!" The Shichibkuai hissed silently.

"I know, I know, that is, what they always say." The mayor answered calm.

"Seriously! We are not talking about a typical woman, I would need to – or want to - impress. Who told you this nonsense?"

The elderly shrugged his shoulders.

"Our dear Mr. Cho likes to talk a lot. But listen, my boy, just because a lady says she does not want to be wooed, it does not mean that this is actually the truth. This only means they have thorns as well. "

For long their private conversation had left the meeting. He shook his head and looked down to the girl, who listened alert to the whispering Mrs. Koumyou and watched the active talker seriously.

"Even if…" He finally sighed. "I will be left behind no matter what."

He was certain about this. After all the other on was searching for his friends, his family and he was nothing more than the nanny…

The assembly lasted several hours, before the moderator with his sunglasses was told by the silent celestial dragon to put an end to it, even though they were in the middle of a discussion about some tax raisings. The most powerful man of the room left within seconds, before anybody else was even ready to get up.

Surprisingly many businessmen turned towards him. Mihawk thought, they would stay away, but some of them were truly grateful for his intervention during the discussion, he did not even remember.

The mayor at his side mired him into countless more or less interesting conversations, more than happy to have a Shichibukai with him. They took long to make it through the crowd.

"It appears our ladies became good friends." The mayor teased and pointed forward. Just in this moment a soft laughter lightened the crowded room and dark conversations about money and power died out slowly.

In the middle of a group of people, surrounded by dozens of businessmen, was the young woman in that dark-blue dress with an innocent smile, shaking hands with a man with glasses who continued to talk. The girl answered silently, calming the surrounding people even more. The rude, former pirate hunter seemed to have an impressive effect at the outrageous snobs.

With big steps Mihawk walked his way through them, shoving them aside. The closer he got the better he could hear the voice of his guest.

"…makes me really happy. There is still so much that I need to learn, but I really appreciate your praise."

"Loreen."

Some looked up surprised, others mad, because he pushed himself into their little, happy round. After all, as a pirate he was not welcomed by them in the end. Not matter if Shichibukai or not.

"Mihawk!" He was greeted by the cursed pirate almost too friendly for it to be real. The young one placed a small hand on his forearm; he was getting really good in this act.

"May I introduce to you? Mr. Souzin, mayor from Sarue."  
The man with the glasses offered him a shivering hand. His already grayish hair and the small eyes gave him something serious.

"Your wife is indeed exceptional, Mr. Dracule."

He grabbed the hand of the other man a hint too strong, the woman at his side laughed simply, higher than usually.

"No, this is a misunderstanding, Mr. Souzin. I am…" The pirate stopped bewildered.

"My companion and you are right, truly special."

Mrs. Koumyou added to the conversation. "Shoun, you should invite those two to Sarue sometime."

The mayor nodded: "What a good idea of you, Seira."

"Get me out. My feet are dying." The cursed pirate whispered quietly, so only Mihawk could hear him. He nodded slightly with a hidden grin.

"You should visit the annual ball as well." The man with glassed added while the other mayor with the Viking braids came next to him and padded his shoulder.

"This was a good meeting, with a lot of progress."

"Indeed."

The crowd parted at once, when Rishou Eizen spoke. His dark suit and his lightproof glasses were like magnets. All eyes were on him.

"You impressed me, Mrs. Koumyou. Eloquent and diplomatic. I hope the politic stage might see more of you in near future."

The praised person bowed deeply in gratitude, biting her lips however to hinder a snappy answer.

The moderator then put his attention on the unexpected center of the general meeting.

"You impressed me as well, young lady. It appears Mrs. Koumyou was right about you. _Lady Loreen_. Truly a name to remember. With an incredible presence of mind and quick-witted you saw what all of us missed. I am interested in your story, my dear. Unfortunately I am missing the time today to listen to it, but I assume there will be another opportunity certainly."

He nodded sharply as a sign of respect, before turning to the Shichibukai.

"At first I could not understand, why you wanted to attend this year and even in company. I admit in all honesty that I underestimated you. You are indeed a worthy successor for your father and it is appreciated that you came back to the way of justice due to the title as a Shichibukai." He nodded again. "I will take my leave now."

He left without giving anyone the chance to answer. A moment they were all quiet.

"So, my dear Mr. Dracule. Would you and Lady Loreen like to accompany us to dinner? We will be staying here over night and return to Sasaki tomorrow." Mrs. Koumyou was the first to talk.

Mihawk could still feel the child's hand at his forearm, could feel how the other one tried to take some weight off his hurting feet. With a hidden grin he shook his head.

"Thank you very much for this invitation, but it would be better for us to return right away. Tomorrow awaits us with a more than enough work."

The elderly couple accompanied them up to the exit and wished them farewell before heading for the city.

Mihawk on the other side helped his guest to put on his coat and then they walked slowly to the harbor.

Meanwhile they had left the other attendants of the annual meeting behind. The sky was already colored in a deep orange. They spent the whole day in this muggy room.

"My feet are killing me." The green head complained in a rough tune. Mihawk laughed softly and offered him once more his arm. To his surprise the other one took it, although no one was around to watch their act.

"I am afraid I owe you for this. You survived this horrifying day with me, thank you." He laughed again.

"Well, it wasn't too bad." The other one mumbled.

Surprised he looked down to the girl, while they walked down the shore.

"I beg your pardon? You liked spending hours of hours in this unnecessary boring discussion?"

Roronoa shook his head slightly.

"No, it's not that." But he was smiling softly.

"So what do you mean?" He asked without looking away.

"Oh, it's nothing." The child finally answered as they reached the rack.

"So why do you keep grinning like a Cheshire cat?" He insisted.

"Am not!" The girl replied. "It's just… they were nice."

Surprised he lifted an eyebrow.

"They were nice? Most people are supposed to be nice when you meet them. It is called politeness."

But the young woman just looked at the ocean.

"You want to imply that you have never encountered this sort of company?"

"I do." The pirate answered finally. "But I'm not the type of person, people like to invite for tea time, you know."

Mihawk stopped and stared at the other one. Luckily they just reached the Coffin Boat.

"Seat yourself; I will be with you in a second." He murmured flatly.

He felt miserable while loosening the hawser. The pirate's words had been merciless true despite the sarcasm. But he understood him much better now. A mother speaking only in her foreign language and an unnatural green hairstyle would be enough to be marked as the freak of a provincial village. Later becoming a pirate hunter he created the myth about the demon of the East Blue.

His plain look probably had been enough to fill people with fear. Changing sides and becoming a pirate was certainly not doing anything good for his reputation. More on the contrary, fear got accompanied by hatred and disgust. Such a person could not expect much heart from others.

But today he experienced to be treated with appreciation and respect by other people. They had been friendly and polite, even though they did not know him. It must have been strange, maybe even surreal for the pirate.

This kind of life sounded truly sad. He did grow up within a family, within the safe house of the name Dracule. After he had grown up and became strong he had chosen those disgusted views by himself. The other one never had this kind of choice.

With a soft sigh he jumped upon the small boat. Once again this boy just threw him out of his comfort zone. But faith was with him this evening. The shoes were lying around carelessly, while the young girl was sitting at the chair, legs bent and eyes closed.

Roronoa Zoro, former pirate hunter and demon of the East Blue, was asleep.

It was already dark when they finally reached Sasaki.

The dangerous pirate had slept almost through the whole journey. Only a few seconds ago he did wake up and started to put back on his shoes, grumbling like a little thunder storm. Mihawk had observed him for a long time, before he had woken up. Now he placed his attention upon the closer coming island. Still those words hunted him and he had no idea what he could answer. But also the green head did not say anything about earlier, but simply tried to put his shoes back on, failing obviously.

"Finally awake, little princess?" He asked after some more passing seconds, without looking at the other one.

"Oh, just shut it, will ya?"The pirate murmured grumpy. "The whole babbling at your meeting was just damn tiring. No surprise I fell asleep."

"And here I thought you liked the attention." He mocked the younger one, who simply continued growling, which actually sounded kind of cute, coming from this small girl. Meanwhile they reached the rack of Sasaki. Just as always he jumped over the little distance and secured his ship.

"Hasten up, Roronoa. Or do you would like to spend the night here?"

The girl was still sitting at his thrown, trying to get those shoes back on.

"Just a sec." The child murmured, but even in the dark he could see that they would spend probably eternity here. Sighing he went back on the boat, took one of those shoes and grabbed the other ones left foot. Immediately the younger one tried to pull his foot away, but Mihawk had already seen the bloody blisters. Shaking his head he stood up.

"You still have learned nothing."

Without waiting for a respond he simply picked the other one up, like the child he was.

"What are you doing? Let me down!" The girl scolded in his arms and tried to break free with harsh movements.

"Could you please behave?" Mihawk said plain and headed for the village. "There is still so much for you to learn, Roronoa."

Mad the boy at his chest folded his arms.

"What's your point?"

The village's streets were still busy. Many folks enjoyed the after-work hours in a restaurant or just relaxing outside. Some of them gave them a quick glance, but none said anything.

"I am certain the Master of your dojo told you how and why to take care of your weapon."

The pirate nodded, furrowing his forehead.

"Of course. A weapon, that's supposed to guard your life, has to be treated like this. It's important to take good care of it."  
Mihawk nodded:

"I fully support that opinion. Each sword has to be treated with respect. Just as it serves you, you have to serve the sword."

He looked at the other one seriously, not slowing down his pace. "So tell me, which weapon is the most important one?"

Apparently confused his disciple tilted his head.

"The one I'm holding?"

He shook his head.

"So there is your mistake. The most important weapon is not the one you are holding but yourself!"

"That makes no sense." The green head stated even more confused.

"Just because you do not understand yet." He answered almost soft, while he continued the way.

"Listen up. Your body is your most important weapon and your most precious good. It is not only about training and toughening your body. You may take best care of your swords, but they can never replace your body. This is a lesson you still need to learn."  
The pirate in his arm bristled with anger.

"All this uproar because of some little blisters? Stop making such a fuss. In my age a little bit of muscle-ache is nothing, maybe it's different for an old man like you."  
Meanwhile they reached the end of the village.

"Keep talking big, Roronoa. Bus as long as you do not understand what I am trying to tell you, you will never master the art of the sword."

"Just shut up!" But the youngster was not fighting anymore and simply stared at the darkness surrounding them. In stiff silence they continued on their way into the woods. The woman in his arms was as light as a feather and if Roronoa would not look that mad, he would been truly beautiful to look at in the silent moonlight.

In front of them opened up the clearing, where he had found the other one.

"It all started here." He murmured.

"Hu?" The other one asked quite disgraceful.

"At this place I found you. Peacefully sleeping. Who would have know what kind of beast could be in this little body." He laughed softly. "And still Kanan always takes you side." He added and kept walking. The pirate did not reply but watched the clearing.

"The mayor's wife reminds me of Kanan." He whispered eventually moony.

Mihawk laughed again. "That might be, because Seira is Kanan's youngest daughter."

"Seriously? How old is Kanan?"

He shrugged his shoulders, while the big mansion showed up. "I have not the slightest idea. All I know is that she was the nanny of my mother and that her oldest daughter was already married at that time. But it does not matter. She has always been and she will probably always be."

They had almost reached the house.

"It was a good day." He said and opened the door without letting the pirate go.

"Let me down." He just ordered.

Loud laughing he ignored that order and kicked his boots of.

"Stop laughing." The child complained grumpy but at least not fighting.

He was probably surrendering to his role. At least for the moment.

It was dark in the hallway.

"Kanan seems to be absent." He stated quietly and walked patiently over the cold floor.

"Maybe she's already asleep?" The green head offered.

"No. If she were here, we would hear her by now. She is the best watchdog you can have." He shrugged his shoulders again and walked up the stairs.

"But where is she?" The green eyes shimmered in the darkness.

"Oh, such sweet concern." He mocked his tomboy, who simply bit his own lip mad.

"I assume she is guarding the cats of the Koumyou household."

With his elbow he opened the door to the guest room. Like always it was filled with the soft scent of lavender and an open window allowed some fresh air.

With a small grin he threw his companion on the bed, just like that day, where he had been drunk. But this time Roronoa did not laugh but closed his eyes in a tense motion before opening up the Broche in his hair. For a moment he observed the other one, before he went to the window and closed it. The dark glass reflected the greenhead, trying helplessly to open the zipper in his back.

He laughed softly.

"Do you need some help, Roronoa?"

"Oh, just shut up. I can do that on my own." His favorite enemy barked at him, which sounded even funnier with his soft voice. With a theatrically sigh Mihawk put his sword aside and went behind the other one. The boy tried to flee his hands, but of course failed.

"You really need to widen your vocabulary; you always try to silence me with the same words. And just for the record, I have already seen you naked and carried you more than one time."

"It's embarrassing, if you carry me like a kid or a girl. That's not what I am, got it? So just leave!"

The other one seemed even more unnerved than usually. Did he just imagine, or were those fragile shoulders shivering under his grip?

"I know, who you are, Roronoa. No worry." He answered finally with a determination he did not realize in the first moment. Something was odd right now. Was the pirate really so ashamed of being carried? Headshaking he pulled the zipper open.

"See, was it really so horri…?" He stopped. He could see some strange shimmering skin at shoulders and neck. Harsh he grabbed the end of the dress. The green haired tried again to break free, but he was faster. He grabbed the youngster at his shoulder and pulled the side of the dress aside. He used too much force, so the seam of the zipper ripped slightly.

"Take it off!" He growled. The youngster was finally able to loosen his grip and stumbled from the bed.

"Don't make such a fuss." The girl answered annoyed and held the dress up with one hand while holding unto the mirror with the other one.

"It's nothing and if…"

" **Take that damn dress off!** "

He could feel the anger, could feel how he was about to lose control.

" **Now!** "

He could not hinder his voice from trembling with darkness and hatred. He could not hinter his, still reached out, hand from shaking and he could not hinder the other one looking at him almost emotionless. After something that could be hours, Roronoa looked to the side and let go of his dress. Fluently it fell down, showed first the shoulders, followed by the chest and the upper arms. Carefully Roronoa picked at his sleeves, pulling them down, so the complete gown fell to the ground, leaving the pirate in nothing but underwear.

"Again!" He growled, starring at the other one mad.

"You simply don't understand!"

He saw the other's back in the mirror. Saw his own in anger distorted face.

But all, what he actually saw, was this fragile body of his disciple. Shoulders, arms, chest, waist, legs, no matter where he looked, everything was reddened and bloodshot. The complete skin shimmered in all different kinds of colors, from yellow to green and from blue to purple. Clearly he could see his own handprint around the other ones upper arm, where his fingernails had been pressing against the skin, it was almost black. Where the straps of the sports-bra laid usually, were deep scrapes burnt into the shoulders.

The pirate did not want to wear another dress because of its color, he realized at one go. He did not move so slowly because of those shoes and it was not his pride that fought against Mihawk's grip.

Blushing slightly Roronoa looked away.

"I know! I'm weak! It's so humiliating, but starting tomorrow I will train even harder so that…"

"Shut up!"

He had been louder than he wanted to. Surprised the other one stared at him, but he just kept shaking his head.

"I cannot train you any longer!" He said finally, much lower than before.

"What? Why?!"

The high voice of his former student was horror-stricken.

"Because you won't get it!" He screamed almost helpless. The children's eyes grew big.

"It's not about your strength or about your will to fight!"

Once again he shook his head, not capable to express, what he really wanted to say.

"I cannot train someone, who has already given himself up!"

"But, I don't want to…"  
Raising his hand he interrupted the weak plea of the other one.

"Let's make this clear! I'm not talking about your will to fight. I'm talking about you! Because it's obvious that you don't attach any worth to yourself!"  
Shocked the other one starred at him, mouth open.

"You're incredible strong, Roronoa. Stronger than any human at your age that I ever met, but exactly this will be your doom."

"I don't understand…"  
He laughed cold:

"No, that's for certain. You simply won't get it. In your delusion to protect everyone. In your pride to bring honor. In your desperation for recognition. You cannot see it!"

For a long time he looked at that child, not allowing one single word.

"Do you remember? You thought I was mad at you, because you asked for my help and I told you, I wasn't. I lied!"

The pirate tried to say something again, but he interrupted him.

"Since that morning I'm incredible furious at you. It's almost tearing me apart, that you cannot get it. That you cannot see it and now you're so ignorant and tell me it's nothing. You just don't understand and I hate you for this!"

"What do I not understand? Why are you furious? Tell me! Tell me, why you are screaming at me!" The other one yelled back at him, but much more composed than he was. "Tell me, why you hate me!"

For a never ending second it was quiet, while they starred at each other and none of them backing down.

"Because you died!" He almost whispered.

"Because you gave up your life for others! Because you did not care for yourself!"

His voice grew louder with every single word.

"Because you don't see what you're worth! Because you're protecting everybody but yourself! Because you force me to protect you!"

For a moment his heart stopped beating.

"You don't see how much you mean to those people, your crew, Kanan, even me! It's easier for you to just give yourself up instead of asking for help. Like it would hurt your stupid pride to allow someone else to carry just a little bit of your burden. Because of your will to reach everything alone you betrayed not only everything that makes you human, no you even betrayed your friends and me!"  
"I know."  
Surprised he stopped his harangue of these sudden words. The pirate clenched his shaking fists.

"I know I gave up my humanity. But if it takes a beast to safe my friends, I'm more than willing to be one!"

Furious he hit the wall next to him. Plaster and dust rippled down.

"No! Damn it! The only one seeing that beast, are you!"

Enraged he messed up his hair.

"I have never talked with such an emotional cripple like you, Roronoa" He growled helpless. "Tell me, do you not want to see it or are you simply not able to?"

The pirate did not answer.

"Roronoa, why did you die for others? That day at the East Blue there was nothing more important to you than to reach your dream. Why did you give it up?"

The green eyes avoided him. Slowly the girl turned around, looking out of the window. Now it was easy to see the bruises between the shoulder blades.

"Things have changed." The green head sighed finally.

"That time I only had my dream to die for. But how much is my single dream compared to eight other great, worthy dreams?" Now he faced him. "How should I become the greatest swordsman in the world, if I'm not even able to protect my captain and my crew? They entrusted me with their lives, it didn't seem too much for me, to pay for theirs with mine." With every word the childish smile grew. "If that attitude is supposed to be my doom, so be it."

"And what about your crew?" Mihawk asked, now in a much calmer tune. "It is admirable, your strength, honestly. But did you not think one single time about the feelings of your crew, when they are not allowed to help you, to protect you? You say they trust you, but you never showed them, if you do so. You trust them enough, to take care of themselves, but apparently not enough to stand by your side. You are proud at yourself, at your strength, and one day, when you and your crew tell this story to the upcoming generation, you will be the one and only hero."

"But what about your friends? What about the people mourning over your dead right now? Who blame themselves for letting you die, for not protecting you? They cannot understand, why you did not allow them, to protect you."

Slowly the smile faded.

"Already that time at the East Blue I had to protect you. I had to give you the right to live, because you would not allow it yourself. I took this responsibility, because I am stronger than you and you respect me. A responsibility, I never wanted to choose. But I did not protect you from someone else, but just from yourself. From your own self-abandonment, because you seem to have no instinct of self preservation. Obviously you have no knowledge about how to protect yourself."

The other one squinted his eyes. Slowly Mihawk folded his arms.

"I have still no clue, what happened to you and how you ended up at this island, but now I know, why you were sent to my place."

He walked up to the other one, who looked at him with big eyes. After eternity he made his decision.

"I will continue to train you, but on one condition."

The pirate nodded, he would probably accept anything as long as it would help him on his way back to his crew.

"Until you are back at your crew's ship, back in your own body, until then I will be there."

Seriously he took the other ones forearm.

"Roronoa, let me protect you!"


	14. Chapter 11 - Trust

**Hello everyone,**

 **today we continue with a switch of scene and some more strong emotions. (So what some of you wished for will finally happen ;-))**

 **Thank you for all your comments, favoring and following, especially rebecca taylor and Anana16**

 **Have a good time ;-)**

 **Sharry**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Trust

-Sanji-

„Sanji!" The navigator rushed in, her voice breaking, her hair messy and her lips quivering.

"What is it?" He was slightly filled with panic, letting go of the rag he used to clean the table and hurried to her as fast as he could for the moment.

"Are we under attack?"

She shook her head, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"He has woken up!"  
All tension build within him was gone suddenly and he could not hinter but to hug the crying woman. For a moment they laughed and happiness filled the quiet aquarium bar, but then he was serious again.

"Thank you. You should go to bed now, try to sleep."

Namu shook her head again.

"Sanji, you don't have to do that. If you want, I can talk to Luffy."  
For another time he hugged her, embracing her strength.

"No, my dear Nami. I have to talk with him. It's my duty."

Glassy eyes looked at him.

"It's my duty now." He whispered and allowed her to catch that one lonely tear before she nodded with squinted lips.

He took a deep breath, holding her hand for a second and then walked outside. Darkness surrounded him cordially and the cold fed on his soul, while every limping step brought him closer to the inevitable. His injuries healed quite well, at least the physical ones, but Chopper had forbidden him any training. He was well aware that those words were actually not meant for him, but he did not say anything. The young doctor was a tough little fighter; Sanji did not want to make it any harder for him.

He stopped in front of the sick bay. The last days had been hell and slowly Sanji got the feeling he would never wake up out of this nightmare. Weakly he knocked against the strong wood and entered.

His captain crouched at the bed, wrapped in bandages and with dark circles under his eyes, but awake and alive.

"Chopper, what's going on?" He asked squirrelly.

But the small doctor sat at his desk, grinding some herbs like it was a matter of life or death. He was not able to look at his friends.

"Hey, Sanji!" The black head recognized him. "Cool! I'm hungry!"

A sad smile crossed his face. Luffy was still happy, still lighthearted. He had been unconscious, until now. Unit now he was innocent and untroubled. And now it was his horrible duty to change this.

He simply raised his hand for a greeting.

"Later, Luffy." Luckily his voice sounded as strong as always.

"Chopper, why don't you meet Nami in the kitchen for some hot cocoa, while I talk with our captain?"

The reindeer nodded sharply, already rushing to the door. When he passed the cook, Sanji could see the deep tearstains. He really hoped Nami could offer some comfort to their youngster. Softly he closed the door to the kitchen behind the doctor.

"Say Sanji. What's going on? Nami was strange, Chopper doesn't talk." Luffy's voice was still filled with joy, not really worried. Obviously he did not get anything.

"How long was I out cold? What did I miss?"

In slow motion he crouched down at the stool, looking straight at his captain.

"Luffy." He said serious. "What do you remember?"

The strawhat looked at him confused, but then he threw his arms in the air and folded them behind his head.

"Let me think." He murmured like it was a difficult task.

"Ah!" Grinning widely he jumped up and down.

"We were at that great island where we wanted to party. Zoro and I put up the campfire and Usopp got mad because we used some stones, which could explode. That was fun! All those little splinters flying around, hitting Zoro and Usopp. They were just too slow to dodge it." He laughed softly and Sanji's heart felt like it was dragged down by millions of stones.

He had almost forgotten those happy, innocent moments because of what happened afterwards. He remembered that they, they wanted to celebrate, to have one night of filled with joy, but it was destroyed in such a horrible manner.

Suddenly his captain's voice was serious.

"And then the navy guys showed up and attacked us." He lowered his head. "They were strong. This guy in the coat threw me around like a piece of paper, I couldn't do anything." In the next second he was grinning again. "But you guys did it! I don't know how, but you got my back again. It's amazing how strong y'all got."  
Sanji looked away. How could he be strong enough? How should he be able to protect his captain?

"No, Luffy." He murmured and shook his head. "We didn't win."

He could barely face him.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked with a small laughter. "Then who saved us?"  
"No one, Luffy. We were caught." He had no choice.

"You were unconscious, so you don't know any of it, but close to that island was a marine base." He could see the confusion crawling over his friend's face.

"Yeah, but now we're at the Sunny. So you escaped and took me with you? That's so nice of you guys!"

He wanted to scream!

Even now this naïve boy still believed it was all good.

"Luffy, listen." He grabbed the other one's arm, urging him to look up.

"Yes, Sanji. I'm listening." He said plainly. It all seemed so simple to him.

"You're right. We made it out of it. Zoro…" He paused, shaking his head again. "Zoro had a plan and got all of us out."

The younger one grinned again.

"Sure! Zoro can do anything. After all he will become the greatest swordsman in the world!"

Shit!

Almost dreamlike he could feel this wet pearl running down his cheek.

 _Protect your own dream as well._

He could see his captain's eyes widen as he stared at him unbelieving.

 _Live Sanji!_

Incredible carefully, like he was afraid to break the other one like glass, he placed his hands at the black head's shoulders.

"Luffy, Zoro is dead!"

-Nami-

A loud, agonizing cry resounded within the colds room of the pirate's ship. Nobody was sleeping anymore, was not sleeping to begin with.

They could all hear it. They could all feel the pain.

Nami looked at the closed door, at the other side of it was her captain suffering. She turned away to hide her tears from the youngest crewmember. Luckily the only other woman onboard had shown up only minutes ago and held the little doctor on her lap. The warm drinks at the table were long forgotten.

-Chopper-

He cried.

For the first time since their escape, for the first time since they had left G-6, he cried. Until now he had put all his attention on Luffy. He did not think, did not feel, only worked.

Now Zoro was dead.

Although he was held by the warm arms of his friend and even though his friends were with him.

Chopper was alone.

Chopper lost Zoro and he could not even thank him.

He could not thank Zoro, for being there for him whenever he needed him, for protecting him, for encouraging him, for simply being Zoro.

And now he was alone.

He was left alone.

He was alone, again.

He could still hear Luffy's cry in his ears, but was already greeted by darkness.

-Nami-

"It seems our Doctor has finally fallen asleep."

The archeologist's voice was soft and calm by force.

"Not really surprisingly, though. Since our escape he took care of our captain round-the-clock and did not even bother to sleep. I assume he is more than tired."  
The navigator simply nodded.

"We are all quite exhausted." Robin whispered.

"Robin?" Slowly Nami looked at her friend. "What are we going to do now?"

Robin shook her head and got up.

"To be honest with you, I do not know. This decision has to be made by our captain."  
Nami nodded and fought her tears.

"But for now we can bring our young friend here to bed, so he has at least a few hours of rest."

Their way to the men's quarters was quiet. Only Luffy's moaning voice filled the deck like a ghostlike whine. The room was calm and dark, but all three present men were awake. None of them said anything, when the archaeologist placed the reindeer in his bunk.

"All of you should try to sleep for a while. The upcoming days won't be easier for certain." She advised softly but brutally true. The cannoneer exhaled loudly.

"Not like any of us actually could sleep." His nose was still swollen. His face still bruised.

"At least try to." The older woman ordered before she left.

Outside it was easy for Nami to see how her friend closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe slowly. Yes, Robin tried to stay strong, but she was grieving as well. Compassionate Nami placed a hand at her cold forearm, smiling sadly.

"It's alright, Robin. It's only the two of us. You don't have to be tough now, okay? Tonight I'll be strong, because tomorrow Luffy will need you. Tomorrow you have to be strong again, okay?"

The black haired woman walked for two steps, hugging herself tightly, like she was freezing, while she stared up at the cold moon. And after a short eternity slowly tears glided down her face. Nami walked up behind her and put her arms around her fragile figure. At some point Robin's legs gave in and she slid down to her knees, sobbing. With one hand she was still holding the rail, still hugged by her friend.

"Why?" She whispered silently.

Nami just shook her head and embraced her shivering friend even more.

-Sanji-

The next morning came, without anyone of them – except for the young doctor – getting a wink of sleep. It should be a good morning. Their captain was back at their breakfast table, but nobody seemed really happy and nobody showed big appetite.

Well except for the strawhat himself, who inhaled the different dishes like they were air. At first none of them said anything, a little bit afraid, confused and worried.

"Luffy." Nami murmured finally. "So, what shall we do?"

The already quiet breakfast became deadly silent. The cook, leaning against the stove and watched from the distance, bit his lip. He knew what was going to happen.

The strawhat just shrugged his shoulders.

"We sail on!"

Everybody stared at him.

"Luffy!" The little reindeer yelled. "How can you say that?!"

Immediately waterfalls run down his cheeks and the skeleton next to him placed one boney hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Because I'm the captain." Luffy grinned, not even bothering to stop eating.

"Luffy!"

The navigator's voice was higher than usual, her fist slamming at the table. But it was not her, but Robin, who was brave enough to talk. Her darks eyes lay heavily upon the black haired boy.

"What about Zoro, captain?" She rarely used his name. "How shall we honor him? Our cannoneer rescued his swords. Shall we arrange a grave for him at the next island or a cremation of his swords?"

Luffy did not even look up.

"Nope, not needed." He said swiftly and grabbed the next plate.

Aghast all of the others started talking to him like crazy. Only Sanji stayed calm at his place, watching his friend headshaking. During the complete last night they had been arguing and he just could not understand his friend.

Suddenly Luffy got up, pulling the strawhat over his face.

"Listen up, guys." His voice was deep and slightly angered. "Zoro needs no grave and nothing. We will head for the Fishmen Island just as planned."

"But…" The cyborg wanted to reply but Luffy grinned.

"Zoro knows that we want to go there, so I'm sure he'll meet us there. And then we can give him his swords back."

"Won't you get it?"

It was not Nami, who jumped up desperate, not Usopp nor Chopper.

No, it was Robin.

"He won't return!" She yelled with big motions.

"Zoro is dead! He died for all of us. It's over!"

The boy's grin simply grew bigger. "No. Not at all. Zoro's alive. I know it!"

Nobody knew what to say, but finally Sanji spoke up.

"Luffy. I know, it's hard to believe for you. But we've seen it. We have seen him die within those flames."  
They all looked at him. He had never spoken about it.

Only Luffy did not face him.

"And even if he was somehow able to survive this burning hell, he was injured pretty badly and couldn't even stand straight."

But his captain just shook his head.

"But he's alive!"

Sanji was getting mad. He ignored his hurting legs and walked up to the younger man.

"He was standing right in front of me. Telling me it was my turn now. It was my duty now, to protect you. Why should he say something like that, if he'd seen any possibility to survive?"

He did not tell the others, just like he did not tell them anything about Thriller Bark. He had been the closest, both times. He knew when it was over.

"Isn't that clear?" Luffy placed his hand on Sanji's shoulder. "He meant, until he comes home, because he will come home."

Sanji opened his mouth but Luffy just turned around and left the room. Nobody followed him.

-Luffy-

Inhaling deeply he left his depressed crew. It was difficult to feel their pain, their grief, almost unbearable.

He understood what Sanji told him and he did cry, he did scream. But deep within him he was more than sure that his swordsman was still alive. And he had to trust that feeling. He had to believe in the other one, even if it took him hundreds of years. Zoro would return and he had to believe in him. He owed it to Zoro.

He sat down at his favorite place, staring at the wide ocean.

"Somewhere out there you are, Zoro. I know it!"

He drew in as much air as possible and then he screamed the name of his first crewmember as loud as he could.

Roronoa Zoro had to be alive!

-Mihawk-

He woke up early.

The night had been short, but he was not tired. In silent horror he remembered the previous evening. He could not remember any time in his life, when he had been so angry, so furious, but he knew, that everything would change from now on. He had made a decision, a decision he never wanted to make. He would take care of this boy.

Lost in thoughts he showered. What had he taken into this house?

He never thought things could turn out this way. He never expected some stranger could become important to him. He never hoped he would ever want to protect somebody again. With a sigh he regarded his reflection. Even though he was still the same, he barely recognized himself.

A snotty laugh left his lips. He wanted to protect the very person, who wanted to defeat him someday. What did happen to him?

But he knew exactly, why he acted the way he did. He thought about his sister. He thought about his former crew. He lost both. But not this boy, not as long as he – Mihawk – could do something about it.

But the conversation of last night would make everything more difficult, for him at least it would be more exhausting. What had he taken into this house?

He needed a solution, but not now. Now all he needed and wanted was some strong coffee.

Still caught in thoughts he put on some clothes, straightened his hair and brushed over his beloved sword. His loyal companion, his best friend.

The house was quiet. Kanan did not seem to be home by now and the young pirate was probably still hiding in dreamland.

He knocked against the guest room loudly.

"Roronoa, sleep is over now. Get up!"

No answer.

"Roronoa?" He asked grumpily, unsuccessful.

The warrior in him became alert. He pushed the door open and went in.

The room was empty, the bed undone, and the bathroom door open. Except for the bright daylight it was dark. One window was open and offered some fresh air. And then he saw him, outside.

The cursed pirate stood in the garden, nothing on but his thin nightgown, staring at the wide ocean.

With hastened steps he rushed down the stairs, past the training room and outside.

His guest stood in the grass, still wet from the morning dew. The green hair was dancing in the wind and the white little dress flowed between thin legs. The bruises and blue spots still shimmered in the light, but looked already better. The girl was apparently caught in deep thoughts.

"Roronoa…" He whispered and walked up to him barefooted.

The other one seemed to notice him and turned halfway to him. Those big, green eyes felt dark and empty. It took the other one more than a second to finally see him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his tomboy, who turned his view back to the ocean, shaking his head slightly. The child seemed like he had seen horrible things, like he had been through hell, like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"We should go inside. I need some coffee."

Yes, since last night nothing would be the same like it was. He waited for the child to catch up on him and placed an arm around those thin, still shivering shoulders.

But to his surprise the pirate snorted sneering.

"What the hell…? Are you stupid or what? Let go of me. You're acting strange, you know?"

He pulled his arm back.

"If I recall correctly, you were the one crying." He answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I've female hormones to fight. What's your excuse?"

He sighed.

"You! You are the best excuse and my private hell."  
The green head grinned.

"Your own fault, no sympathy!"

With slow steps they reached the house.

"So what did you actually do outside? If Kanan had found you like that, she would go insane."

Roronoa stared at his bruised feet and did not replay.

"Can we continue training toady?" He asked instead deadly serious.

"Did you listen at all yesterday?" He growled and opened the door. Zoro folded his arms but met his view serious.

"I did and I even understood." He said sarcastically. "But the first week is almost over and I'm not ready yet to handle a sword again. Not even talking about real combat."

Miahwk passed the green head, but stopped surprised as the other one bowed.

"I promise to take better care about myself, so _please_ , continue to train me!"

He regarded the other one for a while.

"Not today."

"What?!" The girl yelled mad. "I even bowed!"

"Calm down, Roronoa." He said bored, walking down the hallway to the kitchen. He needed his coffee. It was clearly too early for so much stubbornness. Small feet followed him loudly.

"Your wounds seem to heal as quickly as you said. We will continue your training tomorrow. For today, take a rest."  
The mad woman tried to talk up, but he looked down cold.

"Do not dare to start a discussion about my decision, Roronoa. You would only proof that you have not understood yet, what I am trying to teach you. A stupid disciple is nothing worth my time."

With a grin he watched this small mouth close again.

"Well maybe you are capable of learning."

In this moment the door was banged open loudly.

"Hello! I am back!" The powerful voice of the housekeeper shook the earth

"Oh no…" The Shichibukai sighed. "Not before my coffee." He complained.

"I heard you, my insensitive Sire."

The girl laughed softly.

"I like the way she offends you while staying polite."

The next moment the housekeeper rushed in, carrying countless boxes and baskets.

"The hell?" The young swordsman whispered, dodging the housekeeper's arms before he got stroke death.

"Kanan, what is…"  
"No worries, my dear." She smiled.

"Sire, take this!" She shoved all her stuff at the only man available.

"Take everything to the storage-room. I will be with you in a second."

"But what is…"

"No complaints." She interrupted him. "I will make you some coffee meanwhile, before you destroy my kitchen."

What did he do in his life to deserve this?

Growling like a lion he put all the stuff away, without even wanting to know what it was. Back in the kitchen he was greeted by the lovely scent of roasted beans. The green head sat on a chair, trying to braid his hair, what seemed to be a quite difficult thing to do. In front of him was a glass of orange juice, he really looked like a sweet, innocent child. The former nanny took the time to prepare breakfast, talking non-stop to the fake girl, who could not run away.

"…and Seira had been so impressed, sweety. She was gushing about you the whole morning."

"Aha, thanks, I guess?" The pirate mumbled, obviously more occupied with the quest of his hair than actually listening. But she had already found her new victim, him.

"Sire, Tenkai told me all about you supporting him at the assembly. I am really proud of you. You father would have been proud as well."  
Mihawk took a cup of coffee, raising an eyebrow.

"I doubt he would be even interested in this, otherwise he would have blessed Sasaki with his presence at least once within the last 25 years."

The room was quiet. A tense silence filled the air in between them.

"Uah!" Blustering loud the cursed pirate fell from his chair, hands tangled in his own hair.

"Oh no, Loreen!" Kanan rushed to the girl. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Groaning the child sat up.

"The only thing hurt here is my pride." The youngster murmured and freed his fingers from his hair.

"I'm done with it. That's just stupid. Give me a scissor, I cut it, now!"

"No, you will not! For this beautiful hair hundreds of…"

"Girls would die for. Got it, got it. But…"

Grinning silently he watched the two ladies fight, while the housekeeper braided the long, green hair. Both of them continued quarreling like they were discussing something deadly serious, but it was just ridiculous to watch and he could not hinder himself from laughing. The women looked at him surprised and stopped gaggling.

"Are you alright, Sire?"

"Weirdo!"

"You are the one talking." He replied effortless. "Now I would appreciate you getting dressed, this will be a busy day for us."

"Why?" The girl asked suspicious, but he gave the child credit for not asking for another training session. Maybe this bullhead was able to learn something after all.

"We will visit Sarue today."

He faced the door.

"But only if you are able to get dressed in something less homelessly. Tomorrow we may continue your training. For now I get the newspaper." He grumped and did as he said.

When he returned the girl had already left and only the former nanny was present. He could not hide his grin.

"Seems like I finally have a lock on our guest." He muttered self-pleased and grabbed his cup again.

"Certainly." Kanan commented sarcastically, offering him a plate of fresh fruits. "Actually I got the impression this girl here is the one in command."

He met her teasing view cold.

"What do you want to imply?"  
But she just placed a grape in her mouth and smiled satisfied.

"I hope you will enjoy your time at Sarue. Loreen already has a perfect dress for a day trip."

He rolled with his eyes. "We are not going on vacation. This is work."

"Of course. You would never spend your time useless, would you? Well then I hope you enjoy your work trip or whatever this is." She turned around.

"Kanan." He murmured without looking at her.

"Sire?" His eyes stayed on the newspaper in his hand, not reading a word.

"What do you imply with your words?"

"Which words?" She asked in an innocent way.

"Why do you doubt that I am the one in control?" Each word was lower than the one before.

"Oh Mihawk." Surprised he looked up. Since his earliest childhood she had not called him by his first name.

"I know how you ignore any emotion you might have, but even you must have noticed it."

"Notice what?"

Smiling like a loving mother she caressed his cheek for a moment.

"You take not only care of that girl. You care for that girl. You discuss with her, you talk with her. But most importantly, you laugh again!"


	15. Chapter 12 - Crossing

Chapter 12 – Crossing

-Zoro-

"Are you ready, sweetie?" He was asked by a well-known voice.

"Almost." He lied and looked down in horror at those shoes. The dress, the bra, the hair, he kind of accepted all of those things, had to accept them. But those shoes…

The dried blood of the last day had turned the inside almost completely black. He hated this pain sensitivity of his new body.

He remembered one long gone day, when he had tried to chop off his own feet. He swore it hurt less that time than wearing those shoes. Miserable he stared at those innocent torture tools.

The housekeeper chose that moment to rush in, like the happy tornado she always was.

"The dress fits you amazing. But we should cover up your décolleté with some scarf. No one should see those nasty bruises. Downstairs I have some… oh my dear child."

He did not say anything, which was not even necessary. The housekeeper's eyes slid from his feet to the dirty shoes and back, before she nodded serious, disappeared for a moment and showed up seconds later with some flat shoes.

"Luckily I do have some other shoes as well. Seira already told me, you had a tough time wearing heels yesterday. Those should fit you. But you need to wear some tights."

"What?"

She laughed.

"You will be fine, but we need to hurry up, before the lord grows impatient."

"Well, he can't grow any more, can he?"

But he did let the housekeeper do, whatever she wanted. It was easier than fighting; her bullhead was stronger than his, which impressed him actually. After minutes of pulling and tearing at him, he fled.

"Wait up, my dear, your hair."

"It's okay! Thank you, have a nice day."

He hurried down the stairs and down the hallways into the kitchen, where he found the Shichibukai reading the newspaper.

"Get up! We need to leave now before she wants to put make up on me again."  
Slightly surprised the older one looked up and just met his view.

"Are you deaf? Let's get moving!"

He grabbed the other ones arm and pulled him outside.

"Move it, Hawk Eyes!"

"Stop yelling, you annoying little brat. And I told you to call me Mihawk!" The older one answered unnerved. Surprised he turned around.

Yawning bored the elder followed him slowly and put his strange hat on, coat and sword already present.

Grumbling low he waited for the Shichibukai to catch up.  
"So, what's the real deal?"

"Hu?" The older one looked down at him with one eye.

"Kanan might believe we're visiting Sarue, but spit it out now: What's really going on?"

The black haired one folded his arms behind his head.

"Like I said, the deal is Sarue."  
"Let it be, Hawk Eyes. What's the actual plan?"

Before he could even react, a big hand grabbed his shoulder.

"For the last time." The Shichibukai growled at his ear, making him shiver.

"We visit Sarue and you call me Mihawk, stupid brat."  
Confused he looked up.

"What's wrong with you? It's just your name, not an insult. You call me Roronoa all the time, so where's the difference? And why are we wasting a whole trainings day for visiting some damn island? Aren't you the one, who hates wasting time?"

Hawk Eyes let go of him and walked on.

"You are a real pain in the neck. Sometimes you drive me mad."

The Shichibukai sighed. "I never know, if you are simply stupid and just talk this way to annoy me or if you are simply slow-witted."

Mad he followed him. "Hey! You…"

"Very well, I shall explain it to you. But I expect you to remember it with your little piece of brain."

They had already reached the clearing. Just now he heard the singing birds and felt the soft warmness of the first summer days, mixed with some fresh spring wind. It was actually a nice day to spend outside.

"Like I said, we will continue your training tomorrow." The Shichibukai said finally and waited for him. "This is why I would like to use this day to take a look at the island, where your crew will arrive within the next month. After all we are planning an ambush."

His voice was filled with evilness and his deadly grin heated the usually cold facial features.

"It would be smart to arrange some advantages for us."

"Nothing without strategy." He commented sarcastically.

"So that's the whole, big reason behind it? Quite a procedure."

"There is another reason to it."

"Aha." He only answered and watched the small village show up.

"It is possible that someone lives at this island, who could actually help you to obtain your former body."

Suddenly he got tense.

"Really?"

Hawk Eyes nodded.

"I had almost forgotten him, but when you talked with Sarue's mayor yesterday I remembered this strange person. Banri or something like that was his name. He is the owner of the library and if somebody has knowledge about Incarnation and Reincarnation, it would be him."

In silence they walked through the village, each of them caught in their own thoughts, ignoring the active village life around them. People hurrying to work, building up market stalls. Children running to school. The villagers seemed happy.

But Zoro did notice the way they fell silent and change the street's side, as soon as they noticed the two pirates. He was used to those kinds of looks, but for the first time in years he did not like them.

"The fault is not on you." The calm voice of the Shichibukai said.

And then he realized it. Those looks were not meant for him, but for the tall man by his side. He realized as well, that fear and a little bit disdain was written in the villager's faces. The swordsman grew up with those people, but yet they did not like him around. He knew those looks. He was never bothered by them, but now they bothered him very much. Even the warm sunlight could not fight the cold within him. He shielded his eyes with his hand and looked up at the other one with big eyes.

"You don't care?" He asked finally.

For another time the swordsman looked down at him. A soft smile warming his striking features and he stroked his beard like he was in thoughts.

"I am not here because of the villagers. I do not care for their thoughts."

Zoro looked down.  
"But you care for me calling you Mihawk?" He asked sudden.

The Shichibukai laughed softly.

"I explained it to you just yesterday, little greenhorn."

Zoro folded his arms, while a warm wind pulled at his thin scarf.

"Yeah, but I thought that was just because of the other people."

"You are indeed slow on the uptake, my dear Roronoa." The other one said grinning and shuffled his hand through Zoro's hair, only to pull it back before Zoro could slap him away.

"My God, the grass of your head is almost burning."

"What the hell?" He hissed, but the Shichibukai already crossed the street, not even waiting for him, going to a little booth.

"At least listen when I'm yelling at ya!" He yelled and followed the black haired one. It was impossible for him to read the other one's mind.

The elder talked with a saleswoman, thanking her as Zoro reached him.

"Here you go." He grinned and placed a white hat on Zoro's head.

"Before your grass turns to hay."

Mad he stared at Hawk eyes.

"The hat suits you perfectly, young lady." The girl behind the booth smiled friendly.

He met her view in panic. For a moment he wanted to stuff that hat down her throat, but with those weak arms he would probably fail. So instead he bowed swiftly.

"Thank you. You shouldn't have done that, Dulacre." He ended with a daring voice.

"Everything for you, my lovely Loreen." The Shichibukai answered with the same voice. "So may we head for the ferry?"

"Ferry?" He asked, while the other one had already grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the street.

"What're ya doing? You know what this looks like?" He murmured and tried to pull his hand away, obviously not able to free it.

"I like it." The other one suddenly said without looking at him, when the first sea breeze greeted them.

"Ro-ro-noa. I like the way it sounds, that's it."

The Shichibukai was still heading to the haven, looking at the ocean. "And I do not like Hawk Eyes."

The older on let go of him and continued their way.

"I like Hawk Eyes." Zoro whispered almost unheard and knew that those golden eyes were placed at him.

"Hawk Eyes means fighting, winning, becoming stronger, never giving up."

For a moment only the wind talked.

"There is the ferry for Sarue." The Shichibukai changed the topic and reached out for his hand again. This time Zoro bit down the unfriendly words, already crawling up his throat, and simply held onto his stupid hat.

At the end of the rack was an old man waiting for them, waving his arm.

"Hurry up guys. Time is money and I want to be on time." He yelled, already unlocking the fold-out wood-bridge. He stopped, when they were only a few meters away.

"Oh my, Master Dracule Junior. I haven't seen you for years." The old man bowed deeply. "The last time you were with the beautiful lady Sharak. You were much shorter and had to carry all her shopping bags. It's been an eternity, hasn't it? And now you're all grown up and accompanied by such a lovely lady." He babbled on.

Zoro looked up at the Shichibukai who did not even bother to glance at the elder.

"Yes." He answered stiff and led the girl up the bridge.

The ferry man bowed again.

"I'm sorry for my thoughtless words. I'm sorry for your loss. Your sister and the honorable Misses Mihawk were truly enrichments for our islands."

The young pirate was already up the wooden bridge. In his back he could feel the folded arms of his teacher, who did not even reply to those words.

The ferry was filled with people, some of them obviously on business trips, trading people and other folks, wearing suits. All of them sat on simple benches and talked eagerly about unimportant topics, like the weather or the news. But as soon as they saw the newest addition for their traveling group they fell silent for a heartbeat, before whispering exited.

Their curious eyes were already annoying, so Zoro walked down the alley until he reached the end of the ferry. The last two benches faced the other direction than the other ones and were not sheltered by the roof anymore, so they had already lost their darkblue color, but Zoro liked them, because he could watch the ocean.

The cursed pirate sat down at the left of both benches and already regretted he forgot to grab a coat, before leaving. The ocean breath was cold and his slim body was shivering within seconds, wearing only the thin dress.

Mad over his own stupidity he folded his arms. He was ridiculous.

The Shichibukai leaned against a pillar next to Zoro's bench, which was supporting the old roof of the ferry. He pulled out the newspapers and started reading, despite the biting wind pulling at his paper.

After a while he sighed silently.

Meanwhile Zoro starred at the ocean, ignoring his freezing body. Early this day he had woken up, sure he heard his captain calling for him. Nonsense of course. Nothing more than a desperate dream and so he watched the waves almost craving. He would never thought that those blue motions would fill him with so much nostalgic.

Suddenly his shoulders were touched by something warm and then he was covered by the heavy coat of the Shichibukai.

"What…?" He asked indignant. Dracule sighed again.

"Your chattering teeth are irritating. Remember to bring a coat next time, if the cold bothers you so much." The older one murmured calm, without looking up.

"I never asked for your help." The green head growled mad, holding his ugly hat.

"On the contrary, you did. Kneeling if I recall it correctly." Hawk Eyes answered relaxed and turned his pages, before sighing again.

"What's wrong this time?" Zoro asked annoyed and looked up to the other one, who folded the newspaper with thin lips.

"Nothing. It seems the news has too much time to spare." He murmured and folded his arms.

Obviously he did not want to talk about it.

Not really interested in it, Zoro let the topic drop and crossed his arms as well, shoving his shaking hands deep inside the warm coat.

So the minutes passed in mutual silence, only disturbed by conversation pieces of the other travelers, drifting to them on and off. Their talks were really superficial and not few seemed to be about the strange couple at the end of the ship.

Zoro tried to ignore their stupid babbling, but in his mind he was already grabbing Hawk Eyes' sword and slicing up some bodies. Yet he knew, he would not be able to actually fight with that sword, so it would be anything but smart. Well on the other hand he never really had needed a sword to make his point clear. Some simple words, supported by well-meant clouts should be just fine.

He inhaled sharply and stood up, already searching for the right comment, to his surprise the Shichibukai left his spot and went towards him.

"Let them talk, Roronoa." He said calm, placing a hand at Zoro's shoulder before passing him and leaning against the rail, looking at the ocean.

"The folks here lead a simple life, a boring life. Except for the news they have nothing to gossip about. Do not waste your energy on them. You will probably never see them again."

The greenhead folded his arms and regarded the other's sword before answering.

"But aren't they your folks? I mean you grew up with them. They shouldn't talk about you like this. After all, your name protects them."

Hawk Eyes tilted his head back, looking at the sky.

"It is neither my duty nor my responsibility to educate strangers. This island is protected by my family's name. Its inhabitants hold no importance to me."

"Still, it's your name written on that shield at the harbor, not your father's one." Zoro mumbled and leaned his back against the rail. He could see heads flipping forward, as he gazed down the rows of benches.

"Say." He said after some more passing moments, pulling the big coat closer and taking that stupid hat of before it was blown away. "I noticed, you got kinda a strange name, your old man as well. Gat or something like this was his name, wasn't it? And your's Mihawk."

"Thank you for reminding me of my name, I had almost forgotten it."  
"No, seriously. Your name is really odd compared to the other ones in this area, but not your sister's. Hers was Sharak and your mum's was… What was it again?"

The older one sighed.

"About all the things you could ask me. All the important matters of life, you chose this topic to spend your interest on?" The Shichibukai looked down at him for a second. He put his forearms on the rail and watched the Island they just left getting smaller. Silence greeted them.

"Taruchie." He murmured finally. "My mother was named Taruchie."  
Zoro nodded, more to himself than to the other one.

"So why's your name different."

The other one sighed again, making him look so much older.

"I was given the name of my father's grandfather. My sister had the one of our grandmother motherliness. Dracule is my mother's family name. She met my father when he was stationed here. They fell in love and he took her name. Another way to climb up the ladder. It was important to him that I would follow his path, so he gave me this name."

Zoro's fragile fingers followed his stupid hat's hem, thinking. He did believe he knew everything about the greatest swordsman in the world that he needed to know. After all he was chasing the other man's title almost his entire life. But in the end he didn't knew anything. Anything at all.

"So your old man must be damn proud of you. Being the greatest swordsman and all. Your father cared for that, didn't he?"

Once again he watched the other travelers, their conversations loud enough to cover up the silently exchanged words between the swordsmen.

The Shichibukai laughed cold.

"Hardly so." He meant in a bitter tone.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked. He would be damn proud, if one day his kiddo would reach that title.

"My dear Roronoa." The Shichibukai sighed, almost drowned in the ocean breeze.

Zoro took that as an answer and stopped questioning. His eyes were stuck at his annoying hat.

"Everyone liked Sharak." Zoro said no word, while the other one talked. "She was beautiful, intelligent and always happy. A real prodigy." The voice of the Shichibukai was caught in deep thoughts.

"And she was the best swordfighter you can imagine."  
Zoro grumbled in approval.

Mihawk sighed for another time and laid his head on his arms, like it was too heavy to carry it any longer.

"She was six years older than me and did not care for politics, arts or culture. She did not like to read or to behave. But the moment she reached for a sword, she was unbeatable. When I was eleven, she defeated my father easily and after him many well-known navy fighters. She was my family's pride. How I wished to have at least half of her talent. But I could never keep up with her. She meant everything to my father."

"Aha." The greenhead could not think of something better to say. This girl did not sound like someone he would like. He had nothing left for people born with a silver spoon and raised like little kings and queens.

"I loved my sister." Those words kind of surprised him, though.

"What? Why?" He asked before he started thinking. But Hawk Eyes was oblivious to his sarcasm.

"Although she was strong and bold, she was unbelievable naïve as well in matters of the daily life. I cannot count the times she was crying over some stupid guy she fell in love with. She never understood why it was important for the likes of us to learn about politics, trading or why my father insisted that both of us would join the navy. I doubt she ever understood the act of piracy. People killing or robbing other ones made no sense for her."

He sighed again.

"That was why her younger brother, namely me, had to protect her. It was my duty to make her happy. I made each idiot pay who hurt her. She was a nightmare with a sword, but without she was nothing more than an innocent girl. Getting hurt by words. She would have never survived the navy drills. In the end she was too soft for the real world. Incredible strong but unable to give the final blow."

Zoro did not say a word. He understood this better than he wanted. He knew those feelings, Hawk Eyes had for his sister. It was more than a dream or a duty to protect his sister. He had simply no other choice than to always be there for her. Yes, he understood that very well.

"My father was more than proud of her. Because even though she was not like him at all, she was the best swordfighter he ever met."  
"And you? Was he proud of you?"

It had to be tough sometimes, to always pose the almighty, discreet, inapproachable strategist. The pirate guessed that the Shichibukai had never told anybody else before about this stuff. A life without any friends was just lonely.

"Not really. I was the little molester. In my childhood Jirou and I were always up to no good and I did care about our family businesses just as much as my sister did. Not a bit. When I was seven, my father refused to train me any longer, because I was a hopeless case in his opinion. I was simply not good enough to be spent time on."

"So you trained on your own?" He asked silently.

"Oh God No!" The older one laughed. "I wanted to quit. I did not care about my parents. Actually I was already initiating to become a priest."

Zoro could not stop his jaw from dropping.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. A simple, humble life, without political constraints and without false pomp. The name does not matter and all that does is your commitment towards God. Well, and wine for free. Sounds quite nice in my ears."  
The man shook his head.

"But Sharak kept begging me to train with her and of course there was no way I could refuse. I never realized she actually wanted to train me and not vice versa."

Dracule sighed another time.

"If it was not for her, I would not be the greatest swordsman in the world. But if she would not have died, I would not be neither."

In front of the ferry Zoro could spot the shadow of an island.

"How did she die?" He asked the one question, bothering him for such a long time already. How could such a strong person die?

"Pirates." The Shichibukai answered plain. "I should accompany my mother to an assembly but was not in the right mood. So my sister was nice enough to go instead of me. They were escorted by a warship but attacked on their way to the Sabaody Archipelago. No one survived."

"When?" He asked emotionless.

"She was eighteen. Not a full month after her engagement."

A loud gong silenced every conversation and vibrated through the old wood.

A speaker told the passengers to sit down because they would dock in within the next minutes.

The Shichibukai awakened from his dreamlike position and cleared his throat.

"You should seat yourself." He mumbled, slumping down on a bench as well and crossing his legs.

One hour later the odd pair ambled over Sarue's busy market. The cursed pirate hugged by a brand new thick white coat, fitting his stupid hat of course. A few minutes ago they had left the library with disappointing news. The man, Hawk Eyes was looking for, Banri or something like that, was death for more than ten years.

Instead of wasting the rest of the day they took the time to inspect the island detailed.

But even this seemed unnecessary in Zoro's mind, because the other one seemed to know his way around.

"We should head back." He murmured. "So we can at least train this evening."  
Hawk Eyes on the other side seemed to really enjoy their field trip. Like he wanted to forget the dark memories he drowned in a little while ago.

"Stop complaining like a child. The sun is shining, it is a good day. You should not worry over your training so much. I know exactly what to do. I know my stuff. You can trust me."  
"Sure." Zoro grumbled sarcastically and wondered what the other one wanted to do here.

Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder.

"You're actually live, Roronoa Zoro!"


	16. Chapter 13 - Newbie

Chapter 13 – Newbie

-Mihawk-

"You're actually alive, Roronoa Zoro!"

He spun around.

The pirate's name ringed like an alarm signal in his ear.

Who did expose him?

In front of them stood a young man, maybe only four or five years older than the cursed greenhead at his side.

The newcomer offered a muscular, cocoa-brown hand to the girl in white. His brown eyes looked up in between black curls and his full lips showed a wide grin. He wore odd, tight-fitting clothes, like some athletes did. A cap was pulled deep down his face.

"Who are you?" Mihawk asked cold.

He was not certain yet, if this man was an enemy or not and because they were in the middle of the market it would be wise to solve this problem without gaining much attention.

The boy laughed softly.

"Look at this. The young Dracule Mihawk has become a real man. But you still suck in your choice of friends."

He ignored this little side blow. It took more to kill his calmness.

"You talk quite rude in the presence of a Shichibukai. Who do you think you are?" His words were relaxed, but a small, daring note was glowing beneath.

The dark-skinned boy laughed again, but it was the girl to talk first.

"How do you do that?" Roronoa asked almost hoarse.

Slightly confused Mihawk looked down to his tomboy, who starred at the stranger in pure horror.

"What are you?"  
The other one laughed for another time.

"Your question, Roronoa Zoro, should be: What are we?"

It was obvious, that the Shichibukai's sharp, hawk-likes eyes were missing something, but the other two seemed to have no problem in seeing it. What was it?

"When I was told, Dracule Junior accompanied by a pretty girl was asking for the good ol' Banri I was already more than curious after those pictures in the newspaper. But seeing you in real life is a real shocker." The grin grew even bigger.

"What is the matter?" Mihawk asked again, but nobody answered him.

"Mihawk." The girl said finally. "Tell me, how'd that Banri look like?"

Now he was completely confused. It was seldom that his strategies were not working; even more seldom he had difficulties to follow complicated thoughts. But never before he had been absolutely clueless about what was happening.

"Hawk Eyes!" Roronoa barked.

He just shook his head.

"I really do not understand what this is about, but well whatever. Banri had few, read hair, almost bold. His height was about average with wide shoulders and a potbelly. His skin was sallow. Why?"

"It's him." The girl whispered.

"What are you talking about? You know he died years ago."

"That's true." The stranger added grinning. "Twelve years ago, to be exact. Such a horrible accident, so horrible. I heard he wanted to help a friend shipping cotton-blankets, which caught fire. The ship burned completely before it could even sink. What a horrible death." The boy said serious before grinning again. "That's at least what the villagers say. I don't know anything for certain because I only moved here seven years ago."

Mihawk was simply confused, he did not understand what was going on, but his tomboy seemed to understand it all too well.

Like a hurricane the girl rushed over to the muscular stranger and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him down on the same eye-level.

The white hat fell to the ground.

"I wanna now, how you do that, Banri!" The soft voice sounded more dangerous than a gun at the temple.

"Let go of him!" Mihawk snarled, cursing the unrestrained behavior of the child, but he was ignored completely.

"Calm down, Roronoa Zoro." The supposed Banri said. "If you do I might even be nice enough to tell you one or two things."

Immediately the small hands let loose.

"Okay, answer, now!" the girl grumbled, ready to kill. The stranger looked around.

"Not here. Too crowdie. Follow me!" Without another word the guy turned around and walked away. Not hesitating for one second the green head followed him.

"Wait." Mihawk hissed, grabbing the younger one's shoulder. "This could be a trap."

The green eyes looked at him wildly. "So what?" The girl walked on.

Cursing silently Mihawk picked up the hat and followed his protégée.

What had he taken into this house?

They stopped in front of a house at the end of the market.

"If you may follow me." The stranger grinned and opened the door.

Roronoa and Dracule attempted to enter, but the young man blocked the way.

"Ts ts ts." Dispraising the youngster wagged his finger. "Roronoa Zoro yes, Dracule Junior – uhm – no."

"What?" The Shichibukai hissed, before turning to the woman at his side. "Listen, it would be anything but wise to follow his order. I do not agree to this. You know it is a trap."

He was surprised how clear those green eyes looked up at him.

"I know. I'll still try. This is my one and only chance!"

Suddenly the pirate took his hand, his eyes dead-serious.

"You can trust me." Roronoa repeated Mihawk's words from earlier, but with much more intensity than he had ever intended to give them.

He sighed. Yes, things had changed, at least for him.

Resigning he put the white hat back on those green hair.

"If you do not return within the next hour, I will blow up this house."  
But it was only after the door fell close behind the pirate's fragile figure that he realized how desperate his words sounded. Helpless he stood in front of the tall building.

What now?

-Zoro-

The hallway was dark, but the room behind was filled with soft light. He stood in the middle of cheesy and ancient furniture. It looked like the apartment of an elderly woman, who had too many cats.

"Sit down, sit down." The man behind him said. "Wanna drink something?"

He shook his head and slumped down at the least decorated chair. He took of his coat, because it was steaming hot in the room.

"Welcome to my home. I moved in after the ol' Banri and his wife died." With a wide grin the other one launched on a sofa. "A little bit too much pink, but still pretty, don't ya argree?"

"Let's get down to business, will you? You're Banri, no matter how you call yourself now." Zoro muttered and watched the other one opening a bottle of cola.

"Toutaku is my name. Thanks for asking." He grinned on, drinking in between.

"I knew it would happen one day." He said after some more sips, but calm now and without the false grin. Zoro simply raised an eyebrow.

"What would happen?"

"Well, meeting a newbie of course. Somebody, who has absolutely no clue, what happened to him. To be honest, I didn't really care about you, when I read you died. I mean, one shitty pirate less to bother the world. But apparently I was wrong."

Outward Zoro gave a serious expression, fixed his cold view upon his strange host in an almost relaxed way. But inside he was quavering. It took all his body control to keep himself from sweating. It was really difficult in this body, but cold sweat was a weakness he would never allow.

"A newbie?" He asked. "This means, there are more of… of us?"

"I met four other ones by now and I'm sure that my grandpa was one, too. Well and you now."

Zoro took that annoying hat of, ruffling through his hair to hide his shivering fingers.

"So you're telling me there are actually several people, who experienced the same we did?"

"Oh boy, you're not the smartest fellow out there, aren't ya?" The man laughed ironically. "But yeah, you're right. And at some point in your life, you're gonna meet someone who doesn't know anything. Just like you now, at it's our job to help each other. I tell you, I really don't think much of pirates. And that your crew abandoned you serves you right, but the other stuff. No, nobody deserves that. We both have switched sites now and on this one we're all the same."

Zoro looked at the other one. Saw the wafting shadow behind the dark-skinned boy. Watched the image of an old man becoming blurred and then sharp again.

"Did the same what happened to us happen to them?" He asked, not bothering about the other one's words.

"Yeah, kind of. In the end all that matters is that there's nothing left of our original bodies. But how doesn't really matter." The boy shrugged his shoulders and took another sip.

"Why us of all people?" Zoro asked, more to himself than the man, who might even know the answer.

"Well, not sure on that to be honest. Probably because we had some special ancestors or maybe we did some stupid mistake in our lives and this is something like a lesson. Who knows. In the end it doesn't matter. The only important thing is we got another chance."

The relaxed behavior of the man should calm him down, relax him as well, but truth told he was getting even more nervous.

"So that means, you can see my true appearance just as I can see yours?"

The man nodded.

"And there is a way for me to get my real body back?"

Finally he asked the question he was thinking about day and night since he turned into a girl and maybe there even was an answer.

Banri –or Toutaku or whatever his name was – swallowed hard, before leaning forward, now even more serious.

"Okay, Roronoa Zoro, listen up closely. If you wanna, I tell you all I know. Over the last twelve years I have learned a lot, I tell ya and I already learned one or the other thing in my old years as well. But two things first. Only you can help yourself and nobody can ever know of this!"

Now Zoro leaned forward as well. Sucking in each word like air, to find the slightest hint, the slightest truth.

"Why? Dracule already knows who I am."

The boy dismissed that with a waving hand.

"Sure. It's impossible to keep your other identity hidden forever, especially if you're surrounded by people of your old life. The girl you met at the library, she is mine – that is Banri's – daughter. I even waited for my wife to pass away before moving back here, but my little girl didn't even take two weeks to blow my cover. But the thing behind all this, how and why we have two different bodies, nobody can know. If you do tell, you'll never be able to return to your other appearance and additionally you'll put all of us in great danger."

"And why that?"

"Well, how long do you think would we live in peace, when the navy found out we're a bunch of resurrects? Of course they'd want to know how we came back to life and then it's only a matter of time until we're all cute little lab rats. It's already bad that your death was all over the newspaper and only days later you show up in it as Lady Loreen. If the wrong people get the right clues, we're already doomed." He sighed. "Besides it'll be tough for you to reach your other appearance already without all those distractions. If other people actually knew what the problem were, they would try to help you. But their advices would probably only mislead you because nobody knows you like you do. So in the end you would lose yourself through their words."

Slowly the girl inhaled and exhaled.

"So, there's a way for me to become me again?" He could not stop smiling.

"That's all what you remember of all the important things I told you?" The other one exclaimed and threw a pillow at him.

"And what do you mean by _become me_ _again_? It's not like you're in the wrong body. You're as much Loreen now as you're Zoro, got it?"  
"No."  
"My gosh, this will take more time than expected." His host sighed.

"Okay." Zoro said after a second thought. "I swear I won't tell anybody about anything that's said in here, except someone who's like us. But tell me, what I need to know! Show me how I can become Roronoa Zoro again!"

The boy shook his head.

"To put things straight: I can tell you everything. I can show you how I transform to Banri. But how to become Zoro again is something only you can find out."

"But…"

"No buts, it's different for each of us. Each one of us has to learn something specific and you cannot chose who you wanna be, before you learned it. I know a lady, who died something like 30 years ago and she's still not able to change. Oh well, only time will tell." He smiled again, taking Zoro's delicate hand in his.

"Don't lose heart, okay? You're alive and that's simply because of one special, only for you visible, reason. You have to find it. And because all resurrects are like one big family, spread over the whole world, you're not alone. So let's go in detail for now, before your babysitter actually decides to blow up my house."

-Mihawk-

Grumpy he stared at his half-empty coffee cup.

The sun had passed the zenith long ago and the day was slowly getting older.

For an hour he combed through the market, bought useless hodgepodge and berated himself for worrying over that child.

Afterwards he spent more than ten minutes regarding the front door and starring it down. With every heartbeat he swore to make good on his threat, but he never did.

He could feel absolutely nothing from the inside of this building what could be dangerous. He would not dare to lower his guard to rush inside while those two strange human beings were drinking tea. He did not want to let it go that far.

For another round he walked around the market, avoided annoying reporters, who wanted to talk with him for whatever hypocritical reason. By accident he met Sarue's mayor and talked with him for a while.

He asked about old Banri's last days and who the dark-skinned boy was. He was called Toutaku, a role model in everything. On the contrary to the old, mean librarian Banri, Toutaku was not found of books or drinking. He talked with some strange accent but the folks liked him. He worked hard and took good care of Banri's daughter after he arrived, who not only mourned about her father's death but also her mother's.

The mayor thanked him for his actions at the assembly the day before and asked some polite questions about Lady Loreen. He laughed trembling, but bought the excuse about the odd couple splitting up for some shopping.

They talked about meaningless things, the potential build of a sea train, Kanan's well-being, the annual Navy ball and about the pictures in the newspapers showing some attendants of the assembly the day before.

Especially those made the Shichibukai furious, because most of the article was about _the new one_ at a at his side. Additionally he assumed it was not the best thing to happen, if too much attention was placed upon the cursed pirate. After all the background-story was still paper-thin and "Lady Loreen" did not even have a family name.

After he parted from the mayor he rushed over the market place again, spent money on useless things again, before resting in an old coffee shop across the suspicious building. Meanwhile he was drinking his third cup and was mad about everything and everybody.

Roronoa, Toutaku/Banri, himself, Sarue's folks, even about those stupid shopping items, he bought not long ago. What was wrong with him?

This guy, so similar to his sister, now in this weak body, depending on other people's protection. A swordsman wit much talent and ambition, but missing one very basic quality of a great fighter.

Roronoa's former teacher might have taught him a lot, might have seen the potential, but in the end he had not been able, to fix those tiny little fissures under the surface. And now all of them had broken up.

And he, Mihawk, was now the one responsible to take care of it.

Why did he do this? Why would he want to help the other one?

 _Because he's my friend!_

Surprised Mihawk raised his head at the voice of his childhoodfriend. But it had only been in his head, in his thoughts.

At that time, when he left the navy, Jirou left with him, against all his own opinions and priorities. Jirou had accompanied him, had built a strong, really great crew together with him, had supported him in every second of his life and he had answered that one question, why he had given up all he cared about with the same question, time and time again.

 _Because he's my friend!_

As simple as that.

Headshaking he emptied his cup.

Well, this had been long time ago. In the meantime Jirou had become a well reputable rear admiral. Mihawk on the other side was by now part of the seven Oka Shichibukai, what made him a _legal pirate_ , or a _government dog,_ how they were called by the public. That day had been the last one as well, when he had seen his former crew. He knew some of them still lived the buccaneer life and some of them had paid for it. Some of them were spread over the whole world and lived a more or less decent life.

He had tried to protect them all, not only because they had been his crew, his subordinates.

No, they had been friends.

Now only Jirou was left. Jirou and this arrogant child of a swordsman.

Dismissing those sad shadows of the past he stood up, placed some cash on the table and left the coffee shop. He could almost hear, how the remaining guests and waiters gasped of relief, when the door fell close behind him.

Now he would gather up his tomboy, they wasted enough time!

But he had not even reached the building, when the front door was already opened.

The wide grinning stranger came outside, followed by Lady Loreen, head low, face pale and eyes somehow empty and clouded. It reminded him of the long gone morning, when the child had the same expression and watched the great ocean. The white had was held by shivering fingers, the coat loosely covering thin shoulders, each step was slow and heavy.

"So, like I said, think about it and take your time. No rush, no pressure, and then you'll be able to do it and if you ever need something, you know where to find me." Toutaku laughed loudly, patting the girl's shoulder. The coat fell down, leaving the girl in a light yellow dress with a white scarf. It was like lonely sunrays were caught by the wind.

The green head did not even seem to notice.

It was like that time, when the boy had realized for the first time that he was in the body of a girl.

"Hey, are you alright?" With big steps he walked up to the child, looking down at him. Slowly the girl looked up, the eyes big, like they were meeting for the first time in their lives.

"No worries, Dracule Junior. It's all good." The brownbear laughed, grinning widely, bowing down to fetch the coat and putting it back on those fragile shoulders.

"I was not talking to you." Mihawk answered cold. The boy laughed headshaking.

"It's normal, was the same for me. It takes some time. Not so easy to digest all what happened." He continued grinning.

The Shichibukai ignored the talking person and placed his hands on the other one's shoulders.

"Hey, Roronoa, are you okay?"

For a second the cursed pirate was not reacting at all, but then it looked like he was actually seeing him, his gaze becoming clear again.

"Hey." He murmured quietly, like he had just woken up, before catching himself. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Really?" He asked, but the green head sighed annoyed.

"Yeah really, stop treating me like a little kid. You're even worse than Chopper!"  
Oh well, the annoying brat was back.

"You should head home now." Toutaku grinned on.

The way back through the market and down to the haven was calm and long. Not because there were not many people or because it actually was a long way, but because the cocky child next to him was not behaving the way he was used to.

No ignorant questions, now cheeky comments, actually he was not talking at all.

While they waited for the ferry, the thin fingers were clinched into the white coat and the head was lowered.

Roronoa Zoro was caught within his own world, far away from Sarue and Sasaki, far away from Mihawk, probably even far away from his crew.

When the ship arrived, many people came closer, but the little girl was blocking the way up the wooden bridge, not moving at all. After some more waiting seconds Mihawk kind of pushed and pulled him up the bridge – which was quite difficult with all the bags and boxes he bought – and conducted him to the end of the ship. Why had he bought so much?

The child sat down on the last bench, the exact same place he had been on their way to Sarue. Mihawk was not happy about this whole situation and slumped down next to the boy.

He waited until the ferry left the island before looking at Roronoa again.

"So? You are fine?"

The green eyes looked back cold, almost annoyed.

"You already asked and I already said yes. Are you stupid?"

Oh yes, he was back. Overstrained Mihawk caressed his beard.

"So open up your mouth and tell me what happened. Apparently you did not lose your ability to speak after whatever Toutaku did to you."

The boy rolled his eyes.

"Spit it out! What did he knew? What happened to you and how can you receive your own body?"

The child was not answering right away, but gazing at the island in the distance, before sighing.

"I cannot talk to you about it."

"Excuse me?" Mihawk gasped. "Why?"

The green head sighed again.

"Actually it's nothing to do with you." Furious Mihawk inhaled deeply, he wanted to explain this impudent child exactly why it had a lot to do with him, but Roronoa already continued talking. "But at least I can tell you that I cannot say anything if I want to become me again."

Mihawk exhaled slowly, leaning back and folding his arms.

"So that is, there is a way?" He asked serious.

"Yes!" And suddenly the girl was smiling.

"And you know what to do?"  
"Kind of."

"What do you mean with kind of? You either know what to do or you do not! You cannot _kind of_ know!"

"It's complicated. So I know _kind of_ what to do." The child insisted, his voice as moody as Mihawk's, who covered his face with his hands.

"Maybe it is too complicated for the likes of you. So tell me, what Banri – or Toutako for that matter – told you and I will explain it to you."

"Are you stupid?"

"Are you stupid I ask! You are talking nonsense. We should head right back and this time I do the questioning. It seems you cannot do anything on your own."  
Now it was the green head looking angrily.

"Would you just shut up! You're talking nonsense, not me. I know what to do. Piss off! This is my body after all and I'm not your little toy!" The child jumped up, raising his voice.

The conversations in the background paused as all the other passengers starred at the odd pair.


	17. Chapter 14 - Path

Chapter 14 – Path

-Mihawk-

Headache.

Only a headache.

And he did not even know why. Actually it had been a good day. He had been up early, drank a nice cup of coffee, visited Sarue with his disciple, who apparently found out a way to become a man again. And on his way back home he talked with more people about his love-life than in the last ten years.

Well, he could have done without the last thing, but he could not change what had already happened.

Back at home Roronoa had excused himself for some hours of meditation, a method Mihawk could not fully support, but he did not mind, because after all he had been able to go to bed early, after storing away all the stuff he shopped before.

So considering all this Mihawk should be well-rested and well-minded in his office this morning.

But considering all this he simply was not. He had a headache that was bothering him more than he wanted to admit.

Early this morning a package of documents about the past assembly was delivered and because he probably would spend the next three weeks at Sasaki, it would be better to take care of those papers right away.

Suddenly a knock against the door caught his attention. Kanan was right on time, as always.

"You may come in." He called out without looking up, but continuing to read the report in his hands.

For a second nothing happened at all, and then it knocked again. Confused he looked up. Another knock, dull, like wood against wood.

In the next moment the door burst open and clashed against the wall. In the frame swayed the cursed pirate holding a fully loaded tray. Dishes clattered dangerously and it looked like he would fall any moment.

"What are you doing?" The Shichibukai yelled, rushing to the green head before he could splatter the complete coffee over the ground. With one hand he caught the tray with the other one the girl. "What are you trying to get at?"

"You're the idiot not opening the damn door! The first and last time Kanan talked me into bringing your freaking breakfast if you're even too stupid to open the door." The girl barked back, cradling out of his arm.

"And by the way, what's taking you so long? You said we'd train today. I'm ready and waiting for you for over an hour already!" The pirate continued mad.

Mihawk put the tray down at his desk.

"Calm down little frog. How am I supposed to know you wanted to train and not to meditate? Honestly I do not think too much of your training methods." He replied and filled his cup with needed coffee, offering his guest one as well.

"Actually I do have a questioning concerning yesterday."  
"Told you I'm not going saying anything about it." The girl murmured, slamming the door shut and taking the cup.

"Would you please just listen?" Mihawk gnarled with pounding head. "I understand you are not allowed to explain what happened to you and how you can return to your former body, because it would hinder your path. I just want to know what burdened you so much after you talked with Banri or Toutaku." He sat down on his chair, fetching the newspaper from the tray. "That you never can wait for a second before you yell around. You should really overcome such a childish attitude."

"Oh, just shut up!" Roronoa snarled and gulped down the coffee.

Except for his mean words the pirate seemed like the innocent girl he was not. He was barefoot, wore black, tight-fitting shorts covering his knees. The long, blue shirt with three smiling suns was a little bit too large. The green hair was tamed with two cute braids, dancing around in the air.

But the pirate was right in the end. Except for some small blisters around toes and heels his wounds seemed already healed. The skin appeared smooth and soft, like it was never hurt.

"So?" The Shichibukai asked while opening the newspaper. "What burdened you?"

The green head did not answer right away, taking another sip of his coffee and refilling his cup.

"We talked a lot and he explained me all he knew." The youngster sighed deeply. "I had to revive the last minutes of my life to him."  
Surprised Mihawk looked up.

"Not really funny." The girl laughed softly but the smile was too bright to be actually true. The child turned around. The voice was too happy, the eyes too open.

The Shichibukai sighed silently; the subject he broached was not an easy one.

"But that's…" His eyes followed the greenhead. The pirate had found his collection of wanted posters.

"As you can see…" Mihawk said with a little grin. "I have never forgotten our encounter."

Roronoa's image, covered in blood, grinned evil at them.

"So those memories burdened you yesterday?" He asked almost casually but not expecting an answer. Certainly it was not easy to talk about such a delicate matter with a stranger. Not easy to feel all those emotions again.

"No." The other one said plain, gazing at his own picture.

The conversation appeared to be over, so Mihawk returned to his newspaper, allowing his guest to order his emotions.

The world seemed to be quite busy, at least the newspaper was unusually thick, but none of what happened was of any importance to him. He was half-trough the articles when a strange topic caught his eye.

 _White is the new black_

"He saved my life."  
"Excuse me?" He looked up when the voice of his disciple filled the room. He did not know what the other one was talking about.

The pirate hugged himself, looking up at his picture.

"I know, I was supposed to think about my death, about the reason why I died and why I'm here now. But all I could think about were my friends."

Slowly the child turned towards the Shichibukai. Strangely serious and unexpected honest was his childish face.

"Luffy saved my life that day, without me even realizing it. And he didn't only save my life. Before I met Luffy I didn't knew how lonely I was."

Those big green eyes faced him, like Miahwk was the only one, Roronoa could tell the truth.

"They're my friends, my family. From the silent Robin to the annoying cook. Is it wrong that I want to protect them? That I don't want to lose any of them?" It was a serious question. The pirate questioned his deed, he questioned his sacrifice.

He questioned if he had done a mistake, if he acted wrong, if he should have saved his own life instead of theirs.

 _Roronoa, let me protect you_

Mihawk stood up. He knew this expression just too well.

 _I beg you, spare their lives, I do whatever it takes_

It only took him three steps to reach the other one. He knew this feeling just too well.

 _They are my friends_

Carefully he placed one hand at the other one's shoulder. Once those doubts had been his own as well.

"No, I am with you. I would do whatever it took for my friends."  
The girl laughed, obviously embarrassed over such emotional honesty, diving away from Mihawk's touch.

"Good for Jiroushin I guess."

Mihawk laughed, too. Felt how unsaid words filled the air between them with tension. Knew that this in between them was probably unnoticed by the youngster, but clear for him.

"We should begin the training now. I would not want you to waist any more time."

He took the cup of his guest and returned it to the tray, leaving the breakfast untouched like always. With a last glance at the picture of the article, he closed the newspaper.

"I await you downstairs in ten minutes."  
But the pirate had left already.

-Zoro-

"Ha… Ah…"

"Stop whining! Again!"

Sweat dropped down at the tiles under his fingers, lonely hair strands stuck against his cheek, but he was missing the strength to wipe them away.

With shivering muscles he got back up and bit his lips, breathing heavily.

"Are we done already, Roronoa?"

He shook his head and continued.

He did not know how much time had passed. He did not know how often he had fallen down. He did not care for how long Hawk Eyes stared at him like this.

He hated how all training session seemed to go by the same principles. He hated how he struggled in his workout, almost suffocating at his own breath while the Shichibukai watched him cold, not even moving one single finger.

For hours he just stood there, leaning against the wall, staring at him.

How he would love to beat that high-up expression down from that face. Not that he was actually able to do so.

"Did I allow you to become slower? Move it!" His present object of hatred ordered.

"Wouln't… ha…hurt ya… as well." He snarled in between burning breathes.

"What did you say?"

Suddenly the other one was in front of him, pressing one hand against Zoro's already hurting throat, the other one against the wall in Zoro's back. Where did this wall come from?

All air was pushed out of his lungs. His feet swung far over the ground. Strands of hair still waved in the draft.

The Shichibukai starred down at him with the most dangerous grin he could imagine. Slowly he lifted him up higher; Zoro was helpless at his mercy.

Not even for an angry word he had any air left.

By now he was several feet above the ground, not able to do anything but to look down at the other one.

His tired hands tried to loosen the strong fingers around his neck. But it was useless, he could not move them a tiny bit.

"Oh, poor little Zoro got a problem?" The Shichibukai sounded like the devil himself.

Slowly the first shock faded away and Zoro realized that the other one was not acting through uncontrolled emotions or hurting him as a punishment. No, it was a lesson. A training for survival, for real combat, for a real opponent.

He urged himself to stay calm, his body already screaming for oxygen.

Okay, his hands were useless. The Shichibukai's hand was strong, his face too far away.

The other one held him tightly against the wall, which would not back down as well. He needed to think.

For a moment he closed his eyes, ignoring the other's comment. This was his moment.

He heard the other one starting to babble again.

Now!

His naked feet pushed off from the wall. His left leg went for the neck, the right foot for the nose.

"What are you trying to…Ah"

With all he got he bit the large hand holding him. The legs had been nothing more but a distraction, to slide his chin under the hand holding him. Luckily his female version had such a smooth skin.

The heartbeat the other one wasted to look at him surprised he used to kick his left foot against the other one's jaw. While the yellow eyes followed his foot to stop it, he slammed his left hand against the elbow and the right knee against the inside of the arm holding him.

He fell down.

Landing on all four, he pushed off from the wall behind him again and hurried through the wide standing legs of the Shichibukai.

The next moment he jumped up, turned around and lowered to his new fighting position.

Not before now he allowed himself finally to breath and could not stop the small grin on his face.

In slow-motion his teacher turned around.

An almost satisfied look in his eyes.

"Not bad. Actually quite good." The first positive words he was told since they started training.

"I mean, I knew of course what you were up to and none of it would have worked out in a real fight because you are too weak to actually loosen my grip. But you were innovative. Accepted your position quickly and searched for a possible solution. I believe this is the first time you acted appropriate to your physical condition."

Like acid the words burned the grin off his lips. Sure, he had not hoped to be capable of hurting the other one, but when the Shichibukai did let go of him, he had thought for one short moment, that he maybe could.

"I have only one question left."

The fight was not over yet, he could still feel the tension in his tired muscles.

"I certainly hoped you would take the escape opportunity I offered you. But what would you have done, if I did not spread my legs the way I did?"

He felt how those hawk eyes scanned him in detail.

"Well upwards." He said plain and for the first time the other one looked confused.

"Upwards? Did you already forget what I told you at the beginning? What would you reach upwards?"

Now he grinned again. The other one did not know what he would do, he liked that.

"Like I said, upwards." He repeated, pointing at the Shichibukai's crotch.

For a moment the other one looked at him, looking down and up again.

Suddenly he started laughing loudly, slamming his hand against his thigh.

"Not a bad idea, honestly, and even though you are a man yourself." He said still laughing.

"You said I should use what I got. I only have the weapon of a woman and the knowledge of a man where it really hurts." Zoro had no idea why the other one was laughing like this, it was not actually that funny.

"You are indeed a strange man." The Shichibukai murmured, calming down.

"Ah…" The Shichibukai inhaled and exhaled, holding his side like it hurt, but then his face became serious again.

"Very well. I am pleased. Repeat the exercise from the beginning for half an hour and that will be it for today."

"I can go longer. Come on!"

Hawk Eyes sighed, walked towards him and pausing next to him.

"First: Watch your language; this is not appropriate in this context. Second: I thought we discussed this already. Who is the teacher and who is the student? I thought we agreed on me setting the rules and deciding on how long you can last, until you are able to take proper care of yourself."

After a second Zoro nodded.

"Okay, half an hour, I got it."

"That a boy!" The other one praised him and head for the door.

"I am not a dog!" He yelled and turned around.

The Shichibukai just raised his hand.

"I picked you little stray dog up from the street, gave you food and a name. In my opinion I make a great owner."

"Fuck you!" He yelled after the closing door but only the only answer he got was a howling laughter.

"Asshole!"

It took him more than an hour to finally leave the training room. For one he was more exhausted than he would ever admit and for the other Kanan had given him new clothes, a strapless bra and a dress with only one strap.

Why?

Was it not already bad enough he actually wore dresses?

He was unable to cope the clothing, falling for like ten times, until he decided to stay down. But when he was done he actually liked the dress, it was short, a simple leggings underneath, allowing him to move his whole body freely. He almost liked it for fighting.

Scratch that, but if it was not such an embarrassing thing, he would actually like the way Kanan organized clothes for him. After all he had worn more different clothes in the last days than in his whole life before and even the navigator of the strawhats would envy him for his repertoire, he dismissed that thought swiftly.

But he was grateful that Kanan accepted to his offer. He would not cut his hair and wear whatever she gave him as long the colors pink and rose were not among.

He had already given up on short hair after Mihawk had said something about it making it easier. He would never go the easy way.

So he accepted the hairband and the brush because he had no other choice.

Picking up the flat, red shoes he walked out.

It was actually stupid to spend all his time putting clothes on. They probably spend all the day training, so he could right jump into his pajamas. It was not like he liked wearing those, but as long as he could avoid a bra, he would do so.

But in the hallway he was greeted by sunlight.

Okay, so it was no night yet, but he was hungry.

In the kitchen he met Kanan, who had not even noticed him.

"Thanks for the clothes." He said, stealing an apple and sitting down.

"Huh?" She turned around.

"Oh, good morning, Loreen. I thought you were already in bed."

"Morning?" He asked confused.

"Sure, honey. You worked all night long. I was really worried, but I stayed strong." She said slightly louder, putting down a plate with fried eggs in front of him.

While he ate, Kanan wanted to take care of his hair, but was interrupted by the load buzzing of a transponder-snail. The housekeeper followed the ringing tone into the depths of the house.

So it happened that he was eating for himself for the first time since he was a girl. How he wished for some sake. The one with the blue writing, it was the expensive one, or the one in the beige bottle from his hometown. But in the vine cellar he had not seen one single bottle of it.

He sighed deeply. He knew exactly where the sake was stored at the Thousand Sunny and even though the stupid cook was never happy whenever he took one, he never denied it to him. He remembered one night when they killed one bottle together, it had been fun. Yeah, the cook and he could actually have a good time together.

Damn it! He should stop thinking about stuff like this. It hurt more in this body, with those emotions. And he hated that he missed the cook, especially in this body, as a girl. It made him feel inferior, vulnerable. Feelings he hated.

Suddenly Kanan was back, rushing through the kitchen in a furious manner, not realizing his dull mood. Harsh she grabbed his just emptied plate and threw it in the sink. It was a miracle it did not break.

"Kanan, are you alright?" He asked, not sure he really wanted to know the answer.

She turned around.

"Oh, honey." She sighed accelerating. "It is nothing."

But the way she scrubbed the embroidery from the plate and muttering under her breath told him something else.

But actually all was good now, actually he could leave now. He asked her and she answered, nobody could ask more of him. The picture of the cook flashed in front of his inner eye.

Damn, when did he become so soft?

"Are you sure?"

Mistake number one.

"Oh child. I do not want to burden you with it. I ordered some goods for tomorrow, but they arrived today and I have no time to pick them up and the lord is already on his way to Suzuno."

Suzuno…Suzuno… What was there again?

"Of course I cannot ask you to go for me. The goods would be too heavy for you and you are probably too tired to go all the way down to the village. You must be exhausted."

Was there the marine base the rear admiral worked at?

"And I believe the lord would not approve you to go all on your own. We should ask for his permission first, do you agree?"

What?!

"Kanan, of course I can pick up your stuff. No problem."

Mistake number two.

The next moment he was hugged by foamy arms.

"My sweet child, Loreen. What would I do without you? That would be such a great help. I just tell the deliveryman that you are coming."

She rushed back out of the kitchen.

"I think she framed me." He told the empty room. Cursing his sentimental thoughts and blaming the damn cook for it.

Minutes later he put on his red shoes and a black jacket. He hid the apple from earlier in his pocket.

"Are you sure you know the way?" The former nanny asked him again.

"Yes, yes. See you." He went outside, greeted by the rising sun.

It could not be so hard to find the only way to the village, could it?

Well, apparently that was his mistake number three.

-Mihawk-

He was mad. Not much, but still enough to blow up the whole base. Lucky for the navy his childhoodfriend worked there.

He came all the way, after he was asked to show up by Jirou's superiors.

He waited for more than an hour, only to be told that his appointment was moved.

He did not listen any further to the secretary but left immediately. No one dared to treat him like this! He wasted half a day with nothing and nothing and missed the last part of the training session. For nothing!

It was early afternoon, when he finally reached Sasaki's harbor.

With hasty steps he went back the well-known way, past the big and small houses, past working people and playing children, past trees and plants, past the clearing, until he face the old mansion again.

He was hungry and mad. He had no opportunity yet to read the newspaper of today and was worried it would show even more new pictures of Lady Loreen.

Slowly his headache of the last day appeared again.

Tired he opened the front door and went in.

"Loreen, sweety is it you? I was already so… oh." Kanan came from the kitchen, before he could even close the door. Her dark eyes were widened, her face pale of worry.

"Sire, it is you." She stated plain.

"Kanan." She looked worried. "What about our guest?"

Within a second he understood the situation.

His former nanny met his view serious.

"She is gone."

Slowly he took those words in. Three little words, simple in their meaning. No complicated analysis necessary. So why did it feel like he was not able to understand?

"What do you mean by _gone_?"

The housekeeper started crying.

"She wanted to help me." She sobbed and sniveled into a huge yellow handkerchief with blued dots.

"Calm down and tell me what happened!" He said cold.

She sobbed on.

"She wanted to pick up some goods for me by Shoun, but that was about four hours ago and she has not returned yet. I called Shoun already and Tenkai as well. Nobody has seen her in the village. I am sure something terrible happened, but I could not go searching for her, because maybe she would return to a locked door."

She wept loudly. Hundreds of thoughts rushed through his head.

Where did Roronoa go?

Apparently he did not take the path to the village, because if he did, Miahwk himself or some of the villagers would have found him. So he was not heading for the harbor.

Except for some few moments he never lost sight of the other one, there had been no time for him to arrange some great escape.

But wait, he did spent some time with this strange Banri, maybe they organized something together.

Stop! Hold it! Why would Roronoa need an escape plan? He was no prisoner, he was his guest. After all it had been the pirate who asked for his help and not vice versa. If he wanted to leave, he was free to go.

"Sire?"

Confused he looked down to the housekeeper, who tried to talk to him for a few seconds by now.

He nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You stay here, in case our guest returns."  
"And what about you?"

He turned for the door.

"I shall search this child." He opened the door. "If I do not return until nightfall, call Mr. Koumyou and Jirou. But they should handle it discreetly."

Kanan nodded.

"What shall I do, if she returns?"

"Call Mr Koumyou, he should send someone for me, the island is not that big."

He rushed outside.

"Sire." She called after him. "What will you do, if you do not find her by nightfall?"  
He did not even bother to turn back.

"I will find him." He hissed.

He rushed into the woods. He had only been gone for a few hours and already something happened.

Whoever dared to kidnap his disciple would not live long enough to regret it. He was certain that the culprit was still at the island. Except for the harbor there were only few, hard to dock on places. It would be smarter to wait for the dark to take their victim away.

He knew that those stupid newspaper could be dangerous for this child.

 _Damn! Roronoa where are you?!_


	18. Chapter 15 - Pictures

Hello everyone,

we continue with the next chapter.

Thank you, Mizuki hikari and Anana16 for your lovely comments and all the other ones following this story.

Today we will find out what happened to our little Lady Zoro ;-)

Sharry

* * *

Chapter 15 – Pictures

-Mihawk-

Left! Right!

Breathe!

Yes, that was actually not a bad idea to do meanwhile.

Stop!

Furious he paused his running. Furious at himself.

He exhaled slowly.

Mihawk stood in the middle of Sasaki's woods. For more than half an hour he followed anfractuous paths into the depths of the island. For more than half an hour he was furious about those worries bothering him.

Not so long ago he had travelled the Grand Line, had been bored by the world and its diseases, had not even been looking for a meaning anymore.

At that time, he had been far ahead of his age, because nothing had been able to bother him anymore. Nothing had been able to move him anymore. One look at the newspaper had been enough for him to know, how the world would develop within the next years. Because he had already seen enough for his next ten lives.

The world had not been able to offer him anything anymore, had not been able to surprise him anymore.

At least he did believe that.

And suddenly Roronoa Zoro showed up. Out of nothing the arrogant green head showed up in the weakest ocean of the world. He did not expect to meet such a talent in the East Blue. He did not expect to find such a rare diamond.

But it had not been the talent of the young boy, not his swordskills that awoken him, that ripped apart the walls of his world.

No, it had been the other one's mindset that fanned the dying flame in his heart. His point of view towards himself and towards the art of the sword. This boy of the East Blue had been the first living being he met, who understood his position without them ever meeting before, leave alone talking about it.

In that very second, when that child had turned around, wide open arms, smiling widely, respectful and daring at the same time, that was the moment, when he had been freed from his chains of rationality.

Like somebody had taken away a filter from his inner eye, suddenly he had been able to see the world in color again, filled with a shining green of hope. Hope for a future.

And suddenly there was something, someone, unpredictable in his life. All constants in his life had been moved in this second, by the shining light of one single child.

He had visited the East Blue due to an uninteresting order, allowed this boring work to interrupt his boring life. Not even worth to feel bothered by it, but not even killing his boredom as well.

But when he had left the East Blue, he had been changed into a new man, like he had been reborn in this encounter with the swordsman of the strawhats, which could not be even called a real fight.

Since that day his world was back in colors, his heart was filled with fire again.

He breathed again, he lived again.

Just because of one boy who understood the soul of the swordfight without probably even knowing it existed.

Mihawk himself had not realized that time, what the boy had changed within him. He had ignored all those little signs, had ignored the growing hope, trust and faith he put into that child.

He had relied on that child to continue to grow until the boy would be strong enough to defeat him one day.

And then this bastard decided to die!

The only one, who maybe could have been able to understand him, who maybe could have defeated him, simply died and left him behind in this sallow world.

It was even worse than before, because now he knew how life could taste.

But before he could drown in his self-pity of loneliness, this girl had shown up. This girl, whose body he could kill with his pinky, but whose will he could never break.

This girl was Roronoa.

This girl awakened that spark again, raged the fire within him, making it impossible for those flames to ever die out again.

After he met Roronoa in the East Blue he had been able to see colors, now he was able to paint them as well.

This child, wise and naïve at the same time, changed something within him, without even noticing it. Had awoken him from years of sleep. Had freed him from his cold chains. Had freed those emotions buried deep inside his soul.

Had given him something he could not simply take.

Had taken something he never wanted to have: his loneliness.

Mihawk was not alone anymore in this world.

He had lost so much, given up so much, let go of so much. His sister, his crew, his friends.

The only thing, this goddamn world had given to him was this annoying boy.

The boy, who would probably be the only one, who could ever understand him.

He did not know due what miracle or curse Roronoa appeared in his life after his own death. But he knew if Roronoa would not have shown up, he would still be caught within his loneliness. With nothing more than his desperate hope that one day someone could beat him, that one day he might have one last good fight.

This reason made it all too simple for him.

He would protect Roronoa Zoro.

He would not let go of what the other one had given him and he would not allow losing the other one.

One day this boy of the East Blue would be able to claim his title, he was more than certain of this and until then he would guard him.

He would protect this worthy dream of the other one.

No one may steal his future!

Slowly he understood what his redhaired friend had tried to explain him so many years ago.

Just now he was able to see what this reckless drunkard had known for so many years already.

Those thoughts raised his mind. Good thoughts, clear thoughts.

Mihawk had finally ordered his emotions. He understood now why he acted the way he did.

But he did not think of his behavior as appropriate.

Emotions there or not. If he was not able to stay cool-minded, he would give away his sharpest blade, his mind.

So he exhaled again and looked around.

The path to the beach had been deserted. No footprints or other signs of recent visitors.

The cliffs, where a well-trained sailor might be able to dock, were untouched as well, the nature undisturbed.

So he searched the woods. Silently he rushed down between moss and roots, none of his elegant steps making any noise.

He did not call for the other one, not drawing any attention at himself in case the culprit was around.

The most worrying thing however was that he could feel nobody in this forest. Someone, who could be strong enough to take down – even the female – Roronoa, could not be too weak for him to notice. Not even mentioning that he could not sense his disciple as well.

He never paid attention to this before, but had he ever been able to sense the other one's presence?

That time in the East Blue certainly, but after his death? Mihawk was not sure about this; after all he had always noticed these stinging eyes.

He ignored those thoughts and crept catlike through the underwood.

Not much time could have passed since he started searching, but with every step his certainty grew that the other one had left the island already, no matter how.

His inner eye lost sight of the green light of hope.

Suddenly a loud growl reverberated through the forest.

He stopped with shocked eyes.

Well, that was it with his catlike behavior.

He already lectured himself for not taking at least the time to eat something before leaving. Except for the cup of coffee the morning of the day before, he had not been eating or drinking anything yet.

And now his body passed the bill.

"Wow, that's loud. Luffy, it's you?"

He jumped around.

A girl in a beautiful red dress, black jacket, and pony tailed hair stumbled on the hidden path, looking like nothing happened.

"Where do you come from?" He asked shoked.

"That was you? Oh gosh, that could've…"

"What happened?" He interrupted the unimportant babbling of his disciple, crossing the short distance between them. The pirate looked utterly confused.

"What should have happened? I'm just on my way, picking up some stuff for Kanan."  
Unbelieving he stared down at the other one.

"But that had been four hours ago!" He did not understand anything.

"Yeah, I know. Kanan really sucks at giving directions." The other murmured annoyed.

Relief rushed threw his body and cast the adrenaline aside, while he took of his hat and ruffled through his hair, headshaking.

"So you're about to tell me that you were able to get lost on the only possible way from the mansion to the village?"

Mad the woman in front of him put hands and the hips, a quite feminine pose, he noted.

"I didn't get lost. Like I said, It's Kanan's…"  
"You only have to go straight ahead, Roronoa! What's so difficult about it? I don't believe it!" He tried to calm his breath, inhaling slowly. "Do you have any idea about how worried Kanan is? She thought you got abducted or even worse."  
"What?" His tomboy laughed amused. "Why should someone kidnap me? They wouldn't last three seconds against me."

Still headshaking the Shichibukai leaned against a tree, this ignorant arrogance paired with childish naivety was too much for him.

"You're really killing me." His stomach grumbled for another time like an upcoming thunderstorm.

"Just because of your lack of orientation I've spent hours running aimlessly through the woods."

"Well, at least I found you."  
"You found me?!" Angered he turned around.

"Here you go." An unusual soft smile caressed the lips of the cursed pirate, who offered him a fairy tale res apple.

The image of the fruit was enough for his stomach to raise its voce again. Furious he tried to silence his traitor.

"Just take it, best swordsman in the world." He was not sure, if the other one tried to be respectful or was just making fun of him. But his hunger was taking the better of him, so he took the offered apple and took a bite. Never before had an apple tasted this great.

"Thanks." He murmured in the voice of flaming.

"Sure." The younger one answered, still grinning.

"What is it with your good mood? You spent hours useless in the woods, should you not be even more annoyed?" He asked in between two bites.

"Why did you visit Suzuno?" The other one asked, ignoring his question, already on his way to get lost again within the forest.

"Where do you think you're going? The mansion is that way."

He grabbed the other one's shoulder and showed at the other direction.

Dismissive those green eyes looked at him.

"Would you please be so kind to answer my question?" He said in his best educated voice. "And I told you that I have to get Kanan's stuff at the village."

With a loud bang the leftovers of the apple slammed against a close tree, piercing through it like a canon ball and ripping two other ones apart. All three caught trees were hovering dangerously before finally collapsing. The earth quivered for a moment as those three giants went down.

For the first time he could see something like surprise on those childish features and finally the other one kept his mouth shut. But it was not like he was happy about it; after all he had been the one being emotional, again.

But at least his tomboy was paying attention now.

"And would you be so kind to listen to me? It's unbelievable I have to tell you this over and over again, I am not your father, understand?!" The rage within his voice was enough to silence any upcoming responde.

"First: The village is to the west, so you're still heading for the wrong direction. Second: I asked you a question, before you did, so stick up to your own words, before lecturing me. And third… Damn it. I'm so annoyed right now, I even forgot what I was going to say."

He was deadly serious and not up for any jokes, but even he could not hinder grinning, as the shocked pirate's face changed into laughter.

"Come on. Let's go." He grabbed the other one's arm and shoved him towards the village, making sure not to lose him again. The other one was not fighting him but trying to keep up with his pace.

"Well, I had an appointment at Suzuno's base. What about you?"

-Zoro-

They did not even need ten minutes to reach the village and Zoro kind of wondered how he had been able to spend more than four hours in a forest, smaller than a warship. But the day was nice, heated by the first air of summer and although he was tired of last night's training, he enjoyed the feeling of his body, every aching muscle, every breath told him he was becoming stronger. He loved that feeling. This last training had moved him forward without him scolding his own body for being weak. He was grateful. Since he left Sarue he was finally making progress.

While his little feet tried to keep up with the Shichibukai's long legs they were talking about the past days and about those things ahead of them, the three weeks left. Their voices were calm, their moods better, they got along.

As they reached the first houses, they were already greeted by busy townspeople, working adults, running children, loud animals and other noises filled the streets. Sale men and women yelled their puffery while others enjoyed their lunch break in the sun.

The small fountain in the middle of the market place had been repaired and laughing kids in wet clothes jumped in between water jets, worried mothers following them with huge towels.

For another time Zoro noted those odd looks they got, but now he was certain, they were directed towards him. Feeling queasy he put a loose hair-strand behind his ear.

He didn't feel hostility, but still there was something like judgment in those hushed whispers.

"It seems like you have become quite popular." The Shichibukai at his side suggested and hid his grin under the shadow of his hat.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused and looked up.

"You are not found of reading the newspaper, are you?" The other one responded without expecting an answer. "Another negligence you should abandon. It is no mistake to know what moves the world."

For another time he tried to interrupt the other one, failing.

"If you had, you might had noticed that during the last two days the newspapers had been filled with pictures of you." The older one continued unimpressed.

"What?" This could not be true. The other one was obviously making fun of him. Why for heaven's sake should someone want to make pictures of him and print them in some papers?  
"Why?"

Hawk Eyes shrugged his shoulders, as they continued their way down a small ally at the side of the market towards one lonely store.

"I would assume your presentation at the assembly caught some attention. Not only your unexpected interruption, but your appearance at the side of the major's wife as well was a moment to remember. Not many dare what you did in presence of such important personalities."

Slowly Zoro remembered something old Banri had said about the newspaper, but he had not spent a second thought about it. Except for wanted posters he didn't care for pictures of him.

"Of course a pretty, unknown face, surrounded by the influential, high society like Eizen, and being accompanied by one of the seven Shichibukais at the same time, awakes curiosity. This is why they documented our small visit at Sarue in every single detail and filled with many pictures. It appears the news try to stir the people's attention towards something safe and light to gossip about, like an innocent girl showing up with some brutal pirate. Quite the distraction, don't you agree?"

"Oh great." Zoro murmured as they reached the small shop and went in.

It was already worth enough that he barely cope with this new body, no, now all the idiots reading the newspaper were about to follow him in this struggle. What did he do to deserve this?

"Welcome Mr. Dracule." A raspy, but friendly voice filled the air, coming from the shop owner, who was already bend by age, and stood behind the counter. His eyes grew big as he saw Zoro.

"Oh, my Lady Loreen." He exclaimed happily. "You are alright. Kanan had called several times and I was deeply worried." Showing great signs of relief he rushed over to Zoro and took his little hands. "I'd never forgive myself, if something would have happen to a young lady like you just because disordered some goods."

Zoro was surprised to be greeted by so much worry and warmness by a stranger, a man, who did not really need to care about what could have happened to him – not that anything did happen or would happen. But he could kind of imagine that no one would like to antagonize Kanan and even less Hawk Eyes. After everybody had seen them together in the papers, it was not really a guessing that the villagefolks would have made up their own truths. He lived in the mansion of the one Swordsman, whose ancestor populated those islands and was shown around by him, who usually did not spend more time than necessary at his home. Of course the people could put two and two together.

Thinking about it he had to admit, he was either the long lost daughter or the newest sweetheart. This thought was almost enough to make him throw up.

Few minutes and a call to the mansion later they left the little store. Except for a little basket filled with flowers Zoro was carrying nothing at all. Being a damn well gentleman it seemed inappropriate for Mihawk to share some of the stuff, but shouldering all of it on his own. Observing the Shichibukai form the side he kind of wondered how Kanan would have expected him to carry all of that. In his own body it would have been no problem, but as a fragile girl… what had she been thinking?

Meanwhile the midday sun had become powerful enough to heat the air like summer, so he took of his black jacket and put it over the basket. In calm steps they were walking back and this time Zoro saw them as well. Hidden behind newspapers and sunglasses, or glaring shameless at them all out: reporter, six or seven in total.

"What do they want?" He murmured in a low voice so only the Shichibukai could hear his words and laughed.

"Taking pictures. That's their job."

"Yeah, but why so many of them?" He thought he could hear those cameras clicking without even seeing them.

"One of the press headquarters is at the Sabaody Archipelago, accordingly we always have many of them here and like I said you made them curious" The voice of his company was calm, but he could feel the other one's annoyance.

In this moment a mourning voice broke through the village.

Close to the spring was a little boy with short, violet curls, cowering at the ground and bawling heartbreaking. Oh well, or nerve-racking in his mind.

But all eyes were on that kid, who did not stop crying.

After a moment Mihawk sighed frustrated.

"I hate crying children." He murmured overly pitted. "They are so annoying."  
Zoro could only agree. He never understood why mini-men needed to cry all the time. On the other side he was maybe not the one to judge if he thought about the last days.

By now the two swordsmen were the only way continuing their way, everybody else stared at the boy, who seemed to be in his own world.

"Could someone please silence him?" The Shichibukai mourned, even more histrionic than before. "Do something, Roronoa! I'm getting a headache."

"What do you want me to do? Killing a little boy, so you don't get a headache?" He hissed back.

"Whatever. As long as he's silent."

On their way the odd couple had to pass directly in between the spring and the bawling boy, who was still sitting their miserable and nobody around coming for aid.

"Hold you noise, loon!" Hawk Eyes barked t the boy and starred him down with his haunting eyes. For a moment the cub actually stopped crying and simply looked back, but than his face twisted into an ugly grimace and he bawled even louder.

He sighed. "Good job, Mr. Dracule." He meant ironically.

The surrounding people looked at them wary. What did he do to deserve this?

With another sigh he walked around his host and stopped with folded arms in front of the boy.

"But he's right, you know. Men shouldn't cry." He said calm and cold.

Now the boy starred at him, seemed less scared, now that a woman was talking to him.

"Bu… but…" He tried to respond while sobbing.

Zoro did not wait for him to finally finish his sentence, but raised his free hand.

"If you want to say something, stand up and tell me. Bawling on the ground won't get you anywhere."

He sighed again as the boy tried to stop his tears. At least he was trying. Slowly he shook his head, this boy was just like Chopper, damn it, he was missing his little doctor. He bend a little and offered the boy his free hand.

"Come on. Stand up!"

After a second the kid grabbed his hand with his snottiest fingers and pulled himself up. When he was finally standing, he sniffed back his snort for another time and was even giving him a small grin.

"Good, and now tell me, what happened."  
Secretly he whipped his strangely wet hand at his jacket.

The boy was getting ready to talk, as a loud voice made the whole market place flinch.

"Kon! What are you doing here?"

A woman with violet curls just like the boy, in a tight black dress, was running towards them.

"Mom!" The boy yelled and jumped into her arms, babbling something ununderstandable, only interrupted by a sudden hick-up.

"Houran, the mayor's secretary." Mihawk mumbled surprised, while shoving some of his boxes from one arm onto the other one. "I was not aware she already got children."

Said woman scolded her son for his wimpy behavior. Then she noticed the two swordsmen, grabbed her child's wrist and pulled him over to them.

Only a few steps in front of them she stopped and bowed deeply, making it hard to not stare down at her plunging neckline, even for Zoro.

"I would like to excuse myself for all the inconvenience my son caused you, Mr. Dracule." She turned for the pirate, bowing even deeper. "And I am grateful for your kindness, Lady Loreen. My son hurt himself while playing, but of course this is no reason to cry. I am sorry it took me time to come here, but I am still at work."

Zoro shook his head and pinned his eyes at those curls instead of further down.

"All is fine. I hope those wounds are bearable."

"Of course they are. Kon, say thank you."

Immediately the boy bent down.

"Thank you."

Both of them bid their farewell and left, the swordsmen continued on their way.

"Was really strange." Zoro mumbled.

"Indeed, but I am certain you got some pretty pictures."  
The pirate turned around at the impudent words of the Shichibukai, who grinned evil between his boxes.

"Wait a sec. Did you do this on purpose? This annoying complaining? So I'd take care of the brat?"

Mihawk continued walking and grinning.

"I got no clue what you could mean, Lady Loreen."

"Fuck of!"

Laughing loudly the Shichibukai went on. "Language." He laughed.

The whole way back the girl was cursing worse than any sailor, while the tall man hummed at himself in peace.

Back at the mansion they were greeted by a hysterical Kanan, who jumped at Zoro and hugged him like she never wanted to let him go again, almost crushing him at her motherly bosom, and crying loudly.

The three residents spent the next hour in the kitchen. Kanan took care of the goods and going on about how glad she was, Zoro was safe and sound. Hawk Eyes read the newspaper and ignored the two women completely. Especially because the pirate was overly loud as well, complaining while scanning through all the newspapers of the last days and staring at multiple pictures and articles of himself, mostly talking about his style in clothing and his relationship with the Shichibukai. But the newspaper had already named him with a well-known title: _Lady Loreen_

At some point the Shichibukai interrupted the other one's rant and offered him another training session.

On their way down the hallway the housekeeper followed them.

"Sir, there was a call while you were gone, from Suzuno, it was about…"

"Ignore it, Kanan. I have no time left for that."

So their next lesson started.


	19. Chapter 16 - Sword

Hello everyone,

I hope you all had a good weekend and I hope you'll like the upcoming chapter.

Thank you Candyqueen-sama for your lovely comment and thanks to all the ones favoring, following, and reading.

I'll try my best to keep updating and it makes me really happy that you like this story.

Sharry

* * *

Chapter 16 – Sword

-Mihawk-

"Just wait for a moment." Annoyed he followed the other one, who rushed down the hallway.

"No! We wasted enough time already!" The authoritative, female voice of his guest answered, who did not even think of pausing.

Mihawk sighed. Since he had used the word _training_ on their way back, the other one had been caught in his tunnel vision and the cozy atmosphere of the night had been lost.

"As long as you are wearing this frock, I will not let you enter the training room."

The pirate was not even slowing down.

"Did you hear me, Roronoa? Your training will only continue after you have changed! Kanan will not appreciate you tearing this dress and I will certainly not appreciate you fighting in inappropriate clothes."

His tomboy turned around raging, the black dress dancing around his slender legs, the open hair moving like carried by the wind. With clicking steps the girl rushed towards him.

"I thought our agreement was about you training me while I'm here, not you dragging me to every damn meeting you get invited to. If I had known that, I would've never agreed to that." The green-head hissed mad at him, hands at his hip, looking very much ladylike.

"First: You asked for my help. Second:..."

"Just shut you fucking first, second. We're only wasting time." The pirate interrupted him rude.

Slowly Mihawk inhaled and exhaled, trying his best to stay calm.

"Just go and change!" He gnarled and pointed his finger up-stairs.

"You're no one to boss me around!" The woman snarled back, coming one step closer.

Thanks to the high heels the space between their angered facer was smaller than usual as they stared at each other. The tension was immense, something was about to happen.

The fire in him was raging, he was not certain he could control himself this time. How was this boy able to make him loose control without ever losing his own? Why did this boy have so much power over him?

Thereby he did not even need his pinky to kill the other one right now and here.

Unexpectedly he turned around and walked back the way they just came.

"What are you doing?" The girl hissed.

Mihawk did not answer as he reached the door and pulled his boots back on, grasping them like they were the only tools left to control himself.

"What the hell? Are you dartin' off?" The pirate's voice was slightly higher and louder than usually during their fights, but he still refused to reply.

"Mihawk!"

Slowly he stood up and turned around, staring down at his guest.

The green hair was filled with energy, the eyes wide, and the mouth still open.

"It's enough." He almost whispered. "Yesterday and this morning we had some good sessions, it was a long day. I think it will be better for us to call it a day."

"No! You told me…"

"I cannot bear your obstinacy any longer!"

Suddenly all was silent.

"What? But…"

"I am tired, Roronoa. Do whatever you want. I won't bother you with my presence tonight."

With those words he opened the door. The past nights he had slept few and bad. During daytime his head was racing, mainly because of the other one. His progress and his growing popularity and of course his chances of returning to his masculine body. The unexpected invitation by the major and his wife for dinner had added some more disturbances. But all of these more or less daily problems could not smaller his feeling that something great was about to move the world. Unfortunately he was not able to completely grasp just yet what exactly was about to happen and that worried him even more.

But instead of getting to the bottom of this dangerous unknown, he was fighting this ungrateful brat. He was too old for this.

He was too tired, for giving the other one such power. He had to calm himself, before he would use his own power.

As expected the pirate was either too surprised or too stubborn to follow, so he could leave without any further complications.

It would take him hours to realize that he had given up at that moment. That had been the first fight in ages he had lost.

-Zoro-

Zoro stood in front of the closed front door, stunned. He did not understand, what just had happened.

Hawk Eyes had really just left.

Suddenly he realized he was all alone in this huge, unknown mansion. His first thought was to follow the other one, but he already knew that he would not dare to.

Slowly he held himself. He was not used at someone fleeing from a dispute, especially not the Shichibukai. And now he was here, all those emotions raging within him. The damn cook never fled a fight, never left him out in the rain.

Fuck!

Mad at himself he stomped up the stairs, stumbling over his own feet and losing both of his shoes, before reaching the upper end. On bare feet he reached his room.

Hawk Eyes had been right, it had been a long day, a good day, a straining day.

Early, before dawn, they had started training, only the invitation for dinner being a short unimportant interruption. They had finished in the late afternoon so Kanan could have had enough time to prepare him for dinner. By now he was more or less used to this and had surrendered to her will, it was not like he could really do anything against it.

The dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Koumyou had been surprisingly nice. He had enjoyed the food and the good company of the older couple. Of course some of their topics had been annoying, especially those about the articles and pictures, but mainly they had talked about actual things happening in the great world, things interesting for him.

Their way back had been fun actually. Both swordsmen had made fun of each other, laughing a lot. But the idea of another night session had reminded him, had reminded him, why he was here, who he was and why he trained so hard.

Fuck!

Hawk Eyes was the one man he wanted to beat, whose title he was chasing. How could he have believed for only a second that they could truly be friends? They were separated by worlds and in the end even a teacher-disciple-relationship was more than they could actually offer each other. He was so mad at himself because of that.

No, he had to admit that this was not the real problem. He was mad at himself because he had begun to trust the other one, maybe even to like him.

He had forgotten.

For some hours, few hours, he had forgotten, why he was at this island, why he trained, why he fought.

He had forgotten them. His crew.

He had forgotten him. His Captain.

While he was drinking wine with strangers at candle light, talked with them, laughed with them, his friends still might be mourning over him. Were probably still hurt and vulnerable through his missing strength. And he was joking around with his greatest enemy about meaningless things.

Fuck!

For a long time he stared at his reflection, his detested reflection. The dress fell to the ground, followed by his underwear. He took off the golden necklace, the loop around his right arm, and the shimmering earrings out of his freshly pierced ears, freezing a second at his left ear.

Naked he stood in front of the mirror and hit it with all his force.

-Sanji-

He looked up at the creaking of the door.

It was already dark outside and he did not think some of the others would still be up. After all, all of them were tired and exhausted. Less of the healing wounds, but more of the additional night shifts and the dark dreams.

It was the same for him so he preferred to stay up instead of waking all guys with his screams, when he dreamed of burning or letting others burn.

To his surprise it was the young doctor who entered.

"Hey, Chopper. You're okay?" Sanji's voice sounded normal, as normal as he was able to, keeping in mind that he was not sleeping enough and smoking too much, giving all of his words some unwanted raspy edge.

The reindeer's eyes met his slightly confused, he had not even realized he was not alone in the room.

"Oh… uh…I just wanted to check what I need to buy at the next island. We're low on bandages." The youngest crewmember mumbled and tried to avoid his gaze.

"This late? It can wait until tomorrow. It's better for you to catch some sleep." Sanji replied simply and returned to his cooking book.

"Oh, the others are still up and talking, so I cannot sleep anyway."  
Chopper's answer was even lower than before, as he rushed through the door of the sickroom.

The cook looked up slightly at the click of the lock, but tried to keep concentrated at his work.

The last days had been tough on him. Almost every time, when he met Luffy apart from meals, they ended up fighting.

The overly happy mood of his captain was unbearable for him. He could not understand why his friend kept his eyes closed from the truth. But each discussion, each argument was useless.

Each time he referred to what had happened, those big dark eyes of the rubber boy had simply looked at him, only until seconds later the happy grin was back on place. Luffy did not want to or was not able to realize that Zoro was dead.

Robin had already mentioned a few times that this denying could be some type of processing and that Sanji should give his Captain more time.

After all Luffy had been the last of them to hear of Zoro's death.

But Sanji could not let it go. If it only would be about him, he could have accepted it, he could have ignored his friends annoying grin. But it was not only about him.

That brainless babbling about Zoro's soon-to-be return hurt all of them, allowed none of them to grieve, to round it off. It would have been easier for them to bid farewell from their friend in some kind of reverent rite like they did with their beloved Merry. They could have put up a grave at some island or cremated the three swords, all they had left of their crewmember. But the Marimo's swords were still in-between sofa and transponder-snail, where Usopp had placed them.

Every one of them had to notice them, when entering the eating room, had to remember their loss and their Captain was not doing anything to help them.

His sight got foggy and it was impossible for him to read his writing. His concentration had been gone long ago. What should he do? What could he do?

If he did as Robin told him, Luffy's behavior would continue to hurt the other members of the crew, but how could he wake Luffy out of his daydream, without actually breaking him into pieces?

"Sanji?"  
He slowly raised his head. Chopper stood in the doorframe, obviously frightened.

The blonde sighed. Just now he understood what he should have noticed earlier. It was the same thing he had been thinking about all the time.

The young doctor was not still up because of the other ones talking. He fled from the boys' room because of the topic. He was searching for shelter somewhere else and Sanji had been so caught in his own troubles that he had not been able to notice the other one's helplessness.

Usually Chopper would not search for him, but for someone else, but this someone was not anymore.

"What's wrong, Chopper?" He asked softly and put his glasses aside.

The doctor was still at the door frame and did not say a word, looking down. After a second Sanji got up and headed to the fridge.

"We still have some strawberries left, you wanna share?"

"Oh yeah!"

The cook smiled. He had no clue, how it had been the Marimo out of all of them who had been so close to their youngest member, for he always needed the help of sweets to get to their doctor.

After a second he came back with a huge bowl of sugarcoated strawberries drowned in crème and two spoons. Chopper was already expecting him at the table.

For a few minutes they enjoyed the sweet berries in mutual silence, but as the time passed, Sanji could see how those beady eyes became more and more glassy.

"So, what's up?" He reopened their talk.

The young friend simply shook his head and took another spoon of their little dessert.

"Chopper, if you're not…"  
"He doesn't like strawberries."  
Sanji fell silent. He knew immediately who the other one was talking about. There was only one person in this huge world he knew, who was not found of any kind of sweets.

He shook his head as well.

"No, he was never able to honor the true treasures of our world." He agreed and put one of those treasures in his mouth.

"Once he invited me to some ice-cream. It took him forever to choose something, because he didn't like anything. In the end he took mint." The reindeer's words were filled with hope, while talking about valued memories. Sanji had been unaware of this side of Zoro.

"Do you think…" Chopper mumbled without looking at him. "Is it maybe possible that Luffy is right?"

Sanji closed his tired eyes for a second. What could he answer at such a question? Who would not want to promise anything to those pleading eyes? All he wanted to do was to hug Chopper as tight as he could and promise him that the freaking Marimo would come back one day.

"Chopper…" He sighed.

"Is it really impossible," the other one asked desperate, "that Zoro could have survived? I mean, he's strong. If someone could do it, it'd be Zoro."

"Oh, Chopper…"  
"And probably..." The reindeer's voice was filled with hidden tears. "He just got lost and ended up on some other ship. Maybe he's somewhere in the North Blue right now and thinks he already found the mermaid island."  
Sanji put down his spoon.

"That's possible, isn't it, Sanji?" His voice broke, lonely tears ran through his fur.

The blonde bit his lip.

"No, Chopper." He hated himself right now. "No, it's not possible. Zoro's dead."

"But Luffy said…"

"Luffy was not there. He had been unconscious." He interrupted the weak reply. "Chopper, you saw it with your own eyes. You saw how he fell with the tower."

His voice got even raspier and he was craving some nicotine.

"Yes, but maybe he survived somehow. After all… they didn't find him."

This was pure desperation for some thin ray of light.

"Why don't you use your know-how, Chopper? He had an open, inflamed wound over his complete side, lost a lot of blood, probably a concussion, and countless flesh wounds, inhaled too much smoke. We're not even talking about the fire or the crumbling tower. He could barely stand, less run. Tell me, doctor, is someone, even if his name is Roronoa Zoro, able to survive something like this?"

Chopper did not answer, it was not necessary. Sanji remembered the face of the older one, saw it every night in his dreams. If Zoro had seen some way to survive, he would not have looked at him the way he did back then.

"It hurts, Chopper, I know. But to deny the truth won't do anything good."  
"But Luffy…"  
"Luffy isn't ready yet. He clings onto some useless hope. But he wasn't there, Chopper. He doesn't know how badly hurt Zoro had been."

The little doctor looked down, tears running over his fury cheeks.

"I just wish that he somehow did survive."

"Me, too…"

-Mihawk-

When he entered the mansion it was quiet. Dark shadows greeted him in silence.

Carefully he put off coat and boots, noticing the weak ray of light from the living room.

He stopped in the door frame.

Roronoa was on the sofa, obviously asleep. He had switched from the long black gown into a simple hoodie with some grey trousers. One naked foot was half-standing, half-laying on the ground just as well as one hand, the fingers covered by the long sleves. The other hand was buried in-between some book' pages, the head rested on his forearm, the loosely braided hair fell over his shoulder and swung slowly over the ground.

"Welcome back home, Sire." He was greeted by a soft voice behind him.

He did not turn around but gazed at his guest.

"She spent the whole night waiting for you." Kanan mumbled and joined him at the door. "I was not able to send her to bed."

Mihawk shook his head and turned away.

"None of my business." He headed for the stairs.

"Sire?" The voice of his former nanny stopped him. "Are you aware what this young child is going through?"

Slowly he turned for her, not certain which direction this conversation was going. "Of course I am."

She met his view.

"It must be horrible for her to be all alone with strangers, helpless and at need of their kindness. To miss one's friends and being far away from them. Not being allowed to give in for one second, not being allowed to be weak for one second."

"Kanan…"

"Since when are you so weak you cannot bear a desperate person?" He did not expect such an accuse.

"I am not weak!"

She stepped towards him. "I have no idea what you quarrel about all the time and I am getting used to find that girl crying afterwards, but she waited for you all night to apologize. She was not the one who ran away."  
"Are you trying to say that I am the one at fault? I owe Ror...my guest nothing. Do you understand? I was the one asked for help, that is the only reason I am still here. Just because of my kindness I have not left this island. There is nothing, but nothing at all, obligating me to take care of this child and I do not have any reason to bear such childish behavior of someone seeking my help." He hissed at his former nanny. How could she dare to scold him for his decisions?

"No obligation? So what about your honor as a Dracule? You took her in, so you are responsible for that girl. No matter who she is and how she behaves."  
He did not answer.

"You promised to train her. You promised to guard her. But it seems your promises lost their value. And it seems I failed in educating you but at least I did hope that your sister would have been more successful to train you into one honorable swordsman."

"Keep Sharak out of it!"

"No! I am aware about how hard it must be for you to be back here, back in this house. All those buried memories of past times. But for God's sake those memories are over. Your sister and your mother are dead. The past is past. But this child is alive and needs your guidance to return back home. And you are alive! My God, I have never seen you so alive like those last few days." The housekeeper exhaled deeply. "Though you believe this child is depending on you, do not forget that you as well depend on her. I will leave now and take care of those shards before going to sleep." In mad steps she stomped towards the stairs.

"Why do you interfere? Why do you think you know about everything that happens in this mansion?" He asked her, still confused and perplex, but she did not turn around.

"Oh please, Sire. I lived here long before you were born. There is nothing I do not know."

-Zoro-

"Get up!" He was greeted by cold, harsh words.

He opened his sleepy eyes. He was in the guest room, looking at the blurred shadow of the Shichibukai.

"Training in ten minutes. Be on time!" The barking voice was already leaving again.

But at least he was awake now although he was a little bit confused that he was in the guest room. He was sure he fell asleep in the living room, after waiting forever for the Shichibukai.

The last evening had been very confusing for him. The other one running away after some little fight seemed a little bit overreacted for him. One second he looked at his left hand, multiple scratches were already healing, talking about overreacting...

He had to continue, never giving up, always fighting.

But he was also very cautious. He did not know what would await him today, what Hawk Eyes was going to do to him.

Just right on time he stumbled into the training room.

As expected the other one was already there, facing him with his back.

"Your progress is quite satisfying." Cold words hovered through the room, obviously no compliment, but a rational statement. A lingering tension was burdening the air. "So we shall begin your real training today."

In the next moment Zoro yield to the side, dodging some silver missile shot directly at him. He could feel the draft scratching his cheek. In the same breath he jerked his hand upwards and closed his fist.

The missile, the Shichibukai had thrown at him, was a sword, pulsing against his wavering fingers. The blade mirrored his bleeding cheek, lonely blood drops running down like tears.

"This sword," the other one caught his attention. "Goes by the name Josei and is one of the twelve supreme grade swords."

Stunned Zoro regarded the weapon in his hand. Never in his life had he held one of those swords before. He could literally feel its power, realizing how its energy spread through his fingers and down his arm.

He knew this weapon was anything but normal.

Slowly he observed the hilt in-between his thin fingers. Some bright red silk was almost burning his skin, meandering softly, while the not any less bright blue diamonds cooled him. It seemed the sword was fighting for its own control, while being angered about his grip.

"Josei is one of the twin-Supremes. If I recall correctly you already fought its brother, Dansei."

Surprised he looked at the Shichibukai, but then he remembered the immense force he fought against, so contraire to the energy in his hand.

"Homura." He whispered, remembering the katana with blue silk and red diamonds, which had sliced him open not so long ago.

"Indeed." The Shichibukai agreed coldly. "While Dansei is the perfect match for calm hands and no friend of raged fighting, Josei is more of the imperious and temperamental type. It is impossible to bend its will or to control it completely. This blade craves for blood and death, it is indeed quite dangerous to handle. It needs complete trust and acceptance without being obedient and giving in to its force. Nothing most swordsmen can fight with and survive. But you should already be used to such a sword, after all you call Kitetsu of the third generation you own. But do not dare to imagine your Kitetsu is even close to the power of a supreme."

For a second their eyes met.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" He asked in doubt.

The Shichibukai sighed. "Think on your own for once in a while. Being a swordsman you are in need of a weapon. A weapon suiting your fighting style. This sword will be your property for now. When you mastered it, it will be yours for all time. But remember, it is not meant to fight along with other swords, especially not your three-swords-style. Josei cannot endure other Gods next to it."

Zoro swallowed harshly. After the past night he had expected the older one to throw him out and now he was given one of the mightiest swords in the world, just like that?

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?"  
"I expected some more gratitude to be honest." Dracule answered cold.

"So you're just giving me one of the twelve supreme grade swords, am I right?" He could not believe it.

"Wrong."  
Sure…

"You never seem to listen, Roronoa. I am not simply giving you this sword, I cannot. Josei decides on its own, if you are capable of owning it or not. If you are able to master it, it will be yours. If not, I will take it away, for it will certainly kill you."

With a grin Zoro regarded his new weapon.

"I like challenges." He murmured and whipped away the blood.

In this moment the door opened and a strangely quiet Kanan entered. Confused both swordsmen stared at her. It was not likely for her to bother their training.

"My lord? There is something important." Her voice was unusual low.

The Shichibukai nodded.

"Repeat the exercise from yesterday morning, now with this sword. If you notice any difficulty, return to the basics. No overstraining. Accuracy and precision is more important than speed. I will be back soon."

He gave him the sheath and left. It was colored in bright red, decorated with blue silk for a better hold. Mihawk left the room, but Kanan was still there, starring at him.

"Josei." She whispered in devotion.

The green-haired one turned towards her.

"You know this sword?" He asked her. She never seemed like a fighter for him.

She nodded.

"Of course, it was the one of the young ladyship."

-Mihawk-

He wondered why the housekeeper was not coming back.

If there was something so important, to interrupt their session, he could at least expect her to show some decency and tell him what was of such great importance.

It had been her, who urged him to this next step and now he would miss the first moves of his disciple to become a true master of swords. His patience was already wearing thin so he hoped for Kanan that her reasoning was good.

With naked feet he stomped down the hallway, striking his hair back and fixing his shirt, some needless habit after training, but then he paused.

Unbelieving he stared at the front door, while the world lost all color.

Like a long gone memory would return back to life he saw the past return to reality.

"What are you doing here?"


	20. Chapter 17 - Invitation

Hello everyone,

today we'll see who surprised our beloved Mihawk^^

Mizuki hikari: Well at least for the moment, yes. Zoro is capable of using three swords due to his enormous strength (I mean look only at his teeth and jar, amazing!), but as a woman he is much weaker. Blocking with one sword will be already hard enough but only with one hand he misses the force as well in attacking. So as you see, this transformation is more than a simple joke on his body to annoy him;-P

Anana16: Yeah, it will take some time before we will see the others again, let me check... oh no, I'm wrong, we'll see them again soon, but I'm not sure Zoro will though :-P I can promise you it isn't his sister, nor his mum, they're dead, but you're not that off...

Thank you and Candyqueen-sama (I'm very grateful for your praise) so much for your comments and all those others favoring and following.

Enjoy!

Sharry

* * *

Chapter 17 – Invitation

-Mihawk-

"What are you doing here?"

Unbelieving he stared at the unwelcomed guest, almost unable to breathe.

The navy man took of his heavy boots, the white coat still gracing his proud shoulders.

"Mihawk." The other man greeted him in a friendly manner and stood up, throwing his long, dark blue pony tail ober his shoulder with a small grin. "This is no way to greet your brother."

He hated this voice, he hated this man.

With folded arms he looked down at this part of his memories, gratefully that time had made him grown up and a little bit taller than the other one was. Only few silver strands were witnesses of the newcomer's age.

"Nataku, we are not related." He replied cold. "You are neither part of my family nor son of this house. So tell me what do you want here?"

"Oh my, what a rude salutation. And I always believed we were brothers nevertheless."

He did not fall for that trap.

"I have nothing to discuss with you, so please leave my house and stop stealing my time."

Nataku grinned on, folding his arms as well, caressing his sword with his left hand almost unnoticed, but surely not for one like him.

"Jiroushin would never greet me like that. Has he told you that we train sometimes together? He has become quite good, but I wish he would not favor the rapier. A waste of his talent, don't you agree?"

His unwelcomed guest talked with him like they were old friends.

"Nataku. I have no time for small-talk with you. Please you either tell me the reason of your visit or you may go the way back you just came."

"I understand." The other one answered and raised both hand to calm him down, it did not work. "Now that you finally have a sweet girlfriend you want to spend your precious time with her. Understood."

"So this is your true motive: my guest. My father ordered you, am I right? I have not talked with any of you for the last twenty years and now, just because of some brainless articles, you show up? Turn around and leave." He turned around himself. "I have nothing to talk with you about. Have a nice day!"

"Mihawk, please wait." The other one followed him. They stopped at the stairs. "It's not only because of that girl."

With a sigh he turned around.

"Your last chance, what do you want?"

"I am here, because you did not attend to your appointment at Suzuno yesterday?"

The black haired one snorted.

"I did not attend to my appointment? I was there the day before yesterday, at the right time. It is not my problem that the all so high and mighty marines missed the original one."

"Well, it is as it is, therefore I was sent here."

"Why you and not Jiroushin? He works there, unlike you."  
"It was Gat's advice. He asked me to confirm, that this _Lady Loreen_ is not after you because of your name."  
A scary laughter filled the old mansion.

"My father out of all people? But to put this clear. Even though it's none of yours or father's business, I can assure you that my guest is neither after my name nor the family's fortune, understood? And now I would like to hear of the official reason for _your_ presence."

For seconds they were just starring at each other.

"Maybe we should leave the…"  
"Talk now or I will throw you out with my bare hands."

Silver eyes widened with surprise.

"I am amazed. I never thought of you as someone short-tempered, Mihawk."

The younger one was already opening his mouth but the marine continued talking. "Okay okay. We talk here. As you know…"

"Homura?"

Mihawk rushed around, his heart missing a beat. In the shadow of the stairs his tomboy stood. The green eyes wide in shock, one hand holding the sword of his late sister, the other one suddenly clinching the shirt at his side, the mouth open in awe and pure panic written all over that face, which still looked innocently pure, despite the flawing cut at the cheek.

Nataku seemed surprised as well.

"Josei." The marine whispered unbelieving, fixing his view upon the sword in the girl's hand.

So much for it.

To his left, his detested almost brother-in-law, who blamed him for his sister's death.

To his right, the cursed pirate he took in and whom he gave his sister's sword.

Only one of those unlike swordsmen knew that they had fought some uneven fight already, ending for the weaker one in dying. He could see exactly those thoughts running behind those eyes of the stubborn child.

"You gave her Sharak's sword?" It was an obvious question, emotionless, needless of an answer. "So I assume you are one of the promising talents in the art of the sword, Lady Loreen?" The marine turned directly to the youngest one.

But Roronoa did not answer. Shocked he stared at the other one, unable to react. The Shichibukai needed to act quickly. If Nataku found out, who that girl was in reality, it would end within a fight for certain. A fight the pirate had already lost before. A fight he could not interfere in, without giving up his title as Shichibukai. A fight he was not allowed to interfere in. A fight he had to prevent by any means.

"You should know the answer." He answered harshly walking in front of the cursed pirate. With both hands he grabbed those delicate shoulders, hoping to grab the youngster's attention as well.

"We agreed on you repeating yesterday's exercises. Go back training, I will follow soon."

Slowly those green eyes met him and finally his disciple nodded. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"One moment please. I am here for both of you."

He choked on his own breath.

Hiding his student behind his back he turned towards the intruder.

"Why? What would someone like you want from my guest?"

Those words sounded more like a thread, than he wanted them to, but the other could not know about the real reasons, and it was not like he cared.

"Very well. Making it short." Nataku raised his hands for another time, but his gaze was stuck at the known sword in the girl's hand.

"Your father's health is still unstable, as you might know. For that reason he cannot travel the far distance from G-2 to the Sabaody Archipelago. Therefore I shall give you this invitation." Out of his white coat the marine pulled a white envelope with blue writing. "Of course you already know how important it is for you family's name and this island's safety that a Dracule attends this event without me telling you. Actually it would not harm your title as a Shichibukai as well."  
Mihawk's eyes widened, gazing at the envelope and noting the hidden warning in those words. But Nataku continued talking, ignoring the anger and slight panic rising unseen within the landlord.

"Additional I have an invitation for the honorable Lady Loreen."  
"Excuse me?" The Shichibukai had a hard time hiding his anger any longer, as the intruder pulled out another envelope. "For what reason?"

"Well as far as I know some high positions in my institution are highly interested in our lovely Lady Loreen after Mr. Eizen met her and of course those high positions want to show off their power over a certain Shichibukai."

"Show off their power?" To Mihawk's surprise it was the girl behind his back, who decided to interrupt. The eyes cold and rational, but one shivering hand still entangled with the shirt, the voice nothing more than a whisper.

"What does that mean?"

Nataku shrugged his shoulders.

"I can only assume that my superiors were not amused about Mihawk missing their meeting. Additional you did not follow their order to visit Mary Joa as soon as possible. The high positions, in fact the five elders, are worried that their role model of a Shichibukai is about to break lose. And they wondered if it is only coincidental that your rebellious actions started around the same time this young Lady showed."

"This event is not meant for my guest!"

"Mihawk, please understand." The elder's voice was surprisingly serious. "The navy loses its trust in you. Everything you've built up, all those good words your father put in for you and Jiroushin, everything will lose its value because of that girl."

Mihawk felt the threat behind those worlds. Justice was claiming him now, not because of some imminent danger, but simply to demonstrate its power.

"My guest will not accept this invitation." The woman behind him breathed sharply, but the intruder sighed louder.

"I already expected you to say this, but not only me. In case of this answer the Gorosei gave me the following message for you: If you or Lady Loreen should not attend the upcoming event, your title as a Shichibukai will be disallowed and the protective effect of you name will be denied."

Now the implied thread was vocalized.

Mihawk could almost feel how those chains tore him apart.

There was no option left for him, he had to accept, so why was he hesitating? Why was he seriously thinking about giving up his title? He did not want to be controlled, he did not want to give anybody this power. At that time he had had no choice, he had had to protect them, his crew, Jirou, Kanan. But right now it felt like he had met freedom again. What if he would give up his title? What if he would be free? Would it really be…?

"Thank you very much for those invitations, Mr. Homura. Please send your superior my regards and tell them that I feel honored to be invited."

A small shadow had passed him and bowed deeply in front of the intruder.

-Zoro-

His heart was racing. His head was empty, his hands were shaking.

Everything he saw were his own naked feet. All he heard was his own harsh breath. A lonely blood drop fell down from his cheek and clashed against the cold ground.

A voice from the back of his mind screamed at him, how he could dare to bow in front of such a man, how he could dare to trespass his pride and honor.

But this voice was almost whispering compared to the fear raging within him. He knew exactly how strong the other one was and how few it would need to be killed by him. But it was not the man in front of him frightening him like this, but the man in his back. Zoro was afraid Hawk Eyes would lose his temper, he was afraid Hawk Eyes was about to do something more stupid than even Luffy would do and he was afraid it would be because of him.

He had to survive. He had to do anything he could to return to his crew. A dispute with the five Gorosei themselves was something he could not afford! He needed to calm this situation quickly, he needed to act.

But he only saw this dark floor and only heard his own blood rushing through his body.

Then somebody grabbed him from behind, but it was Homura who raised his voice.

"It appears Mihawk, your young friend is more aware what this is all about, than you are. Thank you, Lady Loreen, and I look forward to meet you again."

"Nataku, wait!" The Shichibukai gnarled behind Zoro's back. "Do not simply run away."

"Few minutes ago you wanted me to leave and now you want me to stay? Decide what you want. Do you want to be a Shichibukai or not?" At first the marine sounded light-heartedly but the last question was suddenly cold and serious.

Hawk Eyes pushed him aside, but Zoro grabbed his forearm, while Homura walked to the front door, holding the invitations up.

"Mihawk and I will accept those invitations, please tell this your superiors."

Suddenly yellow eyes starred at him wildly, but he did not let the other one go.

"Roron…"  
"What a wise decision, Lady Loreen. I will take my leave now." The two envelopes fell down to the ground as the marine reached the front door.

"Nataku!" The Shichibukai murmured and followed the older one, ignoring Zoro's hand, which showed him again how weak he was. "This is my decision, neither yours nor the one of my guest."

Silver eyes met the Shichibukai's view in a serious way for a second, but then the stranger bent down to put his boots back on.

"Mihawk. With all good faith. Lady Loreen is right. To deny such invitation is not an option for you and neither it is for your guest. Accept it, you committed yourself to the navy to receive some advantages, so now bear with the consequences." For a moment Zoro could feel this silver gaze upon him. He could feel those eyes regarding every part of his body, from his scratched hand to his hurt cheek, before looking back at the Shichibukai. "Furthermore let me give you another advice. Such a beautiful girl has to be treated with respect, she should never be signed with injuries like that. If you are not carefully enough, this rose might bloom in another one's garden." He grinned evil. "See ya." And left.

The next moment Zoro was grabbed almost hurting by two large hands and unexpectedly close was the Shichibukai's face, while he tried to understand what the stranger had just said.

"What do you think, you arrogant no-good?! Do you have the slightest idea of what you just did?!"

Hawk Eyes yelled at him, shaking him harshly, making him almost lose the ground under his feet. He hated this weakness of him. But he met those angered eyes calm.

"Who isn't thinking now? You heard what he said. Risking your title just because of some stupid invitation. Sounds like the most dishonorable and ridiculous way to lose it in my ears. We've already been on that assembly, what's about another wasted evening. Can't be worse than the dinner with the major."

But the Shichibukai seemed truly angered.

"And what made you feel entitled to decide something like this for me, you good-for-nothing disciple?"

"For a pirate you're not really good in cursing, you know?"

"Roronoa, this here is serious!"

The older one's hands clutched his shoulders so fierce he could almost feel the blood squeezed away, making it difficult to hold on to his new sword.

"Don't make such a fuss. It's nothing more than some marine assembly, been there done that. Do you really want to risk your title because of that? If you like it or not, Homura is damn right. You got a contract with the navy. And why do you…" He paused while his mind ran on. "Was Homura right? Because of me?"

He tried to understand those words, he barely heard. Why should the Shichibukai neglect his duties because of him?

For half an eternity the other one starred at him, his grip still strong enough to easily break his bones. Finally the older one started to breathe again and let him go.

"Stop being ridiculous, Roronoa. This is barely about you. You are simply less of boredom than all those fossil public servants. I am a Dracule, I will not dance to someone else's tune and the Gorosei should never dare to think that way."

Zoro was almost unable to hear him. The blood rushed loudly through his arms, shivering his hands. His heart beat loudly in his ears.

"But that's not what it's about." The older one gnarled and grabbed him just as harsh as he did before at his shoulders, which hurt even more than before. Rattling the sword fell down.

"Do you have any idea, what you did?"

"Of course not!" Zoro answered louder now. "How should I? You're only yelling at me, without saying a damn thing. And now let go of me before you rip my arms off!"

Just now the other one seemed to realize what he was doing. Hastily he let go of him.

"I'm… I apologize." Mihawk stammered in an unusual way for his usual eloquent behavior, but Zoro did not care at all.

"Yeah yeah, leave it at that." He mumbled and picked up his sword, his fingers still shivering. How should he survive a serious fight in this fragile body?

"Just tell me why you're overreacting like this. Kanan wasn't wrong when she told me you're not found of this guy."

He could feel the other one's view, while the other one was caught in thoughts. Obviously the Shichibukai was stuck in his own world. Zoro sighed silently and pushed his way past the tall man to reach the white envelopes.

"Where is Kanan by the way?" He asked himself loudly.

He turned around and almost run against the other one's chest, who had followed him soundless.

"You might be right." The older one admitted, looking down at him.

"Oh, come again? I'm not sure I understood you." Zoro could not hinder his grin, while the black haired one rolled his eyes.

"As you said, things are the way they are. The Five Elders did not really give us any choice."

"Finally you got it."  
"For once it would be kind of you to remain silent and listen to me."

It would be too easy to reply but Zoro bit his lip for a small grin.

"We have to stay rational and make the best out of this situation. I assume you can dance."  
Surprised he choked on his grin.

"What?"

Now Hawk Eyes looked at him dismissive. It was a little bit shocking how the older one could return to be the almighty, heartless Shichibukai, while almost breaking his shoulders only seconds ago.

"Well, it was you who accepted this invitation and because you bragged so much about your good education I assumed you were capable to apply to the strict Etiquette rules of a ball, involving all standard dances."

It felt like he needed more than an hour to understand what the other man said.

"A ball?" He asked struck in horror. The older one nodded.

"Exactly the Annual Navy Ball. The greatest spectacle the world stage has to offer. Everybody of great distinction, or imagines to be, tries to be invited. World aristocrats, politicians, important royal or noble families, just as well as delegates or representatives of the navy, are making a fool of themselves. Celebrities and those who want to be believe this one night could change their lives. Of course only the most expensive and exclusive gowns are good enough and who cares about one or two shady deals with some little flaws made that night? After all it is a festive for nobleman."

Zoro swallowed, this idea was enough to make him feel ill. "Maybe we can throw a sickie?"

The Shichibukai bent down to him so close, Zoro would be able to bite in his beardy chin, if he dared to.

"You should have thought about your doubts before, Roronoa. As soon as accepted, the only appropriate excuse to deny would be death. The world nobles would let you be executed, if you miss the ball."

Zoro tried to laugh. "You're joking, right? Just because of some stupid ball? They don't even know our names."

Mihawk sighed.

"Well mine they know for sure, but you do not understand. This event is more important for the world nobles than any war council, and their word is law in this world. Not everyone can ignore authority like a pirate."  
He had no idea what to reply.

"Okay, so I can't dance." He said finally.

"I expected that much." The other one nodded and leaned back again.

"But that's all what this is about? So what? Some annoying ball, don't get your knickers in a twist. We survived that assembly without too much trouble so no worries, okay?"

Hawk Eyes turned away.

"Oh, yes sure. No problem at all. Attending the navy's ball with hundreds of soldiers and admirals, with the probably most hated but cursed pirate, who would get killed if they found out who you are. Not even talking about all the people, who already know you. Hakkai, Garp, Aokiji. All of them would rip you apart if they noticed that you are Roronoa Zoro."

The other one got a point there, Zoro had to admit it, but he wondered how the other one knew all of this.

"And even if we leave aside the small issue that nobody should question the character Lady Loreen, who does not even have a family name, we still have a long evening with strict Etiquette to survive. After all it does not only offer entertainment for world nobles. One wrong dancing partner could lead to grave consequences."

Those consequences seemed to be the real problems here.

"What do you mean by that?" He followed the older one into the kitchen, where the older one sat down, sighing loudly.

"Sit down, Roronoa. We have a lot to talk about, but first let me read that invitation. Maybe you go and get Kanan, she might be of help and she will be mad if we won't tell her."

Shortly afterwards all three residents of the mansion sat in the kitchen and Kanan prepared some tea. She seemed to be the only one who was happily excited over this ball. With sharp fingers she stole Zoro's invitation and read it, before putting the blue card back into its envelope and hiding it in her skirt.

The cursed girl was sitting on a chair, holding onto a hot cup of tea.

"So what's the thing with this ball?"

The Shichibukai sat at the other side of the table, reading his own invitation.

"The origin of this ball goes back longer than history can tell. All we know is that at those times, the world nobles were endangered by diseases and plagues, to secure their existence they searched for appropriate breeding material. The world aristocrats invited all worthy women they could find and took those they wanted as brides."

The green eyes grew large. "No?"

"Calm down. Like I said, this origin lays back hundreds of years. Of course everything developed a lot."

The girl exhaled relieved.

"Well, there is still a high possibility to be engaged at the end of the evening." Kanan replied, taking a sip of her tea. "I have to go now. There is so much to organize and I have to call my sister immediately. You should already start with the dance lessons, Sire. There is so much to learn."

Both swordsmen looked at each other.

"She's joking, isn't she?"  
"No, not at all. But you were so desperate to accept those invitations."


	21. Chapter 18 - Break

Hey everyone,

we'll continue with the next chapter but I need to tell you that University is really keeping me busy for the moment so I'm not sure I can keep uploading as often, but I'll try to do my best ;-)

baronnis: Thank you so much! Well as we know, Zoro isn't the dancing type (It would be much easier for Sanji I think [I actually think that Sanji wouldn't mind being a girl that much]) so this will mean a lot of trouble for him and Mihawk :-P

Anana16: I'm so happy to see you still following and commenting^^ Yeah I promise it will be fun (and a little bit of drama of course)

Ro: Oh, don't pity him too much, you have to spare some for later... I'm sorry, but the Strawhats won't crash the party, but I like your way of thinking, need to remember that and yes it will be great.

Thank you all for commenting, favoring and following.

Sharry

* * *

Chapter 18 – Break

-Zoro-

"Tension, tension. No, no, no! Not like this! If you're not serious we can stop it right here. Repeat!"

Sweat ran down his forehead, his legs were burning by labor and his arms were as heavy as lead weight.

"Oh come on. It's not that complicated. All I ask you to do is to keep the rhythm."

The bossy voice tried desperately to teach him how to count to four, while diligent hands clapped the steady rhythm of the music.

"Head straight, Loreen, straight. Stop rocking, you are no chicken."

A snotty laughter sounded above him.

"Oh, hold your breath, Sire. Your dancing ability is not even half as good as you believe. And where are your hands? Where is the fire? I want romance!"

"I'll show you romance!" Zorro hissed low enough for only the Shichibukai to hear him, who had a hard time suppressing his dark laughter again, holding his hand a little bit tighter.

"What did I just say? Your hands, Sire. Loreen, long legs, elegant and light-footed, not like a toddling duck."

"Have you ever tried to walk in those shoes?" He snarled at the older woman, while the Shishibukai's hand actually slid half an inch deeper.

"Stop whining, honey. We have only few days and so much work to do. I am shocked that a young lady like you does not even know the easiest dances."

The housekeeper continued her scolding, but Zoro's gaze was fixed at his feet, while he wondered for another time, what he had done to deserve this.

Well, it had been his own fault for worrying about someone else. For caring that Hawk Eyes could lose his title as a Shichibukai.

Why should he care if the other one was able to stick to his contract with the world government or not?

The only thing, he should worry about, was to return to his crew.

But on the other side he owed a lot to the older one, so much. But those dance lessons would pay off most of it. His feet were hurting already like hell because of those damn heels. Why would any woman want to wear that?

The only good thing about it was that he was not as tiny anymore next to the huge Shichibukai. But he still only stared at the other one's chest. He would, but his attention was caught by his own feet.

"I think, we should call it a day, Kanan." The Shichibukai advised in an unusual soft voice, while Zoro still tried to keep the rhythm, without stepping on the other one's feet.

A most desperate sigh drowned the music, before that got turned off. Immediately Zoro let go of the other one and stepped away. His legs were heavy and gave in so he slumped inelegant to the ground. He was almost surprised how much it hurt and he had to admit that he would probably earn some more bruises.

Kanan sighed for another time and Hawk Eyes looked at him snotty and a little bit pitying.

"Fine, after all I do have to talk with my daughter because of the dress." Her voice sounded more than excited, she was obviously happy over her new task.

"You want to tell me for which color my guest was chosen?"

Zoro looked exhausted at the other two, without being part of their conversation. Right now he missed the tiring and deathly training session with the Shichibukai.

Dismissive the housekeeper folded her arms.

"Sire, of course not. You know I cannot."

"But how shall I recognize my guest?" The Shichibukai seemed anything else but happy. "I need at least some little hint, if I want both of us to survive that night."

But the former nanny shook her head and turned for the door.

"And I shall risk to be beheaded by some world noble? Even more important, the surprise I would rob you of. No, no, no, no hint at all." Determined she opened the door. "A true gentleman will recognize his lady, even if veiled. Loreen, tomorrow morning will be your first fitting. It would be of favor if you would show few of those bruises. Rumors about domestic abuse misbecomes the house Dracule." She closed the door behind her back.

"Just tell me that damn color, Roronoa." The older one murmured tired, obviously in a sudden change of mood and now folding his arms quite displeased.

Zoro shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you actually think she would tell me anything? All I know is that I'm having big trouble walking with those heels, leave alone dancing."

He was way too tired to listen to the older one's grumbling. For hours they had been training, but not the way of the sword, he needed so desperately to learn, but stupid standard dances. One after another. But he had still about half of them to go and he was already forgetting most of the ones he had just learned.

He watched the black haired one ruffling through his own hair several times, sighing devastated, before taking off his west and sitting down cross-legged in front of him. For a moment those golden yellow eyes caught his view, before the older one started to take off his black polished dancing shoes.

Something had been off between them for the last few days, but Zoro could not quite grasp what it was and actually he lacked both energy and interest to brood over that too long and even less he wanted to talk with the other one about that stuff. Dancing had already taking enough off him for today.

While watching the other one's movements he tried to understand his situation but no matter how he looked at it there was no way for him to escape.

Kanan had already sent an official acceptance to the headquarters last night, after all three of them had been talking for hours.

Zoro was still unable to understand all those different rules and laws of this ball and he really wondered what he had done to deserve this.

"So Roronoa." The older one raised his voice. "Are you ready for another real training session or was a little bit of dancing already enough for you?"

An evil grin darkened the thin lips of the other one and immediately whatever had been wavering in between them disappeared and the older one returned to being the well-known bastard, Zoro had learned to appreciate.

His exhaustion faded at the same second and he was about to jump up, but the small little torture-tools at his feet brought him right back to the ground, face first.

His teacher cackled in a low evil way before getting up himself and lifting him up easily with one hand, still that wide smirk on his lips, like he had just come up with some dangerous idea.

Back on his feet Zoro nodded sharply and checked swiftly if his nose was still in one piece.

"Just give me a second to get rid of those shoes and then we can get started."

But Hawk Eyes folded his arms and shook his head.

"No, I am afraid Kanan is right."

Zoro flinched away. This was the most dangerous thing the other one could have said.

"You are indeed clumsy, even more with those shoes."

" _Even more_?"

"I believe it is for the best if you keep wearing them until you feel comfortable in them."

"You know this will never happen."

They shared a glance.

"I'm wearing those damn things for hours already, my feet hurt and I have no idea about how to fight with them. It's already tough enough to simply walk."

This had to be some kind of joke.

"Exactly Roronoa. Just like you said, every step of you is insecure and you are anything but a natural if it comes to dancing. I assume it would be the best to connect the unknown difficulty of wearing high heels with something familiar, training with the sword for example."  
"Stop joking. This is ridiculous."  
"Is this an excuse?"

So he kept his shoes on, swaying over to his new sword at the wall. The moment he touched it he could feel its power and force, could feel its longing for a fight, his craving for sweat and blood.

Carefully he turned for the Shichibukai, who was unarmed but doubtless the victor of an unchallenged fight.

He nodded for another time and moved into the basic position, searching stability for his balance point was shifted.

Hawk Eyes folded his arms again and simply watched him. The superior grin had left his face, leaving nothing but seriousness and rationality. This training would be at least as tough as always.

"Begin!"

Like in trance he followed the basic movements with his sword, consciously slow and paying attention to the new difficulty. For another time he had to get used to his body before continuing with more complicated exercises so he used the basics. Those he had learned in his earliest childhood and had practiced ever since. Those he had practiced partly wrong for years and had to relearn just few days ago under the hard view of the Shichibukai.

He could feel those cold eyes on him every second but as long as the other one was not saying anything or correcting his movements he continued, following the flow, feeling his inner calm grow.

His body moved naturally, each muscle knowing exactly what to do, more like a meditative exercise, giving his mind freedom to think about other problems.

More often than he would ever admit he thought about his crew, his friends, his family, while lowering his arms, stepping aside, bending his knee.

For another time he reminded himself of his own goal, to return to his friends, reminded himself that time was going by fast and he had still a lot to learn, that he had less than twenty days to meet his friends, to return being a pirate again.

But he had a long way to go until then. Not only because he had still no clue what he needed to learn before he could become himself again, no somehow he had been able to get invited to that good for nothing ball.

Which was actually the bigger issue here.

He was not that much worried about regaining his original body. At some point he would be able to do so and up to that day he needed to train simply as hard as he could to be of worth for his crew, to be able to protect them.

Not one second he actually doubted that they would take him back, even if he was a woman for the moment – but he tried to avoid imagining to cook's view – Everything would become a little bit more complicated but he would worry about that, when the day came.

No his real problem was this freaking ball.

Hawk Eye's voice stabbed the silence, correcting one unsecure lunge, but was not reaching his inner silence, while he was still thinking about that upcoming event.

There was still so much he did not understand.

Slowly he went over the last evening.

Mihawk had explained that it was something like a masked ball. Men wearing simple ones around their eyes. Black if already spoken for, red if not. Besides the dress-code for men was simple. Black tuxedo or navy uniform.

Of course it was not as simple for women, what he was for the meantime. At first unmarried women were given a fixed color for their gown, while married ones had to wear simple black dresses.

There were also strict rules about their masks. The color of the dress showed the social status of the woman, the mask on the other hand showed how bound she was. Some strange rule in his opinion. Either you are bound or not, there was nothing in between.

The Shichibukai's hands softly pushed his shoulders, ordering him for more tension, serious words reminding his body posture.

As far as he remembered a woman with completely concealed face and hair was supposed to be a virgin, a woman with nothing more than a mask around her eyes already engaged. Married women usually wore only a veil or a black mask like the men. Every relationship status in between was reflected by being more or less masked, so men could choose their woman without falling for her looks. Because, even though the world nobles stopped descending to find some fitting breeding material, other men of the better society still used this event to find some fitting wife.

"Concentrate, Roronoa!" Suddenly he was back, after his left leg gave in and he almost hit his right knee with his sword.

The older one looked down at him dismissive.

"Where are you with your mind? You behave unusually vacantly."

But Zoro was still caught in his thought.

"What were those three possibilities again?" He asked, thinking about the ball he did not want to attend.

The Shichibukai folded his arms.

"What are you talking about?"

He lowered his sword. Only thinking about that ball and probably getting… He was about to throw up. Why should someone else have so much power over him? Why should he bend to such rules? Just because someone was dancing with him?

"At the end of the dancing what can a man ask a woman?" His girly voice sounded so rough, but it was impossible to look up. Mihawk sighed.

"So this is where you are."

The black haired one seemed tired, while stepping towards him and taking his sword.

"One kiss, one night or one life." He sighed again. "We should take a rest for the moment."

Zoro shook his head.

"No, I have to become stronger. We're already wasting too much time with dancing and dressing up. I want to use each minute."

Shocked he watched the other one shaking his head.

"Your concentration is lacking."

"It won't any longer." Why was the other one trying so hard to keep him from training so often?

"Roronoa", he said calm, "We will take a break now to eat something, to sort or thoughts about that ball and afterwards we continue your training as long as you wish, alright?"

Why another break? Why was he interrupting their training so quickly?

"No, I don't know, why you…"

"Roronoa!"  
He paused. By now he knew that this tone of the other one's voice meant pure danger. Kanan had told him last night that Mihawk had difficulties with people objecting his decisions and would easily fall for killing them if he felt annoyed. The main reason why he avoided political meetings. She had told him, that Mihawk was controlling his emotions in front of Zoro to not hurt him but he was already close to pushing his limits.

This meant if Zoro would go any further now the other one would either run away again to not put him in danger or he would attack him like at that first night. But maybe he would not be able to stop himself this time.

He was surprised, even shocked that Hawk Eyes out of all, cold strategist, calm Shichibukai, lost his control so easily if it came to him, a novice from the East Blue, a bold youngster, while neither raging nor suffering people were able to touch his heart.

It reminded him of his own relationship with Luffy.

He sighed.

The other one understood it as acceptance, turned around and walked towards the exit, picking up the sword's sheath. Suddenly he paused, staring at the sheath in his hand, than he turned around and offered him Josei.

"Take it", he said calm, "After all it will be yours one day if you do not want to embarrass me as your teacher."

With open mouth he stared at the other one.

 _Good! To be the world's number one swordsman! Since you wanna be the Pirate King's crew member, if you can't even accomplish something that small, then I would be very embarrassed as well!_

Someone believing in him, someone really believing in him had happened only one time.

After a second he caught himself and took the sword, immediately he was greeted by waves of pure lust for fighting.

While following his teacher and putting the sword over his shoulder he realized that he was not only missing his friends, but his most loyal companions as well. He hoped his crew had kept them and not burned them or threw them away. He could kind of imagine the money-craving-witch to sell them.

He could not wait to be back with them, with all of them.

Entering the kitchen both swordsmen headed for the fridge first, but Kanan had been smarter. Two filled plates with small tags with their written names were already waiting for them, a bottle of wine in between them.

"Why did she put this one into the fridge?" The older one grunted and pulled the bottle out. "No matter how often I explain it, she never understands which temperature for which wine."

"Stop whining." Zoro murmured and took both plates before closing the door with his foot. "After all she cooks for us, washes our clothes and takes care of everything else."

He sat down at the small table while Mihawk leaned against the pantry, pulling the news paper closer to him.

"After all that is her job." The landlord mumbled and started reading.

"Hey!" Zoro barked bold between to bites.

"What?" The other one answered just as harsh.

"I thought we take a break to eat and talk about that ball, not about good old grandpa over there reading newspapers again."

Very slowly, like Zoro had just tried to steal his food, the older one lowered the papers in his hands and starred at him deadly.

"I am no grandpa." Then he returned to reading.

"Not really my problem here." He gnarled back. "But sure you're no grandpa; no woman would fall for you, let alone having your children and grandchildren."

For another time those yellow eyes showed up above the newspaper, but Zoro could not hide his grin, well aware that the other one glared at him like a beast at its prey.

"Well, according to those articles there actually is some woman deeply in love with me."

"Yeah sure, some poor, little…" He choked on his answer, as he saw his own female image on some black and white pictures in different situation printed at the newspaper. Even the black dress of the dinner with the major was shown with hints where to buy it. Another picture showed both swordsmen, walking down the market with several bags and boxes. The article under it discussed their relationship into every little detail.

"What the hell?" He whispered struck with horror.

Laughing softly the Shichibukai sat down across to him.

"Like I told you, public has noted you and after this ball you probably will be famous." He laughed again. "Of course only if you survive."

"Shut up, this ain't funny!" He jumped up.

"Oh it is, my little frog. It is. Simply watching your reaction is more than entertaining."

Suddenly he became serious again. "But to be honest I believe those articles are there for another reason. The headquarter pressures the press certainly to write about insignificant things rather than actual news. They try to draw the curtain over something that might worry the commons."

"Yeah might be." Zoro agreed and closed the newspaper, ignoring his pictures. "But there is something more important to talk about: The Ball!"

The serious face of the Shichibukai relaxed a little bit and he got up again, to place the empty plates at the sink. But he was not even trying to wash them.

"So Roronoa, what do you want me to explain again? Those rules are not that complicated."

Zoro rolled his eyes and went over to the sink to do the dishes. With another sigh he took a towel and forced it into the older one's hands.

"Explain what will happen once we arrive." He watched the rising bubbles.

Mihawk sighed but took the offered fork to dry it.

"Okay, so I will explain everything as it seems. This time try to listen closely and ask if you do not understand it."

"Stop acting like I'm stupid!"  
"Well, you are slow on the uptake."  
"I hate you."  
"No, you do not. But returning to the topic: We will be picked up at different times so I have no chance to see you before. I will leave at the late afternoon to visit some conferences before the official ball." He sounded so bored. "Your carriage will arrive about two hours later, bringing you directly to the still unknown destination."

"Why does no one know where it is?" He asked, his hands covered in foam.

"It is just some useless old tradition to protect the attendances, like so many other ones." The older one answered unimpressed. "The ball will begin silently. After all women arrived they will be seated, before us men come in to choose one lady for the opening dance."  
"And how do I know where I have to sit?"  
The Shichibukai sighed. "Roronoa, focus please. It is only a long row of chairs, you simply need to remember who sits next to you. After all of you are seated, we men will line up in front of you."  
"I don't like the way you emphasize that you're a man."

"Well I am and it is not my fault you are not. But because you are a woman for the moment you will wear that dress and you will behave like a lady, understood?"

Zoro sighed and dried his own hands. "Actually I understood it all so far, but what happens after the man asks a woman for a dance."

"This is quite simple, Roronoa. A man stands in front of a sitting woman and has the choice: He can either ask her or not, if he does not or if she rejects, he will go to the next women to his left. By the third time he has to ask and a woman has to accept latest at the third offer. After three rounds everyone will have a dancing partner, understood?"

It was confusing but after another second Zoro nodded.

"But what about this opening dance? Why does it matter who asks me to dance?"

Mihawk went back to the table and sat down, opening the newspaper. "It is of great importance. The first dancing partner of a lady receives a special advantage. Like I already told you yesterday you have to accept at least every third dancing invitation during this evening and you may never dance longer with the same man than for three dances, okay?"

He jumped upon the pantry and let his legs sway forth and back. "Yeah yeah, three is the magic number of the day."

"If you wish so." The older one was not even looking up but reading. "After the ball ends there will be some great feast, but of course you will not dance the whole time until then. At least I never did. Some tables and chairs with wine and appetizers are waiting for those who prefer talking over dancing, served by unofficial slaves."  
"You already were on this navy ball?" He was more than surprised, while Mihawk seemed uninterested.

"Of course, as a representative of my family I have accompanied my mother several times when my father was traveling and later as a marine it was part of my duty to be there. But those days are long gone. After I resigned I was not invited anymore. Many of the better society would not appreciate a Shichibukai at their table." The older one still sounded bored, like he was talking about unimportant things, but Zoro started to wonder what kind of rank the other one had been holding in his past life.

"At the end of the ball you have to be cautious." Suddenly those hawk eyes were staring at him like he him some secret.

"After some fixed song the formal part of the ball will end and the dancing partner has the opportunity to ask the lady at his hand for one of three things: One kiss, one night or one life. If she rejects he has to ask some other woman. And here the first dancing partner has an advantage. After the last dancing partner was rejected, he has the special position to ask the lady before anybody else may."  
Zoro met his view concentrated.

"But a woman can only dismiss two offers, she has to accept the third one, no matter what it is. So that means if she rejects her last dance partner as well as her first one she has to take whatever the next man offers and whoever the next man ist."  
He gulped harshly. This was the dangerous part, but the Shichibukai continued talking.

"Obviously _one kiss_ is not much more than a kiss. _One night_ allows the man to do anything he wishes to do until the sun rises. He has complete control over the woman, may love her, may kill her, may play chess or force her to share her bed with him. And _one life_ is nothing less than the promise of engagement. The wedding is supposed to be within a week after the ball, but unlike usual marriages the wives receive now personal rights and may be treated like slaves."

They stared at each other while he tried to understand what the other one had said.

Some idiot of the navy, or even worse some noble butthole could own him in the end, if he was not paying enough attention.

"So how do I know, which song is the final one?"  
Mihawk shook his head. "You won't. At the official beginning only the men will be told some certain codeword, which will be used during one song. The following song will be the final one."

"Damn it, are you freaking serious? That's way too complicated." He sighed. "You have to tell me that codeword. I really don't want to be engaged with some idiot."

"Oh, so you are actually asking me to rescue you?"  
Zoro stopped breathing for a moment.

Just now he was realizing what all of this meant. Up until now he was only thinking about getting through this evening. One or two dances with the Shichibukai before hiding at the bar. Hoping nobody would talk to him or if that the cold eyes of the swords master at his side were enough to scare that idiot away. But now he understood that the only chance to survive he had was probably to…

"Oh, no fear, little frog." Hawk Eyes grinned. "As far as I remember only the pretty ladies have to worry."

"Asshole!"

The next moment he threw one of his high heels after the other one, who caught in easily and laughed dark.

"Oh my, Roronoa. You know that you have nothing to worry about. I will be with you the whole night." Mihawk said softly trying to ease the tension. He stood up and stepped towards him, putting the shoe back on. "Come on, the next training session is waiting."

Nodding Zoro was already following Hawk Eyes, ignoring the unwanted fatherly warmth given by the other one.

"Besides." The other one continued while they walked down the corridor. "As you probably remember from your time of being a man, we like the curvy girls not a chicken-breast like you."  
A loud crack shivered through the depths of the mansion, followed by some raging voice of a young girl and a snotty laughter of an old man.

Zorro was not even sure, why those comments annoyed him. A small chest was better for fighting. But still the woman within him was raging with fire and also a little bit hurt.

What was wrong with him?


	22. Chapter 19 - Visitor

Hello everybody,  
today we have a little surprise^^ I bet you didn't see that coming ;-P

baronnis: Thank you very much, but I have to disappoint you. It will not be the ball, but I'm sure you'll like it ;-P We still have some time until the ball, but nobody knows what will happen then^^

Anana16: Thank you so for still following and commenting, you're the best! Yes, it will be fun (Oh believe me, both of them will suffer!) and yes their relationship is unique

Fairykick: It makes me really happy that you liked the chapter, thank you. Well, let me say that their relationship is deep, but for the rest I will not say anything except that you may like the following chapter ;-P

And to the Guest review: Thank you for your comment. I really appreciate it and I hope you will follow the story to see how their relationship will develop and what will happen when Zoro finally meets his crew again.

Thanks for your comments, favors and for following this story.  
Have fun!

Sharry

* * *

Chapter 19 – Visitors

-Zoro-

He stopped breathing for a moment.

His eyes had to be deceiving him, this was impossible.

"Lady Loreen?" The sales woman at his side with all those colorful lighters was talking to him, but he ignored her, too overwhelmed.

He was visiting the market of Sasaki, organizing some unimportant stuff for Kanan, because she was spending the day with her children.

Like always he was wearing what she had given to him. Some summery white dress with bright pink and red roses on it, a pinkish shawl around his neck.

With trancelike steps he crossed the market, ignoring the people around him, who greeted him friendly, ignoring the basket in his hand hitting some people in his path.

Every few steps his heart missed a beat, while he watched the travelers in front of some veg stall.

As the woman raised her voice he forgot to breathe.

"Is this everything we need?"  
They were here!

They were really here!

What were they doing here?

They were too early!

They should not have come to Sasaki!

"Almost, my lovely Nami. I still need some fresh vegetables. But you don't have to accompany me, even though that would make me truly happy."

In front of him were Sanji and Nami.

Panic, desperation, happiness and longing filled his heart.

They were here and they were alright!  
They had survived!

In this moment the navigator met his view and her eyes grew big.

"But isn't that…" It was too late now. "Lady Loreen."  
Helpless he stepped back, while the orange haired one grabbed the cook and walked towards him. She seemed thrilled, while his emotions were drowning him.

She did not recognize him.

Why?

Why should she?

"Oh gosh, what an honor to meet you. I read every single article about you. I love your trendiness and your ability to spend money wisely for the right clothes. A role model for every woman. You style is impressive and just looking at this dress…"

She continued talking, but Zoro was simply staring up at her, relieved how good and healthy she looked.

Now the cook started talking as well. He looked better too, especially comparing him to the last memories Zoro had. Actually he looked great, like he had just come back from some vacation. But his main problem was that the damn curlybrow was almost one head higher than he was.

"I… I have to talk to you!" He interrupted their bubbling, who looked back surprised, before sharing a glance, while his heart beat fast.

He did not expect them. He had no strategy yet. He needed to act now.

This place was not the right one to tell the truth, to many strangers around.

It would have been better if all members of the crew were there, but he had no choice. He had to talk with them, as fast as possible!

"Come with me, please."

He did not wait for their answer, but turned towards the forest. He simply trusted that they would follow him, at least because of curiosity.

And they did.

Only few steps later they were at his side, asking him several questions he could not answer without blowing his cover.

"I'll answer all your questions once we're inside." He finally said, feeling more insecure than he wanted.

Rushing through the woods he could hear their whispers. Nami being very cautious, Sanji falling head over heels. It was the worst feeling ever and he was almost relieved when they finally made it to the mansion. The way felt longer than usual.

Hawk Eye had left for some appointment at Suzuno, so no one but darkness greeted them when they entered.

He hesitated for half a second but then he went into the living room, were a lively fire awaited them at the fireside.

He paused? Why was there a fire? And why was it scaring him that much? Why did he feel fear?

Finally Nami and Sanji were sitting at the grand sofa and he stood next armchair of the Shichibukai.

They were all quiet.

After few second Name cleared her throat nervously.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" She really did not trust him.

Why should she?

It was more than a miracle he had been able to bring those two here without explaining anything.

He stood in front of them, his friends, in his cute little flower dress.

It should be easy, he had not been worried about this moment, but he did believe he would have more time.

"Are you alright, my Lady?" The blonde asked him worried, because Zoro was still not answering.

The former pirate hunter inhaled deeply.  
"It's me."  
Confused both looked at him.

"I'm Zoro!"  
Their eyes grew big as their stared at him, unbelieving

Sanij opened his mouth, but a sudden bang of the door, followed by Hawk Eyes dark voice, was louder.

"Are you home already? I stumbled across some people at the market and I am certain you would love to meet them."

Said Shichibukai entered through the door frame, followed by the missing strawhats, Luffy in front of all, grinning as always when he saw Zoro.

They were here, his family. Finally he was with them, finally he would return home, finally all would be fine.

In few minutes Luffy would hug him overly excited and at they would pass the night with a great party.

"What's up?" The young captain asked innocent, but before Zoro was able to find his voice, Sanji laughed, but it sounded painful and scary.

"I hope this is some kind of joke." He sounded cold, heartless. Zoro could not remember hearing the cook talk that way.

"What's wrong Sanji?" The canoneer asked confused.

"This girl claims she's Zoro." Nami answered, a little bit louder than needed.

This conversation was all wrong; this was not supposed to happen this way.

"What? This chick says she's Zoro-bro?" Franky mumbled and raised his sunglasses.

"No." Zoro interrupted. "I'm not…"  
"You're not Zoro? But Nami just said…"  
"I am Zoro!" He interrupted the skeleton harshly. "I just hate when Franky calls me _bro_ , got it?!"  
Breathless he stood in front of them, while they stared at him like he was some kind of alien. All but Luffy, who simply watched the flames.

"That's nonsense. Zoro is dead." Nami sounded mad. "You want to say that some weak girl like you is our swordsman? Very funny!"

"Sadly this is the very truth." Unexpectedly the Shichibukai entered the conversation. "It does not matter if you want to believe it or not, but Lady Loreen and Roronoa Zoro are one and the same."

Once again they were all looking at him.

This was really bad!

"Why should we trust a Warlord?" Robin asked doubting.

"Why should he lie to us?" Usopp replied confused.

"You really think the Marimo could have survived?" Sanji seemed everything but certain.

"Well, could be possible, right?" Franky shrugged his shoulders.

"But why is he a lovely girl now?" Brook asked silently.

"And such a young girl." Chopper added. "She doesn't look like Zoro at all."  
"I don't know!" He answered, almost yelling. He hated how they talked like he was not there. "But you have to believe me. I am Zoro." His voice was breaking. "Please."  
"That's it!" Nami exclaimed pointing at him like he was the culprit of an unsolved murder. "She can't be Zoro, he would never beg!"

Brook nodded in agreement. "It's hard to think of Zoro wearing a dress, especially in public, even if he were female."

"The newspaper talked about a lovely, young, silver-tongued lady. Quite the contrary to our tight-lipped, solitary swordsman." Robin assumed, caught in deep thoughts.

"But it's me!"

His voice was loud, desperate. Why did they not believe him?

"I can prove it!" He yelled again, while turning to each of their friends, searching for help. "I know exactly what I told the cook at the top of the tower."

And suddenly Sanji looked at him, his visible blue eye widened in shock but then he nodded. But now he did not look as healthy and well as he had only minutes ago. He was pale with dark circles under his eyes. He looked worn out but determined.

"You don't need to. I believe you."

Those words calmed his hard beating heart. At least the cook trusted him, the others would follow soon. Soon it was all alright. But why did his voice sound so cold.

"But even if she's Zoro, that doesn't change a thing, right?" Usopps words were unexpected. "Even if she's Zoro and he didn't die, do we still need him?"  
Zoro could not breathe.

"Especially now, as a weak girl?"

What was going on?

"Actually you're right. In this condition he's not of much use."

"I wouldn't want to share the girls' room with him."  
"Could he even fight?"

"Well, I don't know if I can take her serious as a swordsmaster."

"I can't take him serious at all. And he killed my lighter."

"And what about those articles?"

"We don't need another sister to worry about."  
"And she ain't really pretty."

"Besides we wanted to remodel the lookout. The concept is already done."

Frozen he watched his friends talking loudly.

They spoke about him, like he was a burden to them, some evil they did not really miss. Like his death was nothing for them to mourn over. Like he had been nothing more but a useful tool with no further need.

Only Luffy was not talking with them, but staring at the flames, the hat deep into his face. He was Zoro's last chance.

"Luffy." His voice broke again. He had never thought it would be this way, he would feel this way, be this helpless.

"I… please believe me. I'm Zoro."

The other voices died out and Luffy slowly folded his arms.

"It's not like I wouldn't believe you." He said calm but cold. "Actually I do believe you, Zoro."

Slowly he looked at him. "But Usopp is right." His eyes were like ice. "It doesn't matter."

"What? What do you mean?" Panic filled him.

But Luffy simply looked at him.

"Don't get me wrong, Zoro. I'm glad you're alive. It would haunt me forever if you had died because of me." He shrugged his shoulders.

"But I have no longer any need for you. Especially if you're some weak, little girl. You're useless now."

It felt like his intestines were ripped out. Inner pain overwhelmed him.

"But… but … you're my captain!" His mind was fizzy, it hurt.

"No, you're no longer part of my crew!"  
With those words Luffy turned away and walked down the hallway, followed by the other crewmembers.

"NO! Wait!"

Helpless he ran after them, down the corridor, which seemed to stretch endlessly. But no matter how fast he ran, the distance grew between them.

Their words full of disdain and hatred filled the air, while his heart was beating desperately and his body burned from the inside.

At last his legs gave in and he fell down.

He could not stop the tears, while the feeling of something eating him from inside grew. Screaming he threw his fists again the hard floor, again and again.

A big shadow hovered above him and Hawk Eyes voice greeted him like the dark voice of doom, far away and bottomless.

"Now, Roronoa Zoro, now you are all alone. Hated by society, left behind by your friends. Your life lost its value. But I will not kill you. No, you do not deserve this kind of mercy. From now on you will live every day in pain and wishing you had never been born. You have never been worthy."

He opened his eyes.

His heart was raging, he was gasping for air.

In panic he lashed out, freeing from chains holding him.

He fell, hitting the ground.

He did not move but lay there. His body was still burning and tears streamed down his cheeks. He was still not able to breathe.

Desperate he burried his hands in his shoulders a screamed.

He was alone. He had lost all of them.

No, he had not simply lost them, they had left him.

He never wanted to be weak, but they had become important to him and now they left him behind.

He could never bear this cruelty. Why didn't he die?

He had no idea where he was, but suddenly he heard doors clashing open, loud steps and worried voices.

Foreign hands shook him, but he did not want to anymore, he could not go on anymore.

There was no reason left for him to fight, no reason left to live.

"Zoro!"

The sound of his name. Whoever called him had already left him.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Why do you leave me behind?"  
His voice broke and he cried.

"Don't go. Don't let me alone!"

Strong arms caressed him, held him against a warm body. "You are not alone."

A big hand stroke his head softly.

"I am here. I take care of you."  
Desperate he dug his fingers into the stranger's shirt and cried, while the hand in his hair kept the steady rhythm, the other hand in his back holding him. He could feel the stranger's heart beat, how it calmed him.

"You are alright." Softly those words whispered. "It was nothing more than a dream, Roronoa. Nobody left you behind."

Slowly he realized, what that meant.

Slowly he understood.

Slowly he awoke.

It had been a dream, not reality.

He was no outcast.

But why did his body hurt? Why was he in pain?

He lifted his head and looked into golden yellow eyes.

Hawk Eyes.

"What happened?" He asked helpless.

The Shichibukai kept stroking his hair.

"I do not know. I heard you scream. I assume a nightmare, but it is still the middle of the night."

Just now he realized where he was.

He was in the guest room of the Dracule Mansion, tangled in blankets, it was dark around him. Only the full moon barely lightened the room, shadows wandering over the floor.

"What about Luffy?"

The Shichibukai let go of him to lean back but kept his hand in Zoro's hair.  
"Probably still sailing towards Sarue, arriving within twenty days."  
It had been a dream.

Nothing more than a horrible, cruel dream.

Slowly he was able to breathe again.

He was alright.

"Better?" Hawk Eyes asked, looking serious.

He nodded, rubbing the tears from his face.

Ashamed over his behavior and his hear was still beating wildly.

The older one stood up and pulled him along.

"You should try to catch some sleep. Tomorrow will be a tough day."

He nodded again, not able to look at the other one. His legs were shaking, he had to sit down on his bed. The fear was still surrounding him.

Suddenly the Shichibukai kneeled down in front of him, looking up.

His hawk eyes shimmered with moonlight and his striking features seemed softer than usual.

"Listen, Roronoa. It was only a dream."

Of course. Only a dream. No reality. He knew that, it was obvious and the other one made a fool of himself for saying it with those soft words.

But still, still his fear had grown, a seed had been planted.

Maybe his dream had been exaggerated, maybe it would not be like this, but maybe they would deny him. Maybe his friends would not accept him the way he was now. Maybe the only people ever appreciating him would turn away.

And maybe it would not be as obvious as in his dream. But how could he stay friends with for example Sanji, when that idiot was staring at his boobs during each little sparring? Maybe he would not fight him at all anymore, because he was a woman now. Was he still able to fight at the front next not Luffy and Sanji? Was he still able to be the protector of the crew?

Even if the others would accept him the way he was now, was he able to accept that he was not that person anymore, he became for his crew?

Was he able to stand back and be protected by someone else, Brook maybe?

Was he able to be with them without being mad every day, mad because they were still who they were while he had changed?

Was he able to return to them even if they would receive him with open arms?

Would his pride allow him to be part of this crew, without being Roronoa Zoro?

Suddenly two hands framed his face.

Calm the Shichibukai looked at him.

"Stop thinking so much. Those fears are not real. They only show you what is important to you and that you are not ready to give it up."  
Mihawk smiled, something unusual to happen.

"Your friends will wait for you. No matter, how long you might need to return to your true self. And until then…" The Shichibukai stood up, still holding his face. "You have people here, caring for you."

His words were warm and for a moment Zoro felt safe. It was the first time since he had left his crew that he felt secure and safe.

The Shichibukai leaned forward, placing his forehead against Zoros, being unbelievable close to him.

"No matter what happens, Roronoa." His voice was serious, doubtless. "You can always return to Sasaki, not matter if you are Loreen or Zoro."  
He let go of him and walked to the door.

"Sleep for now." The voice of the Shichibukai returned to the harsh commanding one. "It would be bad if you could not concentrate during training tomorrow."

Silently the door was closed.

Only a dream…

-Mihawk-

Breathing heavily he leaned against the wall.

What had he taken into this house?

He could not remember anything upsetting him as much as this girl, crying and screaming on the ground, like the emotional pain was becoming physical as well.

He had never thought that one day screams like this would haunt him again.

He had hoped, that he would never again be touched by others torment but yet he was standing here in the middle of the night, trying to calm his racing heartbeat.

He remembered that moment of horror chasing him out of dreamland, when his guest's voice had torn him apart in agony. It remembered him of that night so many years ago, when he had been a little boy, when fear had told him that something horrible had happened.

Then he found that child down at the ground, unreachable for Mihawk's words, still caught in nightmares. He did not want to be moved by this moment, but actually this picture was already burned into his memories.

The other one's tears of fear, of desperation hat deeply unsettled him.

Something within him did not want to see the other one suffering. Something within him had realized that there was something even he was not able to protect the other one from, but he would never accept that.  
"Sire?"  
Exhausted but wide awake he turned his head.

In the middle of the dark hallway the housekeeper stood. The tall woman wore a long dark nightgown and her black hair fell loosely over her shoulders. Her round, motherly features seemed strong and striking by the shadows of the darkness.

In one hand she held a long pistol, in the other one her gladius. Together with her wild hair and her determined look she was less the good-natured former nanny and more the redoubtable amazon. Dangerous and desirable at the same time.

For half a second Mihawk had been sure, she had been his sister, down the hallway, ready for a fight. Adrenalin and tired eyes were making fun of him.

"Did something happen?"  
He shook his head.

"Nothing, just a dream."  
Tension left the housekeeper's body and suddenly she was the older, motherly nanny again, the weapons totally out of place.

"Is she alright?"

She sounded like a worried mother, but her eyes stayed stern, searching for little hints and answers because she knew he would not solve any of her unasked questions.

Slowly he nodded, noting her view.

"I think so. I was already expecting this to happen. You should head back to bed now."

While he was talking the housekeeper lifted her dress slightly to hide her gun in her garter. He turned away to give her some privacy.

"And what if it happens again?"

He sighed. "Go to bed, Kanan. I have a lot of work left to do and the dawn is already near, so I will stay up and keep an eye on our guest."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Somehow I doubt that your words were really able to comfort her."

"This neither the right time nor the right place for this conversation." He replied grumpy and walked towards his bureau.

"It never is, is it?" She answered just as grumpy.

But when he looked at her she just shrugged her shoulders and left.

He sighed for another time, opened the door, and went inside. Without the moon shining into his office, it was even darker than the hallway and the guest room.

But his eyes had no problems adjusting to it and this room was familiar enough for him to move in the darkness. He sat down at his armchair, watching the forest move in the wind.

He was mad and worried. Emotions he never wanted to feel, never should feel. Especially not because of some annoying disciple.

His left hand opened the secret drawer of his desk and he pulled out one square-cut bottle filled with clear fluid.

Tonight ne needed something stronger than wine.

-Zoro-

His throat hurt, his eyes burned and every movement felt painful.

Tired he rolled out of bed.

He could not remember falling asleep again or dreaming anything else, but he was still exhausted.

Clumsy he got up and dragged himself into the bathroom, still haunted by his dream.

But even though he tried his best to ignore those horrible thoughts, it was impossible for him to forget that last night he had been crying, hugged by the world's best swordsman. Again!

Talking about pride…

Tired he buried his face under the cold stream of water at the sink, trying to wake his body up.

He held his stomach, which felt like it got hit by some strong punches. Or like the cook went all out on him and beat him up, which would never happen, just for the record.

It had to be his mind projecting his emotions and pain into his body.

His reflection looked at him cranky and for the first time he actually had the feeling to look at himself. Sad irony.

While he tried to sit as comfy as possible on his favorite thrown he could hear someone entering the guest room.

"Hey, sweetie, Can I come in?" The housekeeper asked, already walking in. "Are you alright, honey?"

"Sure." He answered, but looked down surprised.

 _Blood_

He must have hurt himself, which was why he was in pain. Maybe internal bleeding. Chopper had often told him that excessive alcohol mixed with extreme training could be dangerous for the gut, especially for such a weak body like this.

In this moment Kanan simply entered the bathroom while he was sitting half-naked at the toilette.

"You look pale." She said caring, he blushed deeply. "Are you alright."  
"Sure." He mumbled, trying to hide the evidence.  
"Oh sweetie," She laughed softly. "Nothing to be ashamed of. This is something totally normal."

He looked up surprised.

"Is this your first time?"  
"What?"  
What was she talking about? Had she seen Mihawk leaving his room in the middle of the night? What was she making out?

"Well, Aunt Rosie's visit?"

"Who's Aunt Rosie?" He asked, flushing away the evidence and washing his hands.

The housekeeper laughed again.

"That's how we call a woman's menstrual period."  
He froze.

"What?"  
"Yes, I saw some blood on your blankets. This is normal, my child. You probably feel some stomach cramps as well."

Slowly he turned around.

"Are those your first monthlies?"

He could only nod.

"Oh, so you are a late bloomer. How old are you by the way, honey?"

"Twenty."  
"Seriously? Already so grown up? But this is nothing to worry about. Each body is unique. There is nothing wrong with Aunt Rosie waiting so long to visit you. That does not mean you are less of a woman. You simply took your time."  
He looked at her unimpressed. He did not really need any confirmation by that woman about his body. The only thing he knew for certain was that his body was everything else than normal.

"Do you know why the menstrual period is so important?" She continued. "You know, when a woman reaches a certain age…"  
"Yes!" He interrupted. "I mean, no. I really don't need to talk with you about that. I know about monthlies and I know all I need to know about sex, don't worry."

He blushed in an even deeper color, feeling the blood heating his cheeks.

He was not uneducated. Of course he knew those things over the female body, although he tried to not think about it. It was not one of his favorite topics and he could really do without talking about it.

"I know all the facts, so no trouble."

Kanan laughed again.

"Well, do you know the facts about using those little aids?"

Suddenly she pulled two boxes out of nothing and held them up.

"I…think so." He answered, not really convinced himself.

"Okay, Loreen. I leave you to it and take care of your bed."

He simply nodded and waited for her to leave.

She had spent more than ten minutes lecturing him about sanitary protection and had finally left so he could learn something practical experience.

Through the door Kanan kept talking. "I think you should skip dancing and training today."  
"What? Why?" He wanted to train, forget the dancing, but he really wanted to train!

"It's not like I'm sick, I'm only…" He was not even able to finish his sentence, without giving up his manhood.

"I know, sweetie, I know. But today will be exhausting for you. Maybe you should take it easy."

He wanted to reply something about her idiotic idea, but he could already hear a door fell close.

Now he was alone, all alone with this strange little thing in his hand.


	23. Chapter 20 - Book

Heyho,

so instead of studying I spend my time writing, but I hope you don't mind ;-)

Anana16: I'm really glad this little story could brighten your day. And yes, Zoro will suffer! That's always a given when I'm writing^^ But don't worry, Mihawk isn't off the hook either. Thank you so much for your sweet words.

BlueBoltKatana: Oh, I love your emotional adventure there, thank you very much^^ Well Mihawk is kind of old-school so I can promise you a lot of blushing but also some sweet moments ;-)

And thank you all for your comments, favoring and following.

Have fun

Sharry

* * *

Chapter 20 – Book

-Mihawk-

The first rays of sunlight heated his back while he was scanning some charts, which tried to explain why the islands were in need of a seatrain. Not that he really cared.

Right on time the housekeeper knocked against the door and entered. In one hand she was holding a tray with breakfast and in the other one the newspaper. Quickly he took his feet from the desk before she could scold him again.

This elderly woman right now had nothing in common with the wild amazon from last night.

"How is our guest?" He asked her without looking up, taking the tray and the newspaper.

"More or less alright." She answered and went around the desk to open the windows. "But I suggest taking a break today."

Surprised he looked at her, unconsciously opening the newspaper. "Why? Did something happen?"

"No, no." The older lady did not sound concerned. "Just a little visit from Aunt Rosie."

"Oh, okay." He blushed deeply. "If that's the matter… yes, I think you are right. Probably the best..."

"Calm down, Sire." She grinned softly. "This is something totally natural. She is not sick or anything."

"I know, I know." He answered a little bit too quickly.

"Good." She said offering him a cup of coffee. "So stop acting like she is."

Before he could answer she turned towards the desk and pulled out some little book buried under the tray. "What? A book? "

He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What about it?"

"Oh nothing." She answered swiftly. "I was just not aware that you do read books."

He only rolled his eyes at that comment. "Are you implying something?"

"Oh, not at all, Sire." She opened the book.

"You cannot read it."

"Why? Is it only for poorly mannered men?"

She seemed to be in a bad mood. He assumed she was mad at him, because he had been quicker than her last night, so she had been unable to find out what had happened to Roronoa.

"Please watch your sharp tongue while talking to me. It is annoying. But let me correct my words. Certainly you can try reading it, but you will fail because its language is extinct."

For another time he looked down at his newspaper.

"Uff, you sure are moody today, Sire." Kanan said and left with the book. "Both of us know that you love me because of my sharp tongue just like Loreen. But I understand that Aunt Rosie's visit throws you off." She closed the door behind her back.

A cold shiver went down his spine, but he shrugged it off and started reading his favorite lecture.

-Zoro-

Like winning a small battle he raised both hands to the sky, before hurrying over to the sink and washing his hands.

He had done it! He had mastered the true challenge of a woman.

Wait a second that sounded wrong. Really, really wrong.

Besides he did not do much more than putting some cotton someplace in his body he only had for few days.

This sounded disgusting.

Sighing he went back into his room. Sadly this was the last evidence that he was a true woman.

Of course he knew that he was one, he could tell the different between both genders, but up until now he had been sure that only his shell had changed. He had believed that under the layers of his skin he still would be a true man.

Another cramp greeted him out from his stomach.

He was scarred. He was a true woman, which meant… He did not want to finish that thought. He knew what that meant.

At least theoretically he was able to become pregnant.

Dammit!

With shaking hands he held his belly. This was real, this was reality.

Not only a damn dream.

He had to become a man again, better today than tomorrow!

Quickly he got dressed.

A simple black dress, nothing to mock about.

Barefooted he left his room and walked to the kitchen.

He was greeted by a great breakfast and the housekeeper, who was reading a book.

"What are you reading?" He asked and sat down, not wasting another second before eating, he was really hungry.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Just some book from the young Sire, but its language is dead already."

She held the book up and he almost choked on his food. It was the story about Hakuryuu, which he had told Mihawk all those nights ago.

"You know it?" Kanan's sharp view did not miss a thing. He simply nodded.

"Anyway…" She stood up and placed the book next to his plate, without asking any further. "The young lord seemed interested in it. I assume he regrets that he cannot read it."

For a moment they looked at each other and Zoro thought she was reading him like an open book.

"Okay my little one. My daughters will arrive any seconds for the first fitting. Eat up and meet me upstairs." She clapped her hands happily and walked off.

"Kanan."  
"Yes sweetie."  
He did not turn around but stared at the little book.

"Today you asked me how old I am. It's the first time you asked me something personal. You don't know who I am but still you're so kind to me. Why? Why don't you ask anything?"  
A soft laughter sounded from behind him.

"My lovely Loreen, what serious thoughts for this early time. Don't worry honey, I know exactly who you are. You are such a sweet child, of course I cannot help but chaperone you."

She left and he stayed behind with another heavy burden.

He could never tell her the truth without breaking her heart.

Half an hour later Zoro stood with outstretched arms in the middle of the large dressing room, wearing nothing more than underwear and high heels, while three women bustled around.

Kanan and her youngest daughter Koumyou Seira were comparing fabric samples with each other, discussing in loud voices.

The oldest daughter measured Zoro meanwhile. Her relaxed, chocolate-brown eyes and her soft smile never losing their calm. She seemed so different to those other two women of her family, always behaving with integrity and discretion, but aging with grace, her thin brown air framing her face like waves of an ocean.

Actually she seemed a little bit older than Kanan and apart from that they had nothing in common.

While her mother and sister were quarreling about little things, she continued working and never entered their small fights.

"Maybe you should ask Loreen which shade she prefers." Her soft voice and her thin brown hair made her seem so weak, but she smiled warmheartedly and lovely. She seemed so innocent and unremarkable Zoro had already forgotten her name, which was not much of a problem because everyone called her Mousy.

"Mousy is right, mother." The youngest daughter held up the catalogue with the samples. "So Loreen what do you think? Which color sample fits the one of the invitation best? The one on the upper left, right?" Now she held up the small invitation card, where a small sample of Zoro's dress-color was printed on.

"No no!" Kanan disagreed. "The one on the right is much better. What do you think, Loreen?"

Without moving, because Mousy was still taking his measurements, he stared at the catalogue.

"Honestly they all look the same to me." Two mouths fell open.

"Why don't you ask Mihawk what he prefers?"

"You don't get it!" The mayor's wife yelled and threw the catalogue after him, barely missing his shoulder.

"He must not know the color of your dress." Kanan agreed angered.

"No reason to throw books." Mousy replied in her calm voice without even looking up. "Or do you want to add more bruises?"  
Nobody said anything.

Zoro could not change it. This body was simply too fragile. Dancing and training had left blue spots everywhere at legs, hip and butt.

At night he had scratched his own shoulders bloody and his left wrist was swollen.

It was pathetic that little things like this hurt him.

"She is exactly like a porcelain doll." Mousy laughed softly, never stopping her work.

"Say Loreen, do you have any special wishes for you dress or the mask?" She asked him. "We might not look like it, but we are very skilled in tailoring and my aunt lives at the Sabaody Archipelago and can get all those exclusive fabrics only kings and queens wear."

For another moment all women stared at him.

"Like I said: I don't know anything about that stuff. It should be comfy and easy to move in. I don't care about the rest."

"No problem. I already have some great ideas." Kanan exclaimed happily and started drawing highly concentrated at some paper.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door, opening it a little.

"Do Not Enter!" Mss. Koumyou screamed immediately. "Show some decency, here stands an undressed lady."

An annoyed, dark sigh came from the other side of the door.

"This is still my house, Mss. Koumyou, I ask you to show some decency." Hawk Eyes answered cold. "I just wanted to inform you that I have to leave for Suzuno again. I will not return before nightfall I assume." For a moment he was quiet. "Oh and just for the record. This would not be my first time seeing my guest naked." He closed the door and left.

For another time Kanan and her youngest daughter stared at him with wide open mouth, while Mousy did not even look up.

"What?"  
"Loreen, what does he mean?"  
"Child, he's way to old you!"  
He could not stop their babbling, so he inhaled deeply. This was going to be a long day.

-Mihawk-

The sun was already setting when he finally returned. He was tired and highly irritated by this useless waste of time. It was in his disapproval that the Navy used his current presence to order him around whenever they like to.

Entering the house he noted the missing shoes as well as the missing coat at the hallway. This meant that Kanan's daughters had already left and she was probably working in the backyard, like often at dusk.

"So Roronoa. How was your ladies-day?" He asked in an evil voice and entered the living room.

Darkness greeted him.

His guest was not there.

He was probably already in bed, even though it was barely past dinner time.

Maybe Aunt Rosie's visit was tougher on his little tomboy than he had expected.

Still Mihawk could not stop himself from looking into kitchen, dining and finally the trainings room.

The pirate was not around.

Somewhat disappointed he went upstairs.

It was not like he had expected that the other one would wait for him to return, but he would have enjoyed having at least one decent conversation today.

Some luxury he had gotten used to too quick during the last days.

Silently he knocked against the guest room's door, but heard no answer. Carefully he opened a door, but the bed was untouched and the room empty in the dying light of the day.

Where was his tomboy?

Mihawk knew that the pirate would not walk into the locked rooms of his parents or his sister without asking. There was also no reason for him to walk into the staff rooms.

His mother's dressing room was locked; the first fitting was definitely over.

He even looked into his own private rooms, but only coldness greeted him.

Did Roronoa leave the mansion on his own?

Maybe he should ask Kanan.

He made his way back towards the stairs, but paused as he reached the guest room.

Silently from the other side of the hallway, from his office, soft music played.

Cautious he opened the door to his bureau and went in.

Except for the little lamp at his desk the room was dark. An ancient record placer played gentle music. Mihawk could not recall the last time he had used it, if he had ever used it, that he actually had one.

The glass-door leading to the balcony was open and a soft breeze welcomed him.

On the other side of the wall of glass multiple candles and some lanterns offered warm light.

Slowly he crossed the room and entered the door frame.

Outside was the pirate, sitting at one of the two chairs. The open hair hid his face, while he leaned over the small table. An almost untouched bottle of wine and a half-filled glass next to him.

Naked feet leaned on the other side of the table on the other chair. The pirate seemed to be writing, for the wine moved wearily with every small movement.

Roronoa had not noticed him yet, too deeply concentrated at his work.

And so he watched the girl in the candlelight, while the world around them turned darker with every heartbeat.

He never liked someone entering his office without asking. This room and his bedroom were his most private place. But for whatever reason, he did not mind it at all right now.

"How long will you keep starring?"

Oh, so the other one had noted his presence.

"Good evening to you as well." He greeted relaxed.

With calm movements he took his beloved Black Sword of his back and leaned it against his bureau chair, before walking outside and sitting down at the balustrade, because the green-haired one occupied both chairs.

"How was your day?"

Both, surprised and annoyed those green eyes looked up for a second before Roronoa bowed his head again and continued writing. Mihawk could see Kanan's pinkish hot-water bottle in his lap.

He watched the other one writing with one hand using his other right one to turn over the pages of a book, probably taking notes.

"What do you wanna hear?" Zoro's words were calm, not aggressive. "Kanan and her daughters are a pain in the ass and I can't believe we didn't train because… _of that_." He turned over another page. "So how was your day?" It was less honest interest and more of a polite set phrase, something most unusual for the pirate.

Mihawk watched his tomboy, who did not even look up during their conversation but continued writing.

"Boring." He answered plain. "I was told not to go traveling during the next weeks."

The boy in a girl's body looked up confused. Their eyes met.

"Why's that?" This was sincere curiosity, without false politeness.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I was not informed about the reasons. But I assume that all seven Shichibukais will assemble at Mariejois at some point and for that cause I shall stay close by."

For a moment the youngster stopped writing.

"Sounds serious." He mumbled, meeting his view without any problems. "Are we expecting a war?"

He could not hide a grin, leaning back and folding his arms. His disciple was not as stupid as he always tried to be.

He nodded. "I think so, indeed. Something is happening in this world, something the Navy tries to cover up. For that reason the newspaper is filled with articles about _Lady Loreen_ , weddings and coronations instead of pirates and outlaws."  
Roronoa nodded thoughtful. "As a distraction."  
For a second they looked at each other, agreeing that something great was about to shake the world, if all Shichibukais were called in.

"Do you already know when it will be?"

Mihawk shook his head.

"If that event was about to happen, I would have been summoned to Mariejois directly. And it will take time for the other Warlords to arrive, so I assume we still have some time left. As far as I know the already Pirate Empress needs several days for her journey from the Calm Belt to the Red Line. If she comes at all. She is a spoiled brat. The poor fellow who has to inform her."

"Wouldn't it be smarter to cry off the ball, if a war is about to happen?" The soft voice of the girl sounded serious and grown-up.

"No, the aristocrats would never allow that to happen. Besides we have to keep up the appearances, right? The folks would notice that something is wrong, if such an important social event was canceled. I am truly sorry, Roronoa. But we will be attending."  
Nodding approving, although a little bit blue, the younger one started writing again.

"You are left-handed?"

For another time his guest looked at him with this mixture of surprise and annoyance.

"Obviously."  
"What are you writing?"

Astonished he watched how his tomboy slammed the book shut in a weak attempt of hiding it.

"Nothing important."

But this had been his mistake, because now it was all too easy for him to see the back of the book, realizing which story it was.

Again he had to smirk.

"There is no need for you to take notes. After all you are the only one who has a use of these books. They are yours. You can take them along, when you return to your crew."

He was not certain if it was because of the candlelight, but Roronoa seemed to blush and looked away.

"Whatever." The boy mumbled ungrateful. "I'm not taking notes."

Doubting Mihawk reached for the pile of already written on papers and pulled them closer, before the greenhead was able to react.

"Don't! I'm not done yet!"

With big eyes he gazed over lines of simple, elegant letters. His tomboy was right, those were no notes. It was a story.

"You have a pretty handwriting." This was not what he wanted to say.

"Not really." The pirate answered and lifted his left hand to observe it closely. "I think it's because of those small hands. I'm also much slower than usually."

"So you plan to translate it? Is it easier to read for you?" He asked what he actually wanted to.

"No, I just thought it's faster than teaching you how to read it."

Surprised he stared at the other one, who still gazed concentrated at his hand to avoid his eyes.

"Kanan told me that you wanted to read those books and after all I couldn't do much today…"

Roronoa did not finish his sentence, but Mihawk could not do anything else than staring at him.

He did not expect that.

"Besides I couldn't relax enough to mediate. Stupid cramps."

The Shichibukai laughed softly. "Not much of a loss. You know I am not found of this training method." But his thoughts were somewhere else.

"Thanks." He almost whispered softly but truly honest.

He was deeply grateful. He would have never asked the other one, his pride would never allow him to do so. He would also never admit, but since he had heard about those 13 paths of the sword he really wanted to read those books.

Any true swordsman would love to learn about those beginnings. But he would have never admitted it. Would have never allowed himself to accept this weakness.

And now he was holding the first pages of this work in his hands.

"I'm not far yet." Roronoa whispered almost unheard, not reacting to his words. "But I'm sure I'm able to finish the first book before I leave."

The unknown feeling of true happiness suddenly deceased when he remembered that the other one would leave him soon.

How could he get attached so fast?

What had he taken into this house?

The greenhead continued writing meanwhile and so Mihawk started reading.

"I have to thank you as well." His guest's voice sounded more like an insult, but he had gotten used to this, without feeling bothered.

"Of course you do. But what do you mean exactly?"

His tomboy rolled his eyes without looking up.

"I mean…thanks for…tonight." He answered even lower than before.

Mihawk blushed and laughed softly.

"You should pay more attention to your choice of words if Kanan is around. I never want to talk about contraception with her again."

Roronoa laughed as well.

"No kidding. Because of you I had this conversation with her and her daughter today." For another time their eyes met.

"But that's not what I'm talking about. Thanks for not asking about what happened."  
The older one put his papers down. For a moment he felt that unbearable tension again, this dangerous unknown tension. But then he caught himself, crossing his legs and looking back at the lines in front of him.

"It was not because of compassion or something like that, Roronoa." He could feel the other one's view on him. "It was more than obvious what you were dreaming about. Besides I was already expecting your next emotional breakdown."

"Excuse me?!"

Oh, he loved this highly irritated voice of his tomboy.

"Calm down, little frog." He replied and stood up. As he reached for the other chair the little boy pulled his feet back so he could sit down across from him.

"According to your current situation it was highly possible that you would have a nightmare sooner or later. Women tend to sleep bad, especially during their menstrual period and last night was full moon."  
"What the hell are you babbling about?"

For another time they looked at each other before the younger one looked away and continued writing.

"And of course there were only three things you could have dreamed about."  
"And how would you know?"

Mihawk shrugged his shoulders.

"Because there are exactly three things scaring you." He crossed his legs again.

"Number one would be Kanan dressing you in a pink dress. I thought about that at first after hearing you scream, but at the moment I saw you I knew, that was not it."

"And how?" The other one gnarled irritated.

"If this were the case you would have tried to rip off your clothes while dreaming."

Both of them blushed.

"So what's number two?" Roronoa asked quickly.

"A hopeless fight against me of course."

Shocked the other one stared at him.  
"But after hearing your words it was obvious that you were dreaming about your crew."

"Do you have too much free time in your life that you can brood about mine as well? I would never play chess with you." The pirate murmured unbelieving.

"Oh what a surprise, you know how to play chess?"

"I'm actually really good at it!" Roronoa boasted threatening.

"Anyway." He replied and took the greenhead's wine glass. "If it makes you feel any better, I can assure you that those fears of your dreams are without any reason. Brooding over such worries is nothing but a waste of time and only creates non-existing problems."

The boy did not answer while he emptied the glass in one go. It was good wine, but not the best one, not the one he would pick.

"The only thing you should worry about, leaving the little issue of the ball aside, is your task about becoming a man again."

The youngster turned away.

"I conclude that you have not reached anything yet?"

Zoro folded his arms.

"It's not easy, okay? It's not as simple as one of your stupid dance."

"Not that you are actually good in dancing."  
"You're not helping me at all, okay?"

"Both of us know, I could help you if you told me what the actual issue is."

Both of them leaned back with a soft grin.

"And both of us know that that will never happen."

But suddenly Roronoa's face became serious again.

"What's wrong, little frog?"  
"Don't call me that."

"But it fits you so well." He looked at him daring. "So?"

"Please."

Surprised his eyes widened.

"I know I have to pay more attention to my body, but please, can we train at least a little bit?"

Slowly he looked up at the sky.

"Are you sure, in your condition?"

"I'm not sick. It's just…." Every word was lower than the one before.

"Fine. We can, but do not tell Kanan."


	24. Chapter 21 - Ability

Hey,

this will be a very long chapter with a lot of things happening! So stay alert ;-P

Anana16: Not sure, if Zoro likes being called cute... but yeah you're right ^^

BlueBoltKatana: This is just the perfect description of their relationship (especially the "annoying brat"-part)

baronnis: Thank you, yes little Zoro is a little bit scared about it, I guess. But he has great help^^

Thank you guys for your comments and for favoring and following. It makes much more fun writing, knowing that there are people enjoying this story.

Have a great weekend

Sharry

* * *

Chapter 21 – Ability

-Mihawk-

"Do we need anything else?" He asked and gazed over the list in his hand.

"Don't think so." The soft voice behind him said. "We only need to pick up the order."

"What order?"

Roronoa showed up next to him and offered him a bag filled with vegetables, rolling his eyes.

"Did you forget? Those shoes for the ball."  
"Oh, you do not have them yet? We only a few days left."

"Exactly." The other one replied somewhat irritated and walked past him towards the exit.

Roronoa had changed, he had to admit it. Since his tomboy had arrived here at Sasaki he had started to mature, to grow, but it was even more than that. It was more than how he had gotten used to walk on high heels, how his body posture had changed. From arrogance to pride, from aggressive to self-confident. But mostly his behavior had changed. And that within this short time, it seemed like less than a day to Mihawk.

Curious he watched Lady Loreen in a light-blue dress with fitting necklace and bracelet walking through the market, greeting strangers in a friendly tune and smiling politely while buying everything Kanan asked them to.

Outside, surrounded by people Roronoa was less Zoro and more Loreen. The nice girl, loved by folks and innocence itself. Fragile and graceful like a delicate rose.

Mihawk could barely wait for them to enter the training room again, because he preferred the annoying swordsman over the cute girl. The one who always defied him and loved to do so.

He only needed few steps to reach the other one's side again, who just received a small, white shoebox.

"Hawky, Loreen!"

Surprised they turned around.

Rear Admiral Cho, dressed in navy coat and cap, which was barely able to tame his blonde curls, rushed towards them, grinning widely.

"Gee, I just heard about it." He laughed loudly, breathing heavily and stopped in front of them.

"What are you talking about?" Mihawk asked wary, while Jirou shook Roronoa's hand like it was a matter of life and death.

"About you two being invited to the ball. I'm so happy about it. Lirin cannot wait to meet you, Loreen."

"Jirou. It looks like you are in the middle of work. So what are you doing here?" The Shichibukai lacked every interest in polite Smalltalk.

"Subtle as always my dear Hawky." The Rear Admiral smirked.

"So?" He tilted his head and looked serious at his childhood friend.

"I just wanted to tell you the news I got about the strawhats."

Both, Roronoa and he froze for a heartbeat, although for different reasons.

"What do you mean?" The young pirate asked and pushed the shoebox in Mihawk's already filled arms, without taking his eyes away from the blonde.

But the marine did not seem to notice the sudden tension.

"They're making good progress, even better than expected. I guess they will reach Sarue one or two days earlier than we thought."

"You came all the way here for this?"

Mihawk wanted to fold his arms, but he carried too much stuff to move freely.

Jirou nodded: "And because it will be published tomorrow."  
"What?" The pirate asked curious.

But now the blonde only looked at the Shichibukai, even more serious than before.

"By now Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro's death is officially confirmed. Because he was neither seen on the pirate's ship nor at the Senichi-islands, even the scientists assume that actually his complete body was all burned. In tomorrow's newspaper his bounty will be repealed."  
"Oh, seriously?" The usually silver-tongued Shichibukai was out of words, while the boy at his side was strangely quiet.

"So for once your colleagues were actually diligent. So out of habit for state workers. What was the reason for it? Usually something like this takes more than a month."

Now Jirou folded his arms.

"You might be right about it. I guess the navy wants to close the case before the great ball, so no one talks about the G6 anymore."

He sighed. "And they really believe that will work if Hakkai himself shows up?"

Mihawk noted the silent pirate at his side.

"It is as it is. Jirou I apologize, but Loreen and I have to leave now or Kanan will be worried."

"Sure, worried about a Shichibukai." Roronoa commented in his usual dry voice.

After they bid the Rear Admiral goodbye they went back to the mansion, more quiet than usual.

Suddenly the silent pirate stopped as they reached the end of the marketplace.

"Is something wrong?"

But his little tomboy did not react; he stared at some small booth only a few steps away. For a moment he observed the other one.

"Is there something you would like to buy?"

Like being caught red-handed the greenhead shook hastily his head.

"It's nothing."  
"Come on, little frog. If you want something, tell me."  
But Roronoa only shook his head again.

"Even if, I don't have any money to buy anything."

"Seriously?" he asked. "How much do you think the jewelry you are wearing right now is worth? Money has never been of any importance to my family."

"Are you listening to yourself when you're talking? That's disgusting! Besides I said I got no money, I don't care how much you have."

"Just stay silent and be grateful. I am trying to be nice right now. So please stop fighting a useless battle and pick what you want! Of course I pay for everything you wear, eat or want. Has Kanan failed to tell you the rules of our household?"

Enraged those green eyes stared at him. For a moment he expected Roronoa to explode in fire.

"Have I failed to tell you that you're the most arrogant asshole I've ever met?" He gnarled, already accepting his defeat and following the grinning Mihawk to the small booth.

"This one." The pirate mumbled after less than a second.

"Are you sure? There are so many and you want such a simple…"

"No, it's perfect."

He nodded and turned to the salesman.

"You heard my companion. Please wrap it up."

The young man nodded surprised but polite.

Only seconds later they went their way and the pirate carried a tiny bag.

"So?" He asked. "For what do you need a…"

"It's not for me." The younger one interrupted him dead serious. "It's nothing more than a dept I need to pay."

"I see." He needed no further question, he could put two and two together.

Slowly they walked through the forest, enjoying the first days of summer heat, actually the only good thing of the day.

Kanan had asked them to do her grocery shopping because she met her sister at the Sabaody Archipelago to buy all the things she needed for Zoro's dress.

After they had spent the early morning training as hard as ever the little break had been welcomed. Especially because the training had not been nearly as effective as he had hoped. Meeting the Rear Admiral had been the sad climax of a wasted afternoon.

But the new information got Mihawk thinking.

Of course he was glad that Jirou told him any important news without asking any questions, but he would have preferred to hear this without being accompanied by his guest.

He shook his head.

Nonsense! By tomorrow Roronoa would have read it in the newspaper, because he actually started reading it.

"So?" He tried again to begin a conversation but was not certain how to precede and fell silent.

"So what?" Roronoa asked without looking at him and striking away his long hair. He looked completely serious now and was the total opposite to the always friendly smiling and a little bit naïve Loreen. Roronoa seemed to be a little bit too serious always, a little bit too grown up. Strangers would doubt that he was capable of grinning, not even talking about laughing. This Roronoa was calm and thoughtful. This was a mature, experienced Roronoa. But sometimes in between, this younger, naïve, emotional Roronoa showed up, acting hasty, being loud, still a boy.

It was more than interesting to watch this child grow up.

"So what?" Just said child repeated ill-humored.

"How are you feeling about it?"

Now the childish eyes looked at him, but those were not the eyes of a young girl, but of an assassin, cold and unpredictable.

"I could ask you _about what?_ But I know exactly that you won't stop until I tell you that I'm irritated but I cannot change it. As soon as I'm back with the others it's only a matter of time until I'll get a bounty again. And if I'm able to switch back to my old body I'm pretty sure they will raise it even higher and then they will regret that they ever repealed it."  
He watched the other one talk, his reaction a perfect example of his development. At the beginning he had been objective, putting the facts together, but at the end his childish pride took the better of him, showing off too much arrogance and blind ambition.

"And now I'm waiting for you to tell me how ignorant my words are." The pirate sighed. "Seriously, if you want to scold me you should at least not miss your entry. Next time I'm not that considerate."

Obviously Roronoa's visit of Aunt Rosie was not over yet or the repeal of his bounty was harder on him than he would admit.

"Are you even aware what the repeal of you bounty and your official death could mean for you?"

The greenhead looked straight ahead. "Of course."  
"And yet you still…"  
"Not discussing that with you!" The younger one hissed with gritted teeth.

"I just want to make sure, you are aware…"

"I know what it means! Thank you very much!" The fragile voice became harsh and loud. They had almost reached the mansion. The other one marched on.

"We don't need to talk about that, Dracule. It's nothing I have to decide."

"Roronoa!"

Apparently seething with rage the girl turned towards him. He did not expect the other one to be so furious. He had hoped for a calm and matured conversation partner. But once again he had to realize that he was not able of assessing the other one, especially not his female side.

"Listen up!" The young woman gnarled. "Long ago I decided to become an outlaw. I know you think I did it because of some childish whim, but don't you worry. I actually do know what I'm doing."

Roronoa inhaled deeply.

"I know this could be my free ticket for legality and I know that regarding my current body it's not the worst thing to think about. Of course a legal life is much safer. But I'm not you!"

He did not expect that.

"I'm not taking the easy route! I think you chose that way because you would never do something irrational. So I see why you think I rushed on my decision. You think I'm stupid and this here is madness."

The child looked rather serious now than furious. "But for me it would be irrational to not return to Luffy and the others, to not become a pirate again."

This conversation included way too many emotions in his opinion.

"Luffy and the strawhats are the only way there is for me. Only with them I can truly be _me_. That's why I want to be a pirate. That's why I need to return. Not for you or anyone else, just for myself and to reach my dream."

The boy looked at him like his words had dried out, mouth still open, eyes wide. There was so much he had said and so much more Mihawk wanted to say.

He shook his head and looked up at the sky, a small smile on his lips.

"My, what a speech. Had not been expecting that." He finally admitted. "All I wanted to know was if you were aware that you could lead a legal life if you wanted to." Slowly he looked down, watching the other one blush. "I never thought you would justify your whole life. It is kind of cute that you are still seeking my appreciation."

Mad Roronoa bit his lip, but Mihawk could not hinder to laugh. Grinning he walked past the other one and opened the front door, using his left hand to strike through the grass green hair.

"This behavior is not necessary, Roronoa. I understand your motives and even if not, I am in no position to judge you."  
The other one slapped his hand away and followed him inside.

"Besides you are right."

Daring eyes followed him.

"Who would be better to achieves one's dream, than a pirate, free from law and order?" He laughed for another time. "Stop staring at me like a lamb at his butcher, little frog. Come inside, today I really want to push your limits."

-Zorro-

The Shichibukai had not exaggerated.

Breathing heavily he was more kneeling than standing, trying to listen to the other one's explanations. But the blood in his veins was too loud and he had a hard time understanding the other man. But despite his burning limbs, despite the hurting muscles, despite all the pain he was grinning like a fool.

This was so much better than dancing!

Right now the older one criticized his saggy body posture grumpily, before continuing his debauched narration. Zoro had stopped following his monologue long ago.

Wearisome he went back into fighting position, but he had no idea what the other one was babbling about.

"Understood so far?" His teacher gnarled and looked down at him serious. Although he had no idea at all he nodded and continued the exercise.

"I don't get it." Confused he looked at Hawk Eyes, who was staring at him headshaking, after watching him silently for a few minutes.

"What's wrong this time?" Slowly he moved his sword down. If the older one was talking like that something was certainly wrong. Up until now Dracule usually only raised his voice to criticize him in a constructive way, never taking private disputes into training, but this seemed to change right now.

The Shichibukai sighed.

"I simply do not understand how you are able to execute my instructions without even listening to my words. And at the same time I have never seen such a failure when it comes to dancing."

"Are you serious right now?" He stared back at the other one.

"It's the first time we can actually train without Kanan barging in every second and now you're talking about dancing? I don't care if I can dance or not, this here is important. As long as I don't break any feet, which won't happen with this featherweight, it will be enough."

Angrily he lifted Josei up again and turned his back towards the Shichibukai.

The older one huffed snotty and dark steps hovered through the room.

"Tze, and this is the exact reason why you will never become a true swordsmaster."  
Zoro froze, those words hit him deeply.

"What do you mean?" He asked without turning around. Hawk Eye sighed, Zoro could feel his body directly behind him.

"Once again, Roronoa. You will fail if you only stare at the path right in front of you without taking a glance to the left or the right."

"What the…?"

A long arm from behind took his sword and even though he did not like it, he let go.

"If you were a little bit more wary you would have noticed, that the art of the sword and your detested dancing have a lot in common."  
Surprised he turned around, shocked how close the other one was. An unknown scent filled his nose. He tried to back off, but Mihawk's hand in his back was still holding Josei, blocking his way. Straining his neck he looked all the way up.

"Excuse me?! Has Kanan ordered you to say that?"

The Shichibukai laughed shortly and turned around to put the sword aside.

"No one orders me anything." He warned. "Besides I doubt that she would agree."

The Shichibukai turned back towards him, now with a little bit more distance between them, but not much.

"You missed every single word I said when I explained the greatest mistake of your fighting style, right?"

Zoro wanted to reply but he could not deny it. Actually he was already trying to remember what the Shichibukai had told him, but not one word got stuck. He could not even tell if the other one was making fun of him or if he did actually tell him about his biggest failure.

The black haired one backed off a little and destroyed his neat hairstyle with agitated fingers.

"I really need to come up with a new strategy." He murmured more to himself than to Zoro. Suddenly those yellow eyes stared him down and the other one came closer again.

"Listen to me, Roronoa!" This was no request. Mihawk put two fingers against his chin, like he was caught in deep thoughts. "Okay, how can I explain it so that even you can understand it?" His voice was too serious for Zoro to react about that little sidekick.

After another second the other one nodded lightly.

"Yes, this should work without getting you killed." He had no idea what the other one meant with that. "Fine, listen."  
Zoro straightened up, ignoring his tired bones.

"No matter if dancing or fighting with swords, the whole moment is about two people being as close with each other as only intimates are. It is more than seeing the other one moving, more than listening to their breath, even more than feeling their touch. It is not about taught techniques or learned dancing steps. The only thing that matters is what happens between those people in less than a heartbeat. Do you understand?"  
He had no time to answer.

"Come here."  
Mihawk took Zoro's hand in his own, placing the other one at his hip - actually half a hand higher - and brought him into dancing position.

"What's going on, Hawk Eyes?" Confused he stared up at the other one.

This was no swords training anymore!

"I thought we agreed on Mihawk." The other one replied with a raised eyebrow.

Then he grabbed his hand stronger and pulled Zoro against his chest.

"Do you understand, Roronoa?" He continued calm. "This closeness, just like the one between two fighters, cannot be compared to anything else. And if you are waiting with your reaction until I move…" Suddenly Zoro lost his stand and was almost falling, but the older one held him tight. "…It will be too late."

Easily the Shichibukai brought him back on his own feet.

"One step back." The older one ordered him cold and Zoro went backwards, moving to the very first dance steps he had learned days and days ago.

Mihawk nodded. "However if you already know what I am going to do, it is easy for you to react even before I act."

In slow movements they followed the silent beat of the dance.

"So what do you wanna say?" Zoro murmured, not really happy about this unusual teaching method. "Shall I always ask my opponent to tell me in detail what they're about to do? Great idea." Hastily he brought the topic back to fighting and away from dancing.

The older one sighed silently.

"Another comparison is needed, I see."

"What?"

"Well, if you are fighting with the cook of your crew you are on a par, right? No one of you is in the position to launch a final blow."

This question surprised Zoro. Following the other one's step he thought about it.

"I think it's because our different strengths and weaknesses make us almost even."

He paid extra attention to the _almost_!

"But still the blonde is not able to land a kick on you, even so he is much faster than you are, why?"

"Oh, because I know his attacks. I know his fighting style."

Satisfied the other one nodded.

"Exactly, that is what this is all about."

Zoro did still not understand one word.

"Roronoa, every human learns by repeating. People, who know each other very well, can predict what the other one is thinking and have other possibilities to react to it than a stranger. During your previous fights you always took your time to understand your enemy's strategy and fighting style. But as Loreen you do not have that much time."

He actually could follow so far.

"So now imagine you would know exactly what the other one was about to do before even themselves are thinking about it, before they could even picture your fighting techniques." Mihawk grinned evil.

"The fight would be decided in less than a second." Zoro whispered in awe. Was the Shichibukai capable of doing this? Was something like this even possible? To know another person's thoughts, before they did? Did such an ability exist?

"But how?"

The other one smiled softer now.

"You are already doing it." And then he turned him out and pulled him back on his arms.

Confused he looked up.

"Sometimes, when you are not thinking, you happen to do it without realizing it. Just like now. I have never shown you those steps but you are still able to dance them, because you are not thinking about it. You are doing it instinctively."

Stunned Zoro stared at his own feet.

Right at that moment he stumbled and fell in the other one's arms.

"And here comes your problem." The other one sighed, meeting his eyes. "Talent and instinct only get you that far. If you want to go further you need to train so that you can use this ability con…"  
"Oh, here you are. Already hardworking as I see."

Suddenly the intense silence was ripped apart by the housekeeper's loud voice, who rushed in.

"Perfect timing, so we can get down to business…" She laughed, apparently unaware about what she had just broken.

"Faster! Faster! Faster!"

He had difficulties to keep breathing.

"Again! Again! Ag…"  
"STOP!"

He freed himself from his teacher and fell on his knees.

"But…"  
"Stop it! I'm about to throw up!"  
His stomach was growling dangerously and he felt really sick. The world around him was still spinning and he was very grateful for the cold floor under his sweaty fingers.

He had been so excited about another training session. Another merciless session with the Shichibukai asking for sweat and blood. But in the middle of it the Shichibukai had decided to teach him dancing, for whatever reason. And then Kanan had shown up and picked up the reigns. For the last two hours they were doing nothing else than dancing.

He could have accepted that, never losing hope for another training session, but during the last thirty minutes the housekeeper had told the Shichibukai to swing him around in circles, faster and faster, turning him in and out, turning with him, turning without him, all in all too much turning.

He could endure hell, but this was too much. Besides, he silently had to admit that his body was reaching its limits.

"Loreen, stop making a fuss." The older lady commented disappointment, hands at her hips.

He would have loved to jump at her face and telling her otherwise, but he could not trust his stomach so he only shook his head.

The Shichibukai at his side laughed softly, like usually when Zoro got scolded.

"But it was better than expected, our guest is slowly improving." He said surprisingly kind and a little bit snotty as well. But his strong glance was unreadable for Zoro as the other one looked at the housekeeper, who met his view, rolling her eyes before waving her hand dismissively. Zoro had the strange feeling like they were talking about him without even using words.

"Oh come on!" Her voice was more than derogative when she finally continued the acoustic conversation.

"Well, what else do you expect, Kanan? Our guest has learned almost every dance in such a short period o…"

"But this _short period_ as you put it." Kanan quoted his words. "Was much longer than needed and only because someone knows some steps does not mean they can actually dance."

Desperate the older woman looked down at Zoro.

"Child, I know that you are not that fast on the uptake."

He could not believe what she was saying; Kanan would never insult him, would she? After all she was totally different from the annoying swordsmaster or the even more irritating navigator of his crew.

"I mean, I can see how much patience it takes the young Sire to train you."

He really hoped he was misunderstanding her, because actually he was the one who had to survive the other one's moods.

"Simple theory might be enough for some swords fighting."  
Slowly he grew angry. It felt like she was simply throwing words to irritate him.

"But if you really want to dance, you need to feel it. You need to put all your heart and passion into it. It is so much more than some senseless fidgeting with a sword."

"Excuse me?" He stood up. It was one thing to insult him. It was a bad thing to insult his friends – except for the cook, that was usually reasonable – but it was unforgivable to claim that the art of the sword needed no passion.

"Now you know what I always have to work with." Mihawk commented, but it was not clear if he was talking to Zoro or to Kanan.

But the housekeeper was simply glancing at the greenhead, an unknown expressionless look on her face.

"Loreen, really. Is it that difficult for you to care for something else than men and clothing?"

He forgot to breathe for a moment, while the Shichibukai burst out in laughter, holding his stomach. What the hell was she talking about?

"You're not serious, are you?" He asked dangerously and made a step towards her. "I misunderstood you, right?" He gnarled.

But suddenly Kanan turned towards the other man.

"I have to apologize, Sire. You have been right. She is really not as smart as I had hoped. It takes her very long to understand situations and circumstances."  
"Of course. Exactly what I told you the very first day. Quite a challenge for your patience, I can promise."  
"Shut up! I'm still here!"

Angered he stood between them, once again having the weird feeling like he was excluded from some part of a silent conversation.

"Number one: I don't care for clothes! Not even talking about men. Second: How dare you to call the art of the sword senseless fidgeting! And third: Do you really believe I…"

"Oh, she really tries to copy you Sire."  
"Indeed, but my, what a bad imitation." The Shichibukai laughed again.

"Enough!"

Slowly he was getting furious.

"Stop making fun of me! I'm some damn good swordfighter and I put all my heart into that. The reason I'm not good in dancing is because I don't _fucking_ care, got it?!"

Mihawk's laughter faded, but his smirk never left its place. His eyes looked somewhat superior, like he had just won a game although they were still in the middle of playing chess. Zoro did not like that look.

Kanan on the other hand looked like he had just slapped her in the face.

With slow steps she walked towards him and he had to admit that, for whatever reason, he felt scared. She seemed more dangerous than the Shichibukai behind her.

Her dark eyes were serious and cold. With slow hands she opened her hair, which framed her face in wild curls. The motherly features switched to the ones of a hunter, licking her lips like she was staring at her next prey.

"I believe that I am a generous person." She whispered. But her voice was shivering with each step.

"I accept another person's opinion."

She paused in front of him. "I understand that people sometimes have to break the law in order to do something good." Her fists were shaking slightly. "I forgive mislead children if they do a mistake." She was almost crying in her anger. "But never ever I will allow a Dracule to use such inappropriate diction!"

"Uhm, I'm no Dracule."  
" **That's not the point!** "

Out of nowhere she pulled a shortsword and launched for him.

"What the hell?!" Zoro gasped and could barely dodge her attack.

"I will teach you some manners, young lady!"  
She chased after him.

"A young lady not being able to control her gab." Only by a hair she missed him. "A young lady preferring brutal fighting over high-class dancing." Madly she cornered him. "I swore myself to raise all children of this household to honorable, respectable adults. And if I can only reach you with my sword, so be it!"

"Wait a second!" Appeasing he raised his hands. "What's gotten into you? I don't want to fight you."  
"Too late!"

With unexpected speed she threw her sword toward him, almost stabbing him, but he used her big movement to escape under her arm.

He was totally confused.

"I will scold you know for you unacceptable use of language, Loreen and after that I will awaken your passion for dancing!" The housekeeper barked at him, turning around.  
"Are you listening to yourself? You're talking nonsense!"

Almost desperate he turned towards the Shichibukai.

"Say something. She's totally insane!"

But Mihawk only offered him his sword.

"Do you really think I would go against her? Now? Certainly not, she is all yours."

Then he nodded forward.

"You should pay more attention at your enemy."  
The next moment the shadow of the former nanny was hovering over him and she brought down her sword.

But this time he could ward it off with his own sword, ripping it out of its sheath.

"Kanan!" He hissed and brought few meters between them. "Stop this madness!"

But she was not even listening.

"I don't want to fight you." For another time he dodged her slash. "And this will not make me better at dancing."  
Suddenly he saw a weak spot in her defense.

"And just for the record, I'm no Dracule!"

Surprised he saw how she countered his blade with her sword's sheath, using her sword for another attack at the same moment.

"Shut up!" She yelled. "A true warrior doesn't chit-chat while fighting. A true warrior enjoys the bloodlust!"  
For another time it took all his strength to parry her blow.

Behind him he could her Miahwk laugh silently, followed by dark words. "It seems to be more interesting than expected. Really not a bad idea, not at all."


	25. Chapter 22 - Wanted

Hey,

At first, thank you all for commenting, favoring and following. It really moves me to know that so many are reading this story^^.

BlueBoltKatana: I promise it's not another dream and Kanan is not possessed, she's actually all fine ;-)

baronnis: Thank you, yes, all of them are a little bit tense, I mean it's really important! At least Kanan thinks so.

The following chapter was one of the hardest for me to write. Not because of what's actually happening but because I can feel those emotions so well and remember them when I wrote it.

I hope it touches you as well.

Sharry

* * *

Chapter 22 – Wanted

-Nami-

The world froze for longer than a heartbeat. Her shivering hands tried to hold onto the newest edition of the newspaper. She closed her eyes for a second and calmed her breath.

Suddenly the noise of the daily breakfast reached her again.

The silence, almost drowning her just a moment ago, was now displaced by her friends' voices, allowing Nami to reenter reality again, to realize where she was and what was happening.

She observed her crewmembers.

The calm Robin next to her stirred her coffee while talking calmly with Sanji, who's pale complexion was by now always accompanied by dark circles under his eyes.

Out of nowhere he jumped up and barked at Franky, who had just shattered a plate by accident.

His harsh words however were drowned by Luffy's loud laughter, who tried to fight Usopp and Brook at the same time over some meatbuns.

For few days their joined meals had retrieved something of their old happiness. If Nami ignored Robin's serious look, Sanji's pale face and Chopper's sad eyes, it was almost like in good old times, they were almost like in good old days. Except for that empty seat next to Luffy. If it were not for this place, Nami could almost fall for that mirage of a joyful breakfast.

Her view fell on the silent Chopper, before switching to the laughing Luffy and over to the swords next to the couch.

Determined she turned over the pages and buried the shocking news under boring articles about some more or less known celebrities. She would guard this fragile peace, would not risk this illusive idyll by evil tidings.

Sighing silently she looked down at her almost untouched breakfast. She really had lost her appetite by now, so she buried her head behind the newspaper and ignored her surroundings.

"Something interesting happening?"

The unexpected question of the reindeer caught her by surprise. Because if she were honest she had actually no idea what she was reading.

But it was the first time in days that the other one was opening a conversation so she wanted to welcome him as warm as she could. So she smiled motherly and put the newspaper on the table, so Chopper could take a look t the pictures and headlines.

"Nothing important really." She lied without blushing. "During the last days the newspaper is even bigger than usual but has less information. It's all nothing but gossip, and they still want 100 Belly. Those damn cutthroats!"

She was actually really mad about that part. It seemed like the press was out under pressure by someone, probably the World Government.

On the other hand it would be a lie to claim that she was ignoring the growing articles about this young Lady Loreen. This woman hit her taste: Trendy outfits within an affordable price-range and always some interesting background stories. Every single article made Nami crave for a man who would go shopping with her, to pay of course. Those articles offered a little bit of normality.

Exactly one of those articles showed up in the newspaper and was discussing the newest rumor. Apparently that unknown beauty was lovers with Dracule Hawk Eyes Mihawk. The fat printed headline was accompanied by a huge black-white picture, which showed the best swordsman in the world offering a heavy coat to his alleged mistress. Despite the bad quality picture those cold eyes seemed to stare her down, like the Shichibukai was able to read the deepest secrets of every single soul. She wondered how Zoro had been able to fight a man with such cruel eyes.

She ripped the newspapers down from the table, her movements a little bit too sudden, too harsh, before somebody else was able to find the connection to their lost friend.

Ignoring Chopper's big and slightly confused eyes, she started to assign tasks, not reacting to the other ones' sighing annoyed.

Within few minutes everybody except for Robin and her got up and left the dining room. Nami had not given any orders to the young doctor, but he stood up as well and vanished into the sickroom. It almost broke her heart to see him caught that deep within his grieving, not able to comfort him any better. She also mourned over the friend she lost, but she knew exactly, that the relationship between their sensitive doctor and their rough swordsman had been truly unique. Their bond had been so deep, so close, Nami could compare it only to her own relationship with her sister.

Only the imagination of her sister dying was enough to take her breath. And Chopper had to feel this loss, because Zoro had died. She was so mad at that idiot! How could he do something like that to Chopper? To her? To all of them?

Why did Zoro have to die?

She sighed again after the door fell shut behind Franky. She had to get rid of her own sadness, it would not help her at all.

Sanji was the only one of the men who stayed with the ladies; to clean up the mess the other ones' had left behind.

"So?" Robin asked blunt without looking up from her coffee. "Why did you send the others away? What do you want to keep from them?"

Of course the smart woman had noted her shift in behavior.

She could feel Sanji's surprised eyes in her back, he had not known, apparently.

"It's nothing." She sighed for another time, without believing her own words.

"What's wrong, my lovely Nami? You can tell us."

She knew that the young cook was right. Next to Zoro and herself Robin and Sani always had been the cool heads of their crew. The ones, who were able to put up a strategy, who everybody could rely on. Although both of those men had their moments of stupidity. She did not need to carry this all on her own. Maybe the other two could help her to put an end to it, to continue from now on.

Those thoughts were cruel, but would not their swordsman urge them to do just that?

"Here." She mumbled and opened the newspaper again. In between senseless articles was a single piece of paper, with careful fingers she pulled it out and put it on the table.

She could her how the other two stopped breathing for a moment.

At first sight they looked at a simple wanted poster, if it was not for those two, big, red lines crossing it.

The picture showed a green haired swordsman covered in blood, above it the word _Wanted_ was replaced by the name _Roronoa Zoro_. The familiar phrase _Dead or Alive_ as well as the amount of the bounty was missing. Instead there was a short text, which Nami read out loud:

"Official annulment of the assessed bounty

Wanted criminal: Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro

I ssued bounty: 120,000,000 Belly

Reason for annulment: Capture and Death by responsible authorities of the Navy

Date of annulment: 11/28/1522"

For another time it was like the world had fallen silent.

The navigator swallowed harshly. Now it was official. The last ray of hope they had, the last piece of desperate hope that Zoro could have had survived somehow, had been destroyed by this little piece of paper. For why should the Navy declare his death if they were not certain?

For half an eternity this message filled the air between them, while they all stared down at Zoro.

Finally it was Sanji to break this unbearable silence, although Nami was surprised that he was the one to talk fist and not the silver-tongued archeologist. But Robin was as pale as ashes and looked down at their lost comrade.

"Well." The cook mumbled in an even rougher voice than usually during the last days. "Had to be expected, right? A criminal's or pirate's bounty is only repealed if they die or become a Shichibukai. This thing only tells us what we already know." With every single word his tone dropped deeper, his voice became raspier, his crinkles became harder.

He was right, Nami was aware of that, but why did it hurt so much? Why was this picture filing her with anger? She knew, what had happened, what would happened, that this would happen.

She looked at Robin, who was still frozen and stared at the annulment.

"But I think it was for the best not to tell the other ones." Sanji continued cold, while leaning against the table, putting his hands next to the paper. "This was one of few meals, when they acted almost normal. It's probably better if they don't know of it."  
The navigator shook her head.

"Normal? Have you seen Chopper? That's everything but normal."

Sanji nodded sadly:

"He's suffering the most. For whatever reason the Marimo out of all of us had been able to become so close to our youngster. He out of all was Chopper's most important person, I guess." He sighed heavy, his voice even rougher if possible. "Don't even know, if Zoro thought about that before launching his damn kamikaze attack?"

Yes, Sanji was mad as well, unbelievable mad. All of them were grieving, differently, she could see it.

"Maybe it's better if we tell them. Maybe Luffy can finally accept what happened and maybe we can all mourn together and move on."  
Her voice broke, she was fighting tears. Of course she was not as coldhearted as she liked to act, not as strong as she would like to be. But would this not be what Zoro would want them to do? Would not Zoro be the one to tell them that death was a part of being a pirate and they should always expect something like this happening? Would not Zoro be the one to tell them that their weakened position was way too dangerous to be lost in sadness?

"This is not right…"  
Surprised Sanji and Nami turned to Robin, who was mumbling at herself, her eyes never leaving Zoro's picture.

"What do you mean, Robin?"  
She seemed to be far away, not listening to their conversation at all.

Slowly she looked up.

"Something is not right."

Nami shared a worried glance with Sanji.

"What do you mean?" He asked again.

And suddenly Robin was back, this deep, mysterious look in her eyes, which she always had when she was about to solve a riddle.

Almost delicate she touched the annulment.

"Usually it takes the marine weeks, maybe even months, to repeal a bounty. The administration department is some heavy, clumsy instrument, working slow and weary. And because it is more important to put up new bounties they do not really care for repealing old ones, this is why it takes so long."

She met their view, like she was holding the secret key in her hands, but Nami had no idea what she was trying to go for.

"So what does that mean?" She asked. Almost nervously Robin was striking back her hair, wetting her lips with her tongue.

"Obviously." She said surprisingly serious and collected. "The navy tries to hide something. They want to close the case around Roronoa Zoro and the fallen G-6 as soon as possible. Why else would they be in such a hurry to repeal his bounty?"

Nami did still not understand what Robin tried to explain, but Sanji on the other hand nodded thoughtfully and placed a hand at his chin.

"So the navy wants that the whole world forgets as soon as possible what happened at the G-6. But why? What's their reason?"He mumbled calm.

Robin meanwhile was filled with energy and drive. It was an unusual picture, to see the normally calm and thoughtful woman to pace in circles, folded arms, clicking heels, eyes chasing from door to picture and back.

"So." She said, thinking aloud. "If the bureaucracy would act normally it would take them weeks to identify Zoro's corpse and take care of all the paper work, until the official death certificate could be published, like I just said. If it's true and they didn't find a body it would take even longer until they could assume his official death."  
Nami had a hard time recognizing her friend, who stared at them with wide open eyes.

"But they did not wait that long, which could only mean, that…"

Robin interrupted herself and ruffled through her hair again.

"Yes, nothing else makes sense… Of course, it has to be… Yes, certainly…" Lowly she muttered to herself, now and then looking at that meaningful paper and nodding at herself approvingly.

"You mean…?" Sanji sounded almost like he understood the senseless babbling of the older woman. But for Nami it sounded like she was close to her breaking point.

Robin simply nodded towards the cook.

"Of course. The Navy acts out of the norm. The fall of the G-6 brought chaos upon their management, but still Zoro's death is more important than rebuilding their base. There can only be one reason."

Sanji continued her thought. "And that is that they had to react onto something unpredictable, to something they didn't expect."

"Zoro's alive!" They said in one voice.

"What?" Nami did not get at all what those two were babbling about. This was nonsense.

Now Sanji looked at her the same way Robin did.

"It's obvious. Zoro's alive. That's the only reason why they had to hurry to declare his death. They have captured him and don't want us to come back and rescue him. And now they try to get information out of him."

"Or he could escape, badly injured." Robin replied. "And the Navy does not want anybody to find out. If we think he's death it's highly unlikely we would search for him so he cannot hope for help."

Unbelieving Nami looked at her usually thoughtful friends.

"But where could he be?" Sanji mumbled." We should return and search for him. We're still not that far away."

Robin shook her head. "Impossible. Without an Eternal Pose we cannot return. Besides the fire has probably destroyed the complete island. He could have only taken a ship."  
"Then it's more likely that he has been captured. The Marimo is hopeless if it comes to maneuvering a ship on his own."

"But where do they keep them? I cannot remember a base being close to the Senichi islands and if, we would have been attacked before dawn when we escaped."

"Well, it could be that…"  
" **Shut up!** " Desperate Nami screamed and slammed both fists at the table.

She had jumped up, heavy tears sliding down her cheeks.

Angry and hurt she starred at her friends.

"But, my lovel…"  
"No!" She interrupted Sanji immediately.

"Are you listening to the nonsense you're saying? That's madness!" Her voice was shivering.

"Nami, liste…"

"No, Robin! You listen to me now!" She could barely speak.

"You cannot do that to me, okay? Luffy won't accept that Zoro's death. That's already difficult and his whole talking confuses the other ones. Especially Chopper is deeply hurt and every time we talk about it his hopes break over and over." She took a deep breath. "I can cope Luffy with all his stupid, useless believes, I can cope Chopper with all his desperate hope and I can cope the sad dreams of the others, I can cope all of that. But I cannot cope if you two go nuts as well, I cannot cope that!"

She was still crying, facing two friends, who were obviously not understanding her.

"I need your practicality, your objectivity, your sense and sanity, without I'll go insane. Of course I also want Zoro back, I want that he's alive. But we were there, we all have seen it." She looked at the cook. "You said yourself that he was extremely bad injured. That bad that he could not have had survived and that was days ago."

"But the bounty…" Robin replied.

Now it was Nami shuffling through her hair.

"Oh Gosh! Don't put so much into it. The navy wants to finish up some sad story about the fall of a base, that's it. If Zoro actually did survive they would have captured him and he would have died a miserable death, because they would not get a single word out of him." Slowly she breathed out.

"If Zoro were still alive and captured, they would have captured us as well. But Zoro would never betray us, so there would be no reason for them to keep him alive. No matter what way, it ends the same. We lost him."

Tears kept streaming down her cheeks, while Sanji looked at her shocked and Robin lowered her head, shaking.

"No…" She whispered. "But that makes no sense."

"Listen!" Nami raised her voice again. "We have to pull ourselves together. We are so vulnerable like never before. We lost Zoro." Her voice broke again. "But Zoro would tell us that we're not children playing pirates. Death is part of the game and now we have to continue, we have to keep fighting. Zoro would not want that we do something stupid because we're grieving. Didn't he save us so we could chase our dreams?" Slowly she folded her arms, like she wanted to keep the cold away.

"But I cannot do that on my own. I will break if you two start to hope that he did survive. Zoro's dead, got it?! We have to live with it! So please, stop chasing ghosts!"

Crying she fell back on her chair. Why did Zoro leave them alone?  
"I think Nami is right."

To all surprise it was Brook out of all who entered the dining room; he had obviously noted the discussion. Now he closed the door behind him and sat down at the couch across from Nami, close to the three swords. His skull unreadable as always.

"Robin, Sanji. I understand your and the others' feelings. But Nami is right. Zoro has died for sure. And if you put your grief and hope away for a moment to think objectively, you will see that you already know that."

The blonde took a deep breath and sat down very slowly next to Nami. He was even paler than before. With shivering hands he was searching through his pockets, pulling out a cigarette and matches. It took him four tries to finally light his cigarette, greedy he sucked in the nicotine.

Robin on the other hand was still standing. Her eyes dark and locked again, the lips a fine line.

After more than an eternity she sat down as well.

"We should tell the other ones." She mumbled emotionless. "All of us should get the opportunity to bid farewell."

Brook nodded and Nami was more than grateful right now, because the skeleton was taking some of her burden.

"Of course Robin, but we should wait for a little bit. We are all exhausted and tired. All of us need some time before we can bear the next message."

Nobody denied that and so it became silent.

Not far away Nami could hear the moving of a chair. Was somebody in the sickroom? No, she had given everybody something to do. She did not want to have unwanted listeners; she had made sure of that.

"Brook." She whispered and looked at their oldest but newest crewmember. "How is it to die?"

Sanji next to hear breathed loudly and buried his face in his free hand, taking another draft from his cigarette. Robin did not move at all.

The older man sighed silently and placed his bony hands at his knees.

"I was already expecting that question." The afro-man said calm. After all he was probably the only person in this world, who was alive after meeting death.

He sighed for another time.

"If you ask me, Nami, how it was for me to die, I can only give you one answer."

The navigator observed him, how he observed the floor.

"It was horrible." His voice was filled with suffering and sadness.

"And I'm talking less about the wounds and the pain. That was bad, but bearable. But the unbearable thing was to watch my friends breathing their last breaths, one after another, leaving me behind, all alone. I was so sad, I was so lonely. This moment, when I could only hear the piano, that moment was the worst of my whole, long, lonely life."

Nami closed her eyes and bit her lips.

"I died knowing that I had lost all my friends, even if I were able to return to life. I believe this is the cruelest thing that can happen to someone."

Slowly Brook met her view.

"But I don't think that Zoro had to suffer that feeling, when he died."

Next to her Sanji suddenly looked up at Brook, who was smiling silently.

"I remember when you and Zoro entered Franky's and my cell and I was worried, because Zoro looked so exhausted. I thought it was a miracle he was still able to walk, but I barely knew him and all I had known was that he was unbelievable tough."

He paused for a moment, probably remembering those last moments with the swordsman.

Nami as well tried to remember hers. Had Zoro really been that weakened? When he had broken up the door to her prison, she had noticed his heavy breath, but he had actually looked like always; a little bit grumpy, weary like all of them had been from the time imprisoned, but except for that he had been like always. The unbreakable mountain against the waves of the ocean. Not one second she had doubted that he would free all of them, not until that gate had fallen down behind her and Usopp.

"Of course Zoro was in pain." Brook continued calm. "We all know how badly injured he was, but I don't think that he suffered. After all, despite his bad state he had been able to free all his friends, rescuing them alive. No, if I think about how glad I would have been if I had been able to save only one of my comrades, I'm more than certain that Zoro was simply relieved that all of us had survived."

His voice was so determined, so honest that Nami just wanted to believe him, believe that Zoro died smiling.

"And death itself is anything else than horrible." Brook continued. "No pain, no suffering, no fear. A really peaceful place, full of familiar faces. Is there someone, who could have been waiting for him?"

His question was strange, asking if Zoro would be alone.

"Don't know." Sanji mumbled and looked at Nami. "I don't know much about his past except that he was some bounty hunter. You knew him longer, do you know anything?"

Sad she shook her head. "Only that he traveled from Dojo to Dojo until he found a good place to train and become stronger. He never said anything about a family."  
"There was a girl."  
Surprised they turned towards Robin, who was still looking at the picture, pale and frozen.

"She was a swordsfighter as well and died, when they were still children. She owned the Wado-Ichi-Monji." Her voice was nothing more than a breeze as she gazed at the white sword.

"That's good." Brook nodded. "That means he won't be alone. He will be fine over there."

Slowly the skeleton got up. "And I'm sure he wants us to feel fine too."

With these words he left the room, whistling a soft tune.

Robin stood up as well. Sharply she nodded to her friends, but left without a word, closing the door behind her.

"You think Brook's right? You think, he found peace before he died?" She had to ask Sanji to drown her last doubts. After all he was the last one seeing Zoro alive.

The cook sighed and dropped his burned-down cigarette.

"I don't know." He mumbled and stood up." But I have asked myself often already why he didn't want to build up a strategy together with me to escape. He had not told me anything. But if he had I'm sure we could have got him out alive as well." His voice was dead serious.

"So why didn't he tell you?"

Slowly their eyes met.

"Brook's right. I noticed it way too late, but Zoro was really in a bad condition. His injury had not been treated well and got infected." He was silent for a second. "I think Zoro decided fully aware to not escape."

Shocked Nami stared at the broken cook, who looked as tired and exhausted as she felt.

"Why? Why should he do that? It's not like he wanted to die!"  
Sanji shook his head. "Sure not, but the Marimo was one of those who preferred to die fighting than sick in a bed." He lowered his view. "I guess he knew that he would have to give in to his wounds sooner or later so he decided to choose a faster, honorable end."

Unbelieving she looked at her friend. Was that possible? Would someone do something like that?

"But that's madness! Even if badly injured due to the fight with the marines, he could have at least waited for Chopper… oh…"  
She paused. Now she understood and Sanji nodded.

"Exactly, that's what I think. Zoro knew that the injury was fatal and didn't want to put Chopper into the position of taking the responsibility to avoid the unavoidable. He shouldn't bear the burden of not saving a person he loved, not again."

They were silent. For more than a moment they were simply looking at each other.

"Do you really think, Zoro would think something through like this?"  
Sanji laughed silently but hollow.

"Actually I wasn't even sure he was capable of brooding at all, but after all he got all of us out. Who knows what this head of vegetables was actually good for." With slow steps he made his way to the sink to pick up his long forgotten work.

"Zorro's dead." He murmured after another few minutes.

Nami nodded without replying anything.

"And he couldn't even reach his dream." Sanji's voice became hoarse. "Shit! We're so done! What can we do now?"

She followed him towards the sink and took the plate out of his hands to dry it.

"Live." She said plain. "Live and fight for our dreams, so his sacrifice was worth it."  
Sanji looked at her.

"But I'm so tired, so endlessly tired."  
She knew of the blonde's nightmares, knew that all of them were having some, but his were the worst.

She also knew that he was not talking about this tiredness, was not talking about his tired body.

"Go to bed, Sanji." She ordered softly. "Go and take a nap till lunch. I'll take care of the rest."  
"But…"  
She shook her head. "I'm sure Zoro was at peace. So go and make up your own. Take a rest."


	26. Chapter 23 - Weakness

Hello everyone,

today we're going to meet a familiar face.

Thanks for your patience, your comments and your favors.

BlueBoltKatana: I'm glad I could touch you with the last chapter and of course I love your questions (they are really smart ones btw) I promise you, some will be answered, some maybe not (or not on first look ;-P) If the story is over and you still have questions left I would be more than happy to answer all of them ^^

baronnis: Yeah, I mean Nami is supposed to be one of the smartest people of the East Blue (And we already know that Robin is damn intelligent) so of course they try to find hints and traces. Thank you so much. I'll work hard on it^^

I wish you a great day

Sharry

* * *

Chapter 23 – Weakness

-Zoro-

"Oh my, you look horrible. Another bad night?"  
"Just shut up, will ya?"

"Good Lord! Someone is in a bad mood today."

Zoro looked up from his breakfast at the other present person, trying to kill him with his eyes.

"You know exactly that Kanan was chasing me until the early morning like a maniac. What did you give her? She was totally crazy!"

The Shichibukai leaned against the counter and was drinking his daily coffee, reading the front page of the newspaper.

"I really do not understand why you are so upset. I might have mentioned one thing or another but of course I would _never_ instruct her to fight against you." Hawk Eyes sounded a little bit too innocent, too naïve, flipping pages. "But the last night only confirmed my assumption that your progress is a lot higher during a real fight than by simply repeating exercises."

Somehow this conclusion worried Zoro more than he wanted it to.

"What do you mean by that?"

The older one looked at him with raised eyebrows, before returning to his news.

"I will edit your schedule of course. From now on you will continue to fight with Kanan."  
"What? You can't be serious!"

He stood up, filled with rage.

"She's your housekeeper and now you want her to train me? Our deal was that I was trained by the world's greatest swordsman, not by his former nanny."  
The Shichibukai did not even answer, his head hidden behind the newspaper. Slowly Zoro made his way over, his temper barely in control. Furious he ripped the newspaper out of the other one's hand.

"Are you even listening?!"

Mihawk stared him down dangerously, like he was thinking about how to snap Zoro's neck, but Zoro was not scared by those eyes. After all, the other one looked at him like that every other minute.

"And once again I am afraid that you are the one not listening." The black-haired one answered dismissive, making a step towards him and taking his newspaper back. "Because if you were listening you would have understood what I just told you. I have only few days to make you good enough to survive the life of a pirate while being a woman. The fight against Kanan has been much more helpful than any other training session so far. So please why are you making such a fuss?"  
Zoro tried to understand what the other one was telling him. Buried under lecture and complain laid a small compliment of him becoming better, accompanied by a sad try to educate him. He really did not understand why Mihawk thought he was responsible for him. They stared at each other.

"So why can't it be you? I would prefer to train by myself instead of fighting some housekeeper with a sword!"

"You should not underestimate Kanan. She might look like an aged nanny but keep in mind that she is member of a traditional warrior family."

Surprised he made a step backwards.

"Seriously? She's a warrior?"  
"Have you not noticed during your fight? Certainly she is not gifted with the same talent as we are, but at least for the meantime she is superior to Lady Loreen."

Slowly he was getting scared. This had been a compliment for sure. The other one was way too nice to him, something was off. But the Shichibukai simply continued and did not seem to notice Zoro's suspicion.

"I assume Kanan is one the same level as the former bounty hunter Killer. This means that only if you can overcome her, you are able to follow your way as Loreen and not as Zoro. I expect you to defeat her before you have to leave. And why are you looking at me like that now?"

So according to Hawk Eyes he had to beat Kanan to be good enough for his crew. That was something he could work with, but…

"Who the hell is Killer?"

Now it was the other one who looked surprised.

"You want to tell me that you do not remember your fight with Daz Bones?"

Daz Bones… Daz Bones…

"Oh, that Mr. 1 guy, yes I remember he was member of the Baroque Works, right? Didn't know he was bounty hunter though. But how do _you_ know about that guy? Wait a sec! You're telling me Kanan could beat that freaking steal-man? You can't be serious!"

This arrogant muscle-head had almost killed him at Alabasta, they had been almost on a par and now the Shichibukai was telling him, that the motherly Kanan was just as strong?

Well on the other hand he thought about their fight during the last night, remembering how the housekeeper had chased him almost drowned in madness.

"I am serious. Of course she has never eaten a devil fruit and is not capable of using Haki, although I assume she could if she really wanted to learn it, but you should not underestimate her. Well, as far as I recall, it took all your strength to defeat Bones and you were seriously injured. Putting that into the consideration that you should have improved since then…"  
"How the hell do you know all that stuff? Nothing was published…"  
"I study my disciples before I train them. But let me continue, if you are able to defeat Kanan without being injured yourself I can let you leave with a quiet conscience."

Zoro fell silent.

He recalled that fight of the past, remembered the following ones, in front of all Bartholomew Kuma. A lot of things had happened since Alabasta and he had learned a lot, seen a lot, and now he was back at the beginning.

Even if he was strong enough to beat Mr. 1 in this body, he was still far away from where he should be. He thought about his fight against Enel, that CP-9-guy Kaku, Ryuma who gave him his sword. In all those fights he would have lost, probably not even endured the Ursus Shock, let alone what followed afterwards. And Hawk Eyes was actually serious that in this condition he could be of any use to his crew?  
No, Zoro slowly understood. All of this was not about him becoming as strong as before, Mihawk already knew that was impossible, at least in this short amount of time. The older one only wanted to make him as good as possible so he could survive the Grand Line, so he was not completely helpless. Pathetic!

"Fine!" He murmured. "I get it. But why do I have to fight Kanan and not you? I think you don't need her to predict my level. Don't get me wrong, I like Kanan and I trust you that she's not bad. But we both know that _not bad_ isn't good enough for me. You want to help me to become a better swordsman but still you let me fight your nanny? Why do you want to stop training me?"

He had thought that he was able to predict the other one's behavior by now, that he knew him by now. If Zoro was honest, he had become accustomed to the annoying, obliging, patronizing ways of the Shichibukai, had become accustomed to the Shichibukai as his cohabitant, his conversational partner and maybe even as some kind of unwanted friend. Right now he had just admitted how important the older one was for him as a teacher. Hawk Eyes was strict, unforgiving and expected a lot, but he was honest, fair and most importantly very competent – which had to be expected of the world's greatest swordsman.

It hurt him a little that the other one tried to get rid of their training sessions by pulling in the former nanny. Actually Zoro spent more time with her than with the grouchy lord of the household, training dances, fitting clothes, working in the kitchen.

The only time he had alone with the older man was the late evenings and the training sessions, and even though he would never admit it, it hurt that the other one did not seem to cherish those moments.

To his surprise the other one laughed softly and put the newspaper aside.

Zoro could tell that the other one had noticed his thoughts, but Hawk Eyes did not say anything, only folded his arms and leaned back against the counter.

For a moment he only noted those yellow-golden eyes, looking at him annoyingly fatherly and just now he realized that with his words he had actually accepted the other one as his teacher, his _master_ , his guardian.  
Dammit! He hated his helplessness and was pretty sure it was all due to his stupid female hormones.

"Roronoa." Mihawk started talking again. "For another time, you seem to misunderstand me. Of course I will continue to train you. Kanan would not be able to correct any mistakes from you. She will merely act as your enemy, because she is about as good as you are for the moment. But I will be there during each fight, watching and valuing."

Zoro nodded, although he was still feeling that the other one was keeping something from him. But he would not ask, sometimes it was smarter not to ask, especially when the other one was looking like this. Not dangerous actually, but somewhat undefined, somewhat almost _insecure_.

Zoro did not like that man to look that way, so he turned around and started to clean his dishes.

They were quiet, only the water bothering the silence, to his surprise the other one took his fork out of his wet fingers and started drying it.

"Besides." The older one mumbled, not really talking to Zoro but to himself. "It will be safer for you."

"What do you mean?" He asked serious but calm.

For a moment Mihawk's eyes widened, like he had just realized that he said it out loud, then he simply sighed and shook his head.

"Oh come on!" Zoro gnarled, knowing that the other one tried to dismissive the topic.

The Shichibukai gnarled back, like a wild animal, before sighing again, observing the plate in his long fingers.

"A fight against me would kill you."

It was not a threat; it was the simple, plain truth. Nothing really shocking in Zoro's eyes. Of course he knew that the other one was so much stronger than he was, even if he were in his own body right now. After all Hawk Eyes was the greatest swordsman in the world and Zoro had not even been able to take his stand against Homura, the current number three. If the older one wanted to, he could kill Zoro within this very second, but that was nothing new.

"If you're fishing for compliments right now, about how strong and great you are, forget it! No matter how deep I've fallen, I will not apple-polish you. We both know that I'm still, and I point out _still_ , no match for you, but you didn't expect me to be and usually a master's job is not to kill his disciple."  
"What did you just call me?"  
"What?"  
"Say it again: I'm your…?"  
"Could you please stay focused, idiot?! You're talking about killing me right now! So tell me your damn problem!"  
"I will, I will, if you call me your master for another time."  
Oh, how he hated that evil grin back on the older one's face. He bit his lips and placed his hands on his hips.

"Fuck of, asshole! Just tell me why you don't wanna fight with me."  
"Oh Roronoa, please watch your language." Suddenly the other one was serious again.

"I am not in need for false compliments to pride my ego. I know exactly how good I am and how much lower the other ones are."

"So?" Zoro grumbled annoyed. "That wasn't much of an answer just another mentioning about how great you are."

Mihawk looked at him cold.

"Roronoa, you think you can predict my strength because you fought me once. You think you can predict my actions because you got to know me and because you experienced a true fright with Nataku. But let me explain to you that the difference between Nataku and me is many times higher than the difference between you and him. Only because he is one of the best swordsmen, it does not mean he is on my level. Even Nataku and Jirou together would not be able to defeat me."

Zoro stopped breathing for a moment.

It was like he was just realizing again who the other one was, who he talked with, who he fought with, who offered him a place to stay. This man in front of him was Dracule "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk, greatest swordsman in the world and one of the seven Shichibukais.

Yes, he was aware that the other one was probably one of the strongest and most dangerous persons in the world, but he did think that he could at least compare his strength to Homura's. But now Dracule told him that the difference between them was so big that it was almost immeasurable?

"I am not telling you this just to show you - how did you put it? – How great I am. I tell you so that you realize that there is no one who could stop me if I would lose my control. Control, a very important factor in a fight."

Zoro nodded slowly. He had already experienced how unwanted emotions could cloud his mind. Feelings were a strategist's enemies. But Hawk Eyes was unchallenged master of tactic, famous for his clear head and his mature actions. So why should he out of all lose his temper during training?

But then he remembered. The moment, when Mihawk had knocked down the couch, when he ran away late at night, when he stroke down those three trees. Their fight after the assembly. During those seconds he had lost his control for not less than a heartbeat, and the one at fault had always been…

"Me." He whispered. "You lose your temper because of me."

He was not joking, not making fun of the other one. He realized for the first time that this was actually the truth.

The older one sighed. "A fight against you, even without a sword, even unarmed, would certainly end deadly for you. And while I could always interfere if you or Kanan would do something critical, nobody could stop me."

He was not even responding to Zoro's words, not even trying to threaten him.

But his words moved Zoro deeper than he had expected.

"Even a master in using Haki would probably take too long to safe you." It seemed like he was thinking about a certain person, but Zoro did not know who.

Suddenly the kitchen door burst open and just said housekeeper rushed in.

"Oh there you are, sweetie." She greeted him like the lovely mother he knew. Nothing like the wild savage of the last night.

"What's wrong, Kanan?" He asked a little bit ruder than he wanted to, but after all she just interrupted an interesting and somewhat private conversation.

But she did not notice, beaming like the sun.

"I just wanted to fetch you for the next fitting. My sister is about to arrive with your mask and I want to make sure it all matches perfectly. So come on, no time to waste."  
He sighed and turned towards the Shichibukai, who was simply grinning back. "No worries, afterwards we will still have enough time left to train."  
"Well, only if we put in some dancing as well." Kanan added with a cold glance at her boss.

Then she grabbed Zoro's hand and turned towards the door.

"Oh by the way, Sire." She said and turned around again. "I put your suit in your dressing room. Please try it on and call me."

-Mihawk-

He waited for the door to fell close before he breathed a sigh of relieve and sat down.

Tired he ruffled through his hair. Those conversations exhausted him.

It was like the young pirate was able to break down his walls without even noticing it. Every single conversation was dangerous for him, was unfamiliar and intense.

There were few people, who were able to speak at eyelevel with him and those who were not afraid of him were usually stupid and would regret it later, even if too late.

Roronoa on the other hand had earned his respect, his honesty and his loyalty, not matter if Mihawk liked it or not. But it was strange for him, to discuss with such a person. A person as wise as an old man but as impulsive as a young child. Although he did not want to, he told this child things he would never tell anybody. It was like it was impossible for him to hide something from the other one.

How was Roronoa able to do this?

What should he do with this boy in a girl's body?

What could he do?

He had to protect the other one, as long as he could. Protect him from Nataku, from Eizen, from all those people from the ball. But he also had to protect Roronoa of his own childish thoughts, and from himself, Mihawk, as well.

Unfortunately this task seemed more difficult than he would have expected. Especially because his little tomboy was not really found of receiving help or protection and Mihawk questioned himself often why he was doing something this selfless and in some way something this stupid.

After all, Roronoa wanted to defeat him one day. But he was far away from that moment, he had a long way to go and until then Mihawk would guard him.

But someday his tomboy would return to his crew. Leave him.

And the real question was not whether he was able to protect Roronoa after he left, but who would protect him from his own thoughts.

Slowly he buried his face in his hands.

What had happened to him?

How could one single being change him so much?

What had he taken into this house?

He stood up with a deep sigh and left the room.

-Zoro-

For another time he stood half naked in a room.

For another time he had to see his reflection in a tall mirror. This small, fragile, helpless body of a delicate, naïve girl. Despite the past time, no matter how used he had gotten to this body, he would never get used to this reflection with those huge, sad, bulging eyes.

The conversation with the Shichibukai was already forgotten after facing this new challenge, not that he really cared. All those useless talk was nothing more than an annoyance in his eyes, not helping him at all. He was here to become better not to find out why it was him out of all living being, who was able to hit the weak spot in Mihawk's poor, little, hurt soul. If it was such a big problem for the older one he should meet some headshrinker, Zoro did not care as long as he would still train him.

"So, my little one, look at it!" Kanan rushed in from another chamber, in her hand she held his long, flowing demise.

"So?" She asked him excited. "What do you think?"  
Well, what should he think? It was a damn dress, for heaven's sake. Even if he ignored that fact, it did not matter for him, it looked like some long gown, but it could have been an apron or a potato sack as well as an evening dress. He could not really tell a difference.

"Oh, of course you have to try it on, before judging." He did not comment to that part.

"Aren't your daughters coming today?" He asked instead, while the housekeeper fused him with the expensive gown.

She shook his head.

"Mousy is sick again, so Seira has to take care of her dress on her own."

"Again?" He asked further. "Is Mousy sick often?"  
Kanan nodded without looking up. "Yes, her immune system is quite weak so she spends some days in bed every other week, nothing serious usually, but she has to be careful."

Slowly she looked up. "But do not worry, sweetie. I am more than enough to turn you into the most beautiful lady of the ball."

"You know that your daughter will be there as well? And what about your sister, will she help you?"

The former nanny laughed lightheartedly. "Oh no, please not. My sister only organized the mask. She is not really talented when it comes to things like this. Okay honey, take a look, what do you think?"

Kanan stepped back so he had free sight at the mirror.

In front of him a girl in a ball gown stood.

Well, yeah he knew that much.

Okay, if he tried to ignore that he was that girl, what would he think if he met her in the streets?

That she had spent her night not at bed at least, if she was running around in such a thing during the day. Or she would be some spoiled brat.

This thought was not getting him anywhere. What would the annoying cook think if he saw her?

Oh yes, he knew the answer. Mr. Dartbrow would fall head over heels and would promise her his never ending love.

The idea made him sick, given that he was that girl.

"So?" Kanan waited impatiently.

"It's pretty, I guess?" Pretty was a good word, right? It fit, right?

" _Pretty_? Child, look at you! You look like the personification of a goddess, although we have to adjust this part here a little bit."  
Suddenly she placed both of her hands at his small boobs and pushed his décolleté into a better position.

"Kanan!" He exclaimed embarrassed and blushed deeply.

"Loreen, this ball is really important, the whole world will watch that night. Everyone will see you in this dress and you will dance with the most famous celebrities. We have to show them all you got."  
He really did not want to go!

"Kanan, I don't give a f… I don't care about that ball, okay? I attend to avoid problems and to shu… calm down Mihawk's business partners, that's it. All I want it to survive that night and to return to training."  
"I'm relieved to hear that." An unknown voice came from the door.

Right next to it leaned a tall, black-haired beauty. It was obvious that the lady with modern, short hair, dark eyes and full lips was a relative of Kanan, although she had not one pound too much on her hips and showed that willingly in her youthful clothes. The tight pants and the cropped top revealed only enough to make every man curious.

And just like Kanan it was impossible to guess her age, although she seemed to be much younger. She had folded her arms and grinned slightly.

"When I heard that little Hawk Eyes had a girl to go with him to that good-for-nothing-ball, I was already wondering what kind of princess that would be. But it seems you're not part of that bloated society."

Kanan's sister put her hands at her hips and made her way across the room, towards him, in one hand a little basket, in the other one a cigarette.

"Nice to meet ya, Loreen."

He noted two things. First of all she was not talking the way Kanan and Mihawk did, but more like him. The other thing was that she had called Mihawk Hawk Eye, a name mainly used by pirates.

This woman seemed dangerous and Zoro could not even tell why.

"Loreen, if I may introduce: my, somewhat badly educated, sister Shakuyak. Shakuyak, please behave and put that cigarette away. No smoking inside."

Rolling her eyes Shakuyak pressed her cigarette against her heel and grinned at him again.  
"You can call me Shakky. If Kanan says you're part of the family, then you're part of the family."  
He nodded slightly without replying. She was definitely stronger than Kanan was and that made him worry.

She was someone no one would like to have as an enemy.

The two women did not note his brooding, because they were already chatting loudly, while Shakky pulled a little package out of her basket.

With careful hands she unwrapped the small souvenir.

The mask she was holding reminded Zoro of the ones, the CP-9-agents had been wearing during their attack on Iceburg. But this one was not grotesque or deformed. It was plain and elegant, matching the dress he was wearing.

Even e could see that this gown would make him the star of the night, without even trying. But a little thing bothered him.

"How do you like it?" Kanan asked again.

But this time he knew what he wanted.

"A true masterpiece."  
Kanan nodded self-satisfied.

"But I have to ask you for a favor. Is it possible to change some parts?"

The housekeeper's eyes widened.

"Certainly yes, but what would you like to change?"

He reached for the mask and showed a small line.

"This here. Can you erase it?"  
Surprised the older one looked at him.

"Are you sure, my child? You know what…"  
"I'm well aware of the meaning, please."

She nodded. "Sure, just give me a moment."

She took the mask and vanished in the little chamber to his left.

"Oh, so it is serious?" With a grin the remaining woman came towards him and started to switch some needles and stitches to show a better advantage of his décolleté. In Zoro's opinion she looked pretty skillful with her hands.

"No way!" He replied. "I just want to make sure that not every idiot thinks he can talk to me."

He let her do what she was doing, while she laughed lightly and unplugged and plugged stuff. He was certain that she was more dangerous with a needle than Kanan was with her shortsword.

"Oh, I feel you. Even ten admirals couldn't drag me there."  
"Finally someone who understands. The other ladies of your family only tell me about the great honor and that stuff."

She grinned on. "Yes, I might be a little bit different. All I need is a cooled beer and a nice cigarette to enjoy the night."  
"Totally agreed. Wouldn't mind some sake though."  
It felt easy to talk to her, he felt at ease during their conversation. She seemed to have a similar background like he had and it seemed so natural to talk to her without paying attention to his words. Even Mihawk, who knew exactly who he was, never stopped criticizing his manners.

The black-haired lady nodded satisfied and made a step back to observe him in total, smiling even wider.

"I like it, Loreen."

She lit another cigarette, not explaining if she was talking about their conversation or the dress.

"After this adventure I would love you to visit me at the Sabaody Archipelago for a little nightcap."

Finally someone sane!

"You're living there?"  
She nodded. "I own a small bar. But I'm not sure you should show up on you own."  
"Why?" Confused he watched her enjoying her nicotine.

"Well I'm living at Groove 13, which is part of the anarchic part of that island. A pretty, little thing like you wandering on your own, within half a minute all slave traders would chase you."

"Don't worry; I'm not as weak as I look." He grinned bacl.

"Oh, I'm sure of that, sweetie. After all you're living with one of the most dangerous men in the world. But don't take my words lightly. The Sabaody Archipelago is checkpoint of all outlaws who want to reach the new world."

Zoro looked up. This woman could know some important things for his crew.

"Everybody, who wants to visit the fishman island in order to reach the new world, has to take a rest at the Sabaody Archipelago to get their ship coated. That's why there are so many criminals. Especially during the last day. Some badly mannered Rookies and other pirates give me headaches all day."  
But she did not seem worried at all, while puffing her cigarette.

Kanan entered again.  
"Shakuyak, please! Put that cigarette aside."

She went behind Zoro and helped him to put on mask and veil. Afterwards she handed him some fingerless gloves with a single loop for his middle finger.

"So, what do you think?" Kanan asked.

"Like a beautiful, delicate porcelain doll. Exactly what the nobles want to see." The other woman answered grinning evil.

Zoro took another look at his reflection.

Yes that strange woman was someone he should not underestimate, but maybe he was the same. Maybe the woman he embodied was also someone not to be underestimated. Maybe this unimpressive shell would give him some fun.

After all, he was a freaking wolf in sheep's clothing invited to a huge pasture with many fat sheep.


	27. Chapter 24 - Happiness

Chapter 24 – Happiness

-Mihawk-

"You definitely look breathtaking."  
He did not turn around at the words of his well-minded housekeeper behind his back and he did not reply to her comment, while regarding his reflection.

He could already see by himself that his black tie fit him perfectly and did not affect his picture in a negative way.

"Loreen and you will be the couple of the night."  
Now he looked at her in the mirror, without responding however.

With calm movements he tried to put on his cufflinks.

"Oh, you never learned how to do this on your own."

Kanan scolded him softly and took his family heirlooms. She needed less than ten seconds to put them on, while he had tried it already for several minutes.

"Is our guest's fitting over?"

He did not look at her, did not want her to read in his eyes.

"Not yet. Shakuyak is teaching her how do to the girly things in a dress and how to scratch her nose under the mask. They chased me outside." The older lady sounded somewhat annoyed.

"Now you know how I always feel." He answered without any compassion.

"So they get along?" He murmured. His own experiences with Kanan's cheeky sister were not the best, she could be quite troublesome.

"They are the new bosom buddies." The lady growled in a sigh.

He stepped back a little and gave her the opportunity to regard him, before she nodded satisfied.

"Arm's and leg's lengths are perfect. The shoulders lay on just right. How is your movement, Sire?"

Like on cue he moved into dance position. It felt like his body remembered a long forgotten ritual; he was almost expecting the hands of his former nanny, who used to reach out for him years and years ago to dance around some ridiculous turns through the room. But while the wide smile of the housekeeper filled his memories, he lowered his arms quickly and turned around.  
"All good." He answered coolly.

"Sire?" She asked and he knew that she remembered as well, remembered his long forgotten past, when she had prepared his younger, naïve self for his very first Navy Ball.

"Please guide our guest into the training room after the fitting. We only have short time left and a lot to do."  
He interrupted her, before she could remember him of those better times and left his bedroom into the bathroom without even waiting for her answer.

Few minutes later came back, wearing his normal clothes, and put his west over the simple shirt. He walked down the corridor, putting his hair and collar straight. He was already mad at himself about what had happened. Unwanted emotions were useless and nothing else than a waste of time. But he could not hinder that they whispered beyond his cold surface and urged to break through. Before he knew what he was actually doing, he found himself in his office, holding the mouthpiece of his ancient transponder snail.

After four or five seconds a bored "Cho" answered.

"Good afternoon, Jirou" He greeted his childhood friend and asked himself at the same time why he was calling him. There was no information or news they needed to share.

"Geez, Hawky. Didn't expect you calling today." The rear admiral laughed in his usual happy and curious tone. "So, my dear feared Shichibukai, how may I help you on this lovely day?" The other one was obviously making fun of him. But he really had no idea what he wanted.

Mihawk sighed. "How is it possible, that every time I call you, you have nothing to do? Are you actually working there or just taking one nap after another?"  
The man on the other end of the line laughed not feeling insulted at all.

"Quite the contrary my friend. I'm already done with all my work and only have to wait for my appointment with Vice Admiral Vergo."  
The Shichibukai paused. "Why do you have an appointment with G-5's Commandant?"  
Somehow this little piece of information worried him. But Jirou did not seem to be. His wide grin was perfectly mirrored by his old transponder snail.

"You know that we have some staff issues since…" His childhood friend started but he interrupted him immediately.

"Jirou, why do you meet Vergo?" His voice was stern, no joke allowed and he knew that the rear admiral understood.

"They've a position as a Vice Admiral at the G-5 and Gat proposed me."  
He did not answer, but could not stop the corners of his mouth to drop even lower than usual. He did not like, when his old man tried to open doors for him or his friend. They did not need him, not any longer and his pride despised his father's help.

"If Vice Admiral Vergo can imagine working with me, I will become his deputy by next month."  
For a moment he thought in silence. This meant the war was supposed to be over within this following month, because the Navy was already organizing what would follow afterwards. At least they hoped it would be over by then and won by then.

So Jirou would leave in four weeks. Because it was impossible that someone would not want to work with him. His childhood friend was a true role model when it came to diligence, respect and working morale, although his friendly goofiness and his never ending happiness could be annoying.

"But why would you want to switch positions? The G-5 is not really known for its friendly environment."  
He already knew the answer before even asking.

"Well you know a little bit more money is never a downside." The other one explained a little bit hurt. "And as you know age doesn't spare any of us. I have to think about my retirement at some time as well."

Mihawk sighed. "You just turned forty-one and forgive me if I am mistaken, but I thought your family is almost as wealthy as mine, so what are you talking about money?"

The other one did not answer.

"And what about Lirin? If you leave Suzuno you have to leave Sadao as well and I cannot imagine her leaving her hometown."

Now it was the other one who sighed.

"It's time for a change Hawky." Jiroushin sounded tired. "As you know a war is about to…"  
"Jirou, what's wrong?"

Once again his friend tried to avoid his question, which was quite unusual for him and this was even more worrisome.

The transponder snail sighed for another time, deeper than before.

"We're tired, Hawky. Lirin is scared of the war, scared that I might not return home. She needs a future to look forward to. I want to give us another chance for happiness. We have to restart somewhere else, far away from all those paining memories. It's over."

There was nothing he could say against that. His friend had lived years and years for only one dream, having children. But an incident years ago had taken its heavy toll on his wife and weakened her that much, that the doctors said it would be impossible for her to expect a child. For years they had traveled the world, searching for healers, doctors, and hospitals in order to help them.

Lirin's family would never allow an adoption, a family member without the same blood was unacceptable and because Jirou had always been a family man, he would never dare to destroy it, so they had to go, he had to give up his dream and they had to start a new life.

"If this is the best thing for you and Lirin to do, you should go ahead." He said what a friend had to say. He did not need to explain to Jirou what this would mean for their home islands, he would not place that responsibility on the other one's shoulders. As long as he was carrying the title of a Shichibukai, those islands would be safe and there was nothing to worry about.

"Time for a change." He whispered, but the rear admiral laughed again, like the topic was too serious for him.

"You're right, the G-5 will be a little bit tougher than my peaceful work here. Vergo will make sure of that, I know. But now that I know that you're in good company, I'm fine with leaving."

"Excuse me?" He did understand the other one just fine, he did not miss a single word or meaning behind it. He was simply giving the other one an opportunity to rephrase his comment.

"Hawky, why did you call me?" The other one asked instead.

He paused for a moment. A good counter, he had to admit it.

"You know that I need more information about the war meeting I got invited to, so…"  
"Na, not gonna believe that." His friend smirked. "I guess a Shichibukai is better informed than some low Rear Admiral like me. You're not the only one, who can think outside the box, Hawky."

"What do you mean?" He asked cold. Jirou laughed.

"I know the exact reason you called me. And I know that you don't."

It was one of few times where the other one showed such a daring voice, but the worst thing was, that he was completely right.

"You should precede with caution from now on, Jiroushin." He would not lower his guard.

"You see! You see!" He could see Jirou in front of his inner eye, jumping up and yelling at the transponder snail, scaring the hell out of all his colleagues.

"If you start like that, you feel cornered."

"Jirou."  
"Fine, fine. I tell you." He made a dramatic pause. "She's the reason."

He did not need to ask, he knew immediately that the other one meant no one else but his tomboy.

"Hawky, you must have noticed it. All those decades you were nothing but a grumpy coeval. Your dark look, your serious way, your could-hearted mind, you haven't changed for years. And now this little girl shows up and you alter within a couple of days, until I can't almost recognize you. It feels like you can finally let go, like you are ready to wipe the slate clean."

They were silent. He did not know what he should say, what he could say. He was really out of words.

"Change is good, Hawky. And she is good for you. I'm still a little bit worried because of her age, but if she truly makes you happy I will give you my blessings."

"Jirou!" Now he stood up, but his friend continued laughing.

"I'm really grateful. All those years I took care of you, tried to help you to move on. But now you don't need me anymore, now she's there for you. And I think she fits you better than I do. My God, since Sharak died I have never seen you so happy again."  
"Jirou, wait a se..:"  
"I have to go now, Hawky. I'll see you at the ball. I'm so glad to see you happy again."

"Dammit!"

The other one had already hung up. Upset he ruffled through his hair, choking on his breath.

" _My, you look everything but happy."_

 _Gnarling approvingly he fell down next to her and leaned against the strong trunk of the old oak._

" _Got into trouble again?"_

 _She turned on her stomach and reached for his reddened cheek._

" _What have you done this time?" But she looked at him like he was all she loved and all she was proud of, while she held his face with her caring fingers. He let her caress his cheek, because he would let her do everything she wanted, as long as it made her happy._

" _Nothing." He murmured and opened the big book about trading history to continue his studies._

" _So father was angry about nothing?" She asked ironically and crawled a little bit forward, to place her head on his lap. Her long, black hair spread over his naked knees. "So? What idea was is this time?"_

" _We just wanted to try if Pippi can swim?" He shrugged his shoulders, but could not hide the dark smirk in his voice._

" _The major's cat?" She laughed softly and looked at him like he was telling her the greatest story she had ever heard._

 _He nodded and started to read._

" _So, can she swim?" She asked._

" _Of course not." Now he grinned as well. "Jiroushin jumped in to safe her, but that idiot almost drowned because he cannot swim. That old Koumyou had to get them out himself."  
"Because you cannot swim as well." She finished his story with a wide grin._

" _No wonder father cut loose, Stutter-Cho could have died, you know?"_

" _His name is Jiroushin, Ji-rou-shin! He stopped stuttering years ago!"  
She laughed again._

" _Yes, I remember. Back then you got into trouble because you beat up all those kids from the martial arts school."_

 _He grinned proudly and flipped a page._

" _If those weaklings think they have to insult a comrade of mine. It is not my fault that their muscles could not compensate what their minds were missing."  
He could see how his own view was reflected in her deep eyes, but she stayed quiet._

" _What is it?"_

" _I am so happy that you found a friend."_

 _He did not reply to that. It was not like he thought about that boy from the neighborhood as an actual friend, but he enjoyed to have somebody on a similar intellectual level like himself during the boring everyday life at school._

 _But he was not in need of a friend, after all he had her._

 _Only the wind whispered in the trees as the day passed by. He read his book and she lay in his lap and watched the sky._

" _Say, little brother." She asked at some point and closed his book. "Do you have a dream?"_

 _He rolled his eyes at that childish question and looked down at her, while she ruffled through his hair. Sometimes it was hard for him to believe that she was so much older than he was. She often behaved like a little child, while he was almost a grown-up._

" _You know that I want to become a priest." He answered dismissive, like it was more than obvious._

" _But is it your dream?" Her view was unusual serious._

 _Yes, he had a dream, but he would never tell her. He wanted her to be happy._

" _Do you have a dream?" He asked instead._

 _She nodded. "Of course. I want to travel the world!"_

 _She spread her hands like she wanted to embrace the sky._

" _If I join the Navy, then only to use their ships to travel from one island to another. I want to see everything, want to experience every single culture, learn all languages and then I want to meet the people of Ohara and write books with them about all those things I have seen."  
She laughed happily. "And afterwards I will continue to travel, to see more, experience more, meet more people. I want to see the world, those small islands here can never be enough."  
"A good dream." He whispered and followed her view up to the sky. That sounded like freedom. Freed from political constraints, freed from social expectations, free from familiar duties._

" _Do you want to come with me?"_

 _Surprised he looked down at her._

" _What?"_

" _Oh, what am I talking? One day you will be some gorgeous, young man. Girls will surround you like moths drawn to the flame; of course you will have better things to do than to spend all day with your old sister."_

 _He could never understand how she could say something like that. She was the most beautiful person he ever met inside and out and her smile was enough to brighten his day and one of her tears was enough to drown him in desperation. There was nothing he wanted more in this world than to protect that innocent smile. He wanted to protect this pure soul from any harm. She should never have to color her hand with blood. She should never have to meet hatred or anger._

" _So what about you? The moment you enter the Navy every soldier will fall for you."  
"Little brother." Slowly she got up, a serious look in her eyes. "Would you come with me? Travel the world with me? Visit places no one has ever seen before? Only the two of us?"_

 _For a moment they looked at each other, and then he smiled._

" _Of course! I would even join the Navy for you."_

 _She laughed again in her happy voice. The most beautiful sound in the world._

" _So it's decided!"_

 _She offered him her pinky._

" _We join the Navy and travel the great oceans. We fly to the heavens and sink down to the ground of the sea. Only the two of us. Only you and me."  
"Exactly!"_

 _He held her pinky with his own._

" _And one day, when we are old and wise, we will search for a disciple."  
"A disciple? Why?"_

" _To give on all of our knowledge of course."  
They still looked at each other._

" _Somewhere in this world, little brother, someone will be born who is even more talented than we are and when we find this child, we can train them to be a true swordsmaster."_

" _You mean_ _ **you**_ _will train them tobe a true swordsmaster. You know that I cannot compete with you. I only keep training with you, so you have enough practice."  
She tilted her head._

" _But you are much better in teaching than I am. You are more patient and understanding. Little Stutter… Jiroushin took so long to understand the basics and you stayed calm the whole time. I wanted to strangle him to death or kill myself because of so much stupidity."_

 _He laughed lightly. "You forget that not many are as smart as we are and if it comes to the art of the sword you are way too emotional. Jirou simply needed a little bit more time, but I am certain that he will become an outstanding swordsman one day." He grinned. "Okay, I accept. We'll do it. Only the two of us. Against the rest of the world. And I will make sure than you will not strangle our disciple to death."_

 _After their little pinky-swear she stayed serious._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _If I join the Navy I will end up murdering people, right little brother?"_

 _Now he was the one to place a hand at her cheek._

" _No." Her eyes widened. "Just give me a little bit more time, wait until I am old enough and then I will protect you and make sure that you will never have to kill anybody. Until then stay at father's base, nothing ever happens there."_

 _Silent tears ran down her face._

" _Oh, but little brother, I am your big sister. I should be the one to protect you not the other way around."_

 _He flipped his finger against her forehead and she fell over on his lower legs._

" _A crybaby like you shall protect me? I am a real man, you know? I can take care of my own."_

 _He grinned at her._

" _Okay." She whispered. "Just promise me one thing."  
"Of course." He answered without hesitation._

" _No matter how mad father is or how unfair the world will be, never forget how to laugh sometimes, okay? It makes me sad, if my little brother looks so serious all the time."_

 _He blushed and opened his book again._

" _I want you to smile, I want you to be happy."  
"Don't worry." He mumbled while flipping the pages to the spot where he had stopped reading. "As long as you are with me I will always have a reason to smile."_

" _Oh! You're too cute, little brother!" Gasping for air she jumped at him and hugged him tightly._

 _In the far distant they could hear the old housekeeper calling for them, slightly worried._

" _Oh, I guess it is already time for dinner." She jumped up, her hair dancing in the wind._

" _Come on, little brother!"_

 _But he shook his head._

" _I'm not hungry. Let's skip dinner today."_

 _He looked at her, how she danced with the wind, swilling around, her naked feet almost flowing over the green grass. She laughed at him and offered her hand.  
With a sigh he got up and held her tight as they spun around, dancing small circles. She was still taller than he was, but he was certain that he would grow taller and then he would be able to protect her, just like her smile protected him, guarded him, filled him with happiness._

" _Little brother." She whispered close to his ear. "Promise that you will never leave me behind."_

 _He held her even closer, ignoring old Kanan calling them._

" _I promise that I will never leave you behind, I will always stay by your side."_

Desperate he rushed through the door, out on the balcony, leaning on the balustrade. He had hard time breathing; the fresh air did not help at all.

Emotions overwhelmed him. Emotions, he had buried long ago, he had forgotten.

All those years he had travelled the world. He had become the best swordsman. He had visited all those places. Had lived all those adventures. And now he had found a worthy disciple.

 _You take not only care of that girl. You care for that girl. You discuss with her, you talk with her. But most importantly, you laugh again!_

Upset he ruffled through his messed up hair.

It had been her!

He had kept their promise! He had been there always!

But she… she had left him! She had broken her promise!  
First with Nataku! And then… then…

 _I'm so glad to see you happy again._

He had grown strong, only to protect her, only to take care of her. So she would never have to kill another person, so she would never have to stop smiling.

Because he had needed that smile to survive.

He had joined the Navy to travel the wide oceans.

But she had been gone already. She had left him behind.

Since that day he had forgotten how to smile, how to laugh, how to be happy.

She had left him behind and her smile had been the only thing he had allowed to reach his feelings. Only her smile had been able to reach him. Only she had been able to reach him.

 _I want you to smile, I want you to be happy._

If her smile had not been able to reach him, he would have never felt that never-ending emptiness, that unwavering desperation, that unforgiving hatred.

That day he had sworn himself that he would never feel again, would never allow himself to feel again. It had been for the best.  
He had lived. He had traveled the world. Had been a competent swordsman and captain. Jirou always loyal at his side. The one and only person he had ever allowed seeing behind his mask.

Those had been good times, back then with his crew. Times filled with happiness and adventures. But he had never allowed himself to let go. Not one second he had allowed himself to feel, because then he would have felt those horrible things.

This everlasting pain!  
This unbearable grief!

Sharak was death! She had left him behind!

How could he ever be able to think clear again if he had to feel this?

And his cursed tomboy would leave him as well.

After skipping behind his mask, ripping open all those old wounds the other one would simply go and leave him behind. He would not be able to protect him as well.

Roronoa as well would die! Just like all of them!

No.

Suddenly his head interrupted his screaming heart.

He already had lost Roronoa one time! But he was still there. And at that other time he could have killed him, but he had spared his life. He never would have guessed that one day he would teach that child.

If fate did not exist, none of this would have happened. They never would have met again.

Slowly he exhaled and looked up at the sky.

All this time he wanted to guard his sister's purity, wanted to protect her innocence. He never wanted her to see the ugly face of the world.

But Sharak was death. He did not need to protect her any longer from the horrible reality. A reality Roronoa already knew. Rorono knew how cruel this world was. He had seen all this sickening inhumanity, had experienced the suffering, felt the pain. He had ended lives and bore the responsibility. He was strong, in his heart, in his will.

He did not need to protect Roronoa from this truth and his sister had died with a pure heart.

He was free.

Jirou was right. He had changed. No, Roronoa had changed him, had freed him.

Relief streamed through his body.

He was free!

"Here you are!"  
Surprised he turned around. Just named child was standing in front of him, hands at hips, head tilted.

"What's taking you so long?"  
Apparently the youngster had not notice the emotional hurricane within him.

He watched the calm boy. The beaming eyes, squinted lips. Under this surface was a man who was equal to him, or at least would be some day.

A smile crossed his face. Until that day he would make sure that the light of the other one would never fade.

"What's wrong with you?" The pirate seemed worried as well as annoyed.

"Nothing." He answered and shrugged his shoulders. "I am just happy."


	28. Chapter 25 - Conversation

A great Sunday to all of you,

I know I'm a little bit late (technology can be difficult sometimes^^) but here we go again (this will be the last chapter before the ball will finally begin)

Thank you for all your comments, favoring and following.

And BlueBoltKatana: I'm so sorry. I personally love loves parallels ;-) And I kind of got the feeling you will hate me much more in a few chapters...

* * *

Chapter 25 – Conversation

-Zoro-

"Watch your cover!"

He leaned to the side and blocked the housekeeper's attack with his right arm.

"Yield! A real foe would have broken your bones just now."

The fight was tough. After hours of dancing it should be nice to do something useful, but Zoro had his trouble accepting that Kanan was on the same level as he was.

No, that was not right.

Kanan was actually inferior in her skills to him. Many of her attacks and movements were sloppy and rough. But she was fast and changed her fighting stile within half of a second. There was no pattern, no maneuver she used a second time. It was like he was fighting a new enemy with every breath he took. Additionally she was much stronger than he was.

She grinned evilly at him. By now she had started to enjoy their little quarrels, but for him it was serious business.

Hawk Eyes expected him to beat the housekeeper before he would return to his crew. But he had another goal. He wanted to win before the ball.

But he had one little problem to consider.

This was his last training session before the ball in two days.

The last days have somehow fused to a strange oneness. Early breakfast at dawn with the Shichibukai reading the newspaper, afterwards dancing and training. They had spent the late evenings in the living room or at the balcony. Sometimes the older one had to leave for some meetings but spared Zoro from accompanying him, luckily. There had been less of those annoying articles about Lady Loreen, but still at least one in every newspaper and Zoro was sure that they would multiply after the ball again.

Kanan had insisted that he would not train the day before the ball, so he would not be covered in bruises and to his annoyance his overprotective teacher had agreed on that.

It was not like he could not understand. He had accepted his situation but he simply did not like the kind way the older one looked at him.

Not right now, right now he corrected his evasive movement with an icy voice, apparently not really satisfied with him. But Zoro had already noticed it. Something, and he did not know what it was, made him inferior although he was so much better than the former nanny.

He remembered the dance-training with the Shichibukai but he simply had no idea how he was supposed to know what she was thinking even before she was thinking it!

He could dodge in the right moment, block in the right moment, but he found the weaknesses in her defense too slow. It was like he was reacting instead of acting.

He was obviously the more experienced fighter and actually she would be no thread if he were in his other body, actually he should be able to predict her movements minutes before her, like he always used to do it with his opponent. It usually took him only second after second to understand his enemy's fighting style, but this here was different.

He was missing something.

But the worst part was that his wanna-be-guardian could see it, feel it, hear it or whatever!

Dracule's discontent was easy to notice and did not help him much. It was not pushing his ego that he was close to improve but could not solve the riddle, while it appeared to be so obvious to the other one, who seemed to be close to scratch out his own hawk eyes in agony.

The last days had been tough. Mihawk behaved strange towards him. He could not really grasp what it was. It was like the other one had flipped a switch. The older one still treated him like a child, scolded him for his apparently bad manners and got easily upset over nonsense. But somewhere in-between, between their little quarrels, between his patronizing fusses, between his strict eyes, he had started to smile.

And that scared the hell out of Zoro!

It was already bad enough that he got used to eat together, train together, spend the evening together.

It was already bad enough that he had started to accept the other one, maybe even started to like him. It was already bad enough that he allowed the other one to guard him, to protect him.

But now that idiot started with this scary behavior.

Zoro had to stay alert. He had to be careful that he did not start to like this life, that he did not become satisfied with this life.

At that day, when Luffy made him join his crew, there had been nothing for him to leave behind. When the other ones had left their homes he had often wondered what kind of feeling that must be, but he actually never wanted to feel it.

By now he could imagine it, could already feel this inner conflict.

He wanted to return to his friends!  
That had never been up for discussion.

But actually, actually, when he was totally honest, he had come to like the people here.

The people of this island, from the Viking-like major with the dark, soft voice of a bear, over the always grinning rear admiral with his sparkling green eyes, to the overprotective housekeeper with her motherly smile.

And Mihawk.

Dammit!

When did he become so soft?! When did the other one become so soft?! Was he not supposed to be one of the most dangerous and frightening man in the world? So why did he not feel intimidated? Why did he feel save when he was close to that man?

When did they become important to each other?!

All those thoughts chased his head, while the former nanny chased his body, but no matter how fast he was he could not escape her blade or his messy mind.

Actually it was nothing unusual. He had spent some intense time with those people of this island. Even the cook had become somewhat close to him after half of an eternity, although he would never admit that. At some point he had even started to trust Nico Robin. It was not that unusual that he had come to like the kind Kanan.

Mihawk on the other hand, he really had disliked him at the beginning. He had respected and regarded him, but cursed his arrogant, puffed-up character.

But at some point, between nights with vine and hours of dancing he had realized that the other one was a human being like everybody else. Only while training he had remembered how powerful Hawk Eyes was.

But while drinking the older one had talked a lot, while reading he had smiled a lot and while dancing his hands had been warm, his heartbeat calm. Zoro had simply followed his steps, allowed him to lead. Their movement had adjusted to each other, had become one. In that moments he had been able to read the other one like an open book, in those moments they had been so close to each other, like he had known the other one for his entire life. Like the rhythm was stretching time, he had been able to see every small quiver of the older one's mouth. He had been able to feel every tiny muscle tension. He had noticed everything at the same time and was also able to act in the same moment.

That was it!

Suddenly he knew exactly what he had missed up until now. It was just like dancing. How had he been able to oversee that? He had thought that it had been not more than dancing, but actually it had been the most important lesson he had needed.

Suddenly the world seemed to move slower than before. Zoro knew what he had to do now.

Kanan rushed towards him, surprisingly fast but it felt so slow in his mind. He knew what she was going to do, could see her movement before she moved. It was almost like he was steering her through his own eyes.

"It's over!" She yelled, already smelling a brutal victory.

Only few steps were between them. He could see them, thousands of gaps in her defense, every mistake in her motions.

Why did he miss that before? It was so simple! No wonder Dracule was going crazy over there.

Like in slow-motion he dodged her blade, raise his sword and…

"Enough."

Out of nothing appeared the Shichibukai between them. With one hand he held Kanan's short sword, with the other one he had stopped Zoro, without even touching him. Like an invisible wall the air in front of him had stopped the force of Zoro's hit.

"Sire, how dare you to interfere! I would have defeated her by now!" The housekeeper yelled upset.

But Dracule's eyes were placed upon him. He looked at him and Zoro was sure he could see something like pride in his teacher's eyes. Behind him Kanan growled like a thunderstorm.

"We are done for today." The Master of the house stated clear.

"What? Why do you think so? I was just getting started."  
It almost sounded like the housekeeper had found a liking in fighting him.

Hawk Eyes shook his head.

"The fight is over. You have lost, Kanan, and every following one you would loose from now on as well."

For another time the older one looked at him and slowly he nodded and Zoro hated himself at that moment.

Because he was beaming with pride and could feel tears building up in his huge, childish eyes.

He did it and he had beaten Mihawk's expectation for another time. It took all of him to show nothing more than a polite smile instead of grinning like a fool.

Very slowly he put Josei back into its sheath and turned to the door, now the grin was on place. He had not one scratch, Kanan had not landed one hit. He would have beaten Mr. 1 unhurt and from now on he would become stronger, strong enough to beat any enemy.

Pride filled every inch of his body while he went to change clothes, ignoring the loud voice of the housekeeper and the annoyed answer of the Shichibukai, both of them following him to go back in the other part of the house.

The door fell shut in his back, finally he was alone.

"I hope you will not get carried away."

Surprised he turned around. Mihawk was behind him, observing him with folded arms.

He was slightly embarrassed because he was wearing nothing except for his bra and slip but it was totally worth it, because it seemed like the Shichibukai was just realizing that as well. Blushing deeply he lowered his view and turned half way around.

"Only because you are able to see now, you are not invincible, understand?"

And there was the damper he had already been waiting for.

"At bottom it is already surprisingly how you could survive so many fights without being able to see. I assume you compensated that with rough muscle power."

Well, if that was supposed to be praise, it was really bad.

Zoro turned his back towards the older one and opened his bra, by now it had become much easier, he had become used to it as well.

"Do you have to do that in front of me?"  
"Just don't look if it bothers you that much!" He answered just as annoyed. "And what do you mean with _seeing_? Not like I have been blind before."

The Shichibukai behind him sighed deeply. "No, only a little bit slow minded as it seems. Of course _seeing_ has nothing to do with the eyes. This is about connecting mind and soul with each other. If you learn how to do it on purpose and to notice if someone else uses it against you, you can act much faster than when you only use your other senses."

Surprised Zoro looked up.

"Really?" he mumbled low in astonishment and started to get dressed.

"Are you telling me that you did it without actually knowing what you were doing?" Pure bewilderment and Disbelief greeted him. "Impossible, how do you even survive? No knowledge of nothing, but doing it all on instinct. One day you'll be my death for sure."

Fully dressed Zoro turned around, wondering if the other one was aware that that was the actual deal. Haw Eyes still regarded him coolly.

"It takes you unusually long to understand a concept. You use tactics and techniques that need a high level of skills, without even understanding what you are doing. I have never before seen a swordsman like you. Theoretical lessons are a complete waste of time when it comes to you, you only learn in a direct duel. I really wonder how your former master was able to teach you without dying in desperation."

"What do you want?" He gnarled at the older one, while he tried to tame his hair. "I did it, right? And I was faster than you expected, so stop acting like that."

Hawk Eyes stood in his way, looking way too serious.

"True, Roronoa. Your diligence and ambition have brought you far. Your talent is beyond comparison. But be careful, your pride might bring you down. There is so much out there, what you cannot even imagine by now."

For a moment they simply shared a glance.

"Talent is not everything, Roronoa. Keep in mind that even your gift cannot save you from arrogance. Your childish errors are keeping you from becoming a true master of the swords. Learn to control your emotions; learn to be grateful for your talent and to be humble and most importantly learn respect for the knowledge you receive. Understood?"

"Why are you telling this? Why are you lecturing me right now? You told me all this stuff already long time ago. Do you really think I'm not listening when I act like I'm not listening?"

Dracule opened his mouth but he did not say anything. Zoro could see how his breathing was quicker than usual. Those things the older one just had told him were a lesson he had to learn himself as it seemed, because he looked like he was close to lose control again. It was almost like a new thunderstorm was awaiting him. He did not know, what provoked the other one. But he was tired, he was exhausted. He did not want another conversation like this. He did not want to know what the other one was thinking or feeling, not as long as he was not certain about his own feelings.

With a sigh he crossed his arms.

"I am grateful." He admitted. "Grateful for my second chance and that I'm alive. This has to be enough for you right now."

Tired he went past the other one and opened the door, but he could not stop himself from asking the followed question, cursing himself while the words slipped from his lips.

"When did you become that damn soft?"

He wanted to strangle himself for that much stupidity. Why for hell's sake did he say that instead of just leave for his bed?! He did not want to have that discussion! Especially not with the Shichibukai, especially not two days before he had to dance with him at a ball in a dress, especially not at all!  
Those damn stupid female hormones! It must have been their fault! Why did women like to talk about everything?

Determined he walked outside and closed the door behind him, but of course the older one followed him.

"What did you say?"

Yes, he had not understood him! Lucky he, now he only needed to talk himself out of it. "You think I have become soft?"

Okay, maybe not.

Shouting at himself inwardly he turned around, a calm, serious look on his face. Although he hated himself right now, he would not show that he did this by accident. This way he would be the one in charge of this fight.

"Just look at you." He started quite well. "You are one of the seven Shichibukai, greatest swordsman in the world and I want to beat you. When we made our deal you were rationality itself. Nothing could unsettle you and you did not care for anybody else but you. And now you grin at me half of the time like a drunken seacow. Do you think I would not notice your eyes on me all the time? Do you think I would not notice that you brood over me half of the time? Your concern for me is insane and actually my life is none of your business. And I simply can't understand how a strategist like you can allow an enemy like I am, to become important to you!"

At first Hawk Eyes looked at him angrily, but word after word the older one became calmer and calmer and folded his arms.

Now he was simply looking at him.

Zoro was sure that the other one was thinking about how to kill him.

But then he laughed.

Mihawk laughed loudly and slapped his thighs, tears in his eyes.

He did not expect that. He hated it, he hated that the other one laughed like that, laughed about him.

"What's so funny about that?!" He asked, his voice unnaturally high.

Slowly the other one calmed down, shaking his head and grinning at him.

"You're simply too cute!" He laughed again, but stopped himself fast enough before Zoro could throw something at him. "Ahh." He exhaled deeply. "Apparently you have not noticed that all your words fit yourself just as well. Your problem is not, that I have become soft, but that you have become soft."

Shocked Zoro stared at him.

"You disapprove that I treat you kind, because it could cause you to actually like me as well. Until now it has been easy for you to ignore your own feelings. Because – hey - that world's greatest swordsman is an emotionless tactician. But now - oh look - that guy, who you emulate all your life, is nothing more than a normal human being and - oh God forbid – he even worries about you, although you would love to kill him. How could you arrange this with your conscience?"  
The older one talked knowingly in a childish voice, obviously making fun of him.

"And now you think, so now I tell that old geezer that he's acting totally crazy, because then he will be rather too harsh than too soft and I can ignore my unwanted feelings and shove them into the darkest edge of my mind and act like I don't care about our relationship." The other one laughed loudly. "But you miss that you have blown your own cover, Roronoa. You cannot deny it any longer. You naïve logic is too obvious. If you like it or not, you like me!"

"Not even in your darkest nightmare!" Zoro barked, spun around and swept out of the hallway. Fully aware that his behavior was only confirming the other one's assumption.

But the other one should not think too great of himself. He had liked other people before and still defeated them.

The loud laughter of the Shichibukai hunted him while he rushed up the stairs.

"Loreen, what happened?" The surprised Kanan came down the floor, folded blankets in her hand.

"He's an asshole!" He yelled and ran past her, but she held him effortless, the lips squinted tightly.

"Watch your language, honey!" He wanted to reply something, because he was really in the mood for a real fight right now, but she pulled a mint-green envelope out of her pile of blankets. "This one arrived yesterday, but I forgot it with all the training and preparations. It is for you."

All anger disappeared in that very moment and for a second he even forgot the Shichibukai and his annoying laughter. With careful hands he pulled a single piece of paper out of the envelope, which smelled strangely. Was it peppermint?

Things like that were never a good sign?

"An invitation." He mumbled confused, swiftly skimming through the two written lines.  
"For what?" The housekeeper asked but Zoro was more than certain that she had already read the invitation.

"No idea. It only says that the Major of Sasaki and a representative of the World Government await me tomorrow at eight o'clock for a business meeting at the city hall."

The next morning came faster than Zoro liked it. He was standing in the dark in front of his mirror and asked himself why he was doing that. Annoyed he put the earrings away. The small holes had grown back together. This was something different than the ball, nobody would behead him or disallow Dracule's title, if he refused to go. But still he was standing here and got ready for that meeting.

That old geezer was right, dammit!

He was not able to not give a damn about him.

As long as he had the feeling that his presence could be a problem for the Shichibukai he would not be a burden, he owed it to the older one.

But that did not mean that he had to accept that he liked the other one in some way! This was a partnership of convenience, nothing more.

He laughed drily. Somehow that reminded him of the touchy navigator all that time ago, she had said something quite similar, didn't she? He sighed. What had he done to deserve this?

Down in the kitchen he found the master of the house, who had been up before him like every day, reading his newspaper like every morning and holding his coffee, fried egg in front of him.

The Shichibukai raised an eyebrow, when Zoro entered all dressed up in his black pantsuit, but he did not say a word.

Kanan had been the one to tell Hawk Eyes of the invitation, because Zoro had refused to talk with him the last night. Yes, he was aware that this was childish but he could not change what he had done.

He just did not like, when the other one analyzed him and thought he knew exactly what Zoro was thinking, while Zoro did not know that himself.

With calm hands he took a cup of coffee and took a sip. He did not know what would happen later.

"Are you sure that I shall not accompany you?" The older one finally disturbed the silence without looking at him, but keeping his eyes on his newspaper, which showed a huge article covering the upcoming of the ball.

Zoro simply shook his head and took another sip.

"This invitation was only for me." He mumbled after few seconds. "It would be rude to bring somebody along."

The Shichibukai raised an eyebrow again, like he questioned Zoro motives, well aware that this was not Zoro's real problem.

"It is your decision." He meant after a while and continued reading, while he put another fork of egg in his mouth.

The pirate did no reply but emptied his cup.

"Well, I'll be off now." He said a little bit clumsy. The atmosphere was strange. He was still mad, not even knowing at what or at whom, but somehow none of this was right.

"Is it that horrible for you?" Hawk Eyes soft question sounded behind his back when he had almost reached the floor.

"What?" Confused he turned around.

The older one looked at him, showing that small smile, which frightened him so much, but it seemed different than usual, sadder.

"Is the idea that you could actually like me so horrible for you?"

This directness caught him off guard.

"I never said that!" He answered hastily and a little bit too loud. "It's complicated." He mumbled lower.

"Is it?" The other one replied.

For the first time since the last night their eyes met.

"If I were not the world's greatest swordsman, no Shichibukai and you were not the pirate who wants my title. Would it still be complicated?"

Zoro looked at him.

"That's not the point." He said.

"Then what is the point?"  
This conversation was too close, too intense, too early at the morning.

"What makes it complicated?"  
"You are you and I am I!"

But then he shook his head. He knew it all too well, he already knew it all too well.

"This friendship would be no obligation, Roronoa."  
Surprised he looked up, but the other one stood up quietly.

"There is nothing you would owe me. The only thing I expect is that you will defeat me one day."

How could the other one talk so easy about such things?

"And I would like you to be honest with me. Alright?"

He was too direct, too clear and right now too damn sensitive. Showed Kindness and dignity. It was not like Zoro was in need of that!

Determined he made two steps towards him and offered him his hand.

Hawk Eyes looked at it like it was some exotic beast.

Zoro could not help but blushed and only stared at the other one's necklace instead of his eyes.

"You are some arrogant asshole and I hate your overprotective, egoistic ways. But fine with me, for all I care we can be friends but you have to stop acting like my damn father."

The blood in his veins started boiling while he still held is hand towards the other one.

He could hear how the other one kept himself from laughing and after a second shook his hand.

"Now you cannot change it anymore, Roronoa. Now we are friends."

Mad he stared at the other one.

"Yeah, don't think too much of it." He rushed outside, but could not help his ironic smile.

Why did he, Roronoa Zoro, do something that embarrassing? Why could he not have simply leave and behave like an actual adult? Why was he acting like a teenage girl, or worse, like the cook?

When he reached the city hall the conversation still hovered through his mind. He still wondered how foes could become friends that quickly, on the other hand all his friendships had developed this way, unwanted contacts ended in close relationships. So why did he fight this one so much?

The man mountain of a major approached him grinning widely, both arms outstretched.

"Loreen, right on time." Laughing warm-heartedly he embraced him with his strong arms. Zoro decided not to tell him that he had left over half an hour ago. This village was a real labyrinth.

Smiling friendly he followed the man with the Vikings braiding into the great meeting room, his thoughts still with his _friend_. The room seemed to be prepared especially for this day, but Zoro knew that it was not to please him. Not because of him all windows and furniture were polished.

At the far distant end of the long end sat an older man in black suit and with sun-glasses, the tips of his folded fingers at his lips.

There, at the end of the room was nobody else but the politician Rishou Eizen himself, although he seemed much younger than at the assembly. He still looked old, but not like he was already with one foot in the grave.

"Miss Dracule, may I ask you to take a seat, dear?" Generous the politician offered him a chair to his left, while the major walked around the long table and sat down at the other side. This situation was filled with tension, but Roronoa Zoro would never run away, so he walked down the table with his clicking heels, like it was his last walk.

"Lady Loreen." He said softly but determined, while he came closer and closer to the old man.

"Excuse me?" The politician asked, apparently not noticing his mistake.

With a smile Zoro stopped in front of the old man. He had no idea what was going on, but he wanted to take the rains, from the beginning.

"I prefer to be called Lady Loreen and because I am not related to the family Dracule it would put me in an uncomfortable position if you use that name for me."

He still showed his most friendly smile and sat down.

"And now I would love to hear about the reason you ordered me here, one day before the most important social event of the year."

"Certainly Lady Loreen, and I deeply apologize for any inconvenience you have because of this short-term meeting."

For another time Zoro was surprised how polite and friendly strangers treated him, although it was obvious that he was not that well educated and was not even trying to be. It was like strangers would like him, no matter what he did, like they would not take his threat serious because of this fragile body. It seemed l a girl like he seemed to be could be nothing else than loveable, strangers fell for his smile no matter if man or woman.

Only Mihawk seemed to be immune, at least he hoped that he was.

"As you have probably noticed already, your person has reached a certain popularity concerning media during the last couple of days."

The words of the politician seemed to be well chosen and the pirate got slowly worried that it could be much harder to be the one in charge than expected. Besides he was not really sure if the other one really had fallen for his charms or only acted like he was.

"Of course this did not happen by accident." The tension grew, Zoro could feel the danger from the other on.

"As you and your… acquaintance Mr. Dracule are certainly already aware of, the reasons are the responsibility of the World Government."

The elder smiled politely, but Zoro started sweating heavily. Up until now he had thought that the Navy was organizing the articles about Lady Loreen to distract from the upcoming war. But it seemed that those articles had a much deeper meaning than he had been aware of, if it was the World Government itself, who took actions. Why the hell were the high and mighty ones interested in someone like him?

"My dear." Eizen continued talking. "My colleagues and I are responsible for your reputation and of course we have a deeper interest in doing so." He continued smiling, but Zoro felt like needles of ice pierced him.

"My dear, as a representative of the World Government I offer you a proposal about future collaboration and I hope I can look forward to find a new associate in you."

Zoro stopped breathing.

What the fucking hell had he done to deserve this?


	29. Chapter 26 - Beginning

Hello everybody,

I hope you can enjoy some great weather, wherever you are.

Today the ball will finally begin, but I have to inform you that I might not be able to post the next chapter in time, because I will leave for a competition on Wednesday and stay there for ten days (and I don't know if I can get any Wifi)

But afterwards I promise I will continue updating.

So thank you for all your comments, favors, and follows so far, I really appreciate so many people reading the story.

See you soon

Sharry

* * *

Chapter 26 – Beginning

-Zoro-

It was already dark when he finally reached the old Dracule mansion. Mr. Koumyou had insisted to accompany him back, which was unnecessary because he had left the most dangerous being of the island behind in the meeting room.

He bid the major farewell and with a sigh he closed the front door behind him.

What a day!

Gratefully he noted that neither the loud voice of the housekeeper nor the stern eyes of the landlord greeted him. He leaned against the closed door and simply enjoyed the silence for a moment. It was a small miracle that he was still alive.

He would have loved to go to bed right away and sleep for the next week, but he was quite sure that Mihawk would not let him rest until he would tell him at least something about what had happened. That man was too curious for his own good.

Not that Zoro wanted to talk about it. But it did not matter for what he wanted was not easy to get: His swords, his manhood, his sake. He sighed, this whining was pathetic.

Tired he took of his high heels and walked barefooted into the living room, but nobody was there. Maybe Dracule had been called to Suzuno again. Maybe he was alone in the mansion.

Although Zoro had not eaten anything yet – except for some biscuits and coffee – he was not hungry, only exhausted. Those hours he had spent smiling and faking politeness, had been much tougher on him than any dance session with Kanan could be, but at least he had been able to buy a little bit more time and he did not even lashed out for the ancient politician. He was actually kind of proud of his social behavior.

His head was still brooding and because nobody seemed to be at home, he could use a little bit of time to meditate before going to bed. Maybe it was good that the Shichibukai was not there, because he never got tired of telling Zoro that he did not think much of meditation.

As he reached the changing room however he met a surprise, because the door to the training room was halfway opened and all lights were on.

On the other side was nobody else than Hawk Eyes.

His eyes were closed and in a deeply concentrated manner he went through the basic fighting positions, which Zoro had had to relearn only few days ago, because Hawk Eyes had spotted tiny mistakes in his movements.

Astonished he watched the other one.

What an unusual sight. Up until now he had never seen the other one in action, except for that one fight against him, he had never seen him train.

Zoro did not understand why the other one was absolving the basics. Why for heaven's sake would the greatest swordsman in the world out of all repeat novice exercises, which any seven year old disciple got taught?

But as he watched he learned to understand. Simple movements, without variation, without embellishment but still the other one was more elegant than a dancer, more graceful than a cat, it was fascinating to watch him. The other one was doubtless master of his art.

And then Zoro noticed something else.

Mihawk looked different. For one thing the black haired one wore different clothes than usual, no button-down shirt or dress pants, which Zoro was used to see on him. The tight-fitting black T-shirt defined each single muscle in detail and the simple grey jogging pants seemed almost a little bit too loose, like it could slide down any moment. The deep worry lines on his forehead as well as the dark concentration which usually hovered over his face were gone. For the first time since Zoro knew the older one he had the feeling to not look at an old geezer filled with bitterness. He seemed young, almost vulnerable and somehow his back seemed broader in this clothing than Zoro remembered it to be.

How old was the other one actually?

Till know he had been sure that Dracule had to be barely younger than Homura but right now he thought that the difference between those two must be more than just a few years. Anyway this relaxed facial expression fit him way better than his usual fierce face.

For half an eternity he watched the other one, sitting on the floor cross-legged, astonished and amazed at the same time, until the other one looked at him.

How strong was Mihawk really?

-Miahwk-

Surprised he looked down at the other one.

He had not noticed him. He, elite warrior of his generation had not noticed that boy, who looked at him like an innocent puppy and had watched him for at least some minutes already.

After the youngster had left the house early, Mihawk had wanted to use his free day to – well – to do nothing for once in a while.

But his head had been against it.

Not for one second his thoughts had stopped racing, not while he had tried to nap, not while he had tried to taste some wine, not while he had tried to read a book, not even while he had tried to read his newspaper, so he ended up doing the only thing that could really calm him down. He had trained.

His training probably seemed unspectacular for an ignoramus, might look simple, but he did not train for spectators.

As time had passed he had stopped brooding, even forgetting the image of his tomboy for few seconds.

"Roronoa." He mumbled, but did not continue. If the other one was here, the meeting had to be over. But why was this boy looking at him with those sparkling eyes. He had never seen him like that.

"So, what did Koumyou want?" He interrupted his own thoughts, but the pirate waved it aside.

"Some business stuff, but more important…"  
"Stop avoiding my questions. You know that I am not found of that." He interrupted the other one immediately.  
The pirate rolled his big eyes, which had lost the sparkle.

"Just to make things clear." The pirate murmured, but stayed seated. "I'm not in the mood for your deep and emotional stuff, okay? I've told you that I…"  
"I just wanted to ask what you and the old major were talking about all day. Is Auntie Rosie back to visit you?"  
Why was his tomboy so exhausting?

Said one bit his lip, apparently annoyed by himself.

"It's called monthlies because it only happens once a month, got it?"

"This is no topic I want to talk about! Please just answer my question!"

It looked like the youngster was already quite unnerved, he could tell by hi touchy voice.

The pirate sighed: "Okay, but no lecture, deal?"

Mihawk nodded, after all he could still change his mind later. It was kind of amusing that this boy still thought he needed to keep him at distance. Exactly this behavior told him that the other one was trying to hide something from him, maybe even trying to guard him from something. What a ridiculous, but nonetheless cute effort.

Roronoa folded his arms, still sitting.

"I got a proposal from Eizen." He said cold.

Mihawk choked on his breath. What the hell? He could not be serious? A proposal?

"What?!"

"Yeah, don't make such a fuss. I told him that I wouldn't work with him, but don't worry I was really polite and it wasn't a problem."  
Oh, that kind of proposal, business.

"What kind of work did he offer you?" He asked, already calmer than before. He did not like that the other one tried to keep something from him, especially because he was the one who brought Roronoa into politics. Eizen was a dangerous man, everybody knew that. A man, who would do anything to become one of the world nobles and who stood in the front line of the most powerful men of the world government. Even Sengoku, Fleet Admiral and mightiest man of the Navy, would beware of losing him as an ally. Thousands of thoughts were chasing him, what would a man like him do to Lady Loreen? What could he do to Roronoa Zoro, if he knew?

But Roronoa looked at him cold.

"To make it short, he wanted that I work for him but like I said, I denied. So let's change the topic."

Lost of words Mihawk stared back. He simply rejected? Eizen would never settle for a simple 'No'. He was man who took what he wanted, no matter the costs. Mihawk needed to do something, but the other one would not accept any objection right now, the fight was over. He was not used to that much determination. If he would ask any further now, this conflict would turn into a war, so he nodded after a second. The other one would tell him, if necessary and he preferred not to fight the unnecessary.

"Fine. So what do you want to do? You know that I will not train you this evening."  
Suddenly the sparkles were back.

"I just want to watch." The green eyes widened in pure amazement. "I just want to watch you."

The Shichibukai turned around. This look was dangerous for him.

Only one person had looked at him like that so far.

It was dangerous, why did Roronoa look at him like that?

Mihawk inhaled deeply. If he did not look at him, it should be fine. He did not need to fight him. He should be able to control his inner demons.

Why would the other one want to watch him by the way? This was not something impressive or complicated, but those sparkling eyes, like a child in front of the candy store.

He nodded with a sigh.

"Fine, but stay quiet."  
The other nodded quickly, unusually squirrelly for the usual stern warrior.

And so he continued, with the unknown feeling of being watched by highly concentrated eyes.

-Zoro-

The following morning came soon. The day, everybody was waiting for, although with different motives.

On his way to breakfast the Shichibukai picked him up, greeting him in his calm way.

Grumbling he starred up at him while they walked down the stairs.

"How can you be in such a good mood that early?"

The older one grinned evil.

"Only the early bird catches the worm."

Zoro rolled his eyes.

"The early bird can kiss my ass!" and fell down on his chair.

Like always a healthy breakfast greeted them, although Kanan was nowhere to be seen.

The pirate grabbed his cup of coffee and cursed the day he had woken up, the day he had gotten that invitation and the day he had been turned into a girl. The other one was eating his tower of crumbled eggs after a short prayer and started reading his newspaper.

If this night would end up somewhat good, he would have only few days left before the other ones would arrive at Sarue.

"So what's your new idea for my training now?" He interrupted the silence. "I mean, now that I beat Kanan."

He had reached this goal earlier than the other one had expected him to do so, so another fight against the housekeeper was useless, but apparently the other one had his reasons not to fight him himself. Since their last training he wondered often for what reason, but because it was probably a topic of emotions and other ridiculous stuff he had decided not to ask the other one.

"No worries." The other one answered without even looking up. "I am far ahead of you, but we will talk about that tomorrow. Today my only goal is to survive that damn ball."

It was seldom that the other one used such words. Yes, this night would be fun.

With a sigh Zoro got up.

"Where are you going?" The older one asked and looked at him, but Zoro had smiled sarcastically.

"How long do you think will it take to put me in that freaking dress?"  
In this very moment the door to the kitchen burst open and Kanan came in to pick him up.

And for another time he stood half naked in the dressing room, wearing nothing than bra, slip, and shoes. He hoped for the last time in his life.

Kanan was in the small chamber next to him to finish the last quick adjustments – because of the training his chest out of all had grown a bit – totally not his day.

Meanwhile Kanan's sister had shortened his finger nails and painted them now in a minimalist way. A lot of time had passed already and he wondered what would happen if he would be too late for the ball, but he was too lucky for something like this to happen. He sighed.

"So little one, now it should fit!" The housekeeper rushed in, the dress flowing in the air.

But before she could reach him, someone knocked at the door and opened it a bit.

"I would like to talk with our guest for a moment."

The dark voice of the Shichibukai sounded through the room.

"But only a minute." Kanan hissed, put the dress back into the room at the side, before the landlord could see it and walked past him, of course not without lecturing him swiftly about manners and time. Her mood was really unstable today. During the last minutes she had already cried two times. Shakky on the other hand winked at Zoro with a grin and walked outside.

"Come on, you just wanna see her naked, don't you?" She teased Dracule who ignored her completely and closed the door behind him.

When he noted that Zoro was indeed almost naked, he blushed and turned away. With slow movements he picked up the fingernail pieces from the little desk at the side, so he did not need to look at Zoro, who was surprised as well.

The Shichibukai was already wearing a black suit, with perfectly combed and fixed hair as well as polished patent leather shoes. Only the mask was missing.

"You have to go already?" Zoro asked calm. Now it would really begin.

The other one simply nodded.

"So what are you waiting for?" Something was different.

Hawk Eyes was not looking at him, he seemed nervous.

Now the older one turned towards him, while Zoro sat down at the raised platform where he had been standing before.

"You don't have to go, Roronoa!" Yellow eyes starred at him intense.

"It's too dangerous if Eizen already has his eyes on you. So it would be safer if you..:"  
"Did you smoke something?" It seemed like the other one was going crazy, so many emotions were speaking out of him. He had lost his calmness. Nothing a man like should.

"But…"

"But you're an idiot!" He interrupted roughly. "So first, Kanan put her all into creating that dress for me, that's already reason enough for me to wear it. Second, I haven't learned all those damn dances to spend tonight on the sofa and third, I accepted the invitation and you will never experience that I'll break my word!"  
The older one simply looked at him.

"Whatever is wrong with you, keep it to yourself. I can take care of myself, got it? So just stop worrying about me like I'm some stupid child."

The other one was not answering, simply meeting his view, but then he laughed hollow.

"It's strange." The older one mumbled. "You are the complete opposite of Sharak."

Slowly the man he respected returned.

"Your physics are so weak that I have to be careful not to hurt you by accident, while she had been so much stronger than me."

"You really know how to be supportive, you know?"

"But you are the first one, not only capable of protecting yourself, but also keen enough to refuse my protection. I really have no idea how to treat you."  
Zoro sighed. "You're such an idiot."

The other one looked up surprised.

"You always talk about this emotional nonsense I don't give a damn about." He slowly got up. "So here I go again, only for you, my dear Mihawk. We don't need to talk that stuff and I really don't need to understand – or want to understand for that matter – what you're thinking, doing or feeling. I really don't wanna know all your secrets, okay? But…"

Zoro folded his arms with a grin. "For your understanding: I already accepted long ago that you will protect me, for you're an ignorant asshole, but only under my conditions and that means that I will make my own decisions." He turned around. "And now get off. It's damn difficult to control mine and your emotions at the same time."

Calm steps crossed the room and suddenly he could feel that the other one was standing directly behind him.

"What now?" He hissed darker than wanted.

But then he saw the long arms in front of his eyes, heard the strong heartbeat just behind him and felt something cold around his neck.

"This is a sign of my protection, you uneducated, ungrateful brat."

The door fell close behind the other one.

What did just happen?

He looked at the tall mirror. A filigree necklace with a golden cross graced his neck.

What was happening with him?

The door burst open and Kanan came back in.

"So sweetie, we have no time to lose. Oh, did something happen, child? Are you cr…?"

"Oh please, just shut up!"

-Mihawk-

He tried to hide his huge yawning behind a hand while he – the only person in the last row of chairs – had tilted his chair against the wall, and tried to sleep with folded arms and legs. Unfortunately the lecturer had a horrible high pitched voice, which was intensified by the microphones and speakers, so it was almost impossible to ignore him. For another time he wondered why he had to be here. Those dissertation and conversation topics did not raise his interest at all, even less than the ones of the yearly assembly of the islands.

In the main all this talk was only about how to make the rich ones richer and the mighty ones mightier. Additionally well-chosen facts from the Navy were told to the high society, of course sugarcoated.

Tired Mihawk rubbed his eyes and looked at the big clock, which ticked sardonically slow. The day took its time to pass.

"Geez, Hawky. What are you doing back here all on your own?"

The Shichibukai opened one eye and peeked out of the shadow of his hat - which he was not allowed to take to the ball of course - to see his childhood friend.

Rear admiral Cho, in his finest black suit under his snow white Navy coat, pulled a chair next to his and sat down quietly. He grinned from one ear to the other and his blond hair was neatly combed back, except for one curl, which swung around elegantly.

Up until few minutes ago Jirou had been the one at the front and had talked about large scale operations of the Navy, but mainly considering cost-benefit analysis.

"And, how did I do?" His friend asked in a whisper.

"At least you did not stutter." Mihawk murmured, without moving from his comfortable position.

Honestly he had not been listening to his former crewmember for even a second. Only thanks to the huge board in the front listing all the main topics, he knew what his friend had been talking about for half an hour.

"You're no big help." The blonde mumbled miffed and folded his arms as well. With his aggrieved eyes he looked like a little child, the blond curls and the complete absence of any facial hair – except for his eyebrows of course – did not help much.

"You should grow a beard." He mumbled and focused his view at the talking person in front, who must have noticed his look because he shivered.

"And you should buy some manners." The rear admiral grumbled.

Mihawk smirked evil and stroke his perfectly trimmed beard.

"Oh right, I forgot, not every _man_ is able to do so."

"You know, sometimes I hate you!"  
"What are you two rowdies talking about?" The major of Sasaki asked in his deep voice from the row in front of them and turned around.

Mihawk and Jiroushin shrugged together when he talked. They remembered their childhood too well, when the word _rowdies_ usually got followed by some caring slaps in the face. Koumyou had never cared that they were children of influential families and had treated them like any other brat.

"It is rude to eavesdrop on other one's conversation. Turn around!" The Shichibukai replied calm.

"It is also rude to talk during a speech." The older man answered, but turned around, after his wife – the only present woman – hit her elbow against his side.

The minutes went by slowly, while the man at the podium lost track of his speech and stuttered something in an unsettling high tune.

"Say, Jirou." He mumbled finally. "Do you have some free days left?"  
His friend looked at him from the side.

"What do you want, Hawky?" He asked suspicious.

Mihawk grinned under the shadow of his hat.

"I need your help." He answered plain.

"Again?" The blonde sighed a little bit louder than needed. "Hey Hawky, I'm really glad that we got to spend some time together but I'm slowly getting worried. What did you do this time?"  
The Shichibukai could see how the Viking in front of him tried to turn towards them to follow their quiet conversation, but was already noted by the alert eyes of his wife.

"But completely without reasoning my friend." He answered, barely loud enough that the man in front of him could hear but not understand his words. "This matter is less about me but more about my impatient disciple."

"Loreen?!" This time the rear admiral was loud enough for several people from the row in front of them to hear them. Some turned around and looked at them confused.

Disapproving Mihawk rolled his eyes.

"Pay attention to your volume please." He murmured cold.

Now the blonde scooped a little bit closer, obviously curious.

"What happened? Is she alright?"  
The Shichibukai regarded him for a second and shook his head about it.

It was more than interesting to watch how people reacted as soon as he used this name. The cursed pirate seemed to hold an unfamiliar power, he did not know anything about himself and only spared Mihawk. Everybody else seemed to fall for that delicate, fragile Loreen and her charms, wanted to help her, wanted to be liked by her. Only Mihawk knew the truth, knew that Loreen was nothing else than a rude, pigheaded pirate, who did not like to receive help.

In quiet words he told his friend what he needed him for, while those green eyes grew bigger and bigger. As expected Jirou accepted silently, almost drowned by the loud clapping and moving of chairs as the last lecture was over and everybody got up.

The former crewmembers were the last to leave the room into the long hallway, which would lead them to the grand, varnished ballroom, as soon as the female guests were seated. Somehow he prayed that Roronoa was able to behave.

Their silent conversation was interrupted as the major padded them strongly on their backs.

"My dear Dracule and my friend Cho." Surprised both of them turned to the Viking.

"Oh, young friend, where is your mask? And give me that hat; you will not need it in there. Besides what are you doing here in the back? You have to go to the front, like all the wifeless men." He laughed loudly, drowning several surrounding conversations.

Mihawk sighed, put on that ugly red thing and walked towards the end of the hallway. In his back he could still hear the dark voice Koumyou's. For another time he noted his status as men went aside to let him pass. However not because of fear or respect, as one might could think, but because of disdain and disgust. Regardless of his well-honored family name he was still a Shichibukai, a pirate and therefore nothing more than society's scum.

Their snotty faces made him smile. He was so grateful that he was not one of them.

Finally he reached the giant double winged door. His heart pounded louder than he would have expected. The last time had been so long ago, he remembered the heavy burden of a navy coat lying on his shoulders and how he had spent the night listening to the tiniest order of his superior, while he had tried to act like he would enjoy the game.

The burden he carried today was something totally different. He was not allowed to make a single mistake.

"How does it feel?" He could hear the detested voice of his almost brother-in-law, who winked at him from behind his red mask. "As a leper?" He did not sound dismissive, but certainly not friendly as well.

"You know only one word would be enough and your father and I would do anything necessary to clean your record. Someone like you, despite your disgraceful past, would still be welcomed by the Navy, especially to help rebuild your family's name."

Mihawk did not even look at the other one.  
"Not needed." He answered calm. "I feel quite comfortable in my role as society's scum and I am not planning on ever changing that again."

The man next to him laughed softly and shook his head.

"I already expected that it would be no problem for _you_."

Somehow those words filled him with worries.

"However you should keep in mind that roses are supposed to bloom in a garden not in a dump."

Slowly he starred at the man at his side.

"Compared to anybody else here, my valued Mihawk, you cannot offer her anything."  
Nataku smiled almost kind.

"She might still like you, but after tonight she will see what all of us already know. You are not good enough for her and she will leave you behind."

The loud sound of a gong surprised them and silenced any words. The doors swung open untouched.

From behind of the Shichibukai's back one combined sound of surprised and awe hovered through the hallway, while all men stared at the long row of sitting, single women.

But he only saw her.

Not for one second he doubted that the completely veiled girl with the sparkling green dress and a fragile body figure in the last third of the row had to be his tomboy. The dress showed a pompous full skirt, while the top was simple and tight-fitting. High-necked and floor-long, with transparent lace and short sleeves. The mask hid the complete face and was the image of a green-golden butterfly.

Mihawk had already expected his guest to wear green or at least dark green. Green was the sign for representatives of the higher society; dark green showed that one was at least part of that higher society. Green was superior to any yellow or orange colors, which were given to the commoners. Above green were blue and purple, describing the navy delegates and the simple nobility, followed by red and crimson, the colors of kings and queens and the higher nobility. The few world nobles, who were of course not sitting at those chairs, wore only silver and gold, women as well as men, so they did not have to wear the same colors like the peasants.

"She is truly the shining star of the night." The marine next to him whispered humbled but Mihawk did not want to hear his words.

At the behest of the drums he was one of the first to walk down the row of chairs, to be able to reach Roronoa. He was surprised how easy it was, to head down the row, only few tried to pass him.

As planned he stopped in front of his tomboy, who held his head low like all the other women.

Another gong hovered through the hall and all men bowed in unison. With a superior smile Mihawk offered his hand to the pirate.

With the next gong he could feel the tiny hand touching his. Yes, his tomboy would be helpless without him, but he was here to save him.

At the sound of the third gong most of the women got up and Roronoa followed him to the dance floor, where the Shichibukai bowed and the other one curtsied.

In the background the gong sounded several times, until all unmarried men had found a dancing partner. As usual the number of women fit the number of men perfectly; the organizer took care of that, no matter the cost.

And then the music of the opening dance started, an almost forgotten melody, reviving ancient memories within Mihawk as he made those slow, three steps towards the other one, bowed again, took his hand and put the other one at his hip.

The music grew louder and the dance became alive.

"So, like I told you, I was there to guard you." He whispered with a grin, leaning forward to the other one. Thanks to the high heels the pirate seemed much taller than he remembered and his hands seemed longer because of the gloves.

"I beg your pardon, sir?" A soft, a little bit scarred voice greeted him.

Surprised he looked down while he turned his dance partner out and brown eyes meet his own confused.

This was not Roronoa!

Dammit!

How could that happen to him? Him, greatest strategist and cold-minded tactician? How did he not notice that this was not his tomboy? What had distracted him that much that he had lost his concentration?

As he pulled the stranger close again he could hear her sigh.

"She is gorgeous, isn't she?" Pure admiration spoke from her voice while her view went past him.

Within the dance Mihawk turned around and froze.

His heart lost its beat and the world stopped moving. For half of a second those sparkling green eyes behind the silver-white mask met his view and he could swear he saw the other one wink at him.

The girl he had mistaken as the pirate was a beauty, but she was nowhere near comparable to Lady Loreen.

The center of the stage wore a strapless, tight-fitting, floor-length dress, which danced around the slender legs with every step like it weighed noting. A long slit showed silver shoes, perfectly fitting the silver applications at waist and neckline. The dress as well as the fingerless gloves with a single loop for the middle finger shone in the brightest white. The likewise white mask covered - just like the ones of the men - only the area around the eyes and was decorated with silver stones. A silver-white veil covered forehead and hair all the way down over the low-cut back. The cherry-red painted lips smiled softly and underlined the pale, noble skin tone of the pirate, who danced the opening dance elegant in the arms of his partner.

Almost nobody ever got the order to dress in white because of a simple reason.

White meant: _Invited by the world nobles_

For another time the pirate turned his back towards the Shichibukai and this time he noticed who was dancing with his tomboy.

It was nobody else but Homura Nataku.


	30. Chapter 27 - Mask

Hello everybody,

it took me a little bit longer to get back at my computer, but from now on the uploads will be weekly again.

Thank you all for your patience^^

And I deeply appreciate all those comments, follows and favors, they truly make me happy and keep me working harder and harder.

I try my best to improve my English so this story will be better to read, thank you for your support!

Have fun with the next chapter

Sharry

* * *

Chapter 27 – Masked

-Zoro-

He held his head low as he sat in this row of chairs in between unmarried women. The girl to his left breathed unusually loud, the smell of his strange perfume tickled his nose and somehow his right foot started to feel itchy.

His heart was beating like crazy. If someone would have told him that one day he would be at the Navy Ball in a pretty dress and on high heels, waiting for some idiot Shichibukai to dance with him, he would have laughed at that person, not even taking him serious enough to feel insulted.

But even worse was, that he out of all, proud swordsman, self-confident man, was so nervous that whole waterfalls of sweat rushed down his back.

A loud gong greeted him and the huge doors to his right opened soundless.

An "Oh!" sounded in unison from the group of men and Zoro stopped breathing, his eyes never leaving the little golden cross. Kanan had not been happy. She said it was unacceptable to mix golden and silver jewelry. But he was certain that the other one had given it to him to be able to find him, which was why Hawk Eyes had asked Kanan to leave them alone, simply for that. And although Zoro did not want to rest on the other one's protection, it kind of calmed him to know that the other one was there. It was almost as good as the back of the cook against his own during a fight.

But he dismissed that thought quickly, if the cook would see him like that…

The first men went past him and he could not believe it. Some of the first hooves which made it past him were undoubted the ones of that brainless swordsman.

Zoro recognized him by the sound of his step and his unmistakable scent. What did that idiot up to?

He could not be serious?!

Zoro wanted to jump up and strangle that idiotic man of a Shichibukai but he did not.

And someone like that claimed to be greatest swordsman in the world?

Angered he waited for somebody to stop in front of him.

Another gong hovered through the hall and immediately a hand showed up in front of him.

Well, he could play that game as well. Certainly he was not helpless.

With the next gong he took the offered hand and got up with the following gong, walking to the dance floor, where he curtsied and waited like Kanan had told him. He heard nothing except for his beating heart.

Suddenly the music came to life and he walked those three steps forward, bowed again and lifted his hand and froze.

The man in front of him was Homura.

His heart was racing, but he had to stay cool in front of that man! He would not give in to that man!

Carefully he placed his hand at Homura's upper arm for he was not able to reach the shoulder comfortable and allowed that man to place his hand at his hip. His skin seemed to burn under those fingers, which had injured him so heavily not long ago. He could almost feel that giant wound, which was nothing more than history, to rip apart again as the other one grabbed him stronger and pulled him along.

Homura smiled at him through his red mask and Zoro could already see something like victory in those grey eyes.

But not against him!

He did not need no Shichibukai to beat that guy. He showed his best Nami-smile, grabbed the other hand a little bit harder as well and showed him everything he got.

Not for nothing Shakky had paid a lot of attention to make his boobs look great.

So he would fight with the weapon of a woman, no problem.

Luckily he was really not bad anymore in dancing. Since he had learned and kind of understood what Mihawk had taught him, it was even easier, still horrible, but doable. He just had to remember to use this ability on purpose.

When the third best swordsman in the world turned him out he noted how many eyes were watching him. Well Kanan had already told him that the color of his dress – although white was no actual color – had been only worn by few throughout history. Of course it had been his luck that Eizen had found a liking in him. One of few human, who could influence the world nobles. Thanks to this tomorrow the whole world would know him.

During the second turn he could see the yellow-golden eyes of his teacher, who looked at him astonished. The other one had even stopped dancing with the girl in the bright green ball gown and simply stared at him with open mouth.

His defiant smile grew a little bit as he noticed that the other one had really not recognized him and he smiled at him superior.

Did he not say that he would play the game to his own rules?

Back at the chest of his dancing partner it was impossible to observe Mihawk, but he actually had some other problems right now.

"You really look breathtaking, my honorable Lady Loreen." Homura whispered as slippery as an eel. The exact voice that once had prophesied him his own death.

Lovely he smiled at the other one.

"Thank you, sir." He answered as polite as he was able to, while imagine so many different, cruel ways to defeat that guy one day.

The first song ended but Homura held him tightly. It was obvious that he would not let go of him just yet.

The next dance was much slower and offered the dancer the possibility to talk with each other, almost like the older one had planned it.

"I have to admit that I am surprised that the honorable Mihawk did not fight for the spot in front of your chair." The marine continued a seemingly trivial conversation.

"Are you saying I am depending on him?" Zoro asked carefree.

Homura fell for his trap. "Oh no, of course not. It simply pleases me that I have the honor of being your first dance partner."

"Really? Do you expect something from this?"

His heart was beating fast, but he did not show his fear. He would win this game of power, he would made sure of that. Even if the other one was able to hear his pounding heart, he would not give up.

But it seemed he had underestimated the older one, because he simply smiled and turned him out again. But as he pulled him back in, he placed his arms around Zoro's waist so that they were walking forward and backward into the same direction.

"How do you like your first ball, Loreen?" He asked calm, while they danced arm in arm and watched the other couples.

"I have not seen too much of it by now." He answered just as calm.

"It really is a whole new world from what we know, isn't it?"

Zoro could not deny that.

"Of course this world is nothing more but a dream for the commoners, a fantasy for a single night. But for the likes of us it can become reality."  
Homura smiled down at him, before he pushed him away again to go back into the traditional dancing position.

"The likes of us?" Zoro asked ignorant.

The older one laughed softly.

"I can see that you are not like those peasants, honorable Loreen. Mihawk might think of you of an ordinary girl, but I can see who you truly are."  
"Oh, really?"

It took his all to not start laughing loudly. If the other one would really know who he was, they would not dance like this any longer.

"Loreen." The other one continued seriously now. "I know that Mihawk can be attractive with his darks secrets and bad boy image, especially for young ladies like you."

Zoro could not stop smiling, he was way too curious to find out where this dance would lead him. He had not expected to begin the ball with a challenge. But slowly his worries changed into malice. He had thought of the other one as someone threatening, but as Loreen it was almost too easy to take him on.

"But please believe me when I tell you that he is not the right company for a lady of your standards."

"You think so?" He asked plain and followed the other one's step.

"Loreen, every single man in this room would be a more suitable match for you than this pirate from the streets. And everybody here would feel blessed to offer you what you deserve."

Well, this was anything else than subtle.

"I know that a warm-hearted, sweet-natured person like you would never give up the hope to save a criminal like Mihawk. But please keep yourself in mind. A lady like you has to remember her reputation as well."

"Mr. Homura?" He finally entered the monologue. "What do you want to tell me?"

The older one leaned towards him and whispered softly.

"My beloved Loreen, whatever he has offered or promised you. I can double it and I am one of the most prestigious vice admirals there is. All doors are open for me. I can take care of you. I can guard you. No matter what you want, you will receive it, because you deserve the best this world has to offer. Loreen, believe me, together we can make it all the way to Mariejois."

Surprised Zoro missed a step and stumbled over his own feet, he would have fallen if the other one would not have held him.

Did this guy, who had been engaged to Dulacre's older sister, just try to hit on him?

That was disgusting! This guy could easily be his father, maybe even grandfather.

Homura smiled politely, while the music died out.

"I understand that this must be sudden for you, my Lady. I just wanted to show you that Mihawk is not your only option. You could reach so much more if you came with me."  
And now Zoro could no longer hold back his laughter. Surrounding dancers turned towards him but he could not stop himself. He could see that Homura did not know what to do with his reaction.

"My honorable Homura." He answered barely controlling his voice, this was too hilarious.

"So you think you know what I want and need?" He continued, ignoring possible listeners. "And you think that you out of all can offer it to me?"  
He grinned widely but Homuras smile froze.

"You have no idea who I am, Homura, and you have no idea about what I want or what I need."

The music was down now, the second dance was over.

"However you're not wrong if you claim that I deserve the best."  
Slowly he stepped towards the other one.  
"So why do you think should I bother with a third-rate swordsman if I can have the best one?"

He smirked evil and curtsied quickly.

"Thank you for this dance, sir."

He did win this fight, while he left the dance, almost floating up the few stairs, which lead to the bar. Now they were even.

This was revenge for what he had done to him, for destroying their party, destroying that day, which his captain had wanted to celebrate that much.

Not before he reached the top and took his first glass of punch he noticed those eyes on him. But he did not care, after all he had won.

"You like the grand entrance, right?"

One of the round tables was occupied by the Shichibukai, who was sitting alone, a glass of wine in his hand.

"So this is what you understand under keeping a low profile?"

Snorting Zoro sat down across from him and crossed his legs. He rolled his eyes although he was not sure if the other one could see it through the mask.

"This wouldn't have happened if this idiot here in front of me hadn't chosen the first girl in a green dress that comes along."

He could see how the other one blushed beneath his mask.

The music was already playing loudly and Zoro observed the dancing ones. In front of all he could see Jiroushin and beautiful blonde. She was slender and almost as tall as the rear admiral himself and the way they danced told everybody that they were deeply in love.

Zoro could not deny that he was quite satisfied with his actions. Oh, why should he make himself smaller than he was? He was pride itself right now. He had shown his arrogant teacher that he was actually able to take care of himself and showed Homura up at the same time.

Who would have known that he would start to enjoy this ball?

Wirth another sip of the punch he put the empty glass aside. Within few seconds a man with a grey mask appeared out of nowhere, bowed deeply and took the glass away. Zoro noted his strange neck- and armrings, almost choking the man, but he did not say anything.

"Explosive metalrings." The Shichibukai murmured and caught Zoro's attention. "To make sure that all of those slaves behave."

His voice was cold but also dismissive, making clear that the older one did not think too high about slavery.

"So?" The other one continued, now that Zoro looked at him again. "What were you and Nataku talking about? He seemed somewhat displeased at the end of your dance."

Surprised he tilted his head. Apparently he had not talked as loud as he thought. The Shichibukai did not hear his words, although the music had been missing, which was now giving their conversation some privacy.

For another time he watched the dancing ones. Should he tell the other one? Worrying him even more than he already was? After all he had been able to do it on his own, right?

"So?" Mihawk repeated after some minutes in his calm voice and looking at him with those clear eyes.

He tried to act normal and scratched his eyes under his mask, shrugging his shoulders.

"At first we were making fun of your stupidity."

Now those hawk eyes became dangerous, but the other one did not say a word, behaved like the cold strategist. Zoro liked that look, it filled him with lust for a fight.

"I mean, you were probably the only man who ignored me. You out of all."

Oh, he sounded more offended than he actually was. Actually he did not really care about the other one asking him for the opening dance or not. But that the older one had not recognized him kind of hurt him.

They had spend so much time together during the last week, so that even he noted the cold, masculine scent of the other one immediately and now did he out of all, the only one who knew who he truly was, not recognize him, just because he was wearing a different dress and a mask? And he had been the one with the great speeches about protecting Zoro, after all he had given him that damn necklace.

"But then we realized that we wanted different things and I ended the conversation."  
That was no lie. Homura wanted to win Zoro's heart and Zoro - well - he wanted to kill that bastard.

The Shichibukai observed him thinking, but did not answer, instead he emptied his glass.

Immediately a girl with ponytail and grey mask showed up and refilled it. She was wearing those strange chokers as well.

"Your skills have improved." The black haired one continued their conversation and took another sip, without even glancing at the girl. "Your dance did not disgrace yourself and it puts me at ease to see that you can use your new ability so naturally already."  
They shared a glance and the Shichibukai sighed.

"You did use it by accident again."  
Zoro was annoyed that the other one was able to read his face despite of the mask but he hated even more that the other one was right of course. Right now and here he wanted no lecture of his teacher but the strongest booze they had to offer.

"My sweet Loreen!" Suddenly he was greeted by the strong voice of Sasaki's major, who approached their table happily and fell on a chair next to him, breathing heavily.

Almost like the Viking had heard Zoro's thoughts, he placed a glass in front of him. Unfortunately the fluid inside was of an ugly pink color and a green something swirled within. Shocked he stared at the strange drink, not sure what to do with it.

"Tenkai, we did not even dance for two dances." His wife murmured slightly offended and sat down next to her husband and the Shichibukai, holding the same drink in her hand like the one in front of Zoro.

Hawk Eyes on the other hand seemed to be amused by Zoro's horrified look.

"So what were you two cuties talking about?" Koumyou asked, desperately trying to change the topic, raising his beer from Zoro to Mihawk, who shared a quick glance at the strange and unfitting nickname.

"We were only talking about the dances." Mihawk answered truthfully and was the first to collect his calm as he looked at his old friend. Mrs. Koumyou on the other hand still seemed mad.

"Yes, and you ruffian allowed some useless navy cadet to snatch away your first dance with Loreen. You should be ashamed of yourself, young mister!"

"He is no cadet." The major whispered uneasy. "She danced with Homura Nataku, some high-ranked Navy officer."

"So what?" The woman in the black gown hissed. "We worked so hard on making Loreen the lady of the night and you do not even value her enough to spare a glance at her."

Like a mad mother she was scolding the Shichibukai.

"And you did not even dance with her. How should that poor little thing feel?"

Zoro was well aware that he was the _poor little thing_ , but the counterattack was already launched by Hawk Eyes.

"I would like to remind you of who I am." Mihawk said cold. "My guest found an excellent dancing partner in Mr. Homura and I gave my guest the credit he deserved."

The major's wife seemed even more offended than Zoro was, not even listening to the harsh words of the Shichibukai. Zoro meanwhile meet the other one's view. It was impossible to say what the older one was thinking in reality.

With a silent sigh he took a sip of that horrifying sweet drink, which tasted like melted sugar and covered the complete taste of alcohol. Who would like to drink something that nasty?

Suddenly the older one looked away, as a loud laughing couple approached them with fast steps.

Shining like the light of the sun, the smiling wife of the rear admiral sat down next to Zoro. Her tight-fitting black dress with small green stones, underlined her breathtaking figure.

Her long, blonde hair fell openly down her back and danced with every motion.

Zoro could not help but blush. He could not help but drown in her warm, heavenly blue eyes behind the simple mask. He could not help but melt by her laughter, while she still caught her breath from dancing.

She was the most beautiful woman he could ever imagine and although he was in the body of a woman right now he knew immediately why Jiroushin had fallen for her. Not only was her beauty beyond comparison, but also her complete being shined with lust for life and affection. Zoro already noted that he could easily fall for her and he was well aware that he was not the crazy love-cook.

"You have to be Loreen." Her voice was surprisingly deep and lascivious, like she wanted to seduce him right away. Her voice somehow reminded him of Robin, her eyes were similar as well, but not the same, they were missing those dark secrets, those cold years of fear. "I'm so glad to finally meet you. I am Lirin."

She took his hand, her grip was determined but soft, strong but delicate.

The rear admiral next to her emptied Hawk Eye's wineglass, his smile never leaving place. The Shichibukai only raised an eyebrow at his friend's action but did not say a single word. Then Jiroushin leaned towards Zoro and started telling him stories about his wife.

The way both of them grinned at him made him feel like he was looking at siblings. The same big smile, the same well-formed cheekbones and the same kind eyes, only different in their colors. This couple was the complete opposite of Mihawk and him.

Wait! Stop!

Hastily he rethought his thought, while he continued the polite small-talk with the couple. The Shichibukai only watched them, while the elderly couple excused themselves to greet some other friends of politicians at the bar.

He should not think like that!  
Only because the rest of the world thought about Mihawk and Lady Loreen as a couple it was not like he should care about that stuff. Mihawk was his teacher, his… _friend_ and the guy he wanted to beat someday. Everything else was irrelevant.

After minuets of friendly conversation, warmed by the soft laughter of the couple, the rear admiral got up again.

"My dear Loreen, please dance with me."

Surprised Zoro looked at him, uncertain about how to react.  
But then he realized that the other one had asked him because several men were on their way up to him, their eyes reminded him of those zombies from Thriller Bark. He had no choice.

Smiling gratefully he took the offered hand and followed the other one down to the dance floor, passing disappointed faces.

-Mihawk-

He watched his tomboy dancing slow circles with his childhood friend. The white dress a fitting pendant to the white navy coat.

"Mihawk." The friendly voice of Lirin greeted him as she smiled kindly. "Would you like to dance with me as well?"

His childhood friend's wife had accepted him from the beginning. If she had doubts about him she was all too well in hiding them. Right now as well she was kindness itself.

"I apologize, Lirin." And he meant in. "But I do not dance."

Her striking blue eyes grew a little, but she smiled softly.

"That's alright."

With calm movements she took a glass filled with a clear fluid from a passing waitress.

"She really is gorgeous." She said. Mihawk followed her eyes down at the dance floor. She was obviously watching the cursed pirate.

"I can understand what you like about her."  
Mihawk drank his wine. It was not like he thought of that blonde woman as a friend. They had met once or twice during the last couple of years and she had welcomed him warm-heartedly. But except for that one time they never had any profound conversations.

However she was one of few who were allowed to use his first name without regretting it later on and that actually meant already a lot.

"After talking for about five minutes? I doubt it." He answered slightly sarcastic.

But he did not object her assumption that he liked the pirate. He liked especially those little fights with the youngster, or this small, evil grin the other one loved to show him. Right now he was grinning as well, but much kinder as he looked at Jiroushim.

"She's strong." Lirin meant honest. "She is such a pretty, fragile thing, I would love to wrap her in cotton wool."  
Suddenly she looked directly at Mihawk. "But she seems like she had already seen more in her few years than others during their whole lives. Her smile hides so much."

Her surprisingly good knowledge of human nature caught him off guard, but he was aware that this woman had been the one, who had ripped apart Jirou's mask all those years ago, when they still had been pirates.

Lirin was gifted to see human beings the way they truly were.

"She has the face of three." She mumbled in cryptic words more to herself than to him. "One polite and kind, one cold and rational."  
Those words however were nothing new to the Shichibukai. After all he knew Loreen just as well as he knew Roronoa. He had already noted how the other one switched between those personalities depending in whose company he was.

"But then there is that third one, behind those masks."  
For a long time she looked at the dancing ones. Mihawk followed her look. His tomboy seemed to have a good time. He had never seen him laugh like this before, carried by the arms of his childhood friend. Something within Mihawk hurt.

"You really should take good care of her." Lirin said and looked at him again. "You seem to be important to her."

-Zoro-

He should dislike that he was dancing with a navy officer, as a man, in a dress, claimed to be a woman, never out of sight of those stern yellow-golden eyes.

But actually he had fun.

The rear admiral behaved like a young boy, dancing ridiculously clumsy, whistling the wrong tune and clapping out of the rhythm.

Laughing he jumped around Zoro, missing the beat every single time. Like a kid he grabbed Zoro's hands and pulled him into circles. He forgot the surrounding glances and could not stop himself from letting go.

He had learned to appreciate the Shichibukai, learned to appreciate the serious, thoughtful friend. Learned how valuable their shared time was, as well as in training as apart from that. He had learned a lot, grown a lot, matured a lot. The Shichibukai had taught him that he must not lose control, must not become unalert if he wanted to become the greatest.

But keeping all that in mind he had forgotten something really important. Something he had never expected to miss.

For the first time for eternity, in the arms of this foolish blonde, he was able to let his mind be silent, to simply enjoy the flow of time. They stumbled over their own feet and laughed about themselves. The rear admiral's hands lead him blindly in-between the other dancers, who jumped aside surprised. The lively music and the older one's laughter hovered through his ears, while for the first time since he had left his friends, he enjoyed useless fun. The last time he had laughed like this it had ended in a disaster.

"Trust me for a second, Loreen." He could suddenly hear the rear admiral voice close to his left ear.

Confused he looked up at the other one, who took both of his hands an maneuvered him into a surprisingly fast dance. Without knowing what he was doing he simply stared in those green eyes of his smiling dance partner.

"What are you doing?" Zoro mumbled uncertain, but the other one simply grinned.

In the next moment big, strong hands grabbed his hip and threw him into the air.

His heart missed a beat.

He pulled his arms close to his chest and rotated unbelievable fast.

The next second he was back in the other one's arms, who let Zoro's fragile body almost slide all the way through his fingers and threw him away under his legs.

In the last moment Zoro felt the other one grab his wrists and pulling him back, throwing him back up in the air and catching him.

When he opened his eyes he was safe and sound in the strong arms of the rear admiral who turned slowly to the fading music.

Surrounding people observed them impressed.

Surprised he inhaled deeply, slowly realizing what the other one just had done.

The rear admiral still laughed. "You're as light as a child!"

"You're the only child here." He replied grinning, grateful that he was back on his own two feet.

But suddenly the face of the older one became serious.

"Loreen, I need to talk with you." He began but interrupted himself.  
"I beg your pardon, Rear Admiral." An unfamiliar, dark voice came from behind Zoro, who still tried to collect himself from the dance while already wondering what the other one wanted to talk about.

Why did everybody wanted to talk to him?

"May I ask for your dance partner?"

Slowly the pirate turned around.

"Certainly Vice Admiral Comil." The rear admiral next to him answered and saluted.

But Zoro did not notice that.

He stared in shook at the broad-shouldered man with blond wavy mane, bald patch and mustache. Neither the black suit nor the typical admiral coat could hide the well-fed belly. The eyes behind the black mask were squinted to small lines and the thick lips did anything but smile.  
But that was not what shocked the pirate, as he bowed harshly and let the other one take his hand.

"I am so surprised." The marine said, while Zoro hold up to his view. "I would have never expected you to be here."

His deep voice vibrated merciless through Zoro's body.

"I wonder what the honorable Hakkai would think about this. Oh there he is by the way."

Comil nodded to the right and Zoro followed his gesture.

There, not even ten steps away, at the end of the dance floor stood the commandant of the former G-6, an eye-patch covering his once healthy right eye. One half of his face was completely scarred by badly healed burns and the once friendly and kind man looked cold and haggard. Even the black mask could not hide it.

"Look what he has become." The man in front of him whispered. "Look what you have done, Roronoa Zoro!"


	31. Chapter 28 - End

Hello everybody,

we're back in the game with the final part of the ball.

Thank you all for your comments, favors and follows, they really keep me going :-)

BlueBoltKatana: OMG I'm crying. This is just beautiful. I'm deeply moved by this, feeling like a proud parent. But wait until you read this chapter ;-)

Animazing Narra: Well, we'll see today how he knows who Zoro really is ;-) Thank you very much

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and am thrilled to hear what you're thinking about it ;-)

Sharry

* * *

Chapter 28 – End

-Zoro-

He did not stop dancing for a second, moved to the beat of the music and looked at the marine, who had lost everything except his life due to Zoro's actions: Hakkai.

"How many did survive?" He asked emotionless.

"Aside from him? Three." The man he danced with answered just as cold.

Four in total, only four men out of several hundred had survived his escape plan to save his eight friends. What a monster he had become. He felt so surreal, in his pretty dress, beneath that mask, dancing to music.

The vice admiral continued talking. "As you can see my subordinates are everything but happy to see you alive."

Zoro turned with that man and followed his view towards one of those tables, where six most different soldiers were sitting in their typical navy uniform. All of them stared at him with threatening eyes, half hidden in the shadows. Every face showed pure hatred.

The pirate thought about his situation for a moment.

"So?" He asked after a while and met the view of his dance partner. "What are you going to do? How will you call me over the coals?"  
He knew this fight was already lost, the vice admiral by himself was probably just as strong as Hakkai, who had easily beaten Luffy. Besides, Zoro was unarmed and this hall was filled with high ranked navy officers.

Right on cue the clumsy Admiral Aokiji showed up in his focus, falling over his own feet and bringing himself and his full bosomed dance partner down.

He had to avoid a conflict; otherwise it could become dangerous for his friends from Sasaki. At least that he could do. Maybe they would show him some mercy, let him bid farewell.

"This is my problem." Vice admiral Comil meant and looked down at him. "Loyalty to the Navy or trust in my family? What do I choose?"  
Zoro paused. Not for one second he would have thought that they would even think about it, that something like this would make a difference, not after what he had done.

"The resurrects' family." He mumbled calm , only letting the marine hear him.

The man nodded.

"I take all of us who are part of the navy into my unit to guard them and to help them on their way. This special unit counts six members for the moment as you can see."

For another time he observed the cadets, who stared at him hostile, but this time he looked at their shadows, which became blurred and sharp again.

"Under other circumstances I would have offered you a place in my unit. Some of us were criminals in their former lives and found their home in our lines. Of course one or another went back to their former lives after they had learned how to switch bodies."

Now Zoro looked at the shadow of his dance partner. Looked at that ancient woman, who had placed her braid like a scarf around her neck and looked at him out of slitted eyes, her thin lips smiling friendly, just like her real counterpart Comil.

"I decided to get to know you first before I will decide what to do. You crimes are unforgivable and I understand that each of my colleagues wants to rip your intestines out of this fragile body." The vice admiral continued polite, like he was talking about the weather. "But you are part of this family and as you certainly already know from Banri, our solidarity in this world is essential. If we would put you on trial we would probably blow our own cover and reveal this well-kept secret and I would like to avoid that."  
Zoro looked up at Banri's name. It really seemed like they all knew each other.

"How do you know that I know Banri?"

The vice admiral shrugged his shoulders. "How did I know that you know what we are? How did I know that you would not start screaming the moment you saw me? How did I know that you are already part of our family? I know all members of this family and this network keeps me updated."

They were still dancing, but Zoro ignored everything surrounding them.

"My other name is Gensui Jade, my little newbie, I am one of the oldest of our kind who is still alive and therefore I am sort of the family's mother. So if you want you can call me Jade."

It was strange for am man to call himself mother, but who was Zoro to judge?

His dance partner was a hint too nice, considering that Zoro's fate lay in his hands.

"Jade." He said calm. "You're kind to me. I have hard times imagine that your colleagues would appreciate that."

The secret woman smiled at him, which looked almost threatening with the full lips of the navy man.

"My young friend, I became a marine in my second life and committed it to justice, but I spent more time in this world than most living being and I have seen many human come and go. I am even more committed to my family so I will give you a chance just like fate did, if you want to."

"You know more than Banri, right?"

"Of course." She laughed lightly, which sounded weird coming from a man. "That odd fellow is nice for a first meeting but he doesn't even know half about what I know."

The song ended and both bowed swiftly but none of them left.

With the next sound Zoro took the marine's hands again.

"Although I have no right to, I ask for your help, Jade."  
She met his view wordless.

"I already know what I need to learn in my life, but I'm still not able to change my appearance. What am I doing wrong? Do you know it?"

In slow steps he went back and forth, not one second avoiding the marine's eyes.

This dance could be his possibility to become Roronoa Zoro again but could lead to death penalty just as well. And this time he would probably die for sure!

"Words are useless." She answered plain. "We all know what's best for us. More training, eating healthy, an unstressed life, but that does not mean that we actually change our life."

Slowly they turned to the music, protected from eavesdropping.

"You will not be able to change your body until you behave according to your knowledge."

They eyes met.

"Afterwards, when you do what you have learned, you only need to collect enough force to change your appearance."

This was not really precise but it was enough to make him understand, to make him see.

Suddenly the kind face became cold.

"And now we will talk about what happened at the G-6!"

-Mihawk-

He put his fifth glass of wine on the table, ignoring the slave who took it away.

With harsh eyes he watched his tomboy, who was way too close with vice admiral Comil and he did not like that.

Why were Lady Loreen and the commandant of the G-2, superior of his old man, talking so familiar with each other?

This made him furious.

But he was aware that his interfering would be counterproductive. Roronoa would give him a sign if he were in danger.

He also noted those hostile looking six navy cadets at a not so far away table. It was quite unusual to have such low grass roots present. But this was not his matter.

Sighing deeply he got up.

Determined steps brought him to the only man in the room, who could hold any interesting information for him: Vice admiral Hakkai.

Surprised he realized how many marines were running around at this ball, certainly more than at his last time. On the other hand this ball was named after the Navy. But not a single soul dared to talk with their injured colleague, who watched the dancers all on his own.

The vice admiral looked at him slightly surprised as he joined him.

"Well, I assume you're the only one who is not scared of me." Hakkai greeted him calm, showing his well-known friendly smile which was still there, despite the horrible injuries.

"No worries, Hakkai, I am far ahead of you in the race for the most hated person in this room. You have to give it a little bit more effort if you want to defeat me."

The other man laughed slowly, his former light voice had become rough and dry. Mihawk remembered him from his own time back at the Navy. At that time the gentle man had been a calm, kind comrade, often underestimated because of his quiet mind.

His left eye had lost its fire, his body posture had lost its strength.

Whatever the Navy wanted to prove with having that man here, they were failing. If the Navy wanted to show off how great they had overcome this dark point of their history, Hakkai was the living prove that wounds took longer to heal than three weeks.

"I wanted to offer you my respect." He said cold. "Although it might be not much, coming from a pirate." He added with a small smile.

The other one met his view calm, nodding after a second and hobbled over to a close-by table. Just now Mihawk realized it. His right leg had to be an artificial. Without letting anything show he sat down next to the marine.

Right on cue two glasses of wine were placed in front of them, although none of them were looking for a waiter.

"It is quite unusual for one of the seven Shichibukai to be invited." Hakkai said in his polite tune. "Am I right to assume that it has something to do with that young lady over there?"

"You are well informed."

The vice admiral laughed halfheartedly. "Oh no, but your eyes tell enough to those who can read."

Indeed, he always had an eye on his tomboy; even now he could still watch him from the corner of his eye. At some point other warriors had to notice it.

"Forgive me for being straightforward, but I am surprised that you are not disrated by now."  
He wanted answers and he would get answers.  
The other one smiled sarcastically.

"You're not the only one. My failure should have been enough for me to be expelled."  
"Maybe this attitude saved you."

His assumption was nothing more than polite chitchat, both of them knew it.

"Say, Hawk Eyes, what do you really want?"  
His cold view met his own. The other man seemed so tired. He was not in for playing some hide and seek and Dracule respected him enough to not start the game.

He turned towards the other man, away from the dance floor.

"Tell me, why did you fail?"

-Zoro-

He bowed deeply in front of vice admiral Comil, a strange feeling filling his stomach. Now his fate would happen.

Coolly those eyes of the wide-shouldered man stared him down through his black mask, while the music was slowly fading.

"If possible I'd be really grateful if we could get this done without raising too much attention."

Zoro got up again.

"The people who helped me have no idea who I am and I don't want to cause them anymore trouble, because they want to help an arrested Lady Loreen."

His plea was clear. He would accept whatever the marine in front of him would decide, a fight was senseless. But he wanted to avoid a fight. Some people in this room would try to protect him – or rather Lady Loreen – if it came to a fight, and except for Homura he did not want them to suffer.

Even the Shichibukaj had to be excluded, if he wanted to make sure that nobody would get involved.

He would already get enough trouble as soon as the world knew who Lady Loreen was in reality. He doubted that they would execute him in a silent cubbyhole. The Navy could save its face with his death. After all this was not only about revenge.

The next song started, its happy, light rhythm totally out of place considering the threat in front of Zoro.  
"What a shame." The vice admiral said. "I am so sorry."  
Zoro gritted his teeth.

The other appearance of the vice admiral was an old woman, but that did not mean, she was kindhearted. If Jade had decided to expose him right here in front of all guests, he had to be quick to stop Jiroushin and Koumyou from helping him.

He kind of hoped that Mihawk was not stupid enough to interfere.

Within half a second he already had an idea about what to do. His friend from Sasaki had to hate him, so they would not help him.

Well, what a fitting role, being the villain once again. Somehow this was relaxing, to be the bad boy again. The world quieted down. It was alright. He did not blame the other resurrects, he could understand them. He simply hoped that they would end this without hurting people he liked more than necessary.

"This is a Française." The marine said plain and nodded towards the orchestra. "I love this dance. I used to dance it with my late husband."  
Zoro knew that dance, it was one of the first he had learned. A dance with changing partners and different patterns. Kind of ridiculous in his eyes.

"But unfortunately our three dances are already over."

He swallowed harshly. Now it was all over.

"But you should not miss that one, Lady Loreen."  
Surprised he stared at the other one.

"I really enjoyed dancing with you and I hope to see you again sometime."

The vice admiral saluted swiftly, turned around and went away.

Shocked Zoro watched the wide back of the marine walking to his colleagues, talking to them in calm words.

What did just…? Had he…? Did she…?

"My lady?"

A man with a red mask and blue tie offered his arm. Just at that moment three trumpets called for attention. The next dance began.

Still wondering what just had happened he nodded lightly and linked his arm with the stranger. After three steps forward he let the man go, clapped his hands like hundred other dancers, turned around, his back against the back of another woman and stood in front of another man.

And so they danced forward and backward, to the left and to the right.

Sometimes the rhythm altered or the tune changed, but the dance lasted for several minutes, giving Zoro no option to run away.

When it finally ended Zoro applauded politely like all the others.

Jade had not exposed him. He would not be arrested. She even had helped him, had told him how he could become _him_ again.

But she had made clear that he would never again could only be Zoro. Loreen was as much a part of him now as his lungs were.

With a sigh he left the dance floor, but halfway he met the one responsible for his invitation.

Eizen!

His black suit with silver embroidery and his silver mask were the perfect counterpart of Zoro's own dress in silver-white.

The politician bowed deeply Zoro forced himself to curtsy as well. His feet started to hurt already and he did not know how much time had passed since he had been sitting at the table with the Shichibukai, but this thought lost of importance right now.

"Lady Loreen." The old man greeted him, smiling friendly.

For the first time Zoro could see his eyes because he was wearing no sunglasses. Simple brown eyes, no reason to hide them. All in all Eizen seemed even younger than at the previous day. Strange, really strange.

"Mister Eizen." He replied politely and took the offered hand.

He knew that this dance would come; he could not run from it, especially not in those heels.

The politician was the first one, whose shoulder he could reach effortless. Kind of sad how happy he was about that.

They followed the calm music, without looking at each other.

Zoro did not know what the other one was observing, but his eyes were placed upon the Shichibukai, who was sitting at another table than before for quite some time already. At the beginning he had been alone with the unfortunately familiar Hakkai, but by now several other soldiers had joined them, all looking unusual serious, considering that they were at a ball.

"So, my dear." The elderly began the most dangerous conversation. "How did you decide?"

Their eyes met.

Until few minutes ago he had been sure about what to answer, but things had changed, right?

"You still seem uncertain. I never would have thought about you being an unsteady person."  
"Mister Eizen." He raised his voice. "The circumstances from yesterday have changed."

The other one was quiet for a second.

"How come, Lady Loreen?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to bore you with private discrepancies."

"Oh, and yet I had been certain that you would have informed your – how did we put it? – yes _Acquaintance_ Mister Dracule about my proposal."

He shook his head again.

"Why should I bother him with something that is not his business?Your offer is meant for me, not him."

For a moment their conversation paused as he was turned out and pulled back in.

Then he continued talking.

"You know that I cannot accept your offer." Eizen's face did not falter for a second.

"Of course I know that I owe all my dubious fame to you and your colleagues from Mariejois. But I do not want to become the World Government's pet dog."

The politician showed an unreadable smile.

"And why do you decline? Is it a question of money? Or reputation? Or is it because of your _Acquaintance_?"  
The conversation got even more threatening.

"Neither money nor prestige attract me, sir. If I may remind you, it was you who put me in this position. And – correct me, if I'm wrong – I don't have the slightest idea how the terms between the two of us could influence the contract between Mihawk and the Gorosei."

This man was nobody who would accept a No. He laughed slightly.

"Your charms are quite amusing. It seems you actually believe we are on a par, Lady Loreen."  
No his polite mask cracked slightly.

"You are right. I am responsible for turning you into the woman everybody is seeing in you right now. I gifted you with influence and prestige. Only thanks to my words the world desires you."

"And I repeat myself, sir. I'm not interested. I do not care if the world loves or hates me."

They never stopped dancing.

"You still do not understand, Lady Loreen. Indeed, all guests here see you as the beautiful, pure noblewoman. The pretty girl in her white dress. None of them understand why you stay with scum like Dracule while even the world nobles would lower themselves to talk with you. All those people fall for your charms. They think you are part of the high society, almost like you put a spell on them. But it did not work on me. I know that this is nothing but a lie." His voice sounded dangerously soft.

"Our friend Homura thinks you are of royal blood. Everybody believe you are a long lost princess, a child of a gone kingdom. But both of us know that this is not true. You stay with Dracule, not because of his family's honor, but because you are as much scum as he is."

Zoro swallowed harshly.

"Congratulations." He said plain. "So you know my – oh - so great secret. I'm not of royalty, not even part of high society. Shocking. But what does it get you? Do you think I care about that? Do you think Mihawk cares about that? Do you know what suffers the most, if the world would now that I'm – how did you put it so nicely – oh yes, scum? Your strategy of turning me into your pet dog. You will only cut off your nose to spit your face."

He did not like that the other one kept smiling.

"My dear, we will lose nothing if you will not become our ally. But are you ready to lose your input?"

Zoro had no clue what input he had to risk. Nobody could know the connection to his crew and the Shichibukai was guarded by his family name and by his contract with the World Government.

"You really think you could threaten me that easily?" He asked instead and acted like he knew exactly what the other one was talking about. "You think you could control me?"

He made a step closer to the other one, their bodies touched each other. "Even if I would agree to work for you, you could never control me. I would never speak a word, given by you. And nothing what you could do, would change that."

The music faded and Zoro curtsied quickly.

This conversation was over.

But the older one did not let go of him.

The next, faster song started and the older one grabbed his free hand tightly. This dance was harsh and cold, forward and backward, without turns or twirls.

"My dear." The older one kept smiling. "You told me things had changed since yesterday. But already yesterday I had the feeling that you would deny my offer. You said you have personal reasons. I draw the conclusion that it has something to do with your _acquaintance_. Am I right?"

His foe paused dramatically and nodded towards the Shichibukai, who was still talking highly concentrated with Hakkai. An ugly high-pitched note of a violin screamed all the way down to Zoro's heart, which started beating wildly. Something was happening and he did not know what it was.

He had to stay calm!

"Interesting how long he keeps talking with the Vice Admiral, don't you agree? I actually wondered why someone as dishonorable as that man was not expelled from the Navy already. But it seems even Hakkai has his use. After all he has caught the complete attention of you _acquaintance_."

What was he saying?

"You surely know the rules of this night. The highlight of the dance is close. Afterwards the grand banquette will begin. But both of us know what will happen before."  
The sign!

The wrong violin-note had been the sign!

And Hawk Eyes had not heard it!  
The politician pulled him close, this time the feeling of their bodies touching was uncomfortable.

"Take a look around, my dear. Homura is already getting ready to run for you and we know that he will not be satisfied with a mere kiss."

Zoro could see him, close to the dance floor, only a few steps away from him, tapping his foot to the rhythm of the music.

Directly next to him was a tall, potbellied, elderly blond in a golden, flared suit. Under his fishbowl he was wearing a golden mask, the rest of his face was hidden by a big bushy beard. A red cape and a bony cane completed the picture.

"Saint Roswald." Eizen continued cold. "He is known for decorating his home with beautiful women, beautiful _mounted_ women."

The politician's voice was filled with malice.

"Nobody would dare to step in front of a world noble in order to dance with you, only Homura can do so because he was your first dance partner. But luckily, I have exactly one dance left with you, my dear, enough to save you."

He looked down at Zoro. "I will not ask too much from you, my dear. All I want if one night and I promise you can keep on your clothes."

The music faded.

"So, my dear?"

His heart was pounding, but he did not look away.

"I thought I did already tell you, I'm no paw in your little game, my _dear_!"

-Mihawk-

He was very grateful that all of those annoying officers had left them alone by now, because now they were able to talk about those things he really was interested in.

Although it surprised him how easy it was to make the other one talk about his greatest failure in life.

His honesty impressed Mihawk, but Hakkai was known for this.

"Lieutenant Sanzo had informed me about the incorporative behavior of the pirate hunter as well, he also had assumed that the prisoner would not survive until the transfer. He completely agreed with everything Homura said, as you can see. I would have never thought that Roronoa Zoro would try to escape two days before the transfer. He was too well informed and I have no idea how he got all those information. My mistake and many had to pay with their lives." Hakkai concluded.

"The Lieutenant survived, right?"  
The other one nodded. "He's still hospitalized, as well as Commodore Whang."

"And who was the fourth survivor?"

Hakkai as well as Mihawk looked at the orchestra when a violin missed a high tune and failed horribly, scratching the chords in a pitched cry. Well, this was surely the last show of that musician.

"A cadet. She survived by miracle not by skills." The vice admiral continued.

"How so?"

"The pirate hunter encountered her during his escape and although he outmatched her effortless he did not kill her. Don't ask me why, I have no idea, I cannot even guess."

"But how did she survive the explosion and the fire?"

"Like I said, it was a miracle. In one of our weapons stashes we stored a special heat-resistant metal, a mixture of wapometal, kitekkou and gold, but it was not ready to go into production yet. Roronoa Zoro hid her in-between; let her stew in her own grease. She got hurt, but she did survive."

Both of them were silent. The vice admiral probably brooding about his lost men and women. Mihawk on the other hand had gotten all information he wanted and was looking for an elegant way now to excuse himself without looking like he had simply been draining the other one for answers, which was totally true of course.

"Say Hawk Eyes." The other man looked at him. "You're here with that Lady Loreen, right?"

Confused about the sudden change of topic he turned to the marine.

"I'm just surprised you're not trying to reach her." The other man continued.

"I see no need for that, why should I?" He replied hesitant.

"You do know that the sign has been changed for this year?"

The music died out.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, because it had been so difficult to detect one wrong word under thousands, they had agreed on changing the sign to an easily notable wrong tune."

Mihawk froze.

Suddenly a cold voice interrupted the calm ball room.

"Stay where you are!"

Mihawk jumped up and turned towards the dance floor.

There, not even far from him, stood Eizen, a hand reached out, blushing in anger. Behind were Nataku and some golden world noble.

Their eyes as well as all eyes of every other present guest followed the lady in white, who was walking straight towards him, head downcast.

In front of the few stairs, which lead up to him, the lady dropped down to a deep curtsy. Deep enough for the white gown to spread across the floor like a sea of light. The head stayed low, but one hand reached up to him, asking for the next dance.

Nobody said anything, nobody moved. The complete ball room was silent as a tomb.

Never before had a woman asked a man for the last dance, especially not if another man would like to dance with her, and certainly not if it was the officially last dance of the night.

Roronoa stayed in his position and right on cue everybody turned their eyes towards him, Mihawk.

How was it possible that his tomboy was changing the rules of this ball?

Every single step echoed through the ball room.

Finally he stood in front of the other one, bowed deeply and took that shivering hand.

Immediately the pirate rose, his green eyes widened in fear, only for him to see.

Nobody was moving. Everybody was waiting for something to happen.

With a sigh he starred at the conductor, knowing that one look would be enough.

Seconds later the mighty music started.

Many were still looking at them, but this ball was about politics and power and Loreen was only one of many ladies to dance with, to be able to reach something. Mihawk and his exceptional escort were actually nothing else than unimportant background actors and most of the other guests remembered that they were the main characters of their own lives.

Suddenly many of them rushed to their desired partners and asked them determined for a dance.

And then the famous last dance began. After this dance the man would ask his partner one question and if the woman accepted the man would receive her mask as a trophy.

Mihawk pulled the pirate closer, could hear his pounding heart, felt the heat of his skin, where his hand touched the other one's back, deep enough to show everybody that this one was his, but not too deep for his own education.

The small hand at his arm almost clung onto his jacket, slippery from sweat.

The youngster stared at his breast, at the wooden cross he always carried, the little weapon which he had used to defeat the other one so long ago.

And then he saw it, the little cross, like a ray of sun it reflected the light.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The younger one gnarled through gritted teeth. "Haven't you seen who stood there?"

The other one was obviously mad, but his voice was quivering as well, beneath the tough mask hovered fear. Quite unusual for Roronoa Zoro. It seemed like Mihawk had missed some important matter of the evening.

"Were you to busy flirting with Hakkai to notice what was happening?"

"Just wait a…"

"Shut up!"

Suddenly the younger one stared up to him, tears filling his eyes. He was not mad, he was deeply disappointed. Roronoa was disappointed in him. Because he had let him down, left him alone. He had failed.

"Roronoa?" He whispered, almost too low for the other one to hear.

"Just let's get over with this, alright? My feet are hurting."

This was their first dance this night and probably the last in their lives as well. Mihawk did not expect much of this ball, his strategy had been about surviving without any major injuries, not about having fun or a good time. But somewhere in-between he had been looking forward to this dance. Had hoped that they would laugh just like Roronoa had laughed with Jirou, that he could have as much fun as they had. This dance should be the one, when they would laugh about other guests, when he wanted to tease the other one about what he would ask him. He should have guarded him, protected him.

But obviously he did fail. He had missed the first dance, because he had been caught off guard by Nataku's distracting words. The stroppy reaction of his tomboy had pushed him to lay low, to not reach out for him. Had pushed him back to his old behavior, to do what he was good at. Getting information and analyzing the situation.

Yes, he had received quite interesting knowledge from Hakkai, important things, well-kept secrets. But over those things he had forgotten the most important thing!

He had almost lost him!  
Again!  
"I am glad." He mumbled finally.  
"How come?!" The other one hissed back, words filled with hatred and pain.

Slowly he pushed the other one against his body, as close as possible, ignoring the weak resistance.

"Today I have done a mistake." He admitted. "A mistake, grave enough to lose you." The other one replied nothing so he continued. "You know, all my life I was never allowed to make a mistake. A mistake would have meant failure and I was not allowed to fail, because then I would lose those dear to me. This is why I became the cold-blooded strategist, perfect tactician. I became able to calculate every possible mistake of other humans without ever doing one myself. This was the only way so I could protect those close to me. You are one of those few I do not want to lose. This is why I must not do a mistake."

Roronoa stayed silent.

"But today I did a mistake and still, still I did not lose you."  
The other one continued this wordlessness, but after a while he sighed.

"You're an idiot." He murmured finally and looked up at him. "I told you that I can take care of myself." His voice sounded snottier than he probably wanted it to.

Then he looked away, not able to hide the slight blush on his pale cheeks, obviously ashamed of his previous behavior, or was there more to it?  
"But next time I would prefer you to not give me the credit I deserve." He hesitated for a second. "Instead give me the credit for what I'm worth to you."

For a moment he did not know what to say, but then Mihawk only laughed softly as an answer.

In slow motions they turned to the music, each of them trying to understand those new emotions.

But then he remembered Einzen and Nataku, who were staring at him right now.

"Say." He raised his voice. "Did you get in trouble somehow?"

"Tze." The other one replied grinning. "Do you mean when I brushed of Eizen or when I broke the rules of this ball?"

"What? What did you do?"  
Again!  
For another time the youngster simply did what he wanted to do. Spontaneous, intuitive and completely ignorant about possible consequences. Once, long time ago Mihawk had been filled with this youthful levity as well, so long ago, too long ago.

"Roronoa!"

"Hmm?" The other one looked at him questioning.

"Let's get lost!"

His dancing partner tilted his head. "What are you talking about? We cannot simply run off!"

The music around them died out, they shared a glance and each of them made one step back.

They were surrounded by nervous male questions and diffident female answers.

He could see the other one swallow harshly, bracing himself.

"Honorable Lady." He raised his voice, asking the traditional demand. "Satisfy my wish."  
Zoro nodded voiceless.

"A kiss!"

The other one's jaw dropped down.

"Are you freaking nuts?" He hissed angrily so nobody else could hear him. But Mihawk's words had been loud enough to be heard by everybody else.

So he ignored his tomboy's words and bowed deeply, before he reached the other one's hand and kissed it.

For another time he could hear whisper surrounding him, but all that mattered were those green eyes, looking at him confused.

The other one was probably not aware that there was nothing more respectful than a kiss on the hand, but everybody else knew it.

His lips still touching the hot skin, he winked at the other one before he rose again.

"Take off your mask." He ordered softly and to his surprise his disciple did as he was told.

With his free hand Roronoa grabbed the frame of his mask and pulled it including the veil down. Green, long, soft curls fell over his back.

The crowd muttered louder.

"Throw it down."  
The muttering grew, but died off immediately when the mask hit the ground dully. One single stone got loose and clattered over the marble.

The pirate looked at him uncertain and confused but he simply made a step towards the youngster and bent down.

This time he kissed him on his forehead. And again the other one would not know how powerful this sign of protection and affection was, but that was alright.

The child in front of him did not move an inch as he touched the long hair and held the other one with one hand.

"Ready?" He whispered.

"Yes."  
And off they ran!  
The white mask burst apart in thousand pieces under the Shichibukai's feet.

Panicking eyes followed him.

In the far distance a world noble yelled that they should be stopped. How could they dare to leave the ball already? But who would dare to bar their way?

A sudden crack made him turn to the side and he saw Roronoa slow down. One of his heels was broken. The pirate cursed silently and tried to get his shoe off.

Several marines were following them by now.

Laughing widely he grabbed his tomboy and threw him over his shoulder.

"Let go of me!" The pirate yelled, but Mihawk could not stop laughing.

Out of nowhere the great winged doors in front of them opened up, giving sight to a beautiful night.

At the end of the stairs downwards were carriages already waiting for departing guests.

Mihawk jumped down the stairs and ran for the first one.

"Take off!" He ordered the man, who was smoking next to the coach box.

He was already pulling the little door open and threw his tomboy inside, following directly. Before he could even close the door the carriage already started moving.

Those marines, who had been following him, paused at the stairs, their cloaks moving in the wind, watching them leave helplessly.


	32. Chapter 29 - Release

Hello everybody,

yes, I'm a little bit late, I'm really sorry, but life is busy as always^^'

baronnis: Thank you very much and yes it will become very emotional again today

BlueBoltKatana: I'm sorry that I've kept you waiting so long. Oh, the girl's name is Yaone. Yes there is a cute little side-story to that girl (at least in my head). SO I never watched keeping up with the Kardashians (please don't kill me) but I take it as a compliment that you enjoyed the chapter ;-)

rikichancute: Thank you very much and don't worry, this chapter will be a little bit calmer

So thank you all so much for your comments, favors and follows and without anymore small-talk we will proceed with the aftermaths of the ball.

Have fun

* * *

Chapter 29 – Release

-Zoro-

They were laughing, joking about the huge eyes of the other guests, about the high-pitched voice of the world noble who had ordered to stop them, about the shocked Eizen, about every single idiot watching them leave.

They laughed about Zoro's broken high heel and about an ugly red mark on Mihawk's nose, stained from his mask.

They laughed because none of them had known that the sign for the last dance had been changed and they laughed about the poor little girl, who had danced with Mihawk and had probably been scared to death by him.

They laughed at the thought what the newspapers would write about this night and in how much trouble they would get.

They were still laughing when they reached Sasaki and Mihawk carried him all the way back.

They laughed about that as well.

Zoro had given in. His feet were hurting like hell and his shoe was broken. He actually enjoyed that he did not need to walk the whole way.

But then they realized that sooner or later Kanan would find out what had happened. The laughter died out, but they kept grinning.

"Do you think the major's wife will go insane because of us?" He giggled silently, while pulling the huge jacket closer around his fragile body. Of course they did have no time to pick up coat or hat on their run and it was still damn cold at night, and Zoro's body was freezing in his razor-thin dress so he had accepted the other ones offer, although he would never admit how glad he had been about it.

The Shichibukai laughed deeply again.

"I can already hear her voice: _Tenkai, you should have stopped them! Why did they do that?_ You know we will regret that tomorrow?"  
Zoro shook his head, almost leaning against the wide chest.

"I would never do anything I might regret."  
But he paused. Yes, he had followed this believe all his life, but in the end…

"Roronoa?"

"Hm?"

He looked up. Yellow-golden eyes met his own in a piercing way; it was one of few times he wanted to avoid it. He did not want to look at this man, who was not only his friend but also his greatest rival.

The man, who carried him, sighed deeply.

"What happened? What changed your mood so suddenly?" The forest surrounding them was quiet. Strange how calm such an exciting day could end. "Come on, talk to me." The older one murmured, still those pervading eyes on him.

"You're annoying." Zoro answered cold and folded his arms.

"Do you remember?" He asked, without looking t the other one. "After our fight I have sworn myself that I would never be defeated again until I would become the greatest swordsman in the world."

He would have never dreamed of talking with Hawk Eyes out of all about this.

"I remember." The older one said simply.

"I was defeated." He whispered. "By Homura. I failed."  
The other one laughed softly.

"This is no fucking joke." He gnarled. He had told the other one his deepest thoughts for once and the other one laughed about him.

Mihawk grinned on.

"It is quite amusing how much our opinions differ about the same facts."

"What are you talking about. I've lost, that's the only fact that matters."

But the other one did not lose his smile.

"Did you?" He asked. "Did you really lose? In my opinion the one who failed is Nataku."

Zoro looked up at the other one, but this time it was Mihawk, who looked in the distance, without meeting his view. "I spoke with Hakkai. He told me some interesting things. For once that they were not ordered to arrest you. But when Nataku visited for some monthly report he came up with that idea. He was also the one who demanded that he would be the one to take you out." Dracule sighed. "I assume, he had heard about our encounter and wanted to break my toy again. Anyway, Nataku is a master in the art of the sword. It should have been no difficulty for him to predict your strengths and weaknesses."

He looked back down at him.

"After your arrest Nataku apologized for your condition. He told Hakkai that during the fight with you he had decided that it would be too dangerous to let a man like you stay alive. He advised Hakkai to question you as soon as possible because you would not live long enough to see the next sunrise. Nataku was convinced you would die within the next few hours after your fight." The Shichibukai laughed again. "And few days later you were still alive and took down the whole base, while saving your own crew. If you ask me, you are not loser of your duel, but Nataku. He failed all the way down."

They were quiet, only the muffled steps of the older one hollowed through the darkness.

"There is only one thing I still wonder about." Dracule started again. "Why did you even go ashore at this Senichi-island so close to the G-6? As far as I know it is uninhabited and too small for any magnetic polarization for the Log Pose."

Zoro sighed heavily. Yes, this had been his mistake. Actually all of this had been only his fault.

"The other ones wanted to celebrate." He mumbled quiet. "Luffy was convinced that a proper party needed a decent campfire and he's the captain. Order is order." He sighed again. "I didn't want it, this party. But Luffy was as happy as a little child. How could I've refused him? But I didn't pay attention, didn't care about my cover, otherwise I would have noticed much earlier that we were in danger."

"But you are not the only one who should have stayed alert, right?"

"But only Luffy, Usopp and I left the Sunny. The other ones only came when they noticed that we were in trouble. I don't know why it took them so long to stay onboard while we put up the campfire. And neither Luffy nor Usopp are known for their alertness."  
Mihawk shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, even if it was your fault. You saved all your friends so you cleared that dept, right? There is nothing left for you to regret."

Zoro shrugged his shoulders as well.

"Easy to say for someone like you."  
"Excuse me? Do you really think that in past times I have never put my crewmembers in danger due to wrong decisions? Tze, sorry to disappoint you, but there were times when even I was not the feared Shichibukai, respected by all. I made mistakes and paid for them. That is the burden you have to carry if you assume responsibility."

Both of them fell silent while Zoro brooded about the other one's words. He actually did not regret that he wanted to protect the other ones or that he had to carry this responsibility, but…  
"By the way what was the matter with Comil?"

Surprised he raised his head. The old mansion appeared in front of them.

"What are you talking about?" Could the other one have noticed, who – or more precise _what_ – the vice admiral was?

"Please, do not think of me as rather stupid. Of course I noted your conversation, far too familiar for two strangers meeting the first time. It was not complicated to figure it out."

The other one lived up to his name of a strategist. Zoro had not thought that it had been that obvious. On the other hand Mihawk had met old Banri and even though Zoro had not told the older one what Banri had told him, he actually expected the Shichibukai to do the math that there were more of them than just two.

"All in all she was quite nice." He admitted finally.

"She?" Surprised the older one looked at him. Zoro nodded.

"Yes, Comil's other name is Jade." But then he shocked his head. "You know, I won't tell you more about it. So why do you even ask?"

The other one did not reply, apparently brooding over something, while walking through the front yard.

When they reached the front door Dracule exhaled, almost relieved.

"So it was not about my father."

His words were not meant for Zoro. The pirate could see that the black-haired one was still furrowing his forehead. But Zoro had no clue where a connection between Comil and Dracule Senior could be.

The Shichibukai opened the door with his elbow, not even bothering about letting Zoro down or taking off his shoes, but simply went on.

The lightness from only few minutes ago had disappeared. Strange how none of them was able to keep up the happy mood. Considering this it was no surprise that their closest friends showed so many parallels.

The house was dark but warm. Kanan would watch her daughter's cats again this night, so there was nobody there to greet them.

Caught in their own thoughts, both swordsmen stayed quiet. With silent steps the older one went upstairs. Zoro could hear his heartbeat. He wondered if it was faster than usual. Probably not. He was tired and his senses were not as sharp as usual, he had to imagine it.

He allowed the older one to put him down on his bed in the guestroom.

"It went better than expected." He mumbled low. "I'm neither married nor enslaved. Didn't actually expect that."

The other one laughed tired, he seemed exhausted as well.

"Tomorrow we will see the consequences of this night."

Zoro grinned.

"Oh stop whining, it was your decision after all. So suck it up and help me to get out of this damn dress."  
Finally it was over, this one night where he had to play lady was over. No matter what would happen the next day, it all was over in a few days.

His mood slowly rose as he realized that there would be no more dancing lessons, meetings, and no more fittings.

Finally!

In a few days he would see his friends again.

Swiftly he pulled off shoes and gloves.

When he got up and turned towards the Shichibukai he could see him blushing.

"I'm still fully dressed!" He grinned and stroked his hair over his shoulder.

"You have to help me."

"What?" Mihawk seemed everything but happy.

Zoro sighed.

"I can't open the laces on my own and Kanan isn't around. I'm not naked beneath. So please forget your damn education for one second and open it up!"

For hell's sake this guy was terribly exhausting. If he had asked the cook, he would have been undressed before he could have finished his question. Wait, this image was too disturbing to think about it.

Still, the prude Mister Dracule was at least as annoying.

Zoro raised both of his arms and gave sight of the thin, almost invisible lacings on both sides.

The Shichibukai looked away.

"Don't make such a fuss! After all I'm still a man only in a female body!" He was slowly getting mad. Why was the other one making such a great deal out of it? "Besides this wouldn't be your first time seeing me half naked, so **just come here!** "

He stomped his foot in annoyance.

"And you call yourself greatest swordsman in the world?"  
Just then the other one looked at him, a little bit angered.

"Watch your tongue." He warned him. But then Mihawk came towards him.

Zoro raised his arms again, while the other one tried to free him from his dress.

"This would be so much easier if you were a man again." The Shichibukai grumbled, apparently not able to loosen the laces but only pulling them tighter.

"If I were a man right now we wouldn't have this problem." Zoro answered just as grim. "Besides I certainly wouldn't wear a dress."

He could not hinder that the other one's words somehow hit him. For once because it was already difficult enough for him to be in this body and for second because it sounded like Dracule was disappointed in him. Disappointed because he was still a woman.

"Watch it! You're strangulating me." He murmured.

"Yeah yeah, it has to be like this."  
The Shichibukai kneeled down, his eyes slit in concentration.

"How pathetic." Zoro murmured again.

"What?" Mihawk was not really listening to him.

"That you out of all are not able to undo this damn dress and we're standing here like two idiots."

"For the last time, Roronoa." The other one was not even looking at him, while his fingers were entangled with his lace. "I know you have been following my footsteps half of your life, but I want to remind you that I am still only a mere human as well. I might be a Shichibukai, but that does not change anything about me being a normal man, and this fastener is completely beyond my capacity."

Zoro looked down at the other one.

"I know." He said plain. Of course he knew that behind the phenomena Hawk Eyes stood only a single man, who would grow old with time, would die in time.

But why was the other one telling him that?

Suddenly the tension at his right side loosened up and a surprisingly childish grin lightened up the Shichibukai's features.

"Way to go." He laughed. "You see, Roronoa. I can do everything I want to do."

"Yeah, you terrifying warrior of the great sea." Zoro murmured sarcastically with a raised eyebrow. "However you forgot the other side."

He turned around grinning evil, while the older one lost his smile.

"My God, what a waste of time."

"Stop whining and just do it. Can't be that complicated."

"Says the guy who is not even able to use Haki."  
For a moment their glance met.

"That was a mean one, you know?" He replied slightly offended.

The Shichbukai got up, with this scarily soft smile and looked down at him.

"After all I have to savor the time I have left before you defeat me."

Zoro blushed.

In this moment the laces at his left got lose and the dress fell down.

" **Roronoa!** "

Now it was Mihawk who blushed, although that was much understated.

His face was almost steaming in shame and he slapped both of his hands in front of his eyes like a little child.

"You said you would wear something beneath!"  
And now it was Zoro who grinned. Although it was surprisingly cold, in nothing but his white slip, a pair of stockings and his garter belt.

He folded his arms in victory, showing off his naked bust.

"I said I wouldn't be completely naked beneath. I'm not as you can see." He laughed evil. "Could see." He corrected snickering.

"Now help me to get those stockings off." He ordered cold.

"WHAT?!" In panic the other one stared through his fingers, noting that Zoro was still standing topless in the cold room and clutched his fingers back together.

"You're insane!"

Zoro could not help but laugh about that childish behavior.

With a grin he turned around and grabbed his nightgown.

"In such moments I wonder how you were ever able to sleep with someone." He mumbled more to himself than to this other one and put on the soft silk.

"That is something totally different." The Shichibukai mumbled. "Did you put something on?"  
"Yeah, sure." He answered and fell down on his bed, his feet were hurting like hell.

"Why is it something different? Shouldn't this be easier for you? I don't care if you see me naked and I'm a guy, so…"  
He did not finish his sentence when the other one dared to take a glimpse at him again and finally lowered his hands.

"There is a difference, Roronoa. You are not my bedfellow."  
"Bedfellow? My gosh, how ancient are you?"

Before the other one could answer anything he pulled up his nightgown and showed the shank buttons of his garter.

"Roronoa!  
"Stop being so girly."  
"Can you not do it on your own?!"

"Yes, I actually could." He grinned evil.

"But why…?" "Isn't it obvious?" He did not let the other one finish his question.

The Shichibukai raised an eyebrow but eventually got down on his knees and leaned forward to open those small buttons. His head was almost touching Zoro's chest and his long fingers touched his skin.

Grinning devilishly Zoro leaned forward as well, placed a hand at Mihawk's shoulder and whispered close to his ear: "Revenge!"

"A dangerous companion." But the older one grinned as well, still blushing deeply, and took care of Zoro's other leg now.

"But revenge for what?"  
"Your stupid question of course! I mean, a kiss? Come one, seriously?!"

Now the older one looked up, their faces dangerously close.

"What did you expect? A life? What should I do with you? You are no good in cooking or in cleaning. I am not in need for a useless slave."

The Shichibukai rolled both stockings down.

"I had expected a night." Zoro answered a little bit pouty. "You would have taken me with you, we would have trained and that's it."

Mihawk got up and walked towards the door.

"Go to sleep now, it was a long day. Starting tomorrow we will train for real."

His sudden change of topic surprised Zoro but then the older one turned around. "I never wanted to force you to do something. I wanted you to come with me by choice, because it was your own wish, and not because you felt obligated to do so."  
The door fell close behind him, leaving behind an unexpected melancholic feeling.

Happiness and goofiness, warmness and heartiness had disappeared together with the Shichibukai.

How strange that the other one thought Zoro had not already decided in favor for him?

Moonily he walked into the bathroom and cleaned his face, neck and décolleté from make-up.

The other one's words still hovered through his head, but drowned more and more by words of other men. Homura was less of a problem, but he was afraid that Eizen would not give up that easily. But he as well was not the one, who worried him the most.

 _You will not be able to change your body until you behave according to your knowledge._

Silent tears fell down when Comil's dark voice reached him.

He knew what he had to do. He knew there was only one day.

Slowly he slummed down on the carpet of the bathroom and hugged his knees. For the first time he did not care about his tears.

What was happening to him? Why did this feel so heavy? Why did he have to make such decisions?

Before all of this had happened he had been happy, he had been truly happy with his crew.

It had been enough! They had been more than he ever had needed or wanted.

And now he was sitting here and cried.

Like a little child.

This life here had changed him, the people here had changed him, Mihawk had changed him.

He had to make a decision and no matter how he would decide, he would hurt people dear to him.

Would Mihawk understand his decision? Would he still respect him?

At that time, when Zoro had asked for his help, he had almost lost his respect. Would Mihawk forgive him this deed?

Since when was it so important for him what the other one thought of him?

Would the other one forgive him?

Would he forgive himself?

Why the hell did he have to go through all of this?!

If he had been given the choice, maybe he would have preferred to simply die! Because then he would not have to decide, would not have to act, would not have to hurt anybody.

He had to overcome his own damn pride, only that way he could go on!

-Mihawk-

The water dropped steadily from his face into the cold sink of black marble. Again and again he drowned his face under cold water.

He looked up into the mirror, saw how single drops of water got stuck within his beard, saw this little red mark at the bridge of his neck, which still was not going to disappear no matter how much soap he used.

He saw those cursed eyes, which looked back so unusually angry.

His heart pounded loudly.

He felt hot!  
He felt cold!

He wanted to scream! He wanted to break something!

With both arms he leaned onto the cold stone, while heavy gasps fought their ways out of his chest.

Then he ripped the clothes from his body. He seemed to burn underneath.

But the stupid cuff buttons would not open.

"Fucking dammit!"

The next moment he ripped the shirt apart and threw it away, shoes followed and he rushed through the room.

He stopped in front of Yoru.

His shivering hands longed for the touch of the black sword.

Almost hesitant he allowed his fingers to brush over the cold blade.

Right away he could feel it grow. His inner peace, his inner calm.

His most loyal friend, his closest companion. Only Yoru knew, what he felt, what he thought. Nobody was as familiar with him as his partner. Nobody knew him like Yoru did.

"What on earth am I supposed to do?" He whispered into the darkness. "Is there anything I actually can do?"

He was still touching the manifested night.

"He said it himself, right? He makes his own decisions. No matter what I will say or do it would be wrong."  
Why was his friend not answering? Why was Yoru humming so silently?

"You think this is a joke, right? That a little child is able to kill my patience so easily."

He noted simple approval for the first time.

He sighed. Enjoyed the power floating into him, calming him.

"What do you think? You have tasted his blood and forgiven me that I spared his life. Would you still want to kill him?"

The answer did not surprise him much.

"He will leave me behind and both of us know that this is for the best."

He let go of Yoru and turned around.

This was for the best. Roronoa had to return to his crew. He expected the other one to continue his journey. This was part of the other one, to put up his own rules, to play to his own game. This was why he had come so far. This was why he was here, with him.

If Roronoa would not be like this, he would not be Roronoa.

This was the reason why he had asked him for a kiss.

He did not want to own him, did not want to decide over him, not for one second. He had the feeling that he should not tame this tomboy; that he did not want to tame him. Irrespective of if he was even able to do it.

But Roronoa did not understand, Roronoa did not see.

He had a fixed goal in mind, to return to his crew.

And that was for the best. The best for the boy.

With his back against Yoru's commode he slit down to the ground.

"But this is not about me." He answered to no one.

With one hand he pulled open a drawer to his left and pulled out a bottle filled with brown-golden fluid. Luckily this house was filled with his secret backup-savings.

A voice in the back of his mind wondered if the pirate had found the secret hide places in the guestroom.

He ripped out the cork with his mouth and started drinking.

Today he had had the possibility, the possibility to bind Roronoa at himself. But of course he could never do that.

He wanted Roronoa to be happy and that was obviously only possible with his crew. He had seen how easy it had been for Jirou to make the younger one laugh. How he had wished that he would be able to make Roronoa laugh with him that much, but even the slightest smile was hard work for him. But it was easy to picture that he could laugh with his friends, his crew, and his always smiling captain like this.

He placed the already much lighter bottle next to his legs on the ground. Some drops ran through his beard, dropped down on his naked chest and disappeared within his pants.

Again and again he hit his head slightly against the wood behind his back.

He knew what he wanted.

For the first time in many many years there was something he really wanted to have.

And it was the first time ever that he would not take it, even if he could.

Damn, what did happen to him?

What had he taken into this house?

 _But next time I would prefer you to not give me the credit I deserve. Instead give me the credit with what I'm worth to you._

With a sigh he lifted the bottle again.  
If he would do that, he would definitely lose the other one.

His own feelings scared him, but he knew that they would scare the other one even more.

Roronoa was not ready for something like this, would probably never be.

And if he was ready for that he was not really sure himself.

"Fucking dammit!" He mumbled for another time and emptied the bottle.

The little burn in his throat felt good. It was always easier to endure physical pain than this other one.

He closed his eyes, but pictures of the other one haunted him.

 _Revenge_

Oh, if the other one would know, who he was punishing the most.

Yes, today he would allow himself to drown in self-pity and tomorrow he would be that person again, the other one expected him to be.

Dracule Hawk Eyes Mihawk. Cold strategist and greatest swordsman in the world.

The other one accepted his guidance, his protection and his friendship.

This was all what he could give the other one, because he could not take more.

After all they did survive the ball and Roronoa had been in a good mood.

He was probably already sleeping safe and sound in his little bed, dreaming about being back together with his crew.

If Comil really was one of those strange creatures, who were reincarnated in different bodies after their deaths, he had probably helped Roronoa to find his solution.

That was why the other one had been so happy.

He had found a way to become a man again.

Their deal said that he would protect the other one, as long as he was a woman.

With a sigh he pulled open the next drawer.

The next sunrise was hours away and it would be enough if one of them would sleep well.


	33. Chapter 30 - Plea

Hello everybody,

I'm sorry for being so late, but I have been very sick and hadn't been able to work on my computer, sorry.

But here we go with the new chapter.

Thank you for so many comments, favors and followers^^

BlueBoltKatana: Okay, thank you, but I'm also a little bit scarred, as I know that the end is coming close o.o

Well yes, Zoro has found a way, but I won't say what it is, I don't like spoilers :-P

I hope you will enjoy the next chapter

Sharry

* * *

Chapter 30 – Plea

-Zoro-

Tired he rolled out of bed and toddled off towards the bathroom.

His reflection looked at him with the same grim face; the water did not help much.

Back in his room he realized that the chair, where Kanan usually put his clothes for the next day, was empty. The white dress of the last day was just lying there where he had taken it off.

With a sigh he pulled open some drawers of the commode. Even without Kanan he was capable to find something to wear and not run around naked. Not that he really cared but he kind of knew how his prude old friend would react.

Few minutes later he was dressed in ancient, wide trousers and a dusty, wine red pullover and walked down the stairs bare footed. His hair was untamable today but he did not care.

Downstairs he noted that nobody was there, the house was empty.

The kitchen was untouched, even the daily newspaper was nowhere to be found. This meant Kanan had not returned yet, but much stranger was that the Shichibukai was not downstairs yet. After all he had always been here when Zoro came in.

Surprised he went back upstairs and knocked at the other one's office.

No answer.

He opened the door, nobody was inside. All windows were closed the room was deserted.

With a strange feeling he closed the door again.

It would have been for the best to go downstairs, eating breakfast. Dracule had promised him an exhausting day. So why was he standing in front of the bedroom of the older one?  
He really should not do it, he knew this could only be a mistake.

Silently he knocked against the dark door.

For another time he got no answer.

Hesitant he pushed down the knob an entered.

Never before he had been in this room. And why should he? Mihawk himself only went here to sleep and there was no reason for Zoro to bother his privacy.

The first thing he noticed was darkness.

This room was filled with coldness and loneliness, more than he had ever felt before. The barely furnished room was kept in dark colors and the only light was offered by the large windows. It was almost depressing to simply breathe this air.

Additionally the whole room smelled of stale booze and male sweat, almost like in a bar after a little bar fight, except for that cold, wooden scent which was unmistakably from the Shichibukai.

Together with the familiar smell of alcohol Zoro felt painfully homelike.

Then he noticed the legendary Black Sword, almost innocent in its holding on top of the dark commode.

Like it was magically alluring him he stepped closer, his hand reaching for it.

He could hear it hum, whisper.

His naked feet stepped on fabric and against glass, but all he noticed was this mighty weapon.

Almost humble he touched it, not at the handle, he would never dare to do that, but at the sharp blade, which once had marked his body.

"I wonder if you recognize me, even in this body?"  
"Sure."

Surprised he turned around, pulling his hand back immediately.

In an adjoining doorframe leaned the Shichibukai.

He looked horrible.

In plain words.

His usually perfectly combed back hair stuck out into all directions. His beard was uncombed and it seemed rougher than usual. He had deep shadows under his usual piercing eyes and his cold face seemed paler and older through dark crinkles.

But something else told Zoro that the other man was still everything else than bad looking.

Dracule was wearing nothing but black, tight boxers, which enclosed the Shichibukai's loin region like a second skin. Apart from that he was completely naked, except for his cross pendant of course. Zoro wondered if the other one actually slept and bathed with it.

It swung slightly over the naked, well-trained chest, pointing down like an arrow, where a fine line of black hair vanished in the hemline of his briefs.

"What the hell has happened to you?" Zoro murmured and ignored his warm cheeks. He hated his female hormones.

"You look like you were eaten and puked out by a seacow."

The other one mumbled something under his breath and slowly swayed towards him.

"Are you dunk?"  
"No…May…Yes."

With those - yes he could call it words - the swaying tower of a man was standing in front of him and looked down at him.

"What's wrong?" Never before he had seen the other one like this.

"Nothing." The other one answered unclear, reaching a hand for him and placing it on his delicate shoulders. Slowly the older one bent down. His wooden scent filled Zoro's nose and his heart skipped several beats when the face of the black-haired one came closer and closer.

And then they fell.

Zoro gasped surprised and Dracule grunted deeply as they lost their grip and dropped down between clattering, empty, glass bottles and torn clothes.

"Fuck!" Zoro gnarled, holding the back of his head where he had hit the edge of the commode. Black dots clouded his vision.

His legs und lower body felt unusual heavy and when he looked down he saw the Shichibukai lying on top of his lower half, while he was stuck in-between bed and commode.

"Hey." He murmured annoyed. "Get up. You're too heavy."

The other one did not react at all, but stayed like this.

"Hey!" He hissed louder and grabbed the older one's shoulder. "Get off, idiot!"  
The other one continued to do nothing. Slightly angered Zoro threw his head back and hit unintentionally the commode again.

"Ugh! Fucking dammit! Hawk Eyes! Get up!"

"Mi…hawk." The drunken something mumbled, halfway muffled by Zoro's pullover.

"Like I care. Just get off of me!"  
"No."

Helpless he looked down at the man in his lap, who looked like Zoro's lap was kind of comfy.

"What the hell!"

"No."  
"My ass!"

With all his force he tried to lift up the other one, but failed miserable. Mihawk was as heavy as a dully gorged Luffy and because Zoro lay under the older one and was pinned against the commode it was almost impossible for him to move.

Sighing because of the struggle and because his limbs pulsed in pain he let go of the other one. This situation was pathetic, considering that he was usually capable of lifting whole houses.

"Get off!" He almost pleaded whiningly. "We wanted to train."  
"Later." Was the muffled answer he got.

"Did you even sleep?"

"Nope."

"Are you drunk?"

"Yes."  
"Why?"

…

"Because."  
Zoro sighed annoyed and tried to turn the older ones head, without breaking his neck. After few seconds he had placed his teacher in a more comfortable position, where he would not suffocate on Zoro's pullover.

The older one faced him now with one halfway opened yellow eye, obviously too tired to move on his own.

"What the hell has happened to you?" Zoro asked, although he was not sure if he really wanted to know why the other one was in this pathetic condition. "Why did you get wasted last night?"

The one eye he could see widened a little before the Shichibukai slitted it.

"You." Was all he answered surprisingly sober. But his word confused Zoro only more.

What was wrong with the other one?  
"Fine, for heaven's sake. It's my fault, again. Wanna talk about it and tell me what's your real problem?"  
"No."  
"Gosh dammit. Could you at least get up, please?"  
"No."  
"So what are you planning to do?"  
…

"Nothing."  
"Oh my, this is gonna be a long day."  
"Yes."  
"That wasn't a question."

With a sigh he watched the other one, who had closed his eyes by now. The short answers and the dirty look of the room actually told him the whole story of the last night. He simply did not understand why the other one had to drown himself in booze.

And now he was lying here, unable to move under his deadly drunken teacher.

What on earth did he do to deserve this?

"Zo…ro?"  
Surprised he looked down. The older one rarely used his first name.  
"What's wrong? Gotta puke?"

The other one tried to shook his head.

"No. Stay here."  
Zoro laughed ruefully. "Not like I could leave. After all you're on top of me. But don't get any wrong ideas."

He imagined seeing a small smile on those thin lips.

"Good." Mihawk's voice was nothing but a low whisper.

Zoro closed his eyes and leaned back. He listened to the calm, even breathing of the other one. Did he fall asleep?

Slowly the first rays of sunlight lightened up the cold room, but none of them moved.

"So tell me." Zoro said after some time, without even knowing if the other one heard him. "You said your sword remembers me."

The older man on him grumbled in agreement.

"How do you know?"

Very slowly this one eye opened again and starred him down.

"We… talk."

Considering that he was barely able to talk his mind was actually quite sober.

"About me?"  
The thin lips turned into an ugly grin.

"Yoru… likes your blood." The one eye closed again.

Zoro laughed softly.

He could still feel the force of the sword above his back. The power he felt was really impressive but it could not replace what he knew and missed from his own swords.

"It's so quiet." He mumbled.  
"Hmm?" This eye opened up again.  
"Yoru hums so quietly."  
Agreeing the older one nodded faintly. But suddenly he lifted his head and stared at him with huge eyes.

"What's wrong?"

For another moment the other one stared at him astonished, those unusual hawk eyes widened in shock, but then he shook his head and lay back down.

Zoro laughed again.

"Josei is so much louder. It's gnarling like a mountain witch, always complaining. Reminds me of my Kitetsu, always wanting to fight and to taste blood. So different to…"

"Roronoa?"  
"What?"

"Shut up."

He had no idea how long they lay there like this.

He, buried under the greatest swordsman in the world and his teacher, victim of his own deeds.

At some point he had placed his hand on the other one's head, his fingers striking through the soft, black hair, like the other one had done so often before with him.

It was such a surreal situation, here with this man. His unforgettable scent filled the air and his even breathing had something calming. Behind Zoro's back the greatest sword in the world hummed softly and he was in-between, listening to those soothing sounds, almost meditating.

Although his legs felt numb already and one drawer pinched his shoulder blade, this was not too bad. He had already experienced worse post-mornings.

Suddenly he could hear steps coming closer, but it was not like he could do much, so he waited for Kanan to show up and yell at him.

But he should be surprised.

Because the one, standing in the door frame, was rear admiral Cho Jiroushin.

The blonde's eyes grew big and his jaw dropped for a second, when he noted the half-naked Shichibukai on top of Zoro.  
"What the…" The marine mumbled utterly confused and in slight horror, like he was watching his parents 'hobnobbing'.

"He's drunk." Zoro answered in a sad smile, before the other one's imagination went too far. He had no idea what the marine wanted here that early after the ball, but he did not care. This rear admiral was his savior right now.

"Geez! Are you alright?" The other one asked simply, much more collected than Zoro expected him to be.

"I think so. Don't know how much he had, actually. Yesterday he had been fine."  
Half an hour later the Shichibukai was back in his bed and Zoro was freed.

By now he and Jiroushin were down in the kitchen, drinking some freshly brewed coffee by the marine.

"So because of yesterday." The blond mumbled. "I don't really want to get started in what a mess both of you got. I mean, I know that Hawky doesn't really care about authorities but I thought he would be more carefully if it comes to you."

Zoro laughed softly. "Don't worry. We'll be alright."

He enjoyed his hot drink after the long time on the cold floor.

"But tell me, Jiroushin what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with your wife?"

Confused the other one looked at him, before nodding.

"Oh yeah right, because of your unexpected escape – by the way, why did you do that? – we had no time to talk." His voice was a little bit offended and proud at the same time. "So I got your stuff with me, but more importantly Hawky asked me for a favor."

Weary Zoro tilted his head. "Okay?"  
"Loreen, starting today I'll be your teacher."

-Mihawk-

He woke up, a skunky taste in his mouth.

The ceiling above him spun around, the bed under him spun around and he himself spun around as well, or maybe not.

His gaze wandered through the room.

Light rays of sunlight entered through the wide open windows and warm breezes of summer greeted him.

The room was clean and tidy, the small desk under the windows was occupied by clean clothes.

His head was pounding like run over by a sea train.

What had happened?

Pieces of the last night filled his inner eye.

He had been at the ball.

He had taken Roronoa home.

He had undressed Roronoa.

He had drunken alcohol, much alcohol.

Roronoa had ruffled through his hair.

They had lied on the ground together.

Something was off…

Suddenly his memories came back and he jumped out of the bed.

Slightly dizzy he sat back down. His crapulous mind had mixed his memories up, almost giving him the totally wrong idea. He should pay more attention to his drinking habits, since this house was occupied by another cohabitant he was drinking much more than he should.

When he had been younger he had enjoyed those drinking nights on an almost daily matter, but maybe he was really getting old because he felt horrible.

Headshaking he got up. He had to pull himself together. Self-pity would not do any good, he had to function now.

After all he had a new training concept for his tomboy and he would need to explain it to that little frog. He was already looking forward to that discussion.

Not.

With unstable steps he went back into the cool bathroom, taking a shower and hoping that this would clear his head.

It had been foolish to drink that much at such a bad timing. Who knew what would await Roronoa and himself this morning after the ball.

His head pounded less when he left the shower but his limbs were still stiff. He dried himself and got dressed. From now on he had to be the one the other one expected him to be.

Determined he stroke his hair back and left the room.

But downstairs in the kitchen only the housekeeper welcomed him, reading the newspaper.

Actually he was welcomed by a huge picture of himself in red mask and black suit. In front of him kneeled the lady in white, one hand raised.

This picture said more about the last night than any article could.

"Good morning." He greeted his former nanny and reached for the coffee.

"Tze." That was all he got as an answer.

"Where is our guest?"  
He was not in the mood for her games. He could kind of imagine what was bothering her.

"In the training room." She answered grim.

"Already? I have not even told anything about Jirou yet." Determined he continued to ignore her bad mood.

"He is with her." Slowly the newspaper was lowered and eyes ready to kill glared at him.

"Fine, then I will go as…"  
"How dare you!" Mad she jumped up, throwing the newspaper on the table.

"Kanan, you should…"  
"Bad-mannered boor!"  
"You know exactly that those articles do not tell the truth." He replied cold to her angered voice.

"Oh I do! I wish they were true!" She clicked her knuckles against the papers.

"According to the newspaper yesterday night was a great evening with wonderful guests. Loreen and you have been the pair of the night and every picture is phenomenal."  
"So why are you killing my patience?"  
"Because Jiroushin told me the truth!" She hissed. "You broke the rules! You did not ask Loreen for the first dance! You fled from the ball, before it was ended, like a coward!"  
"Are you quite done?" He asked bored.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to do so, because my guest wanted to do so."  
Kanan's eyes grew wide.

"The ball officially ends after the last dance. We did not leave before, so we did nothing wrong. Up until yesterday no woman ever dared to ask a man for a dance, therefore it was not forbidden. We did do nothing against the rules. Considering all of this I miss the understanding why you scold me like that."

He chose every word cautiously, while her jaw dropped down.

"I will head for the training room now and afterwards I expect a meal for my guests and me."

He spun around on his heels, coffee in his hand, and left.

Not too bad for a man with a hangover, he had to admit. Although he had forgotten to take the newspaper with him as well.

When he reached the changing room he could already hear the clash of metal and familiar voices.

"That was already quite good."  
"That was everything but good!"

Grinning he crossed the dressing room, this should be fun.

"If you don't take this serious, we can stop right away. I'm not here for playing games."

His mood lightened up as he entered the training room and watched both swordsmen facing each other.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" The rear admiral seemed confused.

Roronoa on the other hand was furious.

He noted Mihawk, turned towards him and pointed his new sword towards the marine.

"This is your solution?" He asked indignant. "After the insane nanny you serve me that lame pacifist?"

Both older men looked surprised at the cursed woman.

"What happened to your respect for the peaceful warrior?" The Shichibukai asked smiling and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, up yours! This is useless."  
Sighing he folded his arms and regarded his tomboy.

"You want to tell me again that you prefer training on your own, like last time you were wrong?"

"I tell you that I don't need a teacher who is satisfied with average and doesn't take me serious!"  
His childhood friend stood between them and watched their discussion unimpressed.

Mihawk knew that impression. His friend was known for his happy, unconcerned behavior but he knew exactly when it was smart to listen. His strategic thinking was on a par with his own.

"So? Go ahead and kill him."  
Surprised Roronoa took a step back.

"What?" He asked confused.

But the black-haired one stayed calm.

"If your opponent underestimates you because of you physical condition, use it in your favor. Although I do doubt that you will defeat him in _any way_. But if you think he does not fight you with all his might, go ahead and kill Jiroushin, if you are able to do so."  
He hoped that his words had reached the other one clearly and spurred him enough.

His childhood friend on the other hand lowered his sword and looked at Mihawk dismissive.

"Don't you think that was a little bit too much, Hawky? To tell a young lady to…"  
He interrupted himself as his eyes rushed to the side, before he turned around and blocked the sudden attack.

Roronoa had become agile. In the next moment he was already on the rear admiral's left, ducked and swung Josei forward.

The blond dodged, but the girl followed him right away.

"Loreen…" Jirou tried but was interrupted by the next attack of the pirate.

The Shichibukai leaned against the wall and watched them.  
This fight was on a totally different level than the ridiculous intermezzo against the housekeeper. He could actually see how much the other one had improved in every single movement. It was impressive how fast the other one had grotten.

Of course he was still no real thread for Jiroushin, who used just the right amount of energy to dodge or block an attack, not more.

Actually Jiroushin was the perfect replacement for Mihawk. He was a competent teacher and also quite gifted in using a sword, although not half as perfect as with his rapier. He needed less than a second to recognize his pupil's skills and was fairly well in working on their weaknesses. He was probably the best teacher Mihawk could picture aside from himself.

Of course he was better than his friend, whom he had trained all those years ago. He also claimed to be better in teaching. Which was why he had only trained those he thought of being worthy. Roronoa was now his third disciple through all those years.

But he was the first one he could not teach without endangering him. Who would have known that a child from the East Blue could crumble his patience so easily?

This was why he had been looking for an acceptable replacement.

Unfortunately his dear friend Jirou had one obvious weakness, despite his annoying habit of avoiding a fight with words. The rear admiral was favoring women. He fought with them and respected them. But he never was as strict on them as he was with their male colleagues.

Secretly Mihawk hoped that not only his tomboy would learn something in those sessions.

"Enough!"

Suddenly the girl of a swordsman flew through the room and clashed against the opposing wall.

As Jirou had continued to dodge his attacks Roronoa had started to become more risky with obviously lacks in his defenses.

A dangerous tactic to reach a counterattack. Almost stupid if inferior in skills and strengths. But it had been successful.

"Oh no, Loreen!" The rear admiral yelled now in shock, because he certainly did not want to hurt the apparent woman.

The pirate got up. His hairband was gone and the green waves were almost flowing with electricity. His eyes sparkled with pugnacity and grinning widely the youngster whipped some blood from his lips.

"Just like that." The child whispered dangerously.

It was amusing to see that sweet, little girl turn into a predator.

But Jirou was shocked.

Smiling softly he padded his friend's shoulder.

"Like I said." He said low. "Exercises and theory are a waste of time with this student. You will only improve this child's abilities due real fights including real danger."

"I'm still here." Just said child said.

"I really don't see why you don't want to train her, Hawky."  
"Like I said, as long as this child is not able to use Haki, it would be too dangerous."

"What? You're teaching her although she isn't even capable of using Haki?"  
"I'm still here." The child repeated more angered.

"No, this is why you are here."  
"What can I teach her in five days? That's not enough time!"  
"Not all of us canter slowly, some of us are racing horses."

"You're more the dressage type but that's not the point. I need more time, let's say two weeks and I could…"  
"Not happening."

Suddenly the girl with the bloody lip stood between the tall men.

"Five days is all you got." The cursed pirate had no problems to meet them on a par despite the height difference.  
The blond looked down confused.

"For heaven's sake, Loreen. I don't recognize you, with all that fired up and…"  
"Impudent?" The Shichibukai offered. "However I agree. We only have five days left before my guest will leave."  
"What?"  
"Yes and I agree furthermore that this training only has its use if you take it serious. Slack sessions are nothing but a waste of time."  
For a moment the rear admiral looked at the girl and then at the Shichibukai, brooding over something.

"You should go now, Hawky." He decided calm.

"You exclude me from my own training room?"

"If you want me to take care of her training, then yes. I'm totally capable of bringing Loreen as far as you want, but according to my own rules. And I don't want your grim face to ruin my mood. So get out or do it yourself."


	34. Chapter 31 - Farewell

Hello everybody,

We're slowly getting close to the end and it's time for our little Lady Zoro to move on, but don't worry, we have still some chapters to go ;-)

Thank you for all your comments, favors, and followers.

Have a great day and enjoy.

Sharry

* * *

Chapter 31 – Farewell

-Mihawk-

Considering how his day had started out, he was actually feeling quite good.

His head stopped pondering and his limbs worked smooth again.

He was a little bit annoyed by Jirou's behavior, who had thrown him out of his own training room. He disliked that he was not able to observe the training session. For one because it had been the arrangement between him and Roronoa that he would train him or at least supervise his training and for the other he enjoyed watching the other one suffer- uhm, grow.

Well, he should eat something because his already weakened stomach was complaining even more, but on his way back to the kitchen he met the housekeeper.

"Sire." She called him worriedly. "Good that you are coming." The anger of the morning had vanished. "You have a visitor."

Her voice was unusually weak, like she was afraid, which was impossible. This woman feared nothing, not even of him.

He nodded towards her and went down the hallway, but even then she stayed behind, this scared look in her dark eyes.

In the entry hall nobody else awaited him than Rishou Eizen, in a black suit and with his typical lightproof sunglasses.

"My dear Dracule, how good to see you in one piece after yesterday." He greeted him, openly hostile behind polite words.

Here at this place - without witnesses - was no need for the politician to wear a friendly mask.

Mihawk was not sure if he should be surprised or not.

He would never expect the politician, who was the only normal human being able to talk with the world nobles on eye level, to show up at his home, without announcement, without attendance.

On the other hand Eizen had already proven that he was willing to put in a lot to get what he wanted.

"You look like you survived last night as well." He answered without any politeness. After all he was a pirate and although he - unlike other Shichibukais - was capable of using good manners, he was also able of ignoring his education if it came to this man.

"I am quite certain you are not here to ask about my whereabouts." He continued cold and folded his arms.

The elder nodded smiling.

"Of course not. I would appreciate a private conversation with the honorable Lady Loreen."  
"Yes, I thought as much. But this will not be possible. My guest is indisposed for any visitors today and the upcoming days. Even if the visitor is you."

"Is that so?"  
"Yes, it is."

He made a step towards the mighty man, who was so much smaller than he was.

"Maybe _I_ can help you so that your exhausting journey was not a waste of time and you can leave quickly."

The old man placed a hand at his chin, never losing his smile.

"Actually you can maybe. I assume that you are close enough to Lady Loreen to be informed about the important things she had discussed with me."

Once again Mihawk had to realize that there were many things his tomboy had not told him. He had not been given any information about what the politician had wanted from the cursed pirate, although he had some probably not totally false suggestions.

"By no means. My guest is not obligated to tell me anything. I appreciate the meaning of privacy."  
The smile of the politician grew. It was more than obvious that Eizen appreciated that piece of information. He nodded slightly.

"I understand you quite well. I just wanted to congratulate you for your performance last night. Your _acquaintance_ and you will not be forgotten. Although you will probably not be invited to such events anymore, despite your remarkable heritage."

"I understand that this reprimand is onlyagainst me and not against my guest."  
"Indeed. The honorable Lady Loreen is always welcomed to join us."

The Shichibukai grinned as well. He could picture what the other one was planning.

"I hope you are aware that my guest is not interested in working with you or those you represent."

"Oh and I hope you are aware that you are entering a territory you are not welcomed in."

"Eizen." He said cold. "What do you want from my guest? Why are you here?"

Now the smile of the other one became grotesque.

"How hostile. Fine. Because I actually have more important things to do than to chitchat with some filthy pirate, please be so kind to tell your _acquaintance_ the following message: Within the next two weeks an overly important event will shake the world. At that time I would love to see the honorable Lady Loreen on our side. For more detailed information and the first version of a contract I will send a messenger." He bowed shortly. "This would be it. I express my gratitude and take my leave."

The politician turned around.

"Eizen." He stopped him. "What do you hope to gain from the support of my guest and why do you think my guest would want to support you?"

The old man laughed softly.

"Oh my, I am almost disappointed that you actually have to ask me. I expected more of you. Dracule, if you still do not understand what we are talking about, you really should ask your _acquaintance_."

"But I ask you."  
Now the elder slowly turned back towards him.

"I respect your courage and you loyalty towards the young lady. This is why I am willing to give you a little hint to keep the game want to use Lady Loreen's ability, to obtain everybody's trust by fraud, to calm the commoners during times of worries. Already right now her presence is only for our use and the last night developed to our complete satisfaction. And I am more than convinced that the honorable Lady Loreen will be more than willing to help us when she realizes that there are more important things than will and strength. You yourself have already met this power if I recall correctly."

He opened the door.  
"But to be clear. You overstepped your competence, Dracule. Should you ever again trouble my patience I will make sure that you will regret it. Your protection over those islands and your protection over Lady Loreen only go so far. Never forget that."

-Zoro-

Breathing heavily he was laying on the ground, the head of the rear admiral next to him, who had spread his legs into the opposite direction.

Both of them had spread the arms far away and tried not to drown in their own sweat.

"That was really good, Loreen." The blond mumbled between inhaling and exhaling, this one curl stuck to his forehead.

Zoro simply nodded, unable to speak.

He had no idea how long they had been training, but it had been great. Not like his training with Hawk Eyes, but at least effective.

"I'm really surprised, for such a delicate beauty you fight like a beast."

He grinned and answered between heavy breathings. "You shouldn't underestimate me, Jiroushin. I'm not half as kind as I may look."  
The older one laughed loudly.

"But for sure your teaching style is different from Mihawk's."  
The other one laughed again.

"Yeah, I know. Hawky can be really scary if he wants to and likes to irritate his disciples. But I believe that you can only ask your students to perform on top, if you do it yourself as well."  
Both of them craved for oxygen.

"But why only five days, Loreen?" The rear admiral asked and tilted his head to the side to look at him, but Zoro only looked back.

"Wait a second, isn't that the day the strawhats will arrive at Sarue. You still wanna meet them?"

Grinning Zoro closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool stone under his body.

"What are you scheming, Loreen? I thought you only wanted to meet them? What's your real goal?"

Zoro sighed. Something within him wanted to tell the rear admiral the truth. However that would not be much of a smart idea considering how much stronger the blond was. And after all he had promised his new unrelated family to keep his identity a secret to protect each other.

"I have to meet them, Jiroushin and afterwards I have to continue my journey."

He looked at the other one.

"This time here has been good, but I cannot stay. I have to grow and to become stronger."  
"But here are the greatest teachers you could have."

"I'm actually not only talking about the art of the sword. Besides... "He sighed again. "There are people I need to protect and I cannot do that while I'm here."

The other one rolled on his belly. Brooding he placed his head on his arms.

"I understand." He mumbled plain.

Zoro copied the other one's movement and looked at him.

"Tell me, Jiroushin, how come that you - the fencing shadow - are in such a high Navy position?"  
The other one's eyes grew big.

"How do you know? Did Hawky tell you?"

"Oh no." Zoro grinned. "It's actually really easy to see. You and Mihawk are childhood friends, both great swordsmen with a similar body frame and I can imagine that you followed your friend when he left the Navy."  
"Geez, you're sure you're not related to Hawky."  
"Hopefully not."

It was true; Zoro simply had put two and two together.

Many many years ago a mythos had been spread concerning the young Dracule Mihawk. Long before Zoro had travelled the sea, long before the other one had become a Shichibukai. Rumors told about a dark figure, which looked like the shadow of the young pirate and had the same abilities, and was killing the pirate's enemies before he was even lifting a finger.

Because of that figure's rapidness and because nobody actually had been able to get a clear sight of it, many believed that the young pirate had some devil power, which brought his shadow to life.

As time had passed by and no better explanation had been found people started to name that strange creature the fencing shadow. Even after the pirate crew had been dissolved by its captain nobody found out what was the reason of that phenomenon.

But Zoro had seen both men, the way they treated each other, the way they moved, the way they fought. It was obviously, at least in his eyes, in the eyes of another swordsman.

"You never wanted to become pirate, right?"  
The rear admiral laughed again.

"You're really smart, Loreen."  
"Oh, I know many who would disagree."

Cho became serious.  
"Truth been told, I was actually really happy as a marine. On the contrary to Hawky, who had entered the Navy just in his sister's memories and to please his father."  
Zoro listened attentively. He had never heard about that part.

"However his picture of the Navy and its way of justice darkened more and more with every day. He claimed that his mother's and sister's death was not only because of those pirates, but because the Navy failed to protect them. This is why he left."  
"And you followed him."

The blonde sighed and turned back on his back.

"Hawky has always been by my side. He was my first and only friend. Yes, he had been arrogant and snobbish, but he was there for me whenever I needed him, from the very beginning, without expecting me to return those many favors. And although you may not believe it, but as a boy Hawky was full of mischief and actually quite the comical type."

"Yeah, that's really hard to imagine."  
The other one nodded agreeing.

"He changed a lot after Sharak died. That's why I decided to guard him, because he has always protected me. I believe in justice and I believe that the Navy - despite all its mistakes - follows the right goals. But more important to me was that Mihawk would never lose sight of his own goal."  
He laughed softly.

"Actually that time at the sea was great. Mihawk developed so fast, he became so fast the man everybody feared. He protected us all, every single one of our crew, but he was rude and cold.

"And you were the shadow, protecting him."

Jiroushin nodded slowly.

"Being the captain it's his duty to protect the crew and it was my duty to guard his back."

Zoro nodded silently. He understood just too well.

"But how did you end up back as a marine?"  
The other one did not answer but stood up. His usually happy face seemed grim and the fire of the training had vanished.

"I'm not sure if I have the right to tell you."

Zoro sat up and met the blond's view.

"It's alright, you don't need to."

"Dammit!"  
With a muffled pouf the rear admiral fell back down on his butt and folded his legs.

"You don't have to tell me Jiroushin. It wouldn't change a thing."  
But the other one looked at him seriously.

"Mihawk wasn't always the man the world knows today. He has actually less in common with the mythos Hawk Eyes then most would think."  
For a moment they were both silent.

"At that time, when we had been young and stupid, there were many in the Navy who wanted to prevent that Mihawk would become a famous pirate. Last but not least because of his father, who was an admiral at that time, before he retired."  
Surprised Zoro looked up.

"Among other things this was the reason why our captain was offered the title of a Shichibukai quite early in his life, as damage limitation. But we had many crewmembers, for example Mihawk himself, who full-heartedly hated the Navy and that was why he would have never accepted that offer."  
"And yet he became a Shichibukai."  
The older one nodded.

"Long time ago we did a mistake. I don't remember who did it or whose fault it was, but Mihawk took the responsibility. Following to this fault our ship's doctor and I were captured and imprisoned in Impel Down."  
Jiroushin closed his eyes.

"Mihawk was strong, but even he would not have been able to free us on his own. Nobody is able to break somebody out of Impel Down. And then he was offered a new deal. Redemption and reprieval for all of his crewmembers if he became a Shichibukai."  
"He accepted."  
"Of course he did. It would have been against all of his principles to deny. His honor, his pride. He always said that somebody who took the responsibility had to bear it and he lived up to those words. The rest of our crews had not been told about any of this. Because of some other things they did not even know that we had been captured. Mihawk did not want them to be urged into this slavery-contract so he dissolved the crew."

"He and his father made sure that I could return to the crew and my folder got cleaned out. Of course it had been useful that my picture was not on any wanted poster."

They were silent. Jiroushin caught in old memories and Zoro a little bit overwhelmed by such private thoughts. The other one had given up his freedom for his friends. He had become a Shichibukai to protect others, although he hated the Navy.

"You're similar."  
Surprised Zoro looked at the other one. Did he just read his thoughts?

"At least that's what Lirin says. I'm not so sure about that. You're such a sweet-natured, happy girl."  
Zoro sighed.

"Your wife is right, Jiroushin, you should listen to her."  
The blond raised an eyebrow but did not reply anything.

Late that day Zoro and his new master left the training room and met his other master, who was calm but grim as often, in the living room.

The mutual dinner with Kanan was surprisingly loud and funny, due to the rear admiral who turned out to be a great comedian. The sad thoughts of the day long forgotten.

He left late at night to return home, promising to be back early for another hard training session.

The housekeeper took care of the dining room and so it ended up that both pirated were together in the living room, enjoying the silence between them.

The Shichibukai was reading his newspaper, while Zoro continued to translate those old books.

Quickly they emptied the first bottle of wine, but memories of the early morning told them to not open the second one.

"So what did you to do the whole day?" Zoro mumbled at some point after the silence had started to burden him. The other one was quieter than usual and he could feel an underlying tension.

"Nothing of importance. Finally some hours without watching out for you."

"Could say the same about you. I really had better things to do this morning than rocking you to sleep."

The other one did not answer, although Zoro had hoped for a teasing counter.

"So nothing worth mentioning has happened?" He continued the fair conversation.

He could feel that those strong eyes were observing him, even without looking up.

"Why should it?"

"You're unusual silent, haven't asked me anything about training or whatever. Besides it's hard to believe that there won't be any consequences because of yesterday."  
Slowly he looked up and met the other one's gaze.

The Shichibukai closed his newspaper and slid down to the ground next to Zoro.

The tall man leaned his back against his armchair and crossed his legs, his left knee only inches away from the small book Zoro was translating.

"Tell me, Roronoa." His voice was surprisingly cold. "Did you find a way to become a man again?"  
The change of topic was unexpected and Zoro avoided the other one's gaze.

"Don't wanna talk about that."  
"So you know what you need to do."  
Zoro bit his lip. He did not want to talk about that, not with the other one. He could not.

A rangy hand ruffled through his hair and for the first time he did not fight it.

"Good." The other one mumbled calm. "It will be good for you to return to your crew."

His voice sounded awkwardly hollow, but Zoro was too occupied with his own raging feelings to pay closer attention to the other one.

"If I were in my other body, would you train me?"  
He noted the surprise in Mihawk's face.

"Don't get me wrong. Jiroushin is really awesome and I see why you chose him to train me. But if I were Zoro, would you train me? Would you stop worrying that you might hurt me?"

The other one laughed.

"You words make no sense, Roronoa."  
The older one bent towards him.

"You are Zoro, just as much as you are Loreen. And no matter your body, you are still weak. Weak enough for me to worry about you. So no, I would not train you the way I would love to."

Zoro bit his lip again. "However I do believe that you are almost ready to train using Haki and then you would be ready for my real training."  
Zoro looked away.

"I can't use Haki."

"Yes, I remember how you said that before and I did not believe it back then. I rather believe you do not want to use it."  
"Doesn't make a difference."  
He tried to concentrate on the written lines in front of him. He did not want to talk about that as well, but the Shichibukai did not care.

"What you and your crew will await behind the Red Line is far more dangerous than anything you have seen so far. A swordsman not capable of using Haki will not survive in that world. Why would you not want to learn a technique that makes you stronger?"  
He did not answer but kept on writing.

"I assume you are afraid. Afraid of the force within you. Afraid that you are not able to control it."

His hand paused.

"Each person knows fear. It is necessary and a competent teacher. You need to overcome it to become stronger, wiser, and grown-up. It saves your life and brings you closer to death at the same time. Only the fool does not fear. However I am certain that you are already aware of those things."  
The Shichibukai sighed.

"Someday you will learn that the fear within you has to be overcome just as well and that day you will truly become the warrior you seek to be."  
Suddenly the older one got up and laughed softly.

"I cannot wait for that day. I look forward to see how much more you can be."  
He left.

Zoro stayed behind.  
In front of him that little book.

He was done.

He had completed his translation.

For a long time he regarded the door frame, through which the older one had vanished.

Once again he wondered what the other one was thinking and why he was saying such things.

Determined he got up and followed the other one.

The following days passed surprisingly fast.

The training with rear admiral Cho Jiroushin was harsh. By now the Shichibukai insisted on observing every single session and watched him with his clear eyes.

One day Lirin visited them and they had stopped earlier to celebrate together. At this night she and Kanan were informed that Zoro would leave soon, which spoiled the mood a little bit.

To Zoro's surprise there seemed to be no aftereffects from the Navy Ball. Well, except for the new spate of articles about his alter ego Lady Loreen.

The morning afterwards he had visited the market with the Shichibukai to do some necessary shopping and it had been overwhelming how people had surrounded him, talking to him, even embracing him like they were all best friends.

No, he would not miss that part of this life.

Late at night, before they would leave, he was packing his stuff. Kanan stood behind him in the door frame, making sure that he would not forget anything. Although there was not much he had to remember, aside from the sword he had been given by the Shichibukai.

They would leave soon to make it in time to Sarue.

"Kanan, would you give me a moment with our guest?"

Mihawk showed up behind his back, but he did not turn around.

The housekeeper mumbled something approving in a high voice and left the room.

"Do you have everything you need, Roronoa?" The Shichibukai sounded strangely hollow.

Zoro simply nodded.

"Don't need a lot, do I?"

But then he turned around.

He could see how the cold hawk eyes observed him in detail. The other one nodded.

"You look good. Those clothes fit you better than any dress would."

A small grin crawled over Zoro's face.

The tight-fitting, black clothes, the strict ponytail, completed with black boots, coat and gloves were a perfect outfit to ambush. Especially if nobody should recognize him.

Because of that reason Dracule wore similar clothes, had resigned his hat and was carrying next to the black sword at his back a surprisingly simple sword at his hip.

"I have something for you." The older one said and blushed slightly.

Zoro could see how the strong gaze looked at his neck, where a small pleat revealed that he was wearing a special necklace.

"Here"  
The other one gave him a piece of paper and a little, white snail, which fit perfectly into Zoro's delicate hand.

"What's that?"  
The Shichibukai smiled.

"I allowed myself to organize a Vivre Card."

He pulled another piece out of his pocket and placed it on his bare hand. Slowly it crawled towards Zoro.

"Just in case I think it would be helpful if we are able to find each other if necessary, if you want to."  
Zoro starred at the piece of paper in his hand, which was slightly pulling forward.

He had no idea what to say.

"Further more I would like to give you one of these twin-transponder-snails."

Now he looked at the little snail in his hands.

"This is a rare type of transponder snail. As you can see I have its twin."  
The Shichibukai lifted up an identical copy of the one in Zoro's hand.

"Twin-snails can only communicate with each other, but have the advantage that they cannot be wiretapped or traced. Furthermore distance is not much of a problem. Only water or thick stonewalls can be a hindrance."  
Zoro lowered his view.

"Can you accept my presents?"  
The other one was friendly, he was kind. It hurt so much.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

He looked back up.

"Why do you want to give those to me?"  
Mihawk smiled.

"If everything goes well, you will never need to use them. But if, if you feel the need or the wish, I will be right there. No matter what will happen. I told you I will protect you and I am willing to play according to your rules."  
Zoro turned away, feeling the tears piercing his eyes.

How could the other one become so important for him in such a short amount of time?

He did not know if he ever wanted to call the other one, but no he could, if he wanted. He could call the other one, talk to the other one, whenever he wanted. Listening to that calm, dark voice…

He bit his lip.

"I have something for you as well." He murmured, his voice luckily as strong as always, much stronger than he felt.

With calm movements he placed paper and snail in his pockets, before heading for the bed and taking a small, bound book.

Not looking up he gave it to the other one.

"It's done."

The other one took it and flipped some pages without saying a word, mouth wide open and eyes huge.

Few minutes later they went downstairs where Kanan already waited for him.

She was crying.

"Oh Kanan." The lord of the house mumbled, but she ignored him and embraced Zoro.

With a sigh he placed his arms around the tall woman, moved by her kindness.

"Take care of you sweetie, okay?" She looked down at him, without letting him go.

"And drop me a line sometime, will you?"  
"Kanan." He replied.

"And no matter what will happen, you and your friends are always welcomed here."  
Surprised he looked up.

"Kanan, you…"  
"Of course I know." She answered strongly and hugged him tightly again. "Nothing happens in this house without me knowing, understood?"

She let him go and whipped her tears away.

"I will pray every day for your safety out there, my dear child and never forget: No matter your name you are a part of this family."  
Again tears filled his eyes.

"Thank you so much."  
The door closed behind him and he inhaled deeply.

Actually he was filled with anticipation, after one long month he would return to his crew, he would return home. But why was this farewell so heavy?

With steady steps he and the Shichibukai rushed through the darkness.

None of them said a word.

Both of them knew that there was so much to talk about, but both of them knew as well that it was for the best not to talk about it.

Finally Zoro sat down on the thrown of the coffin boat and Dracule stood beside him.

Soundless the small ship started moving.

"You remember the plan?" The older one said surprisingly cold.

Zoro simply nodded.

"What will happen to you?" He asked quiet.

Confused the other one looked down at him.

"What do you mean?" Mihawk asked and placed Yoru in its halter behind Zoro's back.

"What will you do now, now that you get rid of me?"

A dry laughter lightened the dark ocean and a strong hand grabbed his shoulders.

"I am not getting rid of you, I bring you to your crew, that is something different. But I do have an appointment at Mariejois in two days."  
"What? Why didn't you tell me? How long do you know?"

"Oh, only for a few days but I did not want to bother your little head. More importantly do you still know what to do at Sarue?"  
"Not that difficult to remember." He replied with a raised eyebrow. "Besides there's nothing to worry about."  
He could feel the other one look at him.

"Not?"  
"No." Zoro smiled grim. "I know what I need to do."


	35. Chapter 32 - Comeback

Hello everyone,

I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, but I had a lot of work to do.

Today we'll finally see the reunion of Zoro and his crew. So I hope you will enjoy it.

Thank you all for your comments, favors, and follows.

Sharry

* * *

Chapter 32 – Comeback

-Sanji-

With tense eyes he inspected the displayed goods. Being the ship's cook it was his responsibility to choose the highest quality he could find.

"Is this everything we need?"  
Surprised he looked up as the orange-haired navigator showed up next to him, shopping bags in one hand and pointing towards his groceries.

"Almost, my lovely Nami. I still need some fresh vegetables. But you don't have to accompany me, even though that would make me truly happy." He smiled at her, his bad mood of the morning vanished the moment he saw her, but her face stayed cold.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded half-heartedly.

"This island gives me the chills. We should get everything we need and leave. It shouldn't be far anymore, after all I can already spot the Red Line at the horizon."  
She put the money on the counter while Sanji took the lettuce.

"We should head back and get going." Nami repeated and folded her arms.

"What about the Log Pose?" Sanji asked as they walked over the market.

"It did relocate within half an hour. The magnetic field of the Red Line has to be remarkably strong."

The cook took a draft from his cigarette and regarded his friend from the side. Nami on the other side looked strictly ahead, while she avoided any of the busy people surrounding them.

"Did anybody else go abroad?"

This morning Sanji had had another discussion with Luffy. For once not about the lost crewmember, but about Luffy trying to break into the Fridge and breaking the lock during his night shift.

However Sanji was kind of thin-skinned when it came to his captain, so he had left the ship before they had even docked on.

"Robin and Chopper wanted to refill the medical supply, but I have told them that we will leave as soon as possible." Nami sighed. "This morning you just couldn't stop yourself, could you?"

Sanji looked at her.

"What do you mean? You saw how he behaved, what he did. He acted like a complete idiot!"  
Nami rolled her eyes.

"But Sanji, that's the way Luffy is. The one acting out of line was you."

He stopped.  
"What are you talking about? He made fun of me!"

Nami stopped as well and folded her arms headshaking.

"Luffy was just having fun. He didn't take it serious. But you overdid it."  
"Did not!"

He had never before felt that insulted by Nami. Usually her words were soothing his soul, but right now he rushed away and left her behind. Why was she so mean to him? Why did she not even try to understand? Why was she siding up with Luffy instead of supporting him, his opinion? Why was she…?

"Sanji, wait for me."  
Of course he waited. He hated himself for how he treated his beloved Nami right now. She was a lady and he should treat her that way. It was not her fault, it was not her fault Luffy behaved that way, but it hurt that she thought Sanji was the one at fault.

She placed a hand at his shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?"  
He avoided her eyes.

"Your bad mood affects all of us. One wrong word and you blow up. We can't tiptoe around you all day long, Sanji." She smiled sadly. "It's been over a month and you still look horrible."

He looked away and started walking again.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Nami-honey. I look fabulous as always."  
"I miss him, too."  
He swallowed harshly.

"He was the only one beside Robin who was able to make Luffy behave. And I miss his calm ways, his snoring when I sun-bathe, or how bad he was in playing cards." She sighed.

"I miss his help by doing the dishes or that I could kick him around if something annoyed me. It was so easy to fight with him without ever worrying about our friendship."

They smiled in a moment of better memories but suddenly Nami became serious and fear crawled over her face.

"Sanji, look there!"

She nodded to the side, down a small alley.

"Dammit! Run!"

But Nami was already running. Behind them an ocean of Navy soldiers. The happy mood disappeared within half a second.

"What the hell are they doing here?" The navigator cursed silently.

"No clue, but we need to get back to the Sunny and leave right away"  
"I know. But why are there so many of them?"  
"Still no clue. But don't worry; I will protect you with my life."

They shared a glance.

"Would prefer if not." She mumbled seriously.

They had almost reached the harbor. He looked straight ahead, they could make it, they would probably make it without even fighting. He did not want to fight if possible. Because if they had to fight again, they could lose again. A cold shiver went down his spine.

"Sanji, look up! Behind…" Nami's scream was already too late, when Sanji felt the shadow hovering above him.

He spun around.

The familiar clash of metal was drowned by hollow moans of multiple soldiers, who were ripped away by an unseen force.

A completely veiled, black shadow stood in front of Sanji. In one hand the figure hold a simple sword, like the late member of his crew used to carry three of.

Although the man in front of him did not move an inch, none of the marines surrounding them seemed to be able to come closer than a few steps towards them, like that unseen force was keeping them away like a magic wall.

In the very first moment Sanji had hoped for a miracle, but whoever the stranger was, his skills was far beyond that what Sanji was capable of imagine.

Then the tall man in front of him turned around, a hood hiding his face in the dark, but the eyes seemed to reflect the golden light of the day.

"Sanji! Are you alright?" Nami ran to his side, but her eyes stared at the tall man, who had helped him.

"Sure, my lovely Nami." Why was Sanji so sure that this person was a man?

"We have to go." Their savior stated cold. Sanji had the bad feeling that he knew that voice, but he could not quite grasp it. His hackles rose. This man was dangerous.

"Right." Nami agreed. "The Sunny is down there."  
Accompanied by the stranger they kept running.

The newcomer seemed to adjust to their pace and the cook noticed, although many soldiers followed them, none of them came close enough. The houses they passed groaned and started crumbling.

Then he noticed it, tiny shockwaves originating from their little group and growing stronger and stronger the further they rushed away.

After another second he realized that they came from the sword, which the stranger was still holding in his hand while running.

Was he really that powerful? Why did he help them? Who was he?

In front of them the ocean and the Thousand Sunny showed up.

"Oi, Sanji, Nami!"

Chopper and Robin came from their right, both running. The woman paused for a moment and regarded their unfamiliar companion, but had no time to brood over their situation.

"Marines! Everywhere!" The young doctor yelled in panic.  
"Who is your friend?" Robin asked instead almost too calm as they reached each other and continued their way together.

"No idea." Nami answered breathless. "He helped us."

The man stayed quiet.

They had reached the ship, a rope ladder fell down. Usopp showed up over the rail.

"Hurry up! We gotta go!" The cannoneer yelled in a rush.

"Where's Luffy?"  
Now Brook's Afro joined the sniper king, helping the archaeologist aboard.

"He's not with you?"

Sanji could hear a silent "Slobs" from the stranger at his side, he seemed calm but annoyed.

Chopper and Nami followed onboard. The cook should be next, but a sudden riot caught his attention.

"Luffy." He whispered.

Luffy was in danger!

He had to go back! He had to protect him! He had taken that duty over from Zoro.

Dammit!

"Here!" He pushed his shopping bags towards the stranger and ran off.

"Luffy!" He yelled.

But he knew he would be too late the moment he saw his captain.

Apparently he and the others had been chased only by the infantry, while the dangerous ones had stuck together to fight the strawhat.

"Gum-gum whip!" Multiple soldiers crashed against the houses at his right.

"Don't let him get away"

"Gum-gum pistol!"

"Luffy!" He was almost there, kicked everything aside, ran as fast as he could. Maybe he could make it in time. He could make it!

It was loud, yelling soldiers, shootings and crying blades. It was hectic, like always in a fight.

Only few meters parted him from his captain. But suddenly one of Luffy's knees gave in.

The rubberboy held himself up with both arms, he seemed exhausted. Who knew how long he had already been fighting.

"This is it!"  
The apparent leader showed up behind the kneeling black-haired one, a drawn sword in his hand, and a murderous expression on his face.

"Luffy!"

Suddenly the world around them disappeared and everything became quiet.

For a moment Sanji saw only his friend. His eyes were clear and serious, neither doubt nor fear within and then Luffy grinned, unbelievable happy, like he was about to meet a friend after years of absence.

Sanji desperately reached a hand for his friend as the sword rushed through the air.

"No!"  
Blood pattered over the ground like the sound of rain. The blade shimmered light bronze in the light of the day before it was pulled back out of bloody flesh.

"Arg…"

The marine fell down on his knees. A gaping wound in his chest.

Almost surprised the soldier let go of his weapon and reached for the bloody hole.

"Wh..at…?" He collapsed, obviously death.

Behind the dead soldier someone stood, the sword still pointing at the fallen one.

Through the glittering midday-sun behind the newcomers back Sanji could online see his vague outlines.

 _Zoro!_

It had to be Zoro. But that was impossible! Zoro was dead!

The next moment the remaining soldiers attacked again, obviously angered, but scared as well, after all their leader had been taken down too easily.

Sanji was certain that the newcomer looked at him, at least for a second, but then the dark figure bathed in light spun around and waited for the attackers, in wide stance in front of the kneeling Luffy.

Just now the cook realized that this person was much smaller than most of the soldiers, and actually quite thin. The figure was just dressed the same way like the tall stranger who had helped him and Nami, but not half as mighty, although the soldiers still stood no chance.

"Luffy! We need to leave!" He yelled at his captain, who got back up.

"Okay!" The black-haired one nodded, breathing heavily but grinning like he had the time of his life. Suddenly Luffy grabbed the hip of the person behind him and screamed: "Hold on tight!" Then he threw his arm forward, passing Sanji.

The rubberarm stretched longer and longer and Sanji followed it with his eyes, watched the arm stretch around the main mast of the Thousand Sunny.

"Sanji!"

He turned around, but it was already too late.

Faster than light Luffy flew towards him, in his left arm the small figure.

"Oh no! No! Luffy!"  
The very next moment the shoulder of his captain dug into his stomach. The head with the strawhat streaked his side and suddenly they were flying through the air.

Just right on time Sanji was able to free himself from the grip of his captain and fell down.

Some elegant somersaults later he landed on the grass of the pirate ship.

Almost at the same time the other stowaway fell down as well. In the last moment the small stranger was caught by the tall stranger.

Only Luffy himself crashed against the main mast and slipped down at the ground.

For a moment all of them were quiet.

"Usopp! Brook! Strike the sails!" Nami commanded. "Franky! Get us away!"

"Sure do, sis!"

"They are shooting with cannons!" The reindeer screamed desperate.

"Luffy!" The navigator ordered, but the captain was still stuck in the ground.

"Don't worry." Robin entered. "I got that."

She ran past Sanji and folded her arms.

"Cien Fleur, Spidernet!" Thousand arms grew out of nothing, blocking the cannonballs and throwing them back with the same speed.

"Great, Robin-sweetie." Sanji yelled and jumped in the air to help her.

"Franky!" Nami grew impatient.

"I'm ready!" The cyborg answered. "And **Coup de Burst!** "

The next moment the Thousand Sunny flew through the air, away from that hostile island with all its marines.

"Nami!" Chopper yelled from the navigator's left, where he had thrown himself halfway over the rail to catch the falling Usopp. "There's a ship behind us."

Confused all turned towards the reindeer, while the Sunny soft-landed back in the water.

"What do you mean? Who's following us?"  
Sanji pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. How could the Navy keep up with them? Franky's technique was unique.

"No!" The doctor answered. "Nobody follows us. I looks like it's attached to the Sunny and it's really small."

The cannoneer in the reindeer's arms came back to his senses and looked into the direction Chopper pointed. Immediately he became pale as death.

"But… but … that… that's…"  
"What's wrong, Longnose?" Franky murmured and pulled his captain's head out of the ground. "Did you see a ghost?"

"That… that… boat."

"Yeah, we got it, there's a boat. Relax Usopp." Sanji replied and enjoyed his nicotine.

"That's the coffin boat!"

Sanji froze.  
"Yes, that would be mine."

All spun around towards the two figures, who had helped him and whom they had ignored up until now.

The man, who had spoken, was tall with wide shoulders. The unimpressive sword was in an even more unimpressive sheath.

The person next to the man mountain was small and thin, not even as tall as Nami, a sword at the hip as well, although in red and blue.

Both of them wore hoods and coats.

And now he recognized that voice. Shocked he made a step backwards, in front of his crew, in front of his captain. Luckily he was the closest one to the strangers.

"What's going on?" The Skeleton said confused, probably unaware of the danger in front of them.

Robin, Franky and Chopper as well looked uncertain about that threat.

Recognition crawled over Nami's face, her eyes widened in fear. She had not been there that day, but Usopp had told her more than she wanted in detail.

The cannoneer himself tried to hide between Chopper and Franky, unable to hide his shaking knees or how he broke into a sweat.

Luffy next to him slowly got up and put his strawhat back on his head, its shadow hid his eyes.

"You're…?" Nami whispered without continuing her question.

For a moment none of the two figures reacted, before the taller one sighed and made a step towards the pirates.

"Who would have thought we would meet again like that." The not so unfamiliar stranger said cold, placing both of his hands at his hood and pulled it back. "Monkey D. Luffy, future king of the pirates, if I recall correctly."

In front of them stood Hawk Eyes!

Yellow eyes gleamed dangerously and an undefined grin spread over those thin lips.

"Hawk Eyes." Robin mumbled a little bit too relaxed for Sanji's taste, like she had suspected him from the beginning. "What does a Shichibukai want from us?"  
"She's right!" Sanji gnarled and pointed his finger towards the unexpected enemy. "What do you want, Hawk Eyes?!"

Suddenly this intimidating gaze was placed upon him and Sanji felt how it became harder to breathe. This was the man who had beat Zoro back in the East Blue with one single blow. If he wanted to fight, they were already doomed.

"Good Lord! What a rude salutation after we even helped you."

He grinned on but the person next to the tall man stayed quiet.

"If you're here because of Zoro, you're too late." Sanji almost screamed and made a step towards the Shichibukai. "He's death!"

His voice sounded much stronger than he actually felt.

His opponent folded his arms, for half a moment he looked at the person next to him, before he stared Sanji down again. His eyes looked like they could burn his soul right here and now.

"I know it must be difficult to imagine, Blackleg Sanji, but I am actually capable of reading the newspaper, you know?"

Somehow these words were threatening, although the other one continued grinning.

"So what do you want?" Franky interrupted, obviously not aware how dangerous this man with those unusual eyes was.

The mighty pirate was quiet for a moment, observing each of them like he was predicting their strength.

Then he turned towards their captain and raised his voice.

"Monkey D. Luffy." He said, and the young captain slightly lifted his head, but his face was still hidden in shadows. The Shichibukai wanted to continue talking, but Usopp was faster. "I knew it!" He yelled panicky, still hiding behind Chopper.

"First they send this Bartholomew guy and after he failed, you come to get him!"  
Sanji froze.

Of course! Back then Zoro had been able to stop the other Shichibukai by sacrificing himself for Luffy. Naturally the Navy was still after their captain's head.

Especially now after they had not only taken down Gekko Moriah, but the G-6 as well.

That was why Hawk Eyes was here! To get Luffy.

"Only over my dead body!" Sanji gnarled.

In the same moment he rushed passed his captain and towards the Shichibukai.

He would protect Luffy, just like Zoro had done back then.

Now this was his responsibility!  
The Shichibukai did not move an inch, but simply looked at him unimpressed, but suddenly the petite figure stood between them, dodged Sanji's kick easily and jumped at him.

The hood slid back, green hair flowing in the air.

Harshly Sanji hit the ground. One hand of his opponent strangled his throat, the other hand only half an inch over his chest, ready to kill him any second.

But all he could see were those deep, green eyes, starring at him.

A young woman cowered above him. Her pony tail fell over her shoulder and touched his chest. She was breathing just as heavy as he was.

Her gaze had something wild, like too many emotions were trapped within. It was like she was an open book but in a foreign language.

She was gorgeous!  
She seemed young, almost like a girl, but her eyes seemed mature, serious, somewhat like Robin could look at him. Mysterious and inexplicable.

Nobody said anything.

But then she stood up elegantly and threw her hair back.

"Don't throw away your life that easily." She stated cold and made a step back.

Her voice was the one of an angel but deadly enough for an assassin. The tight-fitting black clothes under the lifted coat showed a trained, slim body with feminine curves. He could not look away.

This creature was certainly a goddess, mighty and graceful at the same time.

And then he realized that it had been this woman who had saved his captain only minutes ago. If Usopp had been right, the Shichibukai would not have helped him. It had been unnecessary for the Marine already had caught them.

"But isn't that Lady Loreen?" Nami whispered behind him, while he got back on his feet.

"Who?" Usopp asked kind of rude.

"Don't tell me you have never read about her? She's famous. She's in the newspaper every single day. She's a former world noble, but gave up her title because of love." She sighed longing.

"What?"

To all surprise it was the celebrity who took a step backwards in shock.

Her face seemed different now. Fear, insecurity, desperation, confusion.

But Nami waved it away with a smile.

"Oh, don't worry about such philistines. I read every single article about you and your gift to buy beautiful clothes for small money inspires me. Your style is gorgeous."  
"You are gorgeous." Sanji agreed silently.

The green eyes rushed towards him and the woman made another step backwards.

"I read that you're fighting slavery. I admire if people use their position to do something good."

The big eyes looked at Robin.

"She really looks friendly and she helped Luffy. I think we can trust her."

Down to Chopper.

"No…" The beauty whispered. "No."

"But what do you want from us?" Franky asked confused.

Brook next to him was surprisingly calm, an unreadable expression on his skull as he watched the woman.

Suddenly Luffy went passed Sanji and walked in front of the young lady who met his view insecure.

"Luffy what are you doing? You're scaring her." Franky murmured and lifted his sunglasses.

The captain faced his back towards his crew and stood for a moment in front of the woman, not moving at all.

Then he grabbed her and pulled her close, one hand at the back of her head, one around her waist, hugging her tightly.

Sanji could hear the black-haired one mumble something, but the wind carried Luffy's words away before they could reach any of them.

Lady Loreen's eyes grew wide in shock.

But then they became glassy.

"Luffy." She whispered. "Luffy!"

And then she cried, digging her fingers into the strawhat's west and burying her face in his shoulder.

Confused the other crewmembers shared a glace, while their captain embraced a stranger, who cried heartbreaking.

The Shichibukai in the background simply watched with cold gaze and folded arms.

How did Luffy knew this woman?

Why were they so close with each other?

Sanji felt Nami's asking view but he could only shrug his shoulders.

Why did the Shichibukai, who had fought Zoro long time ago, show up now with a former world noble?

What could they want?

For minutes they held each other, before the strawhat let go of the girl. She whipped her tears away.

"We should celebrate." Luffy said in his usual strong voice and a wide grin. "Sanji, take the…"  
"Wait!" Lady Loreen interrupted him and looked at him stern.

"I need to talk with you." She requested the captain. "Alone."

"Wait, what?" Usopp entered the conversation. "Listen up, honey. Whatever you gotta say, you can say in front of all of us."  
The Shichibukai in the background made one step forward, but Luffy answered laughing.

"Sure, no problem." He turned around, grinning widely.

"You guys go inside and wait for me."

"One moment." Sanji objected. "I don't leave you alone with him." He nodded towards Hawk Eyes, who met his view way too easily.

"Yeah, we all stay!" Chopper agreed.

"No!" Luffy's voice became unusual serious. "We're not in danger and that was no request." Harsh he looked at them, his eyes seemed reddened and he clenched his fists.

"You go inside and close the door. That's an order!" He said with an authority, only a captain could have.

His view fell on Sanji, determined, clear.

He inhaled deeply.

"Aye captain."

He turned around and headed for the kitchen.

-Mihawk-

Since he had arrived onboard, his mood had become dangerously bad.

It was one thing to attach the coffin boat at the Thousand Sunny.

It was one thing to help his tomboy's crewmembers and it was one thing to not interfere in his fight.

But this here was something completely different.

Roronoa next to him had been frozen since they were on the shipk.

They had agreed that the pirate would talk to his crew. He was nothing more than a guard.

But it hurt to be here and watch the other one leave him.

He should be happy for Roronoa, finally he was back with his family. He did not need him anymore, but all he wanted was to grab his tomboy and to run away.

At some point the chaos-crew had noticed that they were there as well, but Roronoa had not said anything, his aura a pure ocean of longing and desperation.

He had been the one talking. They had not agreed on that but he had been the one talking.

He did not know why – well, of course he knew why but it was ridiculous – but the blond cook of the crew had attacked him thoughtless.

He had expected such a behavior, just as he had expected his companion to take care of it.

In this moment Roronoa had come back to his senses. He had become the person he was again, good reactions, cold words, master of the situation.

Until his crew had started talking. Helpless Mihawk had watched how his tomboy had backed off from his own family.

It hurt to see the other one suffer.

And then the young captain hugged his long lost crew member.

"Thank you."

Calm, nothing more, but the cursed girl started crying.

But the strawhat had cried as well, silent tears running down his face, unseen for all but him, Mihawk.

Now it had been time for him to let go, his tomboy was at home.

But suddenly Roronoa had asked for talking in privacy and the strawhat had accepted.

He did not expect that. Why would Roronoa want to talk only with his captain? He was more the type of person to simply tell the truth and dropping the topic afterwards without explaining anything.

Mihawk had stayed in the background, being nothing more than the observer.

"So?" The boy grinned down at his companion.

But the green-haired one stayed quiet and bit his lip.

He avoided his captain's eyes.

"What's going on?" The rubberboy asked with big eyes and scratched his chin.

Roronoa inhaled deeply.

"Your swordsman's alive!" He said a little bit too loud. "I… Zoro lives! But he can't return, not yet at least."

The captain's facial expression became serious again.

"Your swordsman is still too weak. He's not who he's supposed to be. But if you can wait, if you're willing to wait, he will return, he will come home. You have to believe me. This is a promise!"

Shocked Mihawk stared at the other one.

What was that about? What was he doing?

Why? Why would he do that?

The boy with the strawhat did not say anything. He turned around and left.  
"Wait here." He said again in this strangely calm voice and followed the rest of the crew inside.

-Sanji-

He leaned against the door and watched through the porthole, smoking his cigarette. From his point of view he could barely see the remaining three people outside, not much more.

Behind his back the other ones were talking excited about what just had happened.

Not only once the name of their late swordsman came around.

"Haven't you seen her hair? They must be related somehow:"

"But the haircolor is only some small part of the genetics. Zoro and she don't have anything else in common."  
"She's a swordfighter."  
Sanji ignored their words. This did not matter right now. Later was enough time to find out why that unfamiliar woman with her dangerous companion was here for or if there actually was a connection to the Marimo. All that mattered right now was that nothing worse would happen.

Suddenly he could hear Robin inhale sharply. She had not been part of the discussion so far and was sitting in the corner of the room with folded arms.

Out of the corner of his eyes Sanji noted how she started shivering.

Immediately he wanted to rush towards her, but there something else he needed to pay attention to. He had to protect his captain. Besides Brook was sitting next to her and could comfort her, however he looked not too good himself. Something was obviously off and he did not know what it was yet.

But then the door in front of him was thrown open and Luffy came in.

The conversation behind him faded.

"So?"  
"What has happened?"  
"What did she want?"  
"Are you okay?"  
All of them were talking at the same time, but their captain only went through the room.

Without losing one word he took the three swords between transponder snail and sofa and turned back towards the door.

"What do you want with them?"  
"Oi, those are Zoro's swords?"  
"What are you doing?"  
Not knowing what he was doing Sanji went in front of the door, blocking the way.

"Luffy." He said cold. "What are you doing with Zoro's swords?"

The rubberboy looked up, grinning from one ear to another.

"They need their master, don't they?"  
"What?!"

"Yes, Zoro cannot come back yet, but when he's ready he will need his swords."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Sanji yelled. "I know that you don't want to get it, but Zoro is death! He won't return! It's over! And I'm sure those two thieves down there only want his swords!"

"Sanji." Luffy sounded soft, warm.

"I know that you believe that Zoro's dead." It was the first time he actually said it out lout. "You have seen it with your own eyes, so I understand that you think that way."  
He was still grinning.

"But Zoro's alive. He had been alive all this time and he will return."  
Sanji shook his head.

"How can you still believe that, Luffy?"  
Smiling the other one placed at hand at Sanji's shoulder.

"I know it, Sanji. Zoro promised that he will never be defeated until he becomes the greatest swordsman in the world. Even death cannot kill him. It's our promise."

And then he just went past the astonished Sanji, outside to the Shichibukai and his pretty companion.

"Impossible." Sanji whispered helpless.

"Robin?"

The cook looked up when he heard the young doctor asking the archaeologist.

She was still sitting in the corner, but hugging herself desperately now, tears streaming down her face.

"He's right." She whispered hoarse and looked at her friends. "He's… Zoro is alive."  
She cried and slumped down on her knees.

Headshaking Sanji took another draft of his long forgotten cigarette. They had discussed this topic days ago, right? They had decided on what to do, right?

"What about you Brook?" He turned to the last one he could. "This is insane, right?"  
But the skeleton did not look at him, he seemed far too serious for his usual self.

"What does your heart tell you, Sanji?" He replied, his voice sounded like he knew something, like he had already solved the biggest secret. The musician was brewing tea right now.

"In this world, I think, everything is possible."

Desperate Sanji turned away.

They had talked about this so often now, this hope, this desperation, this insanity. For a month they had been swaying between hope and grief. He could not go on anymore. He just wanted to know the truth.

"Zoro's alive." Brook whispered.

Was this the truth?

-Mihawk-

He said nothing as the strawhat left.

He said nothing as the other one tried to calm his breath.

He said nothing as the strawhat returned and pushed three swords into the arms of his tomboy.

"I'm sure they miss their master." The black-haired one laughed light-heartedly, while Roronoa embraced those swords like they were the greatest treasures in his life.

"Thank you." He whispered humble.

"Sure thing." Luffy grinned on.

"And don't worry. I can wait. We all can. No matter for how long or for what reason."  
Roronoa nodded, unable to look at the other one.

Then he turned around and looked at Mihawk, not in his eyes, but at his chest.

"Let's go." He said quiet and went passed him.

The Shichibukai stayed for a moment and observed the boy in front of him, who grinned back like a happy monkey.

"Thanks, Hawk Eyes." It was so honest." Thanks for taking care of Zoro."  
He shook his head and turned away as well.

"Do not misunderstand that, Strawhat. We are no allies. Next time we meet, we could be enemies."  
The strawhat laughed.

"But you're Zoro's friend, right?"  
Confused about this strange question he looked at the boy.

"Yes." He answered truthfully.

"So we're friends as well!" The strawhat grinned as well and gave him a thumps-up.

With a sigh Mihawk followed his tomboy and helped him over the rail, down to the coffin boat.

None of them said anything while the younger one sat down on the throne.

Mihawk released his boat from the pirate ship.

Almost immediately they lost speed and within few seconds the distance between them and the Thousand Sunny grew.

Several different voices sounded from the ship. Loud, confused, sad, happy, mad, glad.

At some point one single person showed up at the rear end of the ship and threw a fist in the air.

The Shichibukai could see how the child next to him looked up, an unreadable expression in those green eyes.

The ship got smaller and smaller and at some point it vanished, but Roronoa did not say one word, he stayed quiet.

He stood next to him and had no idea what to do. He had not expected that.

He had no strategy for this.

And suddenly, totally unexpected, the girl gasped loudly for air and tears streamed down the pale cheeks.  
Mihawk looked down at that suffering, crying child. Not sure what he could do, if there was something he should do.

"We can still follow them." He said finally, although it tore him apart.  
"No." The other one croaked. "I can't."

He looked down at the other one.

"Mihawk?" The boy whispered, his fragile body shivering in mental pain.

"Roronoa."

"Can I stay with you just a little while longer? Can you train me some more?"  
The other one's voice broke.

The Shichibukai lost his breath.

"Of course if this is what you want."  
He bent down and kissed the other one's forehead.

"As long as you want."

Their eyes met, saying so much what words could not express and Mihawk realized how grateful he was, how happy he was that the other one did not leave him behind.

He shook his head. This was not about him.

He clapped his hands.

"Fine, we should get moving now. After all I have a war meeting to attend to."

Quietly the coffin boat drifted through the water.

As time passed the younger one calmed down and simply looked ahead.

"Can you tell me why?" The older one asked after some time. "Why did you not return?"

Roronoa looked at him, his eyes showing everything the other one had seen in his life.

"I wanted to return. I thought I was ready to go back to them. But it would have been wrong." He answered hoarse. "I'm not ready. I'm not who I want to be and they're not ready to carry my burden."

Mihawk nodded, without replying. He understood the other one just too well.

"Very well. So do you want to accompany me to Mariejois?"  
Green eyes looked at him.

"Is that even possible?"  
He shrugged his shoulders.

"We will see, but then we have enough time to talk about one thing or another."

Roronoa tilted his head confused.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Well." Mihawk scratched his neck. "It might be that I did not tell you everything that happened, because I thought the story about Lady Loreen would end soon."  
The pirate sighed.

"Mihawk! What didn't you tell me?"

"I will explain everything later. First we need to contact Kanan."  
"And why that?"  
"Because the honorable Lady Loreen cannot show up at the Navy Headquarter dressed like an assassin. Besides Kanan would kill me if I would not tell her that you stay longer with us."  
Both of them laughed.

"Fine, let's go!"


	36. Chapter 33 - Dreaming

Hello everybody,

close to the end we go right back to the very beginning.

This chapter will probably raise some more questions but hopefully will answer few as well ;-)

Thank you all for so many comments, favors and followers.

BlueBoltKatana: Thank you very much for your comment and sticking with me so far^^. I'm sorry for making you cry and yes, the Luffy-Zoro-scene was also one of my favorites, because both of them act so unusual but it's still them^^ I will probably make a sequel, because my mind never stops thinking about it, but I cannot promise yet, that I will translate it as well, because although I learned a lot it's also a lot of work and takes a lot of time...

LucioL: Hey, thank you for your huge comment. Thank you^^ Yes, one of the most important things for me is to create a story which could be happening in Oda's world, maybe even as a filler-episode (although this story is more about an alternate story line I guess^^') and it makes me really happy that you felt what I was trying to tell, that you understood the characters reactions so well. Well about the future I won't say anything. Don't want to spoil any of you ;-P

We almost made it^^

Have fun with the next to last chapter

Sharry

* * *

Chapter 33 – Dreaming

The breathing became difficult. He could still hear those screams in his back. Dying people. Yes, he had become a beast, a monster. To protect his friends and their dreams he had tossed away all of his humanity. His honor, his pride, his dream. He did not regret it, rising one arm high above his head, a sign of victory, hope, and friendship. For them he would become a demon anytime. He would give all he had to protect them, because this was his responsibility being their crewmate.

He knew that he had taken the life of so many good, innocent people right now, which would lead to even more sorrow for their families.

He believed to hear his friends screaming for him, maybe just his imagination. He had become a monster, forfeited his right to become happy. The flames licked his feet, hugged his hip. An unknown pain reached his body, but he could not scream, because the heat had already made all its way down his throat, when suddenly the ground to his feet broke apart.

It was a worthy death for him, not worthy for an honorable man, but worthy for a beast, a demon. Maybe he could have survived, if he would not have given up everything. Maybe he could still be himself, but then he would not have been able to protect the others and if he was totally honest, this was exactly what had become his responsibility.

He could not feel anymore when he crashed onto the ground, could not sense his own screams and his burning skin, could not notice his melting earrings and roasting hair.

In his mind he saw those things dear to him. No God could have mercy on him, he would never rest in peace, but that did not matter. He had never asked for shelter, never begged for lenity. He knew he could endure anything, withstand anything, that had always been his way.

But they were alive, that was all that mattered.

 _Oh, what could have been, if…_

Slowly he came back to his senses. Like he had been asleep for eternity. The world was dark. It was like he was floating in nothingness. Was this death?

If yes, it was not as bad as he had imagined. Where were the flames? Where was the hellfire, awaiting him longingly?

Luckily he did not believe in those fairy tales.

But there was nothing. Maybe that was the most terrible punishment there was.

While he looked around, noticing there was nothing to look for, he realized almost amused that he was not there as well. No arms, no legs, no body.

He tried to speak, but there was no mouth, no voice to talk with.

Great. He was not more than his own thoughts, almost as horrible as being stuck with the cook in the same prison for more than one week, because his mind never went quiet.

So he was really dead now, right?

Well, considering that he felt quite alright, despite that he had no body and was actually dead. But the other ones had survived; at least he hoped they did. That was all that mattered.

Fine, yes he did not want to die, not yet, not before fulfilling his promise, but he did have no choice.

He would do it again! Right away! Without a moment of doubt, without a moment of hesitation he would rip out his own heart if necessary to protect his captain, his friend and if it would help the others as well, the better.

This was his way, his style. He had been born to protect that boy with his life, he had become certain about that by now. Only for that reason he had been alive.

And although it filled him with incomparable pride that he was one of few chosen ones who were given the honor and the power to protect the future pirate king, something deep within his heart mourned.

Something deep within his heart?

Bad joke for somebody without a body. Could have been from Brook.

Of course he would do it again. Of course he would protect his friends with all he got and even more if necessary. After all he was a proud warrior, an honorable man.  
He would never give up.

But hidden deep within. Under the layers of a swordsman, a pirate, a pirate hunter, was this little boy, who cried.

He had died, died before he could reach his dream, before he could experience life, before he could help his friends reaching their own dreams.

He had not wanted to die!  
He wanted to live! He wanted to experience the life ahead of him, feel it.

Before he had fought against Hawk Eyes, he had discarded his own life. But after fighting him he had decided that nothing was allowed to kill him until he would reach his dream. He had done the impossible, simply because of that decision. But then, then he had seen, that there were more important things than his life. He had seen that the person he was had to serve another reason.

If he had not been the person he was. If he had not been the one who wanted to protect the other ones, he would still be alive.

If he had been selfish and only saved himself, he would still be alive, burdened with fault and self-hatred, but alive, still able to follow his dream.

If he had been weak and not been able to protect his friends, he would still be alive, because somebody else would have carried the responsibility to save all of them, he would have been weak and would have lost all his self-respect, but he would have been alive, still able to dream.

If he would have thought at himself for only a second, he maybe could not have saved all of them, but he would be alive, he would have survived.

What ridiculous thoughts. Thoughts he hated himself for, only for having them.

Never in his life could he act like this. Never in his life would those thoughts have reached him, not as long as he had been alive. He would have never allowed that his friends would suffer because of his selfishness.

And that was the exact reason, why he was death now.

But maybe they could have prevented it, he thought silently. Not he, he had had to act the way he had done. But maybe, only maybe, his friends would have found a possibility to save him. If he had not been too proud to ask for their help. His pride had forbidden him to show weakness, to ask them to carry only a little bit of his burden, because he did not want to bother them, endanger them. But also because he wanted to proof the world that he was able to do everything on his own.

But was friendship not exactly about that, he wondered sadly. Was friendship not about that although one was capable of doing all on one's own, one did not have to?

How foolish of him that only now he was able to understand this easy principle, now that it was too late.

" _Is it really too late?"_

Surprised he turned towards that unfamiliar voice. And suddenly he noticed that he was in a body, his body. Standing on the bottom of endless nothingness.

"Who's there?" He asked into the emptiness.

" _You're really not the brightest star in the sky, are you? However you seem to be a traveler. Your soul is way too old for the short amount of time your body lasted."_

The answer he got was like words without meaning. He was not even sure if he just had been insulted.

"Once again, who are you and where are we?" He asked again calmly and went into fighting position.

He was kind of mad that he had no swords, but he was dead, so…

" _Oh no, you're not dead yet, traveler. Not yet."_

He was not sure what irritated him more: This bodiless voice reading his thoughts or that this voice was telling him that he was not dead?

But how was that possible? He could remember it quite well, the flames, the heat, the smoke. Had felt how his body had burned, almost melted. It was impossible for him to survive.

" _It seems you're not aware that the destruction of your organic case does not mean the end of your soul."_

"What?" He understood nothing.

" _Be patient, traveler. It's my duty to explain everything and to help you decide."_

Decide? What could he decide? He was death.

Out of nothingness three empty gates showed up in front of him, everything else stayed dark.

Well, at least he got an idea what this was all about. This was probably some kind of test.

" _Certainly not. But first let me explain that leaving the worldly sphere doesn't always lead to unavoidable death."_

"What do you mean?" He asked the bodiless voice. "How can I be not death?"

" _Let me show you."_

And suddenly something was between Zoro and the gates, taking his breath away.

In front of him was his corpse.

It was a strange feeling. It was not the first corpse he saw, not even the first burnt one and his rational mind was kind of glad that he did not smell anything right now.

How he knew that this was himself, he could not say, because this body had nothing in common with him anymore. The corpse was burnt and charred, the muscles shriveled. The injured side of his chest had burst open and blast off half of his torso. The right arm as well as both feet were missing, probably destroyed from the fall.

The back of the skull had been cracked open, eyelids and lips were burned, leaving nothing but a noseless creature, mouth and eyes wide open in a excruciating scream. Ironically all teeth were completely faultless except for being pitch-black.

This was him. His body. This was what was left of him, after he had given himself up, after he had died.

He felt sick.

" _I ask you to listen. Like I said you're not dead. This is merely the remains of your organic shell."_

But he ignored those words, too shocked from this horrible sacrifice in front of his eyes.

He was dead!

Something within him screamed and he stumbled backwards, away from this horrifying monster, the proof and punishment of his deeds. Punishment for his lack of trust, for his false pride.

" _Look at me, Roronoa Zoro. Your dead body won't run away."_

A silent laughter filled the room of nothingness.

Zoro lifted his head. In front of him, next to the spaceless gates stood a woman. She was completely white, even her eyes, and her contours seemed blurred, like they would dissolve, like her body was not solid.

Immediately he reached for his swords, which were not there. He had put them in that damn bag. Besides he was death as he reminded himself, kind of difficult to bring his stuff along.

For another time the woman laughed, without her lips moving.

" _I'm not your enemy, Roronoa Zoro."_

"What are you?" He asked tense, ready to battle.

The woman laughed again, but it sounded strange, forced, like somebody who did not know how to laugh or how to behave.

" _To answer this question, Roronoa Zoro, I would need to go far beyond what your mind is capable to understand. Just let me say that your ancestors gave me many names, which were all true and wrong at the same time."_

"Not really helpful." He murmured, without relaxing. "So where are we?"

" _Another question you would not understand the answer of. Because, Roronoa Zoro, we are and we are not, and if something is not, it cannot be anywhere."_

"I don't understand a thing." He replied dryly.

" _Then let me explain as simple as possible."_ The woman said, without moving her lips.

" _In easy words let me tell you that the figure you humans call a living being needs three things. The first thing is the spirit or the mind, if you want to, which makes up who you are. Every spirit needs a soul, this is the ability you need to remain in the earthly world. The older the soul is the stronger is its might. Your soul for example is one of the original souls, a really rare exemplar. The last thing you need to have a worldly existence is an organic shell, just like your human body in front of us. Do you understand so far?"_

He nodded slowly. He had not expected hell to be some kind of school.

" _The shell is not lasting, it will fade, and this is what you measure in time. Because of its frail condition it limits the spirit within and the soul's ability to stick to the earthly world. The weaker the shell the more difficult it will be for the soul to stay connected to the world of the living. Because your soul is ancient, you're able to make your shell last longer by pure willpower, but at some point it will still break and at that point your soul and spirit will leave the world of the flesh."_

"And end up here." Zoro continued her sentence.  
She nodded. _"Although here is not a physical place of course. Actually it would be more precise to say that this is not more than thoughts. The body you think you have is actually nothing more than an illusion of your spirit, because you are used to be limited by an organic shell. I on the other side have no soul and my spirit has never been limited by a shell. This is why you have to excuse if my imagination of a body is imprecise."_

Zoro's head was spinning. That was a little bit much of information for him. He had just seen his own corpse in front of him, had the little issue of accepting his own death, or his bodily death if he were to believe the white woman and all those strange things she was talking about.

"So why are you telling me this? What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

" _I am a soul guardian. It is my duty to show you your options, now that your shell has passed and in case you want, I will take your soul, so that you can go on."_

"Excuse me, but what?"

" _Roronoa Zoro. Right now we are in a dimension which neither exists nor not exists. We are in-between what you humans call life and death. Your body is gone, but soul and spirit are still there and sill connected. It's up to you what shall happen from now on."_

He looked at her, uncertain what to think, but she continued talking.

" _In front of you are three gates, Roronoa Zoro. Each of them shows a way for you to take."  
_ Now he looked at those blank gates behind his burnt corpse, standing in nothingness.

" _The first option is to be reborn."_

The gate on the left was gradually filled by a warm, soft red light and the beating of a heart sounded strong and healthy.

" _If you chose this way, your spirit will be given a new shell and you will start a new life. Your soul will be gifted with new force to grip to your body. Of course the limitation of your shell will make you forget everything you know so far."_

He realized he was looking into a womb. In front of him a new life was formed.

" _You can also choose the second gate. To go on."_

The door in front of him showed his reflection, like a mirror.

" _If you take this gate, you have no further need for your soul and therefore I will take it to create new souls or to strengthen others with it."_

Zoro did not look at her, but at his reflection.

"And what happens, if I go there?" He asked.

" _I don't know."_ The strange creature answered. _"I am not able to go on and no spirit who went past that gate ever came back. Which would be impossible without a soul by the way."_

So that should be it, reborn and forgetting who he were, forgetting that he was Roronoa Zoro or going on into something unknown without being able to return?

He shook his head. Not his ways. Certainly no options for him. He had to return to his crew.

But what, if this was not possible?

" _Usually those are the given options to the likes of you if you leave your body. But you are one of few who can choose a third option."_ The third gate stayed dark. She continued talking. _"Most humans die with one of two thoughts. They either do want to live or not. But there are also those, who don't regret death but something in their life. Something they have done and although they regret that they've done it, they would do it all over again. You are one of those, right?"_

He looked at her seriously.

"I chose death. I don't regret dying."  
She laughed her strange laughter.

" _But that was not the answer to my question. I asked if you regret what you did."  
_ He turned away, regarding the great nothingness in front of him.

"I never wanted to kill so many people, but I don't regret it. It was necessary. I don't regret saving my friends' lives."

She did not say anything but he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"But I regret." He whispered. "I regret that I gave up my dream, that I gave up myself. I don't regret what I've done, but that I was too proud to not do something. That I was too proud to ask for help. That I didn't trust them enough to safe me."

She nodded. "And this is why you can go a third way." She came closer to him, but her legs did not move. _"Humans, who died for a selfless reason, but don't regret dying but their mistake that made them die, receive a chance to continue their life."_

He starred at her. Shocked!

"How?"

The strange, inhuman-like being smiled.

" _Listen carefully. Usually after a human dies they come into another realm with all other shell-less spirits. Not before your body is completely vanished and no remains are left they come here, to this place, because not before then your soul can finally let go of your physical world."_

He slowly nodded.

" _But for those of you, who could choose the third option, this would take much too long. After all you need to return into your former life to learn from your old mistakes. This would be impossible if it takes your body decades to dissolve, because nothing from your old live would be left. This is why I brought your shell here, to make you a new one, to return right back to the earthly realm."  
_ Zoro simply looked at her. There was a way! There was a way!

That was all he needed to understand.

" _If you chose the third gate you have another two options. If you want, I can form you a new body, exactly the way you want it. But if I do you will lose all memories of all your former lives for good."_

"So what about the other option?" He asked directly. Without his memories, without his dream, without his friends, he needed no life.

" _You will keep your memories and I will recreate your original shell, into the tiniest detail."_ Zoro wanted that one, but she continued talking. _"But of course it's not that simple. The resurrects get this choice for a reason. It's about learning something you forgot in your original being. Something that differs you from other human beings. Roronoa Zoro. Do you know what you have forgotten? Do you know what did you unlearn in your life?"_

He answered without any doubt.

"Yes."

" _Tell me!"_

"There's so much more than strength, pride and honor."

She nodded, but her voice became cold. _"This is why I will form your shell into two different figures, each of them part of your spirit, each of them reflection of the other one. The additional shell shall teach you what you need to learn. I will give you not the body you seek, but the body you need, so you will never ever betray yourself again. Only after you learned what you needed to learn, you will be able to reach your original body. Only if you remember your own worth and behave that way. Do you understand?"_

"Yeah, kind of. But I already know what I need to learn, what I did forget. It's about false pride."

She laughed: _"It's not like you will remember this conversation. And the past has shown that it is much harder for the living ones to change themselves."_

He sighed.

The first gate of being reborn was no option for him. Why should he do that?

The second gate as well had not much to offer. Of course he wondered if Kuina was on the other side of it. But maybe she as well had chosen something else. Besides he still had to fulfill their promise. He had to return to life, to his life.

So he only had one option left if he wanted to keep his memories.

He had to choose the weak body, because he was sure that he would be given a weak body, after all he was quite strong.

" _Before you decide I should add some more information about your options."_ The woman mumbled. _"For number one: Of course you could be reborn into something else than a human, but which one you cannot chose."  
"For number two: Because we only know of the name of your current life we have no knowledge about the spirits who have gone on."_

" _For number three: Even if you receive your former body again, your second one will always be a part of you, because this new one is the one connected to your soul._

 _And for number four: Because I take your memories it will be impossible for you to remember, no matter what will happen and even after that life ends."_

Zoro was not listening anymore.

He already knew what he needed to do. Had known it from the very beginning.

He would live, he would become strong and he would trust.

And if the price had to be a weak body then so be it.

" _So you have made a decision?"_

He nodded and walked towards the third door.

" _Let me tell you one more thing."_

He looked at her.

" _You will either find a place you need to find in order to learn what you need to know. Or you will find a person, who's destiny it will be to change you. You still want to go this way?"_

"Sure."  
Kuina would wait, he was certain.

He ignored his corpse.

" _So go ahead, Roronoa Zoro. Return into your life and learn from your mistake. Regret nothing and live your dream."_

He walked through it.

Surprised he looked up at a forest glade.

The clear sky above him got darker and darker, like the sun had just set.

But he had been sure that it had already been dark night during their escape.

He looked down. This was still his own body, although he was wearing nothing but a simple shirt.

It seemed like this strange voice had been wrong, or maybe he simply went crazy and that conversation never had happened.

In the far distance he could hear footsteps. Someone was coming.

Suddenly he felt dizzy. The world around him blurred and before he knew what happened he fell down unconscious.

Panicking he tore his eyes open!  
Where was he? What had happened?

"Roronoa?"

He looked up.

At the far end of the big, plane room stood the Shichibukai, closing the heavy wooden door behind his back.

"You are late for training." He scolded him.

But Zoro said nothing, clinging onto the blanket.

Yellow eyes observed him.

"This dream again?" He simply nodded. "Still confusing?"  
He shook his head.

"I remember everything now."  
Mihawk folded his arms without replying anything.

Finally Zoro knew what Jade had meant. Finally he knew what had happened.

"Very well." The Shichibukai spoke up again. "I give you some more time. But do not take too much of it. The ghost-girl made breakfast and she already annoys me."

Zoro got up grumpily, allowing the other one to observe his naked chest in detail.

"I'm up. Let's train. I don't want to brood over long passed things and Perona is too annoying to talk to."

The older one laughed evil. "As you wish. So come along! I have a special treat for you today, you will love it."

The Shichibukai pulled the door opened and went into the depths of the castle. Zoro hurried up to follow, after all this old building was a real maze and he did not want to get lost…again.

 _Luffy, I'll become stronger! I won't let you down and I will reach my dream. And I will trust you to become strong enough to protect me as well!_

"Roronoa, wrong direction, this way please. Stay behind me."  
"Don't worry, Mihawk, I'm right behind you!"


	37. Epilogue

Hello everybody,

so this is it, this will be the very end.

At first I want to answer some apparent questions from the last chapter (I got some mails so of course I will explain for all of you^^) so when Zoro woke up, we were during the two years skip, so after the war had happened and Zoro was at Kuraigana (if it's written like that o.o) with Mihawk and Perona and if you want to know what kind of body Zoro had I advice you to read the last part of the last chapter again and pay attention to what Mihawk is doing, then you will get it ;-P

So, but now I simply want to thank all of you who stuck with me to the end, who followed, favored and read this story, who commented and criticized it. Thank you all so much and see you all again.

Sharry

* * *

Epilogue

Finally he made it.

Two long, long, horrible years later than once agreed upon and now he was in heaven, finally. After twenty-four lonely months, hunted and loved by nobody else than the queers from the momorio islands, or how they called it _the Kamabakka Kingdom_ , he had made it back to the Sabaody Archipelago. The place, where they wanted to meet. The place, where they wanted to continue their journey and last but not least the place, where real female beauties were awaiting him.

He was in heaven!

But although he seemed to be only excited because of those women – oh yes really excited about those goddesses – he could actually barely wait to meet his friends again.

Of course he longed mainly for his beloved Nami and the beautiful Robin, but he had missed the other ones as well, more or less.

With dancing steps he made his way from Groove 44 to Groove 13.

In front of him Shakuyak's little bar showed up.  
He made it!

Lighting up a new cigarette he went inside.

The owner of the bar stood behind the counter and cleaned it neatly.

On the couch to the right somebody was hidden behind the big newspaper. With sandals and silver hair it was unmistakably Silvers Ryleigh.

Shakky greeted Sanji like he was a daily visitor and not like someone who had been gone for over two years.

Greeting her friendly he sat down at the counter and drank whatever she offered him. He would even drink used bathing water if it was served by such a beautiful lady like her.

"I'm impressed that you all managed to get back here." Rayleigh laughed and folded his newspaper. "Just getting back to this island is quite a feat and you are already the sixth one and Brook is the seventh."

"Oh really?" Sanji was surprised as well. He actually had expected that he would be one of the first ones to arrive.

But they were already seven. Suddenly his mouth became dry as unwanted memories clouded his happiness.

"That means only one's left, right?"  
He starred at his glass.

"I bet it's Luffy, if one's too late it must be our captain." He tried to lighten his mood with a hoarse laugh.

"You're right." Rayleigh agreed. "Ruffy's still missing, but Nico Robin as well has not arrived yet."  
Sanji's heart missed a beat while he observed his glass and his eyes slowly grew wide.

Could it be? Could it really be?

"But… But that would mean…"

"Brook arrived today just like you." Shakky explained relaxed. Apparently she had not noticed his raging emotions.

"Because of his concert. Chopper showed up yesterday and Usopp three days ago. Nami was the third one and our dear Franky showed up ten days ago and headed straight for the sunny."  
"Of course there is not a scuff to be seen and I've finished the coating." Rayleigh threw in.

But although Sanji was grateful that their ship was alright, he had only one question in his mind.

He ignored completely the injured Duval, who told him how he had guarded the Sunny with his life, but stared at the old man.

"And… and who was first?"  
This could not be true!  
"Well, your swordsman Zoro of course." Shakky answered too relaxed and picked up her cigarette.

"What do you mean with _of course_?" Rayleigh replied with a raised eyebrow. "I wasn't even sure if he understood my plan, although I explained everything to him into detail."  
Zoro was here? Zoro was here?

"You have seen him? He was here? In person?"  
He jumped up, the chair fell over.

Surprised the other ones looked at him.

"Did you really see him?!"

"Yes, like I said he was the first one. But Sanji what…"  
"Where is he now?!" He interrupted Shakky almost rude, but with a pounding heart.

"He just visited this morning again, but…"  
"I think he wanted to go fishing." The dark king entered the conversation, a mysterious smile on his lips and threw a small transponder-snail towards the cook.

"Franky will call you when you're good to go."  
Without losing another word Sanji rushed out of the little bar.

This could not be! This really could not be!

All those years, all those years!

Luffy and the other ones never had lost hope, that Zoro was still alive, but for him, Sanji, it had been impossible.

At least since they had been separated two years ago and Zoro had not shown up to help them he had been certain that they had lost the green-haired idiot for good, that he had lost his favorite enemy for good.

And now he should still be alive?!  
In a running pace he rushed his way back until he reached the coast. He had to be somewhere at Groove 42, if he was not mistaken.

His heart was pounding, but could that be true?

"He's gone. The green-haired guy. Poor fellow."

Something caught his attention.

"Hey." He called the fisherman who had spoken. "Green? Did something happen?"

The old man scratched his head. "I've gone and done something terrible! You see, just now this guy with three swords happened to come by here, right? He said he was bored and wanted to do some fishing. So I told him I would be taking my boat out soon and he could just wait for me onboard…"

Sanji came closer. "A green-haired guy with three swords and a Haramaki around his waist?"

Could it be?

"Yeah! You know him?"

Something in between happiness and silence filled him. Could it be?

"Well, I suppose I know him… kind of. So what happened?"  
"Listen." The man screamed in panic. "I swear I told him to wait on my fishing boat! I really did! But you know what I saw when I came over? He was asleep on the gigantic pirate ship right next to it! And although I yelled at him to get off that ship, he just kept snoring until it was too late!"

"Too late?"

"Yeah, the ship was all coated up and it sank right down into the ocean. Must be heading for the Fishman Island."

The panic which had just disappeared seconds ago was right back. Unfortunately this really sounded damn much like the annoying Marimo, but that would mean…

"Look! Out at the ocean!" Somebody behind him screamed. "There's something coming up!"

Sanji turned around.

"It must be gigantic!"

And indeed, a huge pirate ship broke through the surface of the ocean, neatly split in half.

But he was shocked by the person sitting on the main mast, which was slowly falling to the side, while the crew claimed him to be at fault. Despite the distance Sanji knew exactly who it was.

"I got on the wrong ship." The man murmured in a dark voice.

The cook could do nothing but stare wordless as the other one left the sinking ship, unable to control his emotions, let alone saying something.

Zoro was alive! Zoro was alive!

He wanted to cry, scream, laugh, dance and kick some asses.

And all of it at the same time.

Helpless he watched the other one approaching him. He had changed. The most striking thing was the scar over his left eye, but aside from that he seemed much more mature than before, if that was even possible. But none of that mattered, because Zoro was alive. He did not lose him, had not lost him back then.

"You're actually still alive." The swordsman murmured finally unimpressed as he stopped in front of him.

The cook snorted dismissive, grateful how strong he sounded. "Should be my sentence. How come you're still alive after all that had happened?"

The green-haired one shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter, I wanna go fishing."  
"No! You won't go fishing now. You will tell me what the hell has happened! Just wait!" He yelled after the other one, who started walking past him.

How was that possible?

And why was Zoro not willing to say anything? The last time they had spoken, he had almost died, saving Sanji and everybody else and for the last two years Sanji thought that the other one was dead and now he wanted to go fishing rather than explaining him what had happened?

"You owe me an explanation!" He gnarled and grabbed the other one's wrist.

To his surprise he let go of the other one right when this murderous gaze fell upon his hand, before the greenhead looked up and stared him down totally dismissive.

"I owe you nothing, number 6."  
Then he turned around and left the surprised cook behind, who was trying to get his head around those words.

"Wait a second, what?! You don't tell me because I arrived after you."

He followed the other one.

"That's insane. Besides we have to head for the Sunny, the other ones will be there as well."

"I have no idea why I, number 1, should listen to you, number 6."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" He yelled at the other one. How could it be that after all this time, after all that had happened that the other one continued right where their last quarrel had ended?

He had not changed a bit!  
"Sanji."

Surprised he stopped, as he heard the other one call him by his name.

"Yeah?" He asked hesitating.

"Here."  
Without stopping Zoro threw small object up in the sky, which fell directly into Sanji's open hands.

With dropped jaw he looked down at the little, golden lighter with fine lines. It looked almost exactly like the one which he had gotten from good old Zeff and which got destroyed two years ago together with the G-6

"I did owe you this."

He felt how his eyes became glassy, when long gone memories of their adventures came up and he realized that all of them came home, all of them, no matter what had happened. Thriller Bark, G-6, Sabaody Archipelago, the war.

And still all of them were alive, all of his friends, still the same, although changed.

"Oi Marimo." He yelled and reached up to the other one. "Although it might be two years late…"  
He offered his arm to the other one.

"Happy Birthday!"

This one eye of the other one widened a bit, but then he grinned widely and shook his hand.

"Thanks."  
A moment later the transponder-snail called out.

"It's Franky…"

After an adventurous escape all nine members of the strawhat-pirates were back on the Thousand Sunny, which was drowning deeper and deeper down the ocean to bring them to new adventures.

Zoro sat a little bit aloof from the other ones and watched his friends. Except for the cook nobody had doubted that he would return. All of them had welcomed him warm-heartedly but were not as surprised. Of course they had questions, but because all of them had experienced a lot over the last two years, it had been possible for him to avoid most questions without answering too much, which was for the best. Not all stories needed to be told.

All of them had changed, had become stronger, more mature but happier as well. Each of them laughed more, so it seemed for him.

He was not surprised when the captain sat down next to him.

"I'm glad you're back." Luffy grinned.

"Me too." He answered and allowed his friend to pull him back to the party.

Yes, he had changed a lot as well over the last years, like all of them had and over time they would get to know each other all over again.

But his story had time and he really did not want to tell it. All that mattered was that he was back with his friends.

Some days later, when the Sunny would be sailing under the sky again, he would find a moment of piece and quietness to pull out a small, white transponder-snail and he was already looking forward to that moment, was already looking forward to hear that voice, but this had time as well.

He had time, a whole life time.

"Hey, Zoro let's go fishing." He was suddenly asked by his captain, who leaned his outstretched hands against the rubberlike coat, which separated their ship from the water surrounding them.

"Sure, wanted to do that all day already. We could compete who gets more." He answered and pulled one of his swords.

Seconds later he was down at the ground side by side with his captain, while different fists hit his head.

"Just don't!"

"Are you idiots?!"  
"We could die!"

Yes and some things would never change.

Clumsily he sat up and looked at his captain.

"To the Fishman Island?"

Luffy laughed.

"Yeah, to the Fishman Island!"


End file.
